Like a White Blank Sheet of Paper
by YukiMuzic
Summary: Back in Teiko Middle School, I was the Coach's Assistant. I was considered one of those people that supported the Generation of Miracles, just like Momoi. But now, I am just a normal High Schooler and I've lost my love for Basketball like a white blank sheet of paper. I am Shirane Jun and follow my story from Teiko to now. *Teiko Arc completed, Sequel coming up real soon.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

I always thought that there were only 4 types of ways to play basketball. It was size, accuracy, skills and strategy. Akashi, Mura-kun, Aomine and Midorima were perfect examples of that. Things like speed or power are a given fact since it was the basics of basketball. However there were some exceptions like Kuroko's passing and Haizaki's stealing moves. I classify them as specialists and I believe there were only a handful of them around.

Well at least that's what I thought until I met him.

* * *

I was on my way to school to resume my duties in the basketball club as the Coach's assistant even though school was over. Why is that so? Well I haven't attended school for 2 weeks because I had to travel halfway across the country to attend a wedding ceremony.

As we all know that Teiko, being the school that won the national championship last year, we were expected to work hard and guard our title. Our basketball club was so popular that we have too many members, thus divided into 3 strings. Knowing Coach, he won't be able to handle the club's training by himself. Thankfully Akashi offered to fill in the role for me while I was away.

However I felt guilty and with the fact that a whole bunch of work that pile up while I was away, I decided to return to school the moment I reached home.

When I reached the school gates, many people were leaving school. I took out my cell phone to check the time. It was past 4.30.

Great, practice is over. Might as well go in and check out what needs to be done around here. Let's see if anyone is still at locker room.

As I approached the locker room, there was a girl waiting outside. She's eyeing on me as I walked by her. I am guessing that she is Haizaki's new girlfriend. Haizaki is a starting member of the team. He and I are classmates and he is well known as player. I hope that he is not there.

And how wrong was I. There was the person that I least wanted to see, Haizaki.

Don't get me wrong or anything like that. I don't like it when Haizaki clings onto me whenever he sees me. Clinginess is something that I do not like.

"Hmm? Shirane-chan! It's been a while!"

Haizaki walks over and fling his arm around my neck. He's sweating as though he got drenched by the rain.

"So where did you run off to in the last 2 weeks. It was boring without you around."

Haizaki was leaning on to me now. He stinks pretty badly.

"Haizaki, your girlfriend is waiting outside. Don't make her wait."

I sternly look at him and removed his arms off me.

"Eh so mean. Okay. See ya tomorrow then."

Haizaki walked off into the showers, putting his hand up to say bye to me.

I sighed. I can imagine tomorrow is going to be hell in class. Plus I now I have sweat on me, great. Come to think of it, usually he would be the one to leave the earliest. Why was he later than usual? And why was he sweating as though he has a match?

I found out the answer when Akashi and the rest walked in.

"Eh? Shirane? Why are you here? I thought you will be back tomorrow?"

Aomine spoke first, clearly a bit surprised like the rest of them were except for Akashi and Mura-kun. Well, Mura-kun doesn't seem like he cared at all. I am a bit surprised that a basketball freak like Aomine would remember when I was coming back.

"I was worried about Coach so I decided to drop by and check up on him."

I smiled at them while trying not to breathe in the stench as they each headed to their own lockers. At least it wasn't as bad as Haizaki's stench.

"Coach is in his office now and don't worry, I made sure that everyone did their training. Isn't that right?"

Akashi looked at the rest with a glint in his eyes. I was sure that everyone gulped as they nodded at the same time.

"Oh…"

Somehow I think that the court became hell while I was away.

"What about Haizaki? Did you made him do extra training or something? He was sweating pretty badly."

"Ah that? It wasn't me. You know well that Shougo only listens to you. He was slacking off while you were away."

Akashi wasn't happy mentioning about Haizaki. Haizaki is the only person on the team that didn't fear or respect him after all.

"Haizaki-kun and Kise-kun had a match just now."

Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of me. He nearly scared the hell out of me. How can a person have such a lack of presence?

"Ki..Kise?"

I was surprised. I haven't heard of that name in the basketball club before.

"You know Mr popular?"

Aomine was placing his arm on Kuroko's shoulders.

Oh right, Kise Ryouta. He is the guy who both smart and good looking. He works as a model and has many girls flocking towards him. I only heard of him through words of my female classmates. Apparently he changes clubs all the time.

"Oh that guy. So he decided to join the basketball club now."

I wasn't interested in a guy who has no passion or dedication to anything, just like Haizaki. Sooner or later that guy will leave the club.

"He challenged Haizaki to a match, with the starting position on the line. And of course Haizaki won."

Aomine was spinning the ball in his other hand. Kuroko was giving off the feeling that he was a little annoyed at Aomine putting his arm on him. However I wasn't really sure since Kuroko had a deadpan face.

"But his speed of growth was amazing though."

Midorima shifted his glasses up holding his item of the day which was a Dictionary. Midorima was one of the weirdest people I know.

"Is that so?"

That sparked a bit of my interest.

"He's in the court getting over his loss now."

Mura-kun pointed at the door as he sat on the bench, munching on his snack with his other hand. Even though he is big and has an obsession with snacks, he is the only one who can read my mind. Sometimes I am glad he could read me like an open book.

"May I have the ball?"

I reach out my hands at Aomine and smiled. Everyone's face at that moment paled. Aomine immediately threw the ball over to me.

"See you guys tomorrow!"

I smiled as I walked to the court, throwing the ball up in the air.

"I hope that guy will be alright…"

* * *

As I walked into the court, there was a good looking blond haired guy kneeling over on the floor. It seems like he took it too hard on himself.

I walked closer and threw the basketball on his head.

"Ouch!"

Kise turned around and looked at me, rubbing the back of his head. I have just caught the ball the just bounce back to me.

"Get up."

He looked at me for a moment before turning away. At that moment I got annoyed and threw the ball on his head.

"Ouch! Hey stop it!"

Kise was getting annoyed but I kept throwing the ball on his head. I was like playing a Yo-yo except there was a person at the end of the string. And because of that, everyone in the club feared me whenever I asked or held a ball in my hands.

"Okay, okay I am getting up!"

I stopped throwing the ball when he stood up, and was rubbing on the throbbing part of his head.

"Play a match with me."

He stared at me. Obviously he didn't believe in me at all so I threw the ball on his head.

"Ouch! Okay, okay, okay!"

We got into position on the court. Kise was taking it easy from the looks of it. It's probably because I am a girl.

"I will start first since you aren't serious."

I slip past him quickly after I said that. He was shocked that I went past him. He then came after me, trying to snatch the ball back. However I was too fast for him. With the speed of mine, I jumped up while still running and threw the ball into the net.

Kise was stunned but he recovered shortly after and took the ball that was coming down the net.

"I am not going to go easy on you just because you are a girl."

Then he dash over the other side of the court with a smile plastered on his face. To me it looks like he finally acknowledges me as a player and he seem to cheer up from his loss. However not wanting to lose, I ran after him.

When Kise was about to reach the net, he jumped and did the exact same thing that I did earlier. No, it was much faster and powerful that what I did.

I was surprised that his ability was to copy people moves, no, rather it was copy and do an improve version of their moves. However was he the same as Haizaki? Breaking the rhythm off people?

I took the ball and did the same move on the same side of the court. There was no rhythm breaking at all.

"Hey, you do know that your net is at the other side of the court."

Kise was confused at what I did earlier but I didn't care.

"We will end it here. See you again tomorrow."

With that, I walked off to the Coach's office.

"Huh?! We barely just started!"

Kise shouted after me. Extremely confused of what was going on.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Hey! I demand an explanation!"

That whitish-purple haired girl went in to the office, leaving me alone.

What's going on? Firstly, this girl hit my head with the ball and threatens to play a match with her. After a few baskets, she shoots the ball at the wrong basket and ends the game there. Now she's going to leave me here?!

"I see you met Shirane-san."

"Ehhhhh~!"

Kurokocchi suddenly appeared in front of me without me noticing. I think I've gotten a heart attack.

"Kurokocchi! You scared the hell out of me!"

I placed my hand on my chest to calm myself down.

"I was here all this time."

Kuroko looked at me with his usual poker face. Sometimes I think Kurokocchi enjoys scaring people.

"There you are Tetsu!"

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Aominecchi running towards us.

"Ah. Aomine-kun."

"I thought you went in the shower first."

"I left my towel behind so I went to get it. What about you Aomine-kun?"

"I came here to tell Kise to hurry because we are going to get some popsicles later."

Aominecchi turn around and faced me, grinning ear to ear.

"Again? Didn't we have one yesterday?"

I can't get over the fact that Aominecchi can consume popsicles day after day. Wait a minute, Murasakibaracchi consumes even more than him. Anyway, what's more is that the first time they asked me out to celebrate me joining the club, we ended up having popsicles and I somehow have to pay for all of them.

"What? Watching out for your weight? It's so troublesome to be a model."

Aominecchi is right, being a model is troublesome. At times I have to watch what I eat. This is the price to pay for being handsome.

"Anyway, Kurokocchi, Who is this Shirane-san?"

I turned to where Kurokocchi was last seen but there was no answer. Kurokocchi was gone!

"Ehhhh~! Where's Kurokocchi?!"

"He went back to the showers. You should too. And looking at you, you must have survived Shirane's ball."

Aomine headed back to the locker room.

"Huh? What do you mean? Geez… Wait up!"

I picked up my stuff and ran after him.

* * *

**I wrote this quite a while back when I was reading the chapter about Haizaki beating Kise during the flashback in their Teiko Days. I have a spur of inspiration at the moment and wrote it down. After, I saved it somewhere in my computer and forgotten about it until now.**

**So far I have only wrote 1 chapter. Not to worry, I will try my best to get more chapters down. However, it may take some time to get it done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Teiko Days**

**Shirane's POV**

"Ahnn~"

I yawned as I dragged myself to school. I've nearly overslept and didn't have a full breakfast. Right now I am regretting going back to school yesterday.

* * *

The moment I walked into the Coach's office, it was like a battlefield. There was paperwork everywhere. In the mist of the paperwork was the desk with a pile of paperwork on it. What was more shocking was that the pile of paperwork moved! I moved closer to the pile knowing who it was.

"Erm… Coach… Are you all right?"

The moment I said that, the pile suddenly rose as paperwork fell off, revealing a man.

"Shirane! You are back!"

Coach greeted me happily, as though I was his saviour.

"What happened in here?"

I looked around, still shocked by the fact that the office was in this kind of shape. I cannot imagine if I was away for a year. What would the office be like then?

"There were calls from other schools for practice matches, tournaments to sign up, list of players to send to each match, training camp arrangements, training regimes… Argh! My head!"

At this point of time, Coach was kneeling on the floor, holding his head in pain. Was those 2 weeks that I was away that stressful? Feeling sorry for him, I kneel down beside him and patted on his back.

"Leave the training regimes and players' listing to me. You should rest for today."

After saying that I got up and started picking up all the paperwork and sorting them out. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

"At least Coach managed to give me list of the upcoming matches and tournaments for this week so that I can sort out the players' listing at home. Ahnn~"

I was waiting for the traffic light at the junction to turn green.

"Jun-chan! Good Morning!"

I recognise that familiar voice and turned around to find Momoi landed on me with a hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you!"

Momoi hugged me so hard that I could barely breathe. Why is her chest so big?

"Morning… Momoi… It was only 2 weeks…"

I could barely make out words in her embrace. Finally, Momoi released me as I gasped for air.

"Geez… I thought I told you to call me Satsuki already."

Momoi pouted with her hand on her hips. She's been trying to get me to call her Satsuki for quite some time. However I wasn't able to since I already gotten used to it. At that moment the traffic light turned green and I just walked on as Momoi trailed along beside me.

"Anyway, Dai-chan told me that you came back to school yesterday. I wanted to go look for you but Akashi-kun said I shouldn't bother you."

Damm you Akashi. You knew didn't you? Why didn't you help then?!

"Coach left a mess for me to clean up as usual."

I didn't want to say much. I was too tired to explain everything.

"That explains why you have dark eye rings. Do you need some help?"

Momoi smiled at me. Sometimes I am glad that she understood the things I am going through and offers to lend a hand to me.

"Well, I am planning some training regime and I need your help to gather data from the players in our club…"

* * *

"Satsuki! There you are."

Momoi and I just arrived at the school gates when Aomine called out to us.

"Morning Dai-chan. I am surprised you managed to get up by yourself."

Aomine ran up to us, looking kind of ragged. It's as though he just woke up, hurried to put on his clothes and dash out of the house in lightning speed.

"Who are you to say that? You were supposed to wake me up! I almost overslept if it wasn't for the alarm!"

"I told you that I was going off early to find Jun-chan! We need to have some girls' time together since she was away for 2 whole weeks!"

Every morning, the both of them would bicker non-stop on the way to school. I am not surprised at all since the three of us live around the same district.

I walked into the school as the both of them followed behind, still bickering on the subject.

* * *

"Morning."

I slide my classroom's door open, revealing most of my classmates, all scattered around having their conversations. All of them turned and looked at me, greeting me before some of them resume their conversations.

I headed towards my desk and placed my belongings down when some of my other classmates gathered around my desk, curious to where I went for the past 2 weeks.

"Was the wedding at Hokkaido fun?"

"Is the bride really pretty?"

"I heard Hokkaido is really cold? Is that true?"

Those were the questions that were thrown at me. I managed to answer them all before the door slide open again. This time it was Sensei.

"Everyone get back to your seats. I shall be taking attendance."

Everybody hurried back to their seats once Sensei said that. Once everyone settled down, I could see that everyone was present. Well, almost everyone…

"Haizaki Shougo…? Where is Haizaki?"

Sensei asked, almost everyone shook their heads and said they didn't know. Then Sensei turned towards me.

"Shirane, could you please go and get Haizaki?"

I couldn't refuse. I was the only one that Haizaki listens to.

"Yes Sensei."

I got up and left the classroom, wondering if anyone managed to find or even get Haizaki to class while I was away.

* * *

I opened the door to the rooftop and step out. It was rather windy as the cold air blew against me. Now where's Haizaki?

"Haizaki. Get back to class. Everyone is waiting for you."

I spoke towards the empty space and waited for an answer.

Suddenly I heard a loud thud beside me, and I turned to find Haizaki just landed on his foot. He must have slept up there.

"Hey Shirane-chan."

Haizaki grinned at me as he approached toward me. I bet he's going to cling onto me again.

"Shougo-kun! You are just going to leave me here?! How am I supposed to get down?"

I looked up. It was the girl from yesterday. Guess he wasn't alone.

"Quit whining and figure out a way to get down by yourself."

Haizaki was pissed. Maybe that girl was really annoying. Even so, he shouldn't do that to her. So as he was heading to the door, I stopped him.

"Haizaki."

With hands on my hips, I began tapping my feet. Clearly my patience was wearing thin.

"…Fine. I'll get her down."

* * *

"That's it for today. Remember to submit your work by Friday."

It was time for lunch. One thing I learn is that lunchtime is not for lunch. It was the time where I have find Coach and sort out with him the training regimes and players' listings for the clubs activities later.

I quickly grab my bento, the players' listing that I done last night and ran out of the classroom. As I ran by some my classmates that have just gotten out of the classroom, I heard them commented about me.

"There she goes again."

"I guess work piled up for her while she was away."

It's true. I was always busy at this time. Sometimes I wonder why I joined the basketball club when I can have a choice to enjoy my lunch leisurely.

Finally, I reached the Coach's office. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door. I can still remember the scene from yesterday.

"Coach? I am here."

I took peek at the door gap that I opened. Luckily, the office wasn't as messy as last evening. I couldn't remember how long it took for me to actually see the floor of the office yesterday.

"Shirane? Come in."

Coach was scribbling notes on the whiteboard. I guess he finally got his composure back again. I entered the room and approached the whiteboard, reading what he has written on it.

"So these are all the upcoming practice matches we have with the other schools?"

"That's right. The tournaments' one is at the other board."

Coach had stopped writing on the board already. He was now looking through the board, checking if he has missed out anything. I glanced over to the other board and he indeed wrote the tournaments' one down there.

"So how did the practice matches go while I was away?"

I turned and look at him, expecting an answer.

"My memory is a bit fuzzy but I do know that we didn't lose anyone of those matches. So we are okay."

Coach grinned awkwardly at me. At least Teiko still managed to uphold their motto 'Ever-Victorious'.

"Any regulars being send out?"

I glared at him. I have a feeling that he did send some regulars out because he couldn't sort out the players' listing in time. We were only supposed to send out non-regulars to help out.

"About that… Only one… It wasn't my idea. Akashi was the one who requested it."

"Huh…? Akashi?"

Now I was curious. Why would Akashi ask to send out regulars?

"Who did he ask to send out?"

I asked as I handed the players' listing that I have done to him.

"One regular, Kuroko and the new guy, Kise. Oh you haven't met Kise right? He joined the basketball club for a month already. But he only joined the first string on the first day when you were away."

"Oh…That blond hair model guy…"

I finally understood why Akashi decided to send Kuroko and the new guy out. Just like the rest of us in the beginning, it seems like the new guy didn't understand why Kuroko was in the first string.

"I didn't think Shirane would know about models…Don't tell me…"

Coach had this weird expression on his face. He must be thinking that I am interested in him. Well I am not. I have no slightest interest in romance whatsoever.

"…Perverted old man."

"What did I do?!"

"By the way, Momoi and I are planning to do the training regime later during practice."

After that, I ignored him and went the through the pile of paperwork on the table, eating my bento.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Kurokocchi~!"

I waved and ran towards Kurokocchi with my tray of food. It was hard for me to find him since he was already so hard to notice.

"Hello Kise-kun."

Kurokocchi's face still remained the same as always as he resumed eating his lunch.

"Hey Kise."

Aominecchi was sitting beside Kurokocchi eating his lunch. I placed my food tray beside Kurokocchi and sat beside him.

"Tetsu do you want that? Let me have it."

Aominecchi took the piece of sausage from Kurokocchi's tray into his mouth.

"Aomine-kun, you should wait for people to answer before taking it."

"Sorry, Tetsu."

"Kurokocchi, do you want my piece of sausage? You can have it."

Before I could even give Kurokocchi the sausage, someone got it before me. I looked up and saw the person that least wanted to see, Haizaki.

"Hey! That was mine. Go get your own!"

I was pissed. I haven't gotten over my defeat yet.

"You didn't want it right? Besides the food on other people's plate's looks more delicious, I can't help it."

After beating me in a match and taking away my girlfriend, he's mocking me with that now. Although I am glad that that girl is no longer my girlfriend, I still wanted to stand up and give him a smack on his face. However Kurokocchi stopped me by stabbing me at my side.

"Why Kurokocchi…"

I winced in pain, trying to hold in so that Haizaki doesn't know. Kurokocchi sure knows how to stab people at the right places.

"There's no point in getting into trouble with a guy like him."

Kurokocchi spoke softly at me before turning his attention to Haizaki.

"Oh man… I was hoping that Shirane-chan would accompany me for lunch."

Haizaki continued on, taking food from Kurokocchi's plate now. I don't understand why Kurokocchi have to stand him.

"Just be grateful that Shirane is willing to bother you. If it were me, I wouldn't care less."

Aominecchi is clearly angry at Haizaki too but he is holding back. That's right, I wanted to ask Kurokocchi and Aominecchi about Shirane. I gave up asking them yesterday because everyone kept interrupting whenever I tried to ask.

"Whatever. See ya later then."

Haizaki finally left. I sighed right after he was away from plain sight.

"He should really go and get his own food."

Aominecchi commented as he glared at the direction that Haizaki left.

"Aren't you the same?"

Kurokocchi spoke as he continued his meal.

"But I take people's food when I am hungry, unlike him."

"That's no different."

I guess Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are relieving the tension for me. Oh right, I should ask them about Shirane.

"Erm… Kurokocchi, Who is Shirane?"

Kurokocchi and Aominecchi looked at me when their expressions changed. Aominecchi grinned at me while Kurokocchi just smiled. Wait, did Kurokocchi just smiled?!

"You met her yesterday didn't you?"

I thought for a moment and I remember that whitish-purple haired girl from yesterday who used my head as a ball punching bag?

"It's that girl right?"

"You will meet her again later."

* * *

**As for the reviews, thanks for writing in guys. **

**If you guys have any questions, I shall answer your questions here.**

**Guest ****3/27/13 . chapter 1**

Interesting start.  
But if someone throws a basketball toward you, won't the other, catch the basketball so Shirane won't hit anymore? or is there some kind of technique that won't make the other catch the ball so Shirane can continue the Yo-yo cycle?

**Seems like I didn't describe that part properly. Sorry about that. **

**The ball that Shirane throws onto Kise's head is actually a fast ball. The more you hit on the person's head, the faster it gets. To do that, the beginning of this Yo-yo cycle is the very important. Shirane can only to start the Yo-yo cycle by aiming for the back of the head. This means that the person must turn around very quickly order to catch the ball. Also, when people know that she is going to start the Yo-yo cycle, they tend to run away from her. Thus making her job easier. To help continue the Yo-yo cycle, Shirane will shout at the person very angrily that they rather not turn their head around to look at her raging face. A women's angry face is not the best thing to deal with after all. ****  
**

******For Kise's case, Kise was already feeling down. Furthermore, he is kneeling down as well. Therefore there was no need for the shouting and Shirane can do that Yo-yo cycle.**

******Either way, this Yo-yo cycle will be on the next chapter. It will play a part in the story as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Jun-chan~! Let's go!"

Momoi called as she stood near the classroom door, waiting for me. Classes were over and it was time for after school activities.

"Hold on. Let me finish writing my notes down."

I was rushing to scribble down the notes on the board. Apparently I dozed off for a bit during the end of the lesson. Hearing what I said, Momoi entered my classroom. My classmates that were getting to leave were staring at her as she entered. Momoi was attracting attention, especially from the guys. She didn't seem to noticed everyone's stares and just sat at the seat beside my desk.

"Momoi, you are attracting too much attention."

I didn't bother to look at her as I copied my notes down.

"Eh? I was?"

Momoi looked around. As she did, everyone turned away, pretending not to see her.

"…Nevermind."

I gave up on her for that. Sometimes she just doesn't get it. I wonder how she even came to like Kuroko in the first place.

"Okay. I am done."

I just finished my last sentence and started to pack up. As Momoi looked around my classroom, more of my classmates were making even more obvious faces.

"Jun-chan, where's Haizaki?"

I stopped for a moment and tried to recall where that guy ran off to.

"He's with his girlfriend."

I remembered that Haizaki's new girlfriend called for him rather loudly and asked him to go to the Karaoke with her. But I didn't bother saying out the details and continued packing my stuff.

"Oh… It must be that girl from yesterday. I heard from the guys that it was Ki-chan's new girlfriend."

"Who's Ki-chan?"

Momoi likes to give nicknames to people she is close to. The thing is that I haven't heard Ki-chan before. Anyway, I was done packing my stuff.

"Kise Ryouta. He's the model that the girls are talking about. He joined the basketball club a month ago and just 2 weeks ago, he entered the first string."

That would explain that guy taking it too hard yesterday. Haizaki has seriously got to learn not to steal people's girlfriends for once.

"Coach told me about him. Well, it has nothing to do with me."

I got up, carrying my belongings and left the classroom. Momoi followed alongside me.

"Ki-chan must be feeling really bad right now. I cannot imagine if Tetsu-kun was stolen from me!"

"…"

I looked at Momoi and her pure bluntness. I don't think anyone would be able to notice Kuroko in the first place.

* * *

"Hey guys."

I entered the court with Momoi, as everyone turned around to look who was it. When they saw me, the guys started to gather around me.

"Hey, Shirane. How was the break?"

One of the guys asked. I think all of them are starting to appreciate me being here. I wonder what Akashi made them do.

"I wish I wasn't on break at all. I didn't think my work would pile up so badly."

I glanced at the Coach who was trying to divert my attention away from him.

"Anyway, shouldn't you guys get back to stretching? Don't blame me if you can't make it through today training regime."

As soon as I said that, all the guys went back to their positions and resumed what they were doing before.

"I am going to tell the guys what they will be doing today."

After saying that, Momoi went to do what she told me.

"Jun."

I turned to the voice that called me. It was Akashi. I guess I could ask him what he did to them.

"Akashi… I don't really want to ask this but what the hell did you made them do while I was away?"

"The usual, isn't that right?"

Akashi glanced at everyone who was getting informed by Momoi. Once they saw Akashi glancing at them, they nodded along, somehow unwillingly.

"Okay then… And I heard from Coach that you requested to send Kuroko out to a practice match?"

"That's right."

Akashi didn't held back. One thing good about him is that he can never lie.

"…Next time, don't do that again."

"Of course, this will be the last time."

Sometimes, Akashi schemes things without anyone knowing. The only ones who can tell what he is doing is none other than Midorima, Coach and I.

"Hey."

I heard someone behind me, I turned my head to find the new guy, Kise, there.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I greeted the rest as I stepped into the court. Right then, there was Akashicchi and a person in front of me. When the person turned around, I realized that it was the girl from yesterday.

"Ehh~! You are the girl from yesterday!"

The girl stared at me for a moment, trying to read my face before turning back to Akashicchi. I can see she's annoyed. What did I do?

"Ryouta. You are late."

Akashicchi looked at me and took a step back. Those eyes look like they were smiling at me. Then I realized that the rest of the members were taking a step back as well. I had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly I felt something hitting off the back of my head.

"Ouch! Who did that?!"

"YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW."

I tried to turn back but the thing hit me again before I could even do so. Another and another kept coming, with the speed increasing. I realized that this was very familiar, however I couldn't think anymore as my head was throbbing in pain very badly. I tried to get away but I couldn't, the only thing I could do was to close my eyes, squat down, take cover and cry for help.

"EVEN IF YOU ARE NEW, I CANNOT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU ARE LATE."

The voice that came from behind me was really angry. The voice kept shouting at me in anger. I can feel a dark aura behind me as well. It was horrifying, like going through a never-ending nightmare. While suffering, I could hear Midorimacchi and Akashicchi talking.

"Akashi, do you think we should stop Shirane before she makes Kise faint?"

"It's okay. He needs to learn anyway."

I am going to faint?! What do you mean learn?! Wait a minute... This was what that the girl was doing to me yesterday! Why is she doing this to me?!

"Hey guys."

I heard someone called out behind me. Soon after, the ball stopped hitting me, but I can still hear the sound of the ball still bouncing off and someone yelling in pain. I opened my eyes and turned around as I rubbed my throbbing head. There was a scene that was unbelievable.

"Shi…ra…ne…chan…"

It was Haizaki. He was in the same position that I was before, calling the girl to stop. The girl was beside him, bouncing the ball off the side of his head.

"SHUT UP. YOU SHOULD LEARN BY NOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE LATE."

I was stunned. I guess that girl really didn't like people to be late.

"You are lucky. Anyway, it feels like sweet revenge, doesn't it?"

I looked up to find Aominecchi beside me, grinning at the scene happening over there.

I looked at the scene again and I could see that the girl didn't hold back at all. She was shouting at him with the angry expression on her face.

"Is he going to be okay?"

I felt a bit concern for Haizaki for some reason.

"He will be fine. Shirane will stop after 3 minutes."

I looked up at the other side and found Kurokocchi, watching the scene with his usual face.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Momoicchi ran over to us cheerfully and hugged Kurokocchi. Kurokocchi looks like he is suffocating.

"Tetsu-kun, you are doing training regime today."

Momoicchi informed him, with all smiles, not letting him go.

"I understand..."

Kurokocchi looks like he can barely reply. I think I can see his soul coming out of him.

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan, you guys are also doing training regime today."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Got it."

I stood up, still rubbing the back of my head that was in pain.

"Sometimes I wonder if Haizaki is doing this on purpose to annoy Shirane."

Aominecchi was still looking at them. His face looked sort of amazed now.

"Is he?"

That's weird, why would Haizaki do that?

"Who knows."

Aominecchi walked towards the group of people gathering in front of the Coach. Kurokocchi followed along with Momoicchi clinging onto him.

I turned back to the girl and Haizaki who were still at it. 3 Minutes is almost up right?

Just as I thought of it, the ball flew right pass my face. Stunned, I looked at the direction where the ball flew. I turned back and found Haizaki lying on the floor. I could see his soul coming out of him. As for that girl, she just walked away from him without a care in the world. What kind of person is she?!

"…"

"Kise! Hurry up and get over here. We are going to start!"

Aominecchi called me. I ran over, trying to forget the scene that just happened.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

I don't understand why I had to go through this, every time we are about to start practice. Haizaki always comes in late without a care in a world. Even after I did that, he still does the same. Is he a masochist?

I walked over to Coach's side, leaving Haizaki to lie on the floor.

"Today, the first stringers are going to play against the second stringers. Therefore those who are chosen, please move to the right side and get ready to move to the other gym. As for the rest, I shall leave Shirane to take over. That would be all for now."

Once Coach said his piece he went over to the right and gathered the guys for the practice match.

"Guys who are doing the training regime today, we are going to run 30 laps around the school. So gather outside."

After saying that, the group of guys moved out without any objections. Well, there's only one.

"Kurokocchi, who exactly is she?"

I could hear that. It was the new guy for sure.

"Shirane-san? She's the Coach's assistant."

"Assistant?! What?!"

It's not every day that you get to know some middle school girl who joins the basketball club as the Coach's assistant. So I understand why he would have such a big reaction. However, it's the truth and how it came about was stupid. I am not going to even try to remember it.

Once I stepped outside the gym, I held my whistle and blew at it. It signalled the start and everyone just ran. Well almost everyone…

"Huh? What? We are starting already?!"

The new guy who was totally clueless just followed along with the rest of the members. It's going to take him a while to understand my routine…

After everyone left, I turn my attention to Haizaki who had just recovered and was getting up at that time.

"Everyone has left. Shouldn't you be getting on?"

Haizaki stood up and rubbed his head.

"I got it."

He took off, catching up with the rest.

"You were always so harsh to him from the beginning."

Momoi who was standing beside me, commented as he looked at Haizaki, catching up to the rest.

"Don't you think it's too much?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"If I don't, then who will?"

Momoi looked at me with a worried face but I shrugged it off and walked into the gym. I stopped and turn my head to ushering her to come in.

"We got some training regimes to plan out, remember?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I am sure you guys will be wondering, what exactly is the relationship between Shirane and Haizaki right? Why does Haizaki listen to Shirane but still comes in late even though he knows very well that he is going to get a beating out of it. Well, I am not going to say much here, you will know soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Kise's POV**

"Geez! How long more till we are done?"

I lost count of the number of laps I ran and I was getting tired.

"Quit whinning. You have it better than me."

It's was true. Aominecchi was carrying Kurokocchi as he ran. Kurokocchi knocked out halfway through the 20th lap.

"You could have just left Kuroko with Shirane and Momoi."

Midorimacchi gave us a look which says 'you guys are idiots' and ran past us.

"That thought never crossed my mind before."

"Eh?! You mean you did think about that?! I thought you were afraid that the girl will beat the crap out of you."

When I think about it, I shivered. I wonder how many poor souls have suffered the same fate as me before.

"Although Shirane is scary at times, but she is a still a reasonable person. I am going to run ahead and drop Tetsu off then. Later!"

Aominecchi gave me a grin, and ran past me and Midorimacchi who was quite a distance ahead with everything he got.

"Geez…"

"Pop."

"Huh?"

I turned around to find out where that 'pop' sound came from. It was Murasakibaracchi chewing a bubblegum as he ran slowly behind the group.

"…"

What I learned is that there isn't a normal person in this basketball team.

* * *

"This is tough…"

I sat the floor, trying to catch my breath. This training is away tougher than the ones Akashicchi gave us during the last 2 weeks. Then again, that training he gave us was too horrifying that I forgotten my tiredness, but this girl was trying to take away our lives!

I glance at the girl called Shirane who was pushing the rest of the guys with her so-called encouragement. Now that I think about it, I am glad that I managed to finish this segment before the time frame was up.

"Spartan training at its best…"

Aominecchi collapsed next to me with a towel covering his face.

"What happened to Kurokocchi anyway?"

Aominecchi pointed at the direction where Kurokocchi was at. Kurokocchi was unconscious yet again.

"Is Kurokocchi okay?"

I wanted to go over and check on Kurokocchi but I didn't have the strength to do so.

"He will be fine after a while. He always knocks out after each segment."

"Thump!"

I turned around to find Murasakibaracchi in the same state as Kurokocchi. Under him was Haizaki who also entered the same state as them.

Aominecchi finally got up, with the towel around his neck, looking at the same direction as me.

"Oh yeah, the both of them also knock out after everything is over."

"…"

Shortly after Aominecchi said that, I heard a clap sound followed by a certain someone speaking.

"That's it for today. Wrap the place up and you can go."

Finally, training was over. I sighed in relief as the guys around me started to recover and pack up the place.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"Jun-chan! Are you staying back to do work again?"

Momoi was nudging me to a different direction as I walked to the Coach's office.

"If I don't, then I have even more work to do tomorrow."

As I approached the door, Momoi quickly blocked the door to the office.

"What are you doing?"

I was getting annoyed. I have a feeling that Momoi has a plan up her sleeves.

"Don't worry, I talked to Coach already. He said its okay."

Momoi then smiled at me as though nothing happen. I didn't believe her, so I broke my way through and opened the door.

"What the heck…"

The inside of the office was very clean. The piles of paperwork were gone as though they never existed. This probably means one thing…

"COACH LIED TO ME DIDN'T HE?!"

I was pissed. Seriously, Coach is supposed to be coaching in the practice match. Not asking the guys to help him in his work!

"Jun-chan! Calm down! I was the one who suggested it!"

Momoi was trying to smooth my rage down.

"What?!"

"I didn't want you to be so busy right after you come back from your trip so I asked the guys to help out a bit. Coach also didn't want to burden you so he agreed with me."

"…So what now…?"

I was really angry now, but I have to swallow my anger since they have already done it.

"Well… We have gotten almost everything down. You just need to plan the training regime for the winter camp."

Momoi smiled in relief, thinking she successfully calm me down.

"What about the training regime for practice?"

"We kind of know what you will plan out for the guys. Don't worry! I even jolted down what you did for each practice."

Well, at least Momoi and the other guys know what I usually make them do. I sighed as though a huge load was taken off of me.

"Now that you are free, Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, the rest and I are going to get popsicles from the convenience store. And you are coming with us."

Momoi then dragged me to the locker room as I struggled to get free.

"You can't take away a person's rights to refuse!"

"But if I don't, then when will Jun-chan join us? Don't be so anti-social all the time. You need to learn to relax once in a while."

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I just finished showering and was putting on my final article of my clothes on myself in the locker room. Then I heard a certain someone behind me.

"It's been a while since I did so much training."

I turned around a little to see who it was. It's Haizaki, dressed and was getting ready to leave. I still couldn't believe that he beaten me just yesterday.

"You didn't do much, Zaki-chin."

"You're looking for a fight?!"

"Stop it the both of you."

Midorimacchi came over and stopped Murasakibaracchi and Haizaki from starting a fight.

"Whenever it involves Shirane, the both of them will sure bicker to no end."

A guy who was changing in front of the locker beside mine told the guy who was waiting next to him. I was curious, what is so great about Shirane anyway? She torments people to no end with her training.

"Well, I am getting out of here. My girlfriend is waiting for me."

I knew that last sentence was for me. He's making me angry on purpose. With that, Haizaki left the locker room.

The mood in the locker room was dark now. However there was the sound of someone clearing his throat. It was Akashicchi. Everyone resume back to what they were doing before as Akashicchi left the room.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Momoi knocked on the door to the locker room with me still in her arms. There wasn't any answer so Momoi just opened the door.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Momoi finally let me go as she went to cling onto Kuroko the moment we stepped into the locker room.

"Success!"

Momoi gave a victory sign to Aomine as she sway Kuroko back and forth. I pity Kuroko somehow.

"Nice one Satsuki. Now Shirane, you shall come with us!"

Aomine grinned as he moved to my left and rested his arm on my shoulders. On my other side was Mura-kun.

"I didn't say I was coming."

I was still trying my best to refuse them. They are such a persistent bunch of people.

That moment, I heard someone closing a locker. It was the new guy, Kise.

"Hey, Kise! Wanna join us?"

"Eh?"

Kise looked at me. My face was showing annoyance to Aomine's arm, still dangling on my shoulders. When I noticed him staring at me, I barked back.

"What are you looking at?"

"Now, now, don't be like that. Anyway Shirane, you should know by now that that's Kise. Kise, this is Shirane. Now shake hands and be friends."

I glared at Kise as Aomine said that. My mood was really bad now. With people staring at me makes it even worse. Kise's face paled as he looked at me. I thought I saw Kise gulped.

Kise then took a step forward carefully at me as Aomine released his arm from my shoulders. Kise took a hand out to me.

"Erm… I am Kise Ryouta. Nice to meet you again… Shirane?"

Even though his voice didn't sound confidence, but his face was. He was giving me a model's smile, which I annoyed me to no end now.

I gave me my best smile, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly that he yelped for a moment.

"Nice to meet you too, Kise."

Then I let his hand go. I can see he was shaking his hand that was in pain, still trying to give me his model's smile. I smiled, satisfied at what I done.

"Now that we are done, let's go!"

Mura-kun took me by my arms and lifted me up like a mother lifting a baby up. He placed me on his shoulders.

"Hey! Let me go!"

It was embarrassing as I struggled to get off of Mura-kun, hitting the back of him. I could see some of the guys staring at me.

"Don't worry Shirane-san. We will let you down once we are there."

Kuroko was trying to assure me. Well, I for one knew it didn't worked at all.

"You can't do this to me! What about my bag?!"

"Don't worry, I got it right here."

Momoi winked at me, waving my bag in her hands. I turned to Mura-kun. He was my only hope left.

"Mura-kun, what are you doing this for?"

"Sa-chin, said she will buy me a box of popsicles later."

I knew it, Momoi had bribed Mura-kun.

" Will you let me go if I give you money to buy a box as well?"

"…No. I want Shi-chan to come along."

"What?! Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

Mura-kun hung his bag on his other free shoulder and carried me out. Behind us were Momoi and Kuroko, who were having a conversation. Well, it was only Momoi talking while Kuroko listened. Aomine also followed, placing his arm around Kise shoulders, dragging him along. Midorima was tag along behind the group, pretending he didn't know us.

* * *

"We are here!"

Aomine stood in front of the convenience store proudly with his hands on his hips as though he accomplished something.

Upon hearing Aomine's words, Mura-kun finally put me down and went into the store with the rest of the gang.

"I'll be heading home then."

"Not so fast."

Aomine placed his arm around my shoulders again and pulled me in.

"Welcome."

The store keeper greeted us as we entered the store, a little bit afraid of what was to come next. Aomine dragged me to the ice-cream section where everyone was at before releasing me.

"As a present for coming back from your trip, we will buy a popsicle for you. Now choose which flavour you want."

I took a look at him and the rest of the gang before I look into the freezer in front of me.

"Huh?"

"I suggest you hurry before Murasakibara decides to buy everything from here."

Midorima shifted his glasses up as he looked at the selection in front of him. I took a look at Mura-kun. He was gathering boxes of popsicles in his hands.

"…Fine. I'll take the orange flavour one."

I took the orange flavoured Popsicle from the freezer and handed it over to Aomine who already had a Popsicle in his hands. Aomine went off to the counter to pay along with Momoi and Kuroko.

"What flavour are you getting?"

I asked Midorima, having nothing to do now.

"Red bean."

"Huh? Since when is there red bean flavour?"

"It's red bean ice cream. I didn't say anything about Popsicle."

Midorima gave me an 'are you an idiot look' as he took his ice cream and left to pay for it. I was a little pissed at him.

"Eh?! Where is the pear flavour Popsicle?"

Kise was trying to find the pear flavour Popsicle in the freezers. I took a look at the freezer next to me and found it. I took it out and held the Popsicle in front of him.

"Is this the one you are looking for?"

"Thanks…"

As he said that, he took the Popsicle off my hands and turned around to look at who it was. Upon seeing me, with his words drifted off at the end. He turned back rather quickly as though there was a lion beside him.

"I must have given you a really bad impression, huh?"

I looked at the shelves containing snacks behind me, attempting to make Kise a bit comfortable.

"Not really… I know you meant well…"

Kise became quiet. Now that I think about it, I was mad at him earlier when he didn't do anything to me at all.

"No… I was a bit off today. I didn't mean it when I glared and greeted you earlier at the locker room."

"But you didn't like me staring at you right?"

Kise turned around looked at me, a bit more confident now.

"I was just pissed at Aomine putting his arm around me, that's all."

"I know right? He did that to me just now. The other day he made me paid for everyone's popsicles."

"He always does that. That's why I don't like to go to the convenience store with him."

"…"

"…"

I said too much, didn't I? Why did I naturally reply him back as though we are old friends?!

"Looks like we got some things in common, huh?"

Kise scratched the back of his head, giving me an sheepish smile. I chuckled a bit at his awkward face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Shouldn't you pay for that? It's going to melt you know?"

"Oh right."

Kise then walked off to the cashier. Looking through the window, I saw Aomine and the rest were already outside and walked out to join them.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I do realize that the story progress rather slowly. We are still stuck in Day 2. =.=**

**Things to note in this chapter, Haizaki isn't the only one that has a certain relationship with Shirane. If you seen, you would know that Shirane calls Murasakibara 'Mura-kun' while Murasakibara calls Shirane 'Shi-chan' which is unusual since Muarsakibara tend to call people with 'chin'. Also in this chapter, Murasakibara argues with Haizaki, with a comment from one of the members that they always argue over Shirane to no end. This deepens the mystery of Shirane's past with them, doesn't it?**

**Well one good thing is that Shirane and Kise finally met properly for the first time.**

**Anyway, time to answer some questions from the reviews!**

**Guest 3/29/13 . chapter 3**

I suggest for you to write more description on the characters' facial emotions!

**About that, my english isn't that great but I am trying my best to do that. I do realize that I lack description on their facial expressions. So do give a heads up if you find my descriptions a bit funny.**

******Guest 3/29/13 . chapter 1**

How about you capitalize all the words of your title to make your story appear a bit more professional.

**Thanks for the tip! I already made changes to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After getting our popsicles and finishing them, we had already parted ways with Midorima, Kuroko and Kise.

"Muk-kun, your house isn't this way you know?"

Momoi were puzzled at why Mura-kun was following us. We all knew that his house was the opposite direction. Aomine on the other hand, didn't care at all. He was staring at some girl on the street who has quite a huge chest. The rest of us were just simply ignoring him.

"There's a limited edition flavour of chips at the convenience store near the Shi-chan's place."

"Oh…"

Momoi assumed that he was really going to the convenience store but as for me, I knew it meant something else. As we approached the crossroad, Momoi and Aomine waved us good bye and we parted ways.

After walked quite a distance away the crossroad, I began to question Mura-kun.

"You had an argument with Haizaki again, didn't you?"

"Zaki-chin, started it."

Mura-kun was on bad terms with Haizaki since the beginning. Even though he recognizes Haizaki as a basketball player, but he doesn't like him as a person. I guess I was to blame for that.

"Mura-kun, I know you don't really like him but you should be careful with your words."

Mura-kun sometimes doesn't notice that what he says can greatly affect a person.

"Fine."

Mura-kun pouted and walked ahead. Looking at his face, I sighed and began searching through my bag. When I found the thing that I was looking for, I took it out and held it in front of Mura-kun.

"Mura-kun, this is for you."

I handed Mura-kun a bag containing sweets. I knew he couldn't handle the sight of sweets.

"This is…"

"There's milk candy and other sweets that I brought from Hokkaido. Just don't eat it all at once."

Hearing what I said, Mura-kun's eyes sparkled as he opened up the bag to look at the sweets in there. At that moment, I smiled at his childishness.

"Just don't tell anyone I gave you souvenirs. I don't want them to start whining at me for not buying for them."

After I said that, Mura-kun suddenly lifted me up and hugged me. I nearly died of suffocation as he spun me around and hugging me very tightly.

"Mura-kun… Let go…"

Mura-kun did what I told him and released me from his embrace. I coughed, resting my hands on my knees, recovering from the lack of oxygen.

"I can see you are still the same as always…"

"Shi-chan too."

The both of us burst out in laughter together.

* * *

**~Elementary School Days~**

I first met Mura-kun when we were 5th graders. That time, we were in the same class as each other. However, we didn't talk to each other much because as kids, we believe that boys and girls were simply too different. Mura-kun was already popular because he was already very tall for his age and because of his famous tendency to eat sweets in class. It was that day, that we finally had a proper conversation.

That day, our sensei arranged for us to play a basketball match with another class during our Physical Education class. Boys versus boys while girls versus girls.

My class won the girl's matches with my guidance as I played basketball since young. While some of the girls were resting after the match, some girls from my class who went to have a look at the boys' match came back with news.

"The boys lost the match."

One of the girls announced to us the results of the boys' match.

"Eh? But we have Murasakibara right?"

One of the girls, who couldn't believe it, spoke back.

"Apparently he wasn't even trying to play at all. In the end, the guys had to sub him out."

The look in the girl's eyes was serious. She didn't lie.

"Let's go over and ask Murasakibara then. He's probably gotten hungry again."

One of the girls suggested and the group of girls walked over to the boys' side.

"Aren't you coming along, Shirane? Besides after the match, we are supposed to let up this side to the other class while we take the boys' side."

A classmate informed me before joining up to the rest of the girls. I swiped away the sweat that was on my chin with my arm and followed along.

* * *

"Murasakibara, why didn't you play properly? If you did, we could have gotten total victory."

One of the girls who were surrounding Murasakibara asked him.

"Are you too hungry that you didn't feel like playing?"

Another one asked him. The crowd around him was getting bigger with most of the girls in our class. However, Murasakibara didn't answer and continued munching onto the snack that one of the girls given him. The boys' in our class somehow envy that scene.

"I don't get it. That guy doesn't do anything but he still gets attention from the girls."

A guy nearby me spoke as he tried to shoot the ball into the hoop.

"I guess it has got to do with his height… and his sweet tooth?"

Another guy replied him, as he looked at the scene in front of him. Unsatisfied with the answer, he turned around and found me shooting the ball through the hoop.

"Hey Shirane, want to have a match with me? I am looking for an outlet to vent my anger here."

I turned and looked at him for a moment. That guy just only wants to beat someone so that he can feel better. All I know is that he has picked the wrong person. He grinned at me as he threw the ball at me. I managed to catch the ball with my hands.

"Sure. I won't go easy on you."

"Okay?"

* * *

Our match sparked the interest with the other people around us. I was winning by a huge difference as the guy who challenged me stopped halfway through, panting for air.

"I didn't think you were so tough…"

"How do you think the girls' won then?"

I shot the ball through the hoop perfectly.

"Okay you win. I am going to run out of breathe at this rate."

"Geez… Why are you guys so useless?"

I was a little annoyed at him. I could see why they lost the match.

"Nice one Shirane!"

The girls who watching at the sidelines move towards me, showering me with praises. In the mist of the crowd, I could see Murasakibara still rooted at the very same spot. However his face looked a bit different, as though he found a new toy to play with.

* * *

The school bell rang and we were all packing up to leave school. As I was packing, a shadow over loomed me. I looked up to find Murasakibara.

"Erm… May I help you?"

Murasakibara's height is really terrifying.

"Can you play a match with me?"

"Huh?"

I was completely dumb folded. A match? What is going on?! Did I do something wrong?!

"Basketball."

"…Okay?"

I somehow ended up agreeing to him.

* * *

We went to a nearby basketball court with a basketball that we borrowed from one of our classmates. We didn't exchange any words on our way there. I was too scared to even converse with him. All I know is that I probably somehow pushed his buttons earlier.

Once we placed our belongings down on the bench next to the court, we get into our positions.

"Erm, who's starting then?"

"You can start."

"Okay then."

I made a dash for it. I was about to reached the hoop when Murasakibara suddenly charged in to block me. I lost grip of the ball when that happen and Murasakibara snagged and ran off from me. I ran after him to recover the ball, but he made a dunk before I could even reach him.

This was not going to be an easy match.

* * *

"…You are really tough… I can't feel my legs now…"

I was sitting on the bench, panting very heavily. I haven't had such an intense match for a long time. Somehow I opened up to him halfway through the match.

"…"

Murasakibara was quietly looking down was he sat beside, he wasn't panting as badly as I was.

"It's still boring."

"Huh?"

I was very confused at what he said. What's boring?

"Basketball is boring."

When he said that, I felt that those words he said wasn't true from his heart at all.

"Why do you say that?"

I looked up at the sky, admiring the sunset.

"Everyone say that I am most suited to play basketball. That's why I play it."

"But there's more to that, isn't it?

Murasakibara turned to look at me now. I was still looking at the sky.

"I know it's not my place to say this but you love basketball, don't you?"

"You are wrong. I hate basketball."

I turned my attention to him now.

"Liar. I know a basketball player when I see one."

Murasakibara was trying to find words to defend himself but in the end he gave up and just pouted. I smiled at him, knowing I won.

"You may find it boring now, but one day you will find it truly exciting."

* * *

After that day, Murasakibara everyday would to find me to have a match with me. Even though I would always lose and Murasakibara would always complain that it was boring, I know deep down that he still loves basketball a lot. With our matches, we came to knew each other likes and dislikes, becoming the best of friends. Also, our skills in basketball also greatly improve with the matches we have together.

A week before our graduation, as we were having a break from our usual match, I decided to ask him which school he was going to enter.

"Have you decided which school to go for?"

"I don't know, probably the one closest to home."

Mura-kun lazily replied me.

"Eh? Well, I would go to a school that is good in basketball."

"I still hate basketball."

I was a bit annoyed when he said that. I don't remember how many times already repeated that.

"Mura-kun, how long are you going to keep up with this lie? Anyway I heard Teiko Middle School has a really strong basketball team."

I looked at Mura-kun, hoping to spark his interest for a bit.

"I don't really care."

"Are you sure? Maybe something exciting might happen there…"

I tried my best to hint to him that he should go.

"…If Shi-chan goes, then I might go too."

"Eh?! But their school is only good for the boys' basketball team."

"There's no point if Shi-chan isn't there."

Something I wonder why he is so spoilt like a kid. Then again, we are kids. Oh well, I guess I could follow him for a bit longer. Besides, there isn't any nearby school that has good female basketball team anyway.

"…If that's the case, I will go, but you must give me your word that you are entering too."

"Okay."

That's how I ended up entering Teiko Middle School.

* * *

**~Teiko Days~**

"Remember to go straight home after this and rest early, I don't want you to collapse after the training again."

Mura-kun walked me all the way back to the door step of my home.

"Okay. I won't go anywhere. Shi-chan's snacks are plentiful."

Mura-kun was looking into the bag that I gave him. I sighed knowing he couldn't help himself to it.

"And try not to argue with Haizaki again. You always look for me whenever you argue with him."

"But I don't like him."

"…"

I placed my palm on my face and shook my head. I simply gave up on him.

"…Then I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay. And Shi-chan should rest early too. Sa-chin told me to tell you that."

Momoi, you bribed him to tell me that as well?

"Bye bye."

Mura-kun left, heading towards the direction we came from. I sighed in relief. Today was a very tiring day, I couldn't imagine tomorrow. I guess Momoi is right, I should rest early.

I opened and entered the door to my home.

"I am home!"

The door closed with a 'click'.

* * *

**I finally ended the second day. =.=**

**Well, that solves the mystery of Murasakibara's and Shirane's relationship. I will head back to the main story line again. It was fun writing Shirane's and Muarsakibara's past with the facts that I gotten from the fanbook. If you have the fanbook with you, you will notice that I try to get the story to flow with the facts from the fanbook and the storyline of Kuroko no Basuke.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since then. I was able to sort out the training regime for the training camp. I guess I should thank those guys for helping.

On some days, Momoi will drag me along with the rest to get popsicles even when I don't want to. But from there, I got to know the new guy, Kise, better. He wasn't as afraid like before. Kise also has gotten used to my coaching already. But he still gets it from me when he gets late from practice. Apparently his fan base is quite large in school, hindering him. However to me, it's no reason to be late.

Anyway, we were having popsicles again after school. We went to the same convenience store every time so I have a feeling that the shop keeper recognized us already.

I was waiting outside for the rest as I ate my orange flavoured Popsicle. I somehow only like the orange flavour Popsicle. That why I didn't take my time choosing what flavour to eat.

"Oh. Shirane, you are already done?"

Kise who has just walked out with his Popsicle came up to me.

"Orange again?"

"Yeah."

"Shouldn't you try other flavours?"

"Save me the hassle of choosing, anyway I like this flavour."

I continued eating my Popsicle as Kise opened his.

"Come to think of it, how did you ended up being the Coach's assistant?"

Kise asked, throwing the wrapping into the bin near the window. I thought about it for a moment.

"It's so troublesome to even explain it but I am just going to say this once."

* * *

**-During the end of first year-**

I was still a manager back then and the first string had just changed to a new Coach. That time, I was still assigned to the second string. However that day, I was suddenly told to help out in the first string.

When I reached the first string's gym, I could see that the players in there where in a whole new level. I somehow felt a bit excited. Then I saw Mura-kun as he blocked a player's attempts to dunk into the hoop.

"Oh. Who might you be?"

I turned to where the voice came from and saw a pink haired girl beside me, looking at me.

"I am Shirane Jun, first year. I was told to help out here from now on."

"Ah, is that so? I am Momoi Satsuki, first year as well. Nice to meet you."

Momoi held out her hand to me. I took it and shook hands with her.

"Erm… May I ask why would the first string need another manager's help?"

I was pretty sure that the first string didn't need that many managers' help.

"Well, the Coach decided on it."

"Coach? You mean the first string's new Coach?"

By now, the entire basketball club knew that the first string had changed Coaches.

"Yup. He says he needed an extra hand around."

"But why me?"

"Coach said something about there's potential in you or something like that. I can't remember though."

Momoi was cracking her head really hard at it.

"It's okay. You don't have to think too hard."

Maybe I shouldn't ask her that.

"Who the hell threw that ball at me?!"

The both of us turned to where that loud voice was coming from. A guy stood there in the mist of the rest of the guys who were practicing their dribbles.

"Heh. It was only just an accident. Why are you making such a big fuss over it?"

That guy suddenly lunged at the grey-haired guy that spoke up.

"Take this!"

The guy tried to land his fist at the grey-haired guy's face. However he was stopped by the rest of the guys.

"What's going on?!"

Momoi and I rushed over to see what happened.

"Haizaki threw a ball at the back of his head."

"It was an accident."

"Like hell it was!"

The guy was trying to break free so that he can land a punch on the grey-haired guy called Haizaki. At the rate it was going, I doubt this problem was ever going to be solved.

I took a basketball that I found on the floor and went around the back.

I threw the ball at the guy's head.

"Ouch! Who the hell did that?!"

The guy turned around to look as the others snapped out of it and looked as well. All of them saw me standing there with the ball in my hands.

"What the hell! Do you think throwing at my head is fun?!"

I threw at his head again.

"Shut up. I am not going to say it again."

"I am going to seriously punch…"

I threw it again and again until the guy decided to shut up. The others were stunned. The only ones who weren't are Mura-kun and the grey-haired guy. Mura-kun didn't seem to care while the grey-haired guy just smirked.

I found his smirked annoying and I threw at him as well.

"Ouch! What the…"

I gave him a glare, making him speechless.

When the ball returned back to me, a pair of hands reached out behind my back and took the ball.

"That's enough."

I turned around and saw a man in his forties with the basketball that I once held in hands.

"As for you two, I hope you learned your lesson from this. Now back to training."

The guys all dispersed back to their training.

"…"

The man looked at me for a moment before he smiled at me. Wait, he smiled at me?!

"You must be the new manager that I requested for."

"Yes… I… I am Shirane Jun… I… I am so sorry about earlier!"

I stuttered, simply terrified of what was going to happen next.

"Don't worry about it. I have trouble getting them to stop fighting. You did a great job."

The man gave me a thumb up. I was totally lost now.

"Shirane, this is the Coach. He always forgets to introduce himself…"

"Ha ha… Sorry about that that. Anyway I heard about you from the second string's Coach. He says you are a hard worker and knows quite a lot about basketball."

"Oh… I see…"

"Anyway, I brought you here because I have a proposal. After seeing you in action just now, I am convinced. Instead of being a manager, why don't you be my assistant?"

"…Huh?!"

Both Momoi and I were stunned as Coach gave a smiled to me.

"I think you have the potential to go further than this. If you be my assistant, you can get to learn basketball in a way you will never know."

Coach then reach out to his pocket and took out a little notebook. He handled it over to me.

"If you ever decide to be my assistant, this will help you."

"But I can't take this."

"Just give it a go. Once you made your decision, come talk to me again."

With that, Coach left me and Momoi to be.

"I really don't understand the Coach at all."

Momoi commented looking at the back of Coach who just walked away.

* * *

"I don't understand why he wants me to be his assistant."

Mura-kun and I were heading to the convenience store to get the limited edition flavoured crackers.

"Nn…I don't know."

I sighed. There was no point asking Mura-kun about it. He wouldn't be able to give me an answer anyway.

"Anyway, the first string is totally on a different level than the second string. I can't believe I missed out so much."

I grinned. It was really amazing to see that we actually have that kind of basketball in our school.

"Shi-chan looks excited."

"Of course, I have never seen that kind of basketball at that level before other than you."

"Nn…"

We entered the convenience store and head to the snack section where Mura-kun started taking almost all the limited edition crackers off the shelves.

"Isn't that Muk-kun?"

We turned to look and found Momoi and a tanned skin guy just entered the store. Momoi noticed me and walked towards us.

"Shirane-chan!"

Momoi took my hands and greeted me as though we didn't meet for a long time.

"Chan?"

"Oh… Sorry about that but I can't help adding a 'chan' after all."

Momoi smiled at me, looking very delighted to see me.

"Oh, you are that girl from earlier that made senpai and Haizaki stopped fighting."

The tanned skin guy spoke.

"Dai-chan, that's rude."

"Okay okay. Sorry about that. I am Aomine Daiki, first year, nice to meet you."

I look back and forth at them, wondering what is their relationship with each other. The both of them were kind of confused at my actions.

"Are you guys dating?"

The both suddenly reacted very strongly at my words.

"No we are not! Dai-chan and I are just childhood friends!"

"Yeah. Who in the sane mind will date her anyway."

"What do you mean by that Dai-chan?!"

The both of them started to bicker. I was really lost now.

"I see you are buying the snacks that I told you about."

Huh? Who said that? I turned over to the voice and had the shock of my life. There was a guy standing there, in front of Mura-kun!

"Wah!"

I jumped back, completely shocked. The guy saw my shocked reaction, came forward to me and bowed down to me.

"I apologize for scaring you."

I quickly recovered and waved my hands at him.

"No, I just didn't notice you were there. I am sorry."

"Ah! Tetsu-kun, this is Shirane-chan, the manager that joined us today."

Momoi had finally snapped out of bickering with Aomine after hearing me yell.

"I see. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, first year, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Anyway, you know Muk-kun?"

I turned to look at Mura-kun who also gave me a look. The both of us replied together.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Are you guys dating then?"

We looked at each other and replied together again.

"…No."

"They are rather calm about it."

The guy name Kuroko commented. He was right, compared to Momoi and Aomine, we were much calmer. Rather I think we are just not the kind of person to make a fuss about it.

"I have known Mura-kun since 5th grade."

"Ah. No wonder. Anyway just to let you know since you already joined us, Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan are starting members of the team."

Eh? Starting members? I can believe that Aomine is but Kuroko?

"I think you might also know by now but Muk-kun is also a starting member as well."

I looked at Mura-Kun for a bit before answering.

"Yeah, but isn't there too many first years on the starting team then?"

"…Yeah. It's not just them though."

Momoi looked at Aomine to tell him to continued on.

"Akashi, Midorima and Haizaki are also in it."

Aomine spoke without a care in the world.

"Eh? Who are they?"

"You will meet them soon enough."

Kuroko who was quiet all this time, answered. I was a little shocked when he spoke up.

"Anyway, have you decided if you are going for it?"

Momoi asked me, curious at my answer.

"I don't know. It's just too sudden and kind of weird."

I gave her my honest opinion.

"Go for what?"

Aomine asked, interested on what we were talking about.

"It has nothing to do with you."

And Momoi and Aomine started bickering again. At this time, Mura-kun was paying for his snacks.

"I know it's not my place to say this but whatever you are going for, if you do love it, I think you should go for it."

Kuroko gave me a slight smile. At the moment, his words made things really clear to me. He's right, I should go for it.

"Thanks. I think I made my decision. I will see you guys tomorrow then."

I hurried to Mura-kun as he makes his way to the exit.

That was how I became him assistant. I asked Coach why he decided to make me be his assistant but always fooled around and never answered me properly. However the notebook he gave me was surprisingly useful. Managed to learn things that I would never think of learning before.

* * *

**-Present-**

"So that's how you met, Aominecchi and the rest. But do you still have the notebook with you?"

I took out the notebook from my bag and showed it to him.

"I always bring it along wherever I go."

Then I quickly kept my notebook without looking as the rest exited from the store.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Aomine asked us with the Popsicle in his mouth.

"Aomine-kun, it's not nice to talk while eating."

Kuroko gave off the feeling that he was going to stab Aomine if he continued doing that.

"I was asking how Shirane ended up being the Coach's assistant."

"Ah… I can still remember it. It was just like yesterday."

Kuroko suddenly appeared at the side of me. I was a bit shocked. I was sure he was beside Aomine just now.

"Let's head back, shall we?"

Momoi cheerfully said, latching on to Kuroko.

* * *

I had already parted with Aomine and Momoi at the crossroad and was head back home. Come to think of it, did I leave my math textbook at school? I needed it for my homework later. I opened up to check my bag to find that it was there. Thank god. However I felt that something was missing from my bag.

"…Wait, my notebook isn't there!"

I panic and search through my bag. It wasn't in my bag.

"Don't tell me…"

I ran back to the direction that I came from.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

How can I forget to buy some bread earlier? Now I have to go back to the convenience store to get it.

I was walking all the way back to the convenience store that I bought my Popsicle earlier. Thankful, I wasn't quite far from it.

As I reach the convenience store, I saw a familiar looking thing on the floor. I went closer and saw the notebook that I saw earlier.

"It's Shirane's. She must have dropped it."

I picked it up and looked at the cover of it. At least it wasn't dirty. Then I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up.

It was Shirane. She just stopped running and was panting very heavily as she came up to me.

"Kise..."

"Shirane? You ran all the way here?"

"Yeah... What about you...?"

"I forget to get some bread. Anyway, this is yours right?"

I handed the notebook over to her.

"…Thanks."

She ran all the way just to get the notebook. It must be really important.

"Is the notebook very important to you? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to answer…"

I stuttered at the end.

"…Yeah."

Shirane has a little smile on her face. It was kind of cute. Eh?! Cute?! Forget I even think of that!

I shook my head to get that thought out of my head. Shirane was puzzled at what I was doing but she just shrugged it off and continued.

"This notebook made me come to realized that I really love basketball."

Shirane grinned at me. It was really important to her.

" Shouldn't you be getting your bread now?"

"Oh, right. I guess I will see you then."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow at practice."

Shirane left, making sure she kept the notebook in her bag. I look at her for a bit before entering the store with a thumping feeling lingering in me.

* * *

**I am starting to get those writers' block. This isn't good. Looks like I got to read some of those replace novels again to give me some ideas. Anyway, this chapter explains how Shirane became the Coach's assistant and how she met Momoi, Aomine, Kuroko and Haizaki. I will further explain Haizaki's and Shirane's relationship in the later chapters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

The next day, I was already up and setting off from my home. After nearly losing my notebook yesterday, I made a mental note to myself that I should really double check my belongings. I am really thankful that Kise found it.

Anyway, while I was waiting for the traffic light to turn green, I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Jun-chan!"

It was Momoi and Aomine. Momoi ran over, smiling and waving to me while Aomine strolled along behind her, yawning.

"Good Morning!"

Momoi slowed down as she approached me, just then the light turned green and we crossed the road. Aomine was still quite far away from the traffic light.

"Morning."

I greeted her as we crossed, and hurried our steps when the light started to blink. Once we crossed the road, the light turned red as Aomine just arrived at the traffic light. He was still yawning as he waited for the light to turn green again. Momoi and I stood near the traffic light on the other side, waiting for Aomine to cross.

"Seriously, he should learn to hurry up."

Momoi pouted, looking at Aomine. I have a feeling they are going to start bickering again.

"Anyway, there's one more week till June."

"So?"

"Eh?! Don't you remember? The school festival is held in June!"

Momoi looks really excited. To me it means more work pilling up cause Coach will probably be too immersed in the festival. Thinking about it darkens my mood.

"We will talk about it when the time is nearer."

I walked on after seeing that the light turned green with Aomine finally crossing the road.

"Geez…Why are you such a mood breaker?"

Momoi pouted and followed me.

* * *

As I predicted, Momoi and Aomine were bickering yet again. I put on my headphone so that I can have a piece of my mind from them. As we are nearing the school gates, a car suddenly pulled up beside us. Momoi and Aomine stopped arguing once they saw the car pulled up as I removed my headphones and I followed along with them. Even the other students around us stopped to look.

The door opened and Akashi alighted from it.

"Akashi-kun?!"

The three of us were stunned, even the other students around as well. Akashi shut the door of the car and the car drove off.

"Good Morning, Daiki, Satsuki and Jun."

"Morning..."

All of us greeted him. Why is Akashi born to a rich family anyway? I sort of envy him. Well, I am not the only one. Aomine was also giving off the same look as me. Anyway it was rare for us to see Akashi at this time. He would usually arrive earlier than us.

"Akashi, I thought you are an early bird."

Aomine spoke to him first, already wide awaken after the bickering with Momoi earlier.

"I thought I would come a bit later today. Beside I would like to have a word with Jun."

Akashi turned to look at me. I had no idea what he wants from me.

"Let's discuss it at the Coach's office. I would like Coach to hear about it as well."

If Akashi wants Coach to hear it as well, it probably means that it is really important.

"Okay. Do you want to call Midorima too? He's the vice-captain after all."

"There's no need. He would understand even if I didn't tell him. Shall we go then?"

"Right."

I turned to Momoi and Aomine and told them I was moving ahead of them. The both of them nodded and I left with Akashi.

* * *

Akashi knocked at the door to the office as I stood beside him.

"Come in."

Coach answered back and we opened the door. Coach was at his table, settling some paperwork.

"You are early today."

I asked Coach as I looked at him doing his work.

"Well, today I felt like it. I will be done soon so you don't have to come over during lunchtime.

Coach gave me a grin, as though he was proud of himself for finishing his work.

"Coach, I would like to have your opinion on a matter."

Akashi asked as he stood at the table. I looked at the both of them. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long one.

"Sure. Take a seat."

Coach returned back to his paperwork. I placed my bag down on my lap as I sat on the chair facing Coach at his table. Akashi sat on the chair next to me. The look on him was serious enough to even bring the fear on people.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Coach asked without looking up.

"It's about the regular position in the team."

I was a bit shocked as I didn't think that this would ever cross my mind before, while Coach looked as though he knew it was coming.

"It's about Kise right?"

I asked him, after figuring out the situation for a bit as Coach continued his paperwork.

"Yes and I think that it's about time for him to take the role of a regular."

"But you do know that all the regulars are exceptional players."

Coach made a point as he looked back at Akashi.

"That is why I would like to take someone out of the regulars."

Someone? Who? Kuroko? But I doubt Akashi would want Kuroko out. He discovered his talent after all.

"Who?"

Coach asked him, with a serious look on his face. Usually when Coach is serious means it's really important.

"Haizaki Shougo."

"Eh?"

I was confused. What is going on now?

"I know he is always late and fools around but he has great skills. So why?"

Coach was now crossing his fingers together and placing them under his chin as he was expecting Akashi's answer.

"I know. However, Kise has greater potential than him. One day, Kise will surpass him. As a Coach, you know that right?"

Akashi was very determined as he answered. I was just looking back and forth at them now. I couldn't interrupt the both of them as this point. The atmosphere was too tense for me.

"I know, but there's more to that isn't it?"

"Yes. With Shougo's personality, he wouldn't be able to take it if Kise were to beat him one day. So I would like to take him out, if possible, out of the club. That is why I would like to ask on the opinion from the both of you about this."

Akashi is right. Haizaki's pride means a lot to him. Even I know that Kise will surpass him one day.

"I see. I am fine with it."

Coach answered with no hesitation at all.

"What about Jun?"

Akashi looked at me. I felt as though the decision was on me.

"I am not sure if Haizaki would be happy to hear that."

"I will have a word with him about it. Don't worry."

Akashi assured me with a smile on his face. I sighed as I come to a decision.

"Okay."

It was Haizaki's own good and the team's too. But I know that Haizaki isn't going to take it too well.

* * *

I hurried back to class after the discussion. Akashi told me to tell Haizaki to come in earlier to talk to him. As I opened the door, Sensei was already there.

"Sorry I am late!"

I bowed at Sensei. I am going to get punished for sure!

"Ah, Shirane. Your Coach contacted me about you. It's okay."

"Eh? Then thank you so much!"

I was relieved. I guess Coach was finally useful for once.

"Anyway, do you mind getting Haizaki again?"

"Right away."

I closed the door and went off to the rooftop to find Haizaki.

* * *

"Haizaki!"

I called him once I opened the door to the rooftop. Haizaki sudden emerged from back of the wall and walked up to me.

"Shirane-chan. Good morning."

Haizaki was by my side as he looked down on me, leaning with one of his hands on the wall.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

I looked around and tried to find the girl he was always with on the rooftop.

"I broke up with her. She was getting too noisy."

Haizaki scratched his head, looking rather annoyed after saying that.

"Really?"

I think there was more to that but I rather not ask.

"Anyway, Akashi wants to talk to you. So get to practice early, especially when you already broken up with your girlfriend."

I turned around and walked down the stairs as Haizaki followed me.

"What is it about?"

Haizaki asked, clearly thinking it wasn't anything important.

"Something. You will just have to find out. It's for your own good..."

I drifted off at the last sentence.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Just be sure that you will be early."

I walked on, in a much faster pace as Haizaki tried to catch up with me.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I was having lunch with Kurokocchi and the other guys from the basketball club. Murasakibaracchi was holding his chopsticks in a rather vulgar way as Midorimacchi was trying to correct him.

Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and I were having a conversation as we ate.

"Come to think of it, Akashi-kun arrived a bit later than usual today."

"How did you know Tetsu?"

Aominecchi asked him, rather surprised at what he said.

"I was there when you guys were talking to him."

Kurokocchi is still as invisible as always. Aomine was just a bit shocked while I gave a cold laugh.

"Yeah. He wanted to talk to Shirane for a bit."

"About what?"

I asked him. I am rather curious about the relationship those two have. The both of them are clearly similar in some ways.

"Don't know. He wanted Coach to know as well."

"Must be something important."

Midorimacchi answered, both Aominecchi and I looked at him. Since when did he listen in to our conversation?

"Hey guys."

A familiar voiced called out to us, we turned to find Shirane there, with a bento in her hands.

"Eh?!"

All of us exclaimed, shocked to find Shirane here.

"What?"

"Sorry about that Shirane-san, but it's the first time we see you in the cafeteria."

Kurokocchi was the first one to recover.

"Oh. Coach told me not to go over today. He said that he is done with the paperwork."

"That's great to hear."

We were still stunned except for Murasakibaracchi. He went back to eating his lunch vulgarly.

Shirane placed her bento and sat in front of me. We all finally snapped out of it.

"What did Akashi talked to you about?"

Midorimacchi asked her, interested in what they talked about.

"Akashi said you will figure out soon."

I could see that Midorimacchi was pissed at the answer she gave him. Shirane was opened her bento and I could see her bento was delicious-looking.

"Eh? What a bento you got there."

Aominecchi leaned over to her and look at her bento. Shirane took her bento and moved it away from him.

"I made it. So shut up and go back to eating your own."

"Fine, fine."

Aominecchi went back to eating his own food like the rest.

"You really made it yourself?"

I asked her, clearly surprised that she actually can do such things. I thought she was a tom-boy kind of person.

"Are you judging me?"

She was annoyed at what I said. I regretted saying that now.

"No! It's just that your bento looks delicious."

"Really? …Thanks."

Shirane blush a little. Her blushing face looks cute. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! I quickly shook my head.

"Are you right…?"

Shirane asked me as the rest of the guys stared at me.

"I am fine."

I gave a fake smile to make the rest turn away.

"Okay… Anyway thanks for yesterday."

Shirane spoke up, giving me a smile.

"…No problem…"

I am flustered now. What is wrong with me?! I got up and bang my head on the nearby wall. Everyone was staring at me now. After thinking it was enough, I walked back and sat down with a bump on my head.

"…Kise, you okay?"

Aominecchi asked me, worried like the rest.

"I am fine."

I gave another fake smile.

"Anyway what did he do?"

Kurokocchi asked Shirane. He was already done with his meal.

"I dropped my notebook at the convenience store yesterday. Luckily Kise was there and he picked it up for me."

"I went back to get some bread. That's all."

"Ah. I see."

Kurokocchi was satisfied with the answer and went to return his tray with Midorimacchi ahead of him.

"Anyway, I will give you one of my egg rolls as thanks."

"Huh? You don't have to…"

Shirane picked up her egg roll with her chopsticks and placed it on my plate. It was too late.

"There's too much for me anyway."

She smiled at me again. I am going to over-heat at this rate. I should really go and see a doctor.

"Give me one too, Shi-chan."

"Here."

Shirane gave another of her egg rolls to Murasakibaracchi.

"What about me?"

"Don't even think about it."

Shirane went back to eating her bento, ignoring Aominecchi.

"Why not?"

Aominecchi was trying his best to get something from Shirane. But she didn't budge at all.

In the mist of all this, I was only focusing on Shirane. I realized that whenever I see Shirane with one of her rare smiles, my heart will beat louder and faster. If I remember correctly, there is a saying that if your heartbeat begins to beat louder and faster when you see a certain someone, means you are in love.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! I have to calculate the timeline for the story for a bit when I read the Replace novels on the school festival. On the novel, it states that the festival is held in June. Then I went to research on the start of a new school year for Japanese schools and found out it was April. So after calculating, I realized that the story starts around early May. Now in this chapter, it's the last week of May.**

**Speaking of festival, there would a festival chapter later on. But for now, we are on the the part of the storyline where Haizaki is going to be asked to leave the club by Akashi. Also, Kise has just realized that he is starting to fall for Shirane.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

I was packing my stuff and was getting ready to leave the classroom once I was done. I turned my head to where Haizaki's seat was to find he disappeared. I assume that he might be heading to the gym now or he decided to escape. I wondered how Akashi is going to tell him.

"Jun-chan? Ready to leave?"

Momoi was standing at the door, waiting for me. I picked up my bag, headed towards her and we left for the gym.

"I heard that you were free during lunch. Why didn't you come and look for me?"

Momoi pouted yet again.

"I went to look for you during lunch but you were busy with your friends."

"Really? I am so sorry that I didn't notice you!"

Momoi apologized to me with both of her palms together above her head.

"Who told you that anyway?"

"Oh, I met Midorin at the hallway during lunch. Anyway, what did you, Coach and Akashi-kun talked about?"

I thought of it for a while. I guess I could tell her.

"It's about the regular positions. Akashi wanted Kise to be a regular."

"That's great! Ki-chan would be so happy to hear that!"

Momoi was happy for Kise but I wasn't. Noticing I wasn't smiling like her, Momoi became a bit worried.

"Jun-chan? What's wrong?"

"Well, if Kise is going to be a regular, one of the regulars has to step down."

"Eh? Really?"

Momoi had a surprised look on her. I guess she didn't think of that.

"Yeah. That's why Akashi wanted to talk to us. He wanted our opinions and he suggested that Haizaki should step down."

"Eh?! But why?"

Momoi was really shocked now. I sighed after looking at her expression.

"He said that Kise will surpass Haizaki one day and when that time comes, Haizaki might not be able to handle it."

"So you guys decided to have Haizaki step down?"

"Yeah. There wasn't much of a choice. Also, Akashi said that it's best if he leaves the club. You know what Haizaki's pride is like."

"And do you want him to leave?"

"…I already agreed to it."

I hesitated for a moment there. I suddenly remember about my promise with the ex-captain before he left.

"I see… So when are you guys going to tell him?"

I can tell that Momoi was feeling bad for Haizaki.

"Akashi said that he is going to talk to him after school. I already told Haizaki about Akashi wanting to see him. He left the classroom before I did, so hopefully he is there."

"Then let's just hope that everything turns out well."

Momoi gave me a slight smile but her eyes were saying something else. Maybe I shouldn't tell her at all.

* * *

I have just arrived at the door to the gym. Momoi left me halfway when one of her classmates called out to her saying that she needed to submit something to her sensei immediately.

As I was about to enter the gym, I heard a very familiar angry voice.

"Akashi, you bastard… What did you just say?!"

It was Haizaki that shouted. He was holding Akashi by his collar with that furious face of his.

Startled, I retreated to the side of the door. Leaning my back to the wall, I peered my head to see what was going on inside.

"Quit the team. This is an order."

Akashi expression didn't show any expression of fear or angry. He just looked seriously at Haizaki, not breaking any eye contact with him. Judging from that it looks like Akashi just told Haizaki about it and I expected Haizaki to act like that.

"Actually, this is for your sake. Although your methods weren't particularly praise-worthy, but you have been contributing to Teiko's victory till now."

Akashi was right. Even thought he did help Teiko win a couple of matches, but the way that Haizaki play wasn't worth mentioning.

"But you can't beat Ryouta. In the near future, he'll steal the spot of the starting member from you."

Haizaki expression darkens.

"Once that happens, a prideful guy like you will eventually disappear. Now or later. Either way the results won't change."

Haizaki's expression was darkens to the point where he looks like he was going to beat the hell out of someone.

"Bastard…"

Haizaki lifted up his other free fist and was about to hit Akashi. Worried for Akashi, I immediately ran up towards them and defended Akashi by using my body to slam Haizaki away from him. Haizaki fell on to the floor from my impact. I stood my ground as Haizaki looked up to see who pushed him down.

"Shirane-chan…"

"Jun…"

Haizaki and Akashi were shocked to see me standing in between them. My expression was very dark. It wasn't because I am angry but because I was didn't want to look at Haizaki and his current state. I also agreed to Haizaki leaving the club after all.

"…I get it. I'll get out of your sight from now on."

Haizaki got up and walked past me, brushing my shoulders before stopping just right behind me.

"Heh… I didn't think you would do this to me. I thought I can trust you but seems like I was mistaken."

Haizaki then walked out of the gym leaving me speechless.

Akashi who watched Haizaki left the gym turn back to me.

"Jun?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

I turn back facing Akashi, tears were streaming down my face. Akashi's expression faltered as he took a step towards me and place his arms around me, patting my back. I lean onto his chest and cried, feeling guilty.

* * *

**-During end of first year-**

I first got to know Haizaki a week after I agreed to be the Coach's assistant. Even though I did stop his fight with the senpai, but we didn't really talk with each other. We only exchanged a few words during practice and that was it. It seem like he didn't remember me at all. Anyway, before I even got to know him, I heard from the other members and Momoi that he was a playboy. I always notice that he come in late or just skip practice.

Mura-kun and I were on our way to a fast food joint to have our dinner. It just so happen that both our parents were coming home late on that day and we were told to settle dinner ourselves. Mura-kun was already eating a bag of chips that he dug out from his bag. I was walking beside him, spinning the basketball on my finger. Mura-kun and I were planning to have a round of basketball at the park later.

"Mura-kun, what are you getting later?"

I asked Mura-kun, keeping my eyes on the ball.

"Hmm? I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Sometimes you got to decide for yourself on what you want to eat during mealtime. I can't decide for you all the time!"

I had already stopped spinning the ball on my finger. I was glaring at Mura-kun. Mura-kun's expression didn't change at all. Rather, he looks like he didn't listen to what I said.

Ever since I met Mura-kun, he always needs someone to decide on what he is going to eat during meal times. The only other times he made decisions were when he is choosing what snack or desserts he was getting and during basketball matches.

All of a sudden, the both of us heard sounds coming from the alley that we just walked past. We turned around look at the direction where the sounds come from. It sounded like someone kicking the trash can constantly. Also there were voices of guys shouting too.

Mura-kun and I turned to look at one another before looking back at the direction of the sounds. As if we knew what each other were thinking, we approached the alley.

When we have gotten a clear view, we squat down behind some trash cans. All we could see was a group of guys, high school students, crowding around a grey haired guy against the wall. That grey hair looks kind of familiar.

"And that's what you get for beating me. Now have your learned your mistakes?"

One of the guys, who stood in the center leaning with one of his hands on the wall, spoke to someone in front of him. From the scene, I can tell that they were beating up someone.

I feeling a bit worried, I turned to Mura-kun to find that he was watching the scene with the same expression, while eating his chips. I gave a face-palm to myself before looking back again.

"Heh. But the fact is that you lost. Sore loser."

The guy whom he talked to, spat back at him. I face-palmed at the scene thinking how stupid is that guys is. I looked at Mura-kun again, but this time his expression changed a little. His eyes seemed a bit bigger.

"Mura-kun, do you know that guy?"

I whispered to him, realizing that Mura-kun might know that guy. Mura-kun nodded at me and I quickly shifted my position to have a better look at the guy's face. When I gotten a clear view, I gasped softly, not wanting the group of guys to hear.

"It's Zaki-chin."

Mura-kun spoke, loud enough for the guys to hear. The group of guys and Haizaki turned their heads around and saw us hiding behind the trash can.

"Mura-kun!"

I shouted angrily at Mura-kun who was as dense as ever, still eating his chips.

"Get them!"

The guy who spoke shouted and the rest of the group moved towards us. I threw the basketball onto the head of one of the guys, earning a 'ouch' from him before quickly taking the bag of chips from Mura-kun hands, and throw at them before catching the ball that bounce back. One of the guys managed to catch the bag of chips. He threw it on the floor and stepped on them. He was going to regret it because Mura-kun just snapped.

"Those are my… chips…"

And from those words, hell breaks loose.

In the mist of hell, I grab a hold of Haizaki's arm and yank him up before making a break from it. Haizaki was totally stunned from the moment Mura-kun anger mode was unleashed. We ran until we were a couple of blocks away. We could still hear the screams of the guys from here.

"What the hell was that?"

Haizaki asked, still stunned at was just happened.

"Volcano Eruption."

Haizaki eyes went wide. Shortly after that, he started to laugh loudly.

"Seriously?!"

Feeling vibration from one of my hands, I realize that my hand was still holding onto Haizaki's, I quickly let go. Haizaki who also realized it after I let go, snickered at me.

"Looks like someone is shy…"

"Shut up!"

I retorted, glaring back at him. Haizaki studied my face carefully before lifting my chin up towards him.

"Let go!"

I tried to remove Haizaki's hands from me but he used his other free hand to hold my hands down, dropping the basketball in the process.

"You are kind of cute."

I blushed at the comment. Who does he think he is?

"If I remember, you are one of the managers, right?"

"No. I am the Coach's assistant."

I recovered from that state and was glaring at him once more.

"Huh?"

Haizaki finally release his hold on me. I took a step back and picked up the ball.

"I bet you didn't bother to know anyway."

I angrily turned sideways avoiding eye contact with him.

"…Interesting."

Haizaki smirked.

* * *

"Why is Zaki-chin with us?"

Mura-kun and I were seated at one of the table in the fast food joint. Apparently, Haizaki joined us as well and Mura-kun wasn't happy about it as he kept eating the dessert that just bought after eating his meal, glaring at Haizaki who was making himself comfortable by cling his arm around me. It was annoying me to no ends. I tried to get him to keep his hands off of me but I failed.

"I thought I should stick around with you guys since those guys might come back and look for me."

"What the hell did you do?"

I asked him, still irritated with his arm around me.

"I beat him in an arcade game."

"Eh?!"

Haizaki finally removed his arm from me and took the drink on the table. I realized that the drink belong to me. Before I could stop him from taking a sip, Mura-kun held onto his arm with some of the dessert on his face.

"Touchy…"

Mura-kun glared at him before letting go. As if Haizaki knew what Mura-kun meant, he put the drink back onto the table.

Haizaki then glared at Mura-kun. Mura-kun did the same. I could feel sparks flying everywhere. The atmosphere was getting too tense.

Deciding it was time to leave, I stood up, catching the attention of the two. I looked at Mura-kun and spoke.

"Since it's getting late, I guess we won't be playing then."

I turned to look at Haizaki.

"I am going home then. See you guys tomorrow."

Then I took my stuff and left the joint.

* * *

The next day, practice just started not long ago. I was marking the attendance for the members. When I was about to finish, someone just entered the gym.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone turned to find Haizaki, just walking in. The members started to tell him that he is late again. Then Haizaki noticed me.

"Shirane-chan!"

Haizaki came up to me and cling onto me. The rest of the members were stunned as I became annoyed.

"Haizaki, when did you start dating Shirane?"

Then the other members started to follow in. I was getting incredibly annoyed. What was worse is that Haizaki answered them. At the corner I heard Momoi saying to someone.

"Muk-kun, are you alright?"

I couldn't take it anymore and freed myself from Haizaki. Before Haizaki could even react, I grabbed a basketball nearby and started to throw at Haizaki's head. Haizaki was yelping in pain, kneeling on the floor. I shouted madly at him.

"GO ON WITH YOUR NONSENSE. I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY."

The other members winced at every hit I made at him.

"BESIDES YOU WERE LATE. SO IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU SAY THAT RIGHT?"

At the end of that, Haizaki lost conscious. Everyone learned that Haizaki and I were not dating. And no one will ever mess with me again after seeing me in action for the second time. Plus they called it Sparta Mode for some reason. And Momoi commented that Mura-kun seem like he was going to erupt but calm down after seeing me doing that.

Anyway, since then Haizaki occasionally comes along with me and Mura-kun after school. However Mura-kun doesn't like him at all. Sparks fly every time they meet. At practice, Haizaki would come in a bit more often now, but he always gets it from me since he is always late. However, the members started to comment that Haizaki has changed a bit. He was more into things now and he they say he has come to trust me somehow.

Well, that point was proven when I ended up in the same class as him during second year. Somehow everyone in our class had a turn finding Haizaki and bringing him to class at the beginning. However Haizaki will only respond to me. Therefore I was automatically assigned to bring him back to class since then. Also, the ex-captain told me to take care of him because of the trust he has in me.

I guess I can't do that now, huh?

* * *

**Terribly sorry for the late update. I was busy with scanlation work. Anyway this chapter is about how Haizaki and Shirane started to know each other. Anyway thanks to your reviews, I can name Shirane's punishment as Sparta Mode. I didn't want to add the n behind because it looked too manly to me. Haha.**

**On to answering to questions then!**

**4/19/13 . chapter 7**

This is a really good fic!  
And your english is really good! (Even though you said that it wasn't lols)  
I haven't read the novels yet so I don't really know much about the events that are gonna happen but I'll see if I can look them up later or something xD  
I love Jun interactions with everyone, and her relationship with Mura-kun is so cute -hearts-  
She's so cute haha (even when she's in spartan mode and throws the yoyo ball at the victims xD)  
Kise's reaction is being adorable as well lawlz  
I hope I can find out more about her relationships with the others like Aomine, Midorima, Kuroko, and Akashi :)  
That would be really interesting to find out _  
Hope you update soon! :D

**Thank you. Well, just to let you know, my English isn't the best. I gotten a C6 for Cambridge Ordinary Level Examinations, barely pass there. Anyway as for the other relationships with the rest of the guys, I am planning to write on that but it will take a while since I need to get the story straight again.**

**That's it for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Are you feeling better now?"

I had been crying in Akashi's arms for quite a while now. Realizing that I gotten his shirt wet, I moved away from him and bowed at him.

"I am so sorry for wetting your shirt!"

Akashi looked down at his shirt a while before looking back up at me and softly smiled.

"It's okay. Beside I can leave my shirt to dry during practice so don't worry."

Akashi then took a step forward and patted on my head. I didn't think Akashi could be this gentle.

"I think you should take a break from practice. I don't think you want anyone to see you in this state."

"…I am fine. I just need to go to the washroom for a bit."

I gave him a forced smile, just to put his mind at ease. Akashi gave a worried look at me as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"But if it's still bothering you, you can come and look for me."

"…It's okay…I am pretty tough."

I gave him a grin as I flex my right arm at him. Akashi expression went to the soft smile once more before he releases him hold on me.

"If you say so, and you better hurry to the washroom before the members start coming in."

"Yeah…"

* * *

After refreshing myself in the washroom, I headed back to the gym. Thoughts went through my head on my way back. How am I going to face Haizaki tomorrow?

At the corridor, I bumped onto someone and fell onto the floor.

"That hurts."

Looking down with one of my eyes closed, I rubbed my butt where the pain was.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't watch where I saw going!"

A hand reached out in front of me. I took the hand and looked up at the person. It was Kise.

I guess during the moment I looked up, Kise realized that it was me. His eyes were wide as he immediately pulled his hand back, shaking my grip off. I once again fell back.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?!"

My butt was hurting twice as before now. I looked up and glared at him but my glare faltered when I saw his expression. Is he blushing? I am now confused.

"Sorry…Shiranecchi…"

Kise was looking away from me, avoiding eye contact. I got up, brushing the back of my skirt as I look at him curiously.

"cchi?"

"Eh?! It must have slipped out…"

Kise muttered at the last sentence. I was totally confused now. What is wrong with this guy? Anyway, I think I heard that from somewhere before…

"If I remember correctly, you called Kuroko and Aomine with that at the back of their names right?"

Kise expression was now pretty shocked, but he composed himself before answering me.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Huh?"

"Because I like … Eh... I mean I just feel like it!"

Kise was stumbling over his words. Looking at him troubling over it, I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?!"

Kise pouted at me and whined as I continued to laugh. When I finally stopped, I realized that I have forgotten all my worries for that moment.

"Are you done?"

I looked up at Kise who was giving me an annoyed look.

"I don't mind you calling me that. And by the way, thank you."

I smiled at him.

"Eh?"

Kise face changed the moment I smiled at him. He was as red as a tomato and there was stream rising from him. I am starting to wonder why his expression is like that now.

All of a sudden, Kise faced the wall next to him and started banging his head. I was really shocked now.

"Kise?! Are you okay?!"

I got worried now, is he sick?

"I am fine."

Kise was still banging his head against the wall.

"…If you say so… Just be sure that you get to practice on time…"

I slowly walked away, turn my head back a couple of times to check if he was still okay.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Uwah! I am going crazy at this rate. Of all the people, it had to be her.

I finally stopped banging my head. I rest my head on my arm against the wall even though my head was hurt from the excessive banging that I did to myself.

"I see you finally stopped."

"Wah!"

Shocked, I took a step back from where the voice came from. It was Kurokocchi.

"Kurokocchi! You scared me."

"I was here all this time. I kept calling you but you didn't answer so I waited until you stopped."

"Sorry about that Kurokocchi."

I scratched the back of my head and grin at Kurokocchi.

"It's okay. Anyway I saw your conversation with Shirane-san."

"You did?!"

Wait, does that mean that Kurokochi saw everything?!

"You like her, don't you?"

"Eh?!"

I was really shocked now. How did Kurokocchi know?

"You are too oblivious."

"Really?!"

"And you did it a number of times during lunch. So I am not surprised."

Kurokocchi's expression was the same as always. Anyway I am super embarrassed now. I didn't want anyone to know since I wasn't quite sure myself. I shook off my thoughts and grab Kurokocchi's hand.

"Kurokocchi, am I really in love?"

"From what I have seen and read about, I believe so."

I release my hold on Kurokocchi, turn my back and sighed.

"I didn't think I would fall in love to a girl like that. She's too violent for a girl."

"But Shirane-san has her good points too."

I turned back at Kurokocchi, stunned at what he just said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you disregard that fact about her, you will find that she actually a pretty good person."

When Kurokocchi say that, I tried to list down what good points she has. However I couldn't so I asked him again.

"Which is?"

"You will have to find out yourself."

Kurokocchi walked off. He stopped a after a short distance before turning his head back at me.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. And you better hurry and change, practice is going to start soon."

Kurokocchi then continued on. Hearing what Kurokocchi said, I snapped out of my trance and dashed to the changing room.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Practice was finally over. Haizaki didn't turn up one bit. It was expected after what happened earlier today. However I tried my best to not let that get to me, in between breaks Akashi asked me if I was really okay. I would just smile at him and say I am fine.

At the end of the practice, almost everyone knew that Haizaki left the club. No one questioned why, well only a few but they quickly shrugged it off.

While everyone is at the changing room, I was getting ready to leave practice with Momoi. Momoi managed to figure out that I was feeling down but she didn't question me knowing the answer herself. As we walked out of the gym, the guys were all waiting for us.

I don't know why but Kise started to make the same face again when I talked to him earlier. He was fidgeting non-stop. As everyone was wondering why he did that, Mura-kun spoke up.

"Ki-chin, what's wrong?"

"Eh?! Nothing at all!"

Kise spoke back as though he was hiding something from us.

"Aren't you guys lively?"

All of turned to where the voice came from, it was Akashi.

"Akashi, I thought you left first?"

Midorma asked, while all of us were surprised.

"Ah, I thought I would join you guys today."

The moment Akashi said that, I realized that he only joined us because he was worried about me.

"Eh…Okay?"

Aomine answered, a bit displeased at Akashi joining us. Usually, Akashi wouldn't normally join us. He would be picked up by a car at this time.

"If that's the case, then we should go somewhere to eat together today!"

Momoi cheerfully suggested to us, but Aomine and Midorima had a rather unpleasant look on their faces.

"Have you ever thought that we might not have enough money?!"

Aomine retorted back at her.

"That's because you spent all your money on buying all those basketball shoes when you don't wear them all!"

Momoi placed her hands on her hips, angrily reply to him.

"Well it's your fault since you kept dragging me to your shopping trips all the time when I just want to sleep in!"

"That's because Dai-chan is lazy!"

I shook my head at that scene, just when I thought the morning arguments were enough.

"Why don't I treat you all since it's been a while since I joined you guys?"

Akashi spoke up, immediately stopping the two from their argument. All of us were surprised at what he just said.

"If Akashi is treating... I guess why not? Even though I don't like the idea of eating with Akashi…"

Aomine muttered at the end, not wanting Akashi to hear. If you didn't know, Akashi is very particular on how people should eat.

"What did you say, Daiki?"

"Nothing. Let's get going then!"

Aomine avoided the question and walked ahead, the rest of us followed him.

"Aomine-kun, where are we going to eat?"

Aomine found himself rather surprised to find Kuroko by his side. However he shrugged it off and replied him.

"Don't know."

"Then why don't we go to the burger joint down the street? I want to get some vanilla milkshake."

"I would much rather have something else."

Akashi suddenly went up to Aomine's other side, surprising them.

"Eh… Right…"

While at the back, I could hear Kise whispering to Midorima in front of me.

"Erm…Midorimacchi, don't you find it weird that Akashicchi is with us?"

"I am sure he has his reasons."

Midorima pushed his glasses up in reply. Kise sweat dropped at his answer but quickly turned away and started slapping himself when he saw me looking at them. I was once again confused at his actions.

"Jun-chan, what are you going to get later?"

"I don't feel like getting burgers."

"Eh?"

"Shi-chan wants to eat udon right?"

I nodded my head at Mura-kun answer. Mura-kun sure knows me well. I prefer Osaka and Kyoto Cuisine rather than what we have around here.

"But I don't think the rest of the guys are up for it."

Momoi looked at the rest of the guys in front of us before giving me a cold laughter.

"I will join you on that."

Akashi heard our conversation and was slowing down to walk along side us.

"Eh? I thought you will be treating us?"

Aomine stopped and asked him, stopping us in our tracks.

"I will, but I just remembered I need to talk to Jun."

"Eh?"

I responded, rather surprised at what he said. Akashi smiled at me before continuing.

"I supposed this should be enough for your meals. If there is change, hand it over to me tomorrow."

Akashi took out his wallet and handed some Yen notes over to Midorima.

All of them stared at the number of digits that the notes have on them.

"Shall we go ahead, Jun? I know a good place nearby that serves udon."

With that, Akashi walked towards the opposite direction.

"Right… See you guys tomorrow then."

I bid farewell to the rest and hurried along to catch up to Akashi.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I don't know, why but when Shiranecchi caught up to Akashicchi and smiled at him, my chest hurt. Kurokocchi who noticed me, looked at me and asked me.

"Kise-kun, are you alright?"

"I think so."

I gave a smile at Kurokocchi, reassuring him.

"Ah. I guess Akashi finally step up to the plate huh?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I looked at Aomine like the rest of the guys were, confused at what he said.

"I heard that Akashi like girls with dignity."

"Dignity?"

"Ah! I heard about that too!"

Momoicchi eyes sparkled when she say that.

"Huh?"

"For once, I finally understand what you mean now."

Midorimacchi pushes his glasses up.

"Eh? I don't get it!"

I guess there are some things I don't understand.

"Think about it, Shirane is a type of person with dignity."

"Really?"

Come to think of it, I don't know much about Shiranecchi.

"And everyone respects her, may it be in the basketball club or outside."

Momoicchi winked at us as she said that.

"Even Haizaki respects her."

Midorimacchi continued on. At that moment, I finally understood what was going on.

"So Akashicchi is…"

"Probably..."

Midorimacchi pushed up his glasses once more. Hearing that, my heart sank even more.

"Murasakibara-kun, are you all right?"

Everyone turned to look at Murasakibaracchi, who stopped eating his snacks and was looking down.

"Aka-chin is nice to me and Shi-chan after all… So it will be fine…"

Murasakibaracchi muttered to himself. The others looked at one another and shrugged. While I was puzzled at what Murasakibaracchi said. Kurokocchi who saw me in a confused state, explained to me.

"Murasakibara-kun and Shirane-san known each other from elementary school and they are pretty close. So Murasakibara-kun is probably worried for Shirane-san."

"Oh."

I didn't think that the Murasakibaracchi and Shiranecchi go all the way back. I thought Murasakibaracchi was closer to Akashicchi, even though I am in the same class as Murasakibaracchi. Knowing this makes me feel worse than before.

"Anyway, let get going! I am getting hungry!"

Aominecchi announced himself before walk on, while the rest of us followed along, with Murasakibaracchi being ushered by Midorimacchi. I look back at the direction where Akashicchi and Shiranecchi went.

It's funny, I just realized this afternoon that I fell in love with a girl that I didn't think I would like and right now I am heartbroken before I could even do anything.

Why is love so unpredictable?

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Akashi brought me to a shop that was tucked away in the alley. It was a decent shop with businessmen who had just finished work and family with older people in it. We had orders taken and now we were waiting for our orders to arrive.

"I didn't think that you would know such a place."

"I tend to look for places that sells food like this. It doesn't have to be expensive, if you are wondering."

"I see…"

I gave him a cold laugh. I didn't quite believe him.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Akashi looked at me. I think I know what he wants to talk about.

"I am fine, if you are wondering about that."

"Really?"

Akashi lean closer, studying my face. I back away a little from his intense stare at me. Luckily I was saved by the shopkeeper.

"Here are your orders!"

The shopkeeper placed our orders down in front of us.

"Thank you."

Both Akashi and I thanked the shopkeeper.

"It's not a problem at all. Anyway, the both of you look good together."

"Eh?!"

I exclaimed as I blushed at what the man just said. Akashi who didn't look affected by it answered him.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. We are just friends."

"Oh! My apologies! I thought that she was your girlfriend since you didn't bring any of your friends here before."

Oh, so Akashi is acquainted with the shopkeeper. I guess he wasn't lying when he said that.

"It's okay."

"Well then, enjoy your meal!"

With that, the shopkeeper left us to be. I stared at the bowl in front of me, it looks delicious.

"Go ahead and dig in. You don't have to stare at it."

Startled by what Akashi said, I look back at him.

"Right…"

"Thank you for the meal!"

And the both of us dig in to our food.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal."

I bowed to Akashi once we stepped out of the shop. We just finished our meal and left the place.

"It's okay. At least you look a bit better now."

"Eh?"

Akashi just smiled at me and walked ahead. I look at Akashi's back for a bit. Come to think of it, earlier, when Akashi was talking to Haizaki, he seemed different. It was as though he was a totally different person.

My chain of thoughts were broken when Akashi stopped and looked back at me.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Your house is this way right?"

Akashi continued on as I hurry to his side.

* * *

**Another chapter this week. I hope that makes up for the time that I didn't update. Anyway, I just made things complicated again. I really feel sorry for Kise. However this is important because it will affect the time when they leave Teiko. I shall straighten the relationships out soon, so don't worry!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Akashi, you don't have to walk all the way to my place."

I caught up to Akashi who was walking at his own pace.

"It's okay. It's been a while since I have time to walk around after all."

Akashi smiled at me. However I still feel uneasy but I decided to keep my mouth shut fearing that Akashi will start lecturing me.

Akashi is known to give especially long lectures to people and he can even make people who are older than him to listen to him somehow. I have never figured out how he managed to do that. My guess is probably because of this noble vibe around him.

"There's another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

Akashi suddenly stopped in his tracks and look at me as I just walked past him. I stopped as well after realizing he stopped moving forward.

"What is it?"

"I want you to help me make our basketball club to have the best team there is."

"Huh?"

I was confused as I look at Akashi's expression, he was serious.

"But aren't we the best there is? We did win the National Championships."

"It's not enough."

Akashi walked on and I followed alongside him.

"Not enough?"

"I want to make sure that our team can ensure an absolute win all the time."

"Absolute win…?"

"Yes."

Akashi expression was very serious, it was like earlier when he was talking to Haizaki. It didn't seem like the usual him.

"It not just because of our school's motto, I want people to fear us."

I was stunned at what he said and stopped in my tracks, looking down. Fear us?

"Akashi…"

"Coach made you his assistant because he saw the potential in you to surpass him."

"Eh?"

I looked up to Akashi who already stopped walking and was facing me.

"And I believe you can bring the team to greater heights."

"Akashi…"

I was speechless after looking into Akashi's eye.

"I know you want to achieve more."

Akashi was right on that, I felt that what I have been doing was very little.

"I have already helped you in the first step."

"First step…?"

"Yes, getting rid of the useless."

"…Don't tell me…"

Akashi was referring to Haizaki. The cold look on Akashi confirmed it. All of a sudden, a chill went down my spine. The Akashi here is not the Akashi that I usually know. I have no idea what was going on now.

Our moment was interrupted when Akashi's cell phone ring.

"Excuse me while I pick up this call."

Akashi then went ahead and answered his call. I stare at his back, trying to figure out what was going on. When Akashi was finally done, he turned back to me, snapping me back to reality once more.

"It seems like I need to get back home now. Even though I said that I will walk you back, seems like I can't do that now."

Akashi took a step forward to me, being fearful, I took a step back. Noticing me flinch at him, Akashi stopped and gave me a gentle smile as though nothing happened at all.

"It seems like it was too much for you to take in, I believe. I apologise for that. However I do hope you consider what I said, Jun."

As if on cue, a car pulled up beside Akashi and the door automatically opened for him. Before stepping in, Akashi gave me a final look.

"Well, then. I shall see you tomorrow."

Akashi boarded the car, shutting the door, before the car sped off, leaving me behind.

"…"

That night, I tried to figure out what was going on with Akashi and how I was supposed to deal with Haizaki.

* * *

**Next Day**

I headed to school earlier than usual to explain to sensei about my situation with Haizaki. I know that our relationship is sour now and I really don't want to provoke him. My only hope for him is that he would attend class despite what happen yesterday.

Sensei understood my situation when I explained to him and told me he will ask the rest instead of me. I was really relieved when he said that although I did worry that he might not come back to class even if another person ask him to.

As I opened the door to leave the staffroom, Midorima was there in front of me.

"Midorima…!?"

I was startled for a moment before regaining my composure. Midorima seem like he had not reaction but I swear I saw his glasses gone blank for a second.

"Good morning Shirane."

Midorima pushed his glasses up. I am starting to wonder why people with glasses always like to do that.

"Good morning. What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to carry some papers over to my class. What about you?"

"Erm… I was consulting sensei on something…"

I couldn't tell him my true purpose of coming here. Beside if I did, Midorima will most likely say 'Heh… Only idiots will run away from their problems.' so I am definitely not saying it.

"…I see."

Midorima stare at me intensively, I gave him a sheepish smile so that he won't pursue the matter anymore.

"If that's the case, I will see you during practice."

"Of course!"

I step aside to give way to him before hurrying down the hallway and back to my classroom.

* * *

Class started like normal and sensei asked someone to bring Haizaki back. When he did, everyone started to glance at me and mutter to each other what was going on between us. I didn't care what they say, the only thing on my mind was the awkwardness when I see him later.

The student that was asked to get Haizaki back didn't managed to bring him back. Haizaki only returned during the start of the third period. When he entered the classroom, the tension was very tense. As he walked past my desk, the both of us avoid eye contact with each other. I think that the people around us probably scared to death.

When the bell rang for lunchtime, Haizaki left the room with a word. It was only then everyone had a sigh of relief.

I know they everyone was aching to find out what happen between us but nobody had the guts to do so.

I got up with my bento was going to head over to the coaches office when I remembered that coach told me to relax after hearing from Akashi what happened between me and Haizaki. I sighed before deciding where to head off to before leaving the classroom.

* * *

I ended up by the door of another classroom which was a few rooms away from mine. It was Mura-kun's classroom. I peered in to check if Mura-kun was there. Indeed he was, since he was taller than the crowd of girls with treats surrounded him when seated.

"Mura-kun!"

I called out to him as I stood by the door.

Mura-kun stood up upon hearing me and looked at my direction, with his expression unchanged. The group of girl immediately stop whatever they were doing and looked at me.

"Shi-chan."

Mura-kun made his way over, leaving the group of girls behind. Some of the girls were rather pissed off at me.

"Who's that?"

"Who does she think she is?"

They grumbled among themselves, unaware that I can hear them very well. Anyway I didn't care less.

"It's Shirane."

One of the girls told the rest.

"Huh?"

"Shirane Jun. She's one of managers of the basketball club."

Correction, I am the Coach's assistant but I doubt you girls will know anyway.

"Even so, that's no excuse for…"

"She's also Mura-kun's childhood friend."

Correction again, I only know Mura-kun since 5th grade. So technically I am not his childhood friend. Geez, people and their assumptions.

"Shi-chan."

Mura-kun had just walked over to me and greeted him me with his usual expression.

"Mura-kun. Want to have lunch with me?"

I held up my bento and smiled at him. Before Mura-kun can reply, another crowd of girls who were at the end of the room, which I didn't notice, squealed. The both of us look back and saw Kise in the middle of the crowd.

"Is Kise in the same class as you?"

"Yeah."

Mura-kun replied, monotone as ever.

Kise noticed us looking at him and called out to us.

"Murasakibaracchi! Shiranecchi! Let's have lunch together!"

Kise grinned at us before calming down the group of girls around him.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

What was I thinking?! Asking Shiranecchi to have lunch with me? After what happened yesterday, I should have given up. After all, everyone says that Akashicchi is probably going after Shiranecchi and no one should ever cross that line.

"Kise, are you okay?"

Shiranecchi was peering at me, giving me a shock as I snapped out of my thoughts. We were at the cafeteria now. Shiranecchi seated in opposite me while Murasakibaracchi seated near to her. Both Murasakibaracchi and I bought lunch from the cafeteria while Shiranecchi eat her bento.

I am pretty sure my face is super red now. I covered my face with the tray in front of me.

"…Kise… Your lunch…"

Shiranecchi pointed at the table. My lunch which was on the tray I was holding fell off and onto the table.

"Ehhhh! My lunch!"

I feel really stupid now! Where did my sanity gone?

"I will go get another!"

I stood up and head toward the queue. I sudden realised that I didn't have enough money and stopped midway. What am I going to do now?

Then I felt a tug at my sleeves. I looked back, it was Shiranecchi. Startled, I jumped back.

"Eh, Kise, if you don't mind. You can have some of my bento. I made a little extra today."

Shiranecchi smiled at me. My heart melted at the sight of that. I really have to get myself together again!

We head back to our seats. Murasakibaracchi didn't seem to even notice what was going on earlier. He was too busy eating his lunch with his chopsticks…vulgarly.

"Here you go."

Shiranecchi opened up the bento box. It definitely looked nice to eat.

"…If I remember… You made it yourself right?"

"Yeah. My parents always leave quite early for work in the morning. Mura-kun, have some too."

Murasakibaracchi immediately took a piece of egg roll from the bento.

"Help yourself too, Kise."

Shiranecchi smiled at me. I have to control myself.

I took a piece of deep-fried prawn and put it in my mouth. It was pretty good. Looking at my face lit up, Shiranecchi smiled again.

"Glad you like it."

I gave Shiranecchi a smile in return before the thought of Akashicchi came back to me again.

"Erm… Shiranecchi…?"

"Yeah?"

Shiranecchi looked up at me after eating some of her bento. I placed down my chopsticks.

"Are you and Akashicchi…"

"Akashi?"

"Are the both of you… going out…?"

"Eh?"

Shiranecchi looked at me, puzzled at what I said.

"Everyone says that Akashicchi is going after you... so…"

I fiddled on the helm of my shirt, waiting for her answer.

"Oh…"

Shiranecchi didn't seem surprised at all, so I guess she and Akashicchi are really going out…

"Akashi and I are just friends."

"Eh?"

I looked up, surprised at what she just said.

"That is just a rumour. People like to assume that. I guess because Akashi doesn't usually talk that much to girls at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Shi-chan also has many other rumours."

Murasakibaracchi spoke up in the middle of our conversation.

"Really?"

Shiranecchi nodded and continued.

"Like me with Mura-kun and me with Haizaki..."

"Eh? Haizaki?"

I waited for Shiranecchi to answer but she didn't. I looked at her and saw her expression rather pained. Murasakibaracchi had noticed too.

"Shiranecchi?"

"Shi-chan?"

Shiranecchi looked up at both of us before smiling.

"It's nothing. You guys should eat up. Lunch is going to be over if we keep talking."

"Right."

I was rather worried but I shrugged it off before picking up the chopsticks to take the last egg roll from the bento. When I was about to pick it up, another pair of chopsticks was there too. I looked up, it was Murasakibaracchi.

We glared at each other intensively.

"Murasakibaracchi…"

"Ki-chin…"

Our showdown began.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again. I was waiting for this week chapter to be out before deciding on how to write the chapter.**

**Anyway, on to answering your questions!**

**Anon ****4/26/13 . chapter 9**

Thanks for the update :D aww you gotta feel sorry for both Jun and Haizaki (though he's a jerk)... :( haha Kise is having trouble with his love life! All of sudden he may(?) have a rival in love? GOTTA LOVE AKASHI 3 he's so nice to Jun! (kinda weird to see him liddat though..) Does he like Jun? :o Update soon pls! ;

**LunaLightSerenade ****5/7/13 . chapter 9**

yaaaayyyY!  
please update soooon! :)  
this story is good :D  
JUn and Akashi looks good together.. haha...  
btw, does akashi likes JUn? :3

**Sorry, I can't say. You guys will have to follow the story to know. :)**

**helcchi ****5/5/13 . chapter 9**

this is amazing, please update soon. and i would like to see the bonds of mura-chin and jun-chan more often, please

**I will try to write about them as I go along. :)**

**That's it for now. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After having a hard time trying to stop Mura-kun and Kise from their bickering, there was only ten minutes left before classes start again. I had already parted ways with Mura-kun and Kise. Somehow I was destine to hear someone bickering at least once per day.

As I was about to reach the door to my classroom, I met someone that didn't want to see, Haizaki. The both of us stopped at our tracks and stared at each other. The atmosphere was pretty tense that the students that were walking past had to walk with their backs against the wall before sprinting off. Our classmates resorted to entering the classroom using the other door.

I thought for a bit during lunch that I think I should explain to him clearly why I made my decision. I know he doesn't want to hear it but at least I should tell him and I really hope to clear this up. I don't really want to spend the rest of my school days like this anymore.

"Haizaki…"

"Shirane…"

The both of us spoke at the same time, surprised at each other.

"You first…"

Haizaki spoke up, scratching his head with an awkward look.

"Right…"

I hesitated for a moment before continuing as Haizaki gave his attention to me.

"I have my own reasons for that decision."

"I kind of guess that."

I was surprised at what he said and looked at him.

"I got heated up at the moment yesterday so I didn't mean what I said."

"Eh…?"

"I know that you aren't that kind of heartless person. I have known you for so long after all. You don't have to tell me your reasons. I can sort of guess what they were."

Haizaki looked at me with a grin on his face.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway."

Haizaki looked up to the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"I did it on my own accord anyway. I am getting sick of basketball. It tires me and makes me stink. Hanging out with girls is much more fun."

"I see."

Haizaki didn't seem to be angry with me anymore. I sighed once I realised that.

"Besides, I am more worried for you."

"Huh? Me?"

I was confused at what he said. What did he mean by that?

"Yeah."

Haizaki looked at me with seriousness on his face now.

"I think I should tell you this since I only briefly mention to Tetsuya."

"Eh?"

I looked at him, puzzled at what he said.

"There's someone in the basketball team that is truly frightening and I seen him done it not just once but twice."

"You, me and the rest of the basketball team know him very well."

"Haizaki…"

"And I think that the fates of you guys will probably be more pitiful than me."

Haizaki turned towards the door, getting ready of open it. I face at his back, wondering who that person was.

"Who?"

I ask Haizaki, wanting to know more than ever.

"That bastard who told me to get off the team, Akashi."

Haizaki opened the door and entered the classroom, leaving me in a shock state.

* * *

I really wanted to ask Haizaki more but he didn't answer me. He pretended that he didn't hear me. However our relationship was back to the way it was again. Our classmates realised that as well and all of them seemed to have sighed in relief.

Now, it was after school. Momoi didn't come to pick me up as she had already left with Aomine, Midorima, Kise and the second string to a game. I entered the gym with my bag and saw the person that Haizaki told me, Akashi.

Somehow, I became wary of him after what Haizaki said to me. I took a step back the moment I saw him.

Akashi must have notice my footstep and turned towards me.

"Jun."

Akashi smiled at me. I became a bit frighten from his smile.

Akashi must have noticed my expression became worried and started to walk towards me. Each step he took, I became a little fearful. However if I move away Akashi might wonder what's wrong with me. Therefore I am deeply rooted to the spot I am standing.

When Akashi was closing in and reaching his hand out to touch me, a huge pair of arms suddenly appeared in front of me and pulled me backwards until my back touched a wall of warmth. A shadow then over loomed me and I looked up. It was Mura-kun. Upon seeing him, I suddenly felt relaxed.

"Mura-kun."

"Shi-chan."

Mura-kun greeted me with his lazy expression as he placed his head on top of my head. I am glad that Mura-kun is here.

"Atsushi, you are early."

Akashi greeted Mura-kun.

"Yeah."

"I should get back to what I was doing then."

Akashi smiled at me once more before turning back. I sighed once he was far enough not be able to hear me. Mura-kun finally lifted his head off of mine and releases me from his embrace. I turned around and smiled at him. However Mura-kun's expression was rather worried.

"Shi-chan, you were scared again."

Surprised, I looked up at him.

"Mura-kun…"

"I know you are scared. It's like that time with the monkey."

My face paled the moment he said that word, monkey. Mura-kun saw my expression changed completely began to panic and tried to calm me down.

* * *

**~Elementary School Days~**

It was during spring of 6th grade, our class had a class outing. Everyone in our class was excited because we were going to the zoo. Well, almost everyone…

"Mura-kun isn't that excited at all."

Mura-kun and I were at the giraffe exhibit looking at the giraffes. Our teacher allowed us to roam the zoo freely as long as we come back to the meeting point on time.

I looked at Mura-kun who was munching on his snacks before looking back at the giraffe and back at him again. Mura-kun noticed what I was doing and looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Mura-kun, you will probably be as tall as the giraffe when you grow up."

I grinned at him while Mura-kun turned his attention to the giraffe once more, eating his snacks. Sometimes, Mura-kun isn't that fun at all.

Suddenly we heard a shriek from behind us. The both of us turned around to find a woman on the floor. She had a fearful expression on her face. A man nearby rushed towards her to help her up, asking her what was wrong.

"I saw a monkey over there!"

The woman pointed to the railing. There was nothing there.

"I think you must be imagining things."

The man dismissed the woman's words as he pulled her up.

"I swear I saw it!"

The woman insisted.

"If there was a monkey on the loose, we probably would be asked to evacuate the area now."

The man contradicted her once more. Finally the woman gave up.

"I guess so. I must have been too tired."

After that scene, Mura-kun and I muttered to ourselves.

"Adults sure have it hard."

"Yeah."

Mura-kun agreed before turning back. While I was still looking at the woman, I felt a tug on my sleeves. I turned to find Mura-kun tugging me. Noticing that he caught my attention, Mura-kun pointed in front of him. I looked at the direction where he pointed to find something that I didn't think I would see outside of the exhibit, a monkey.

"…Eh…"

"It's a monkey."

Mura-kun answered.

"…I guess the woman was right."

The monkey was staring at Mura-kun's snacks.

"He's hungry."

Mura-kun looked down onto his snack before taking one out and giving it to the monkey. The monkey took a sniff before taking and eating it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give him that?"

"Does Shi-chan want to try?"

Mura-kun handed me one of the snack, urging me to try. I hesitated for a moment before putting my hand with the snack to the monkey.

The monkey took a sniffed before taking and eating it. Just like what it did earlier with Mura-kun. Seeing what the monkey did, Mura-kun placed another piece of snack on my hand once more.

"Are you sure? This isn't a good idea…"

Mura-kun just smiled at me. I once again placed my hand out.

The monkey sniffed at the snack again. It looked at me for a moment before reaching its hand out. However it didn't take the snack. Instead, it grabbed my hair at the corner of my fringe and pulled it.

A stab of pain went through my head as I closed my eyes and yell, holding on to the hair that it held. However its grip was stronger than mine. Mura-kun immediately shook the monkey's grip off my hair. When it finally did, I looked up at the monkey with tears in my eyes and my head still throbbing in pain. The monkey gave a grin at me and in its hands were a bunch of my hair that it pulled out.

That was the moment that became fearful of monkeys for the rest of my life.

As for the rest of the story, the zookeepers immediately came to our rescue as an onlooker informed them upon seeing what the monkey did to me. They caught the monkey as one of the zookeepers pulled us far away, as our eyes watch the rest of the zookeepers at work. The school trip immediately came to an end because of that incident.

Ever since that day, only Mura-kun came to know about my fear since he first handed experienced my encounter with that monkey.

* * *

I have finally calmed down after Mura-kun's attempts to do so before anyone noticed.

"I am sorry Shi-chan."

Mura-kun really regretted what he said.

"It's okay."

I gave him an assuring smile. While still having thoughts on that monkey.

"I guess there isn't anything scarier than that…"

Monkeys are definitely scarier than anything else on the planet. With that thought, I decided that Akashi wasn't that scary to begin with. I have known him for so long as I should know better. Haizaki is probably just saying that just to scare me.

"I am heading to the coach's office then. See you later."

I left Mura-kun and headed for coach's office.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I am sort of glad that I am away from training today. It's not because I am lazy or anything but it because I won't be able to take it if I see Shiranecchi again. However I feel kind of sad that I won't be seeing Shiranecchi again today.

Anyway, I am on the bench waiting for my turn to sub in later. Midorimacchi and Aominecchi are already in the match. I really admire the both of them. No matter what I do, I can never copy their way of playing basketball. I really need to step up my game if I want to be in the same ranks as them.

While my thoughts are still wavering on Shiranecchi, the crowd began to cheer again. I looked up to see Aominecchi scoring again.

"Eh…"

Momoicchi muttered as I looked up at her. She had amazed look on her. I turned to Midorimacchi and it was the same thing.

Wait a minute, how much has he been scoring? I looked at the scores and was shocked. The difference was too much?!

I looked and Midorimacchi's and Momoicchi's expressions again. My expression currently was the same as theirs.

I can't believe it but Aominecchi has been scoring of a total of 50 points by himself in this entire match!

* * *

**Here's another chapter to make up for last week again. I am following the current manga story line now. At least Shirane ****managed to **patch up things up with Haizaki.

**Time to answer reviews again. Haha**

**Anon ****5/9/13 . chapter 10**

AWW you tease! ;D haha thanks for the update!  
SO AKASHI IS ONLY USING JUN!? (OR DOES HE TRULY LIKE-LIKE HER?) :o  
PS,  
Its superrr funeee to see Kise so lovestruck and stumbling all over the place! DDD  
UPDATE SOON

**Didn't you ask me that question before? Geez... Like I said before, follow the story to find out. :)**

**Kise was fun to write. Fluttering everywhere.**

**asus ****5/9/13 . chapter 4**

THIS STORY IS AWESOME!  
but is shirane and haizakis relationship going to be end ?  
Pls UPDATE soon

**This chapter answers your question? :D**

**MoorePyon ****5/9/13 . chapter 10**

Poor Haizaki, Even though he's a jerk. I can relate with his feeling being betrayed by someone he thought he can trust.

Wahh... Akashi... A potential love rival for Kise.

Ne, Can you make it a love rectangle something? Kise, Akashi,Haizaki with Shirane.

I know this is weird but somehow I wanna read more interaction between Shirane and Haizaki.

Anyway, Interesting story! This is the first time I read a fanfic like this.  
It's rare to find stories with Haizaki. Can't wait for the next update!

**Why don't I make it a love pentagon? Haha. I will try to do some interaction between the two characters but I can't promise you since I don't really know much of Haizaki's character. That is probably one of the reasons why people don't write fanfictions of Haizaki. I will try to make him as close to what I see in the manga.**

**That's all for now. The next chapter will probably be up some days after the new chapter of Kuroko no Basuke is up. I bet everyone is excited for Season 2 for the anime which is coming in October right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

A few weeks had pass since then. It nearly time for the school festival. Our school festival is held during June. The school festival is used to thank all the students for their hard work during the past year.

It was free period now. My class was having a meeting to discuss what to do for the festival. Our class representative stood at the front and bangs the board to get everyone's attention.

"Attention guys! Today we need to discuss about what our class is going to do for the school festival."

Once everyone heard the banging, they all kept quiet. As for me, I wasn't engage in a conversation in the first place. I turned to where Haizaki is sitting to make sure that he is there. And there he was, sleeping.

"I would like to have some suggestions. I will write them on the board and we will discuss the possibilities with each one of them."

Some people began to raise their hands up and the representative called them out and told them to write their suggestions on the board. After 10 minutes, all the possible suggestions were up there.

"Now let's discuss which ones we could do."

A girl from the back suddenly spoke up.

"We could do something different from the other classes. It will be boring if we kept doing common stuff."

"Yeah. Miyamoto is right. It will be boring if kept the same things."

Another classmate agreed along. The rest of the people also started to agree as well.

"Okay then, I will strike off the ones that are common then."

The representative started to strike off the suggestions with the other telling him which to strike off, like cafes, restaurants, game booths, performances and etc. In the end, we didn't left much.

"What are we going to do? The rest of the suggestions aren't that interesting or easy to do."

One of the guys voiced out his thoughts to the rest. The others agreed with him.

"If that's the case, why don't we think of it this way? What do you think of when you hear the word 'festival'?"

The representative was trying his best to get people to come out with ideas. Just then, one of the girls spoke up.

"Well, I think of Carnival."

"A Carnival it is!"

The representative clapped his hand in delight.

"But if we are going to be doing Carnival, some of us have to do tricks then. Tricks are hard to learn."

One of the guys commented, not really happy with the idea.

"That's true but I think we can manage. We do have some people that can do it."

Everyone then turned to look at the people who can do it, mainly the people in the sports club, including me.

"The costumes will be fun to make!"

One of the girls squeals in delight. All the guys in the class somehow paled at the thought of it.

"We could do dancing and play music to hype up the crowd!"

The class was starting to become excited with the idea. The class representative banged the board once more.

"We still need to divide the responsibilities. Also we will have to book a venue to do our carnival."

"We could use one of the school gyms since our school has quite a number of them."

"Then I will have to ask the Student council about this. And how are we going to promote this?"

"We could make flyers and go around give it to people. We could also go around doing little tricks to make them interested."

The rest of the class started to give their inputs to the idea. When we were done, we were assigned to our roles. There were 5 kinds of roles, costume making, decoration, music, dance and performance. I of course was placed in the performance with Haizaki and the other sport clubs people. We didn't even have a chance to voice our opinions on it.

At the end of the discussion, the class had decided the name 'Karneval' as the thing we are doing. Everyone in the class was really hype up on it and even decided to start the work after school. That's when Haizaki finally woke up.

"Huh? What happen? What's that on the board?"

"You are with the performance."

"What do you mean?"

Haizaki was confused with the situation as the guy sitting in front of him tried to explain everything to him. As for me, I was having a bad mood now. Not only I didn't want to do this, my time with basketball club will be even lesser now. Meaning to say, work will probably pile up again.

* * *

It was a couple of days since that meeting. It was after school and we were having basketball training as usual. Well, actually the training was more intense as usual. Coach announced that he was going to push everyone even harder for the middle school tournament and there wasn't going to be any practice on the festival week.

"What are you doing for the festival?"

Momoi asked me as we were watching the guys playing in their practice match. The second years were playing against the third years.

"Something which will take up all my time."

"Eh? What's with that answer?"

Momoi nudged me, hoping I would give her a proper answer.

"You will just have to wait and see."

"Eh? That's something new from you. If you are that busy, then leave this to us. Don't worry about us, we will manage. After all, we did pretty well the last time you were away."

"Not really."

"…"

Momoi couldn't answer me now. It was true after all.

"Well, my class are doing crapes and I will be making them!"

Who in the sane mind will let Momoi cook?! Momoi is a horrible cook and Aomine witness it all his life! I tried Momoi's cooking once and I regretted even touching it. How can someone make something inedible?!

"I am surprise no one objected to it."

"Well, I kept protesting them to let me, they finally gave in."

"I see."

A mental note to myself, do not go to Momoi's class during the festival.

The referee whistled and the match was over. The second years won against the third years again.

"That was quite a match."

Aomine walked over to us and sat at the bench beside us. Lately Aomine has been in his top form. Even the rest are stepping up in their game.

"Aomine-kun only got sub in at the last moment."

Kuroko came and joined us, panting heavily.

"But the Senpais are something."

Kise came over as well, joining the conversation. I can tell that Kise wasn't that awkward with me anymore since he doesn't do those weird actions as much as before.

"Erm…Is Shirane here?"

I heard my name and turned around to find a group of girls from my class at the door of the gym. When they noticed me, they came over to me.

"Shirane! We need to take your measurements. Please come with us!"

The group of girls dragged me away. Leaving the rest totally stunned at what had happened.

"Aren't festivals something?"

Momoi commented as she giggled.

* * *

"I am having practice now you know."

I was trying to shake the girls' grip off me but it wasn't working at all.

"But we need to get your measurements first so that we can make your costume. And we already decided who to do what acts. There will be magic, juggling, gymnastics and such. Don't worry, those in the gymnastic club are doing the gymnastics part."

One of the girls explained to me the things the class have already decided on. Our class has meeting after school to plan out the festival arrangements. However the meeting clash with the basketball practice so I didn't attended anyone of them.

"You will be spinning plates."

"Huh? Plates?!"

I was confused. Why am I spinning plates?

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Well, people who play basketball know how to spin the ball on the tip of their finger so we figured it should be the same with the plates."

The girl that said that smiled at me.

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!"

* * *

"HAIZAKI!"

I slammed the door open in anger. Apparently, Haizaki was the one who gave them the idea. Looking around, I didn't spot him.

"WHERE IS HAIZAKI?!"

I asked, with my voice raised.

One of the guys pointed to the end of the classroom. My eyes followed to the direction it was pointed at, however Haizaki wasn't here. However, in that place was a rabbit mascot in a ringmaster outfit.

"...Haizaki…?"

Everyone nodded. Upon seeing everyone nodding, I covered my mouth and bend down.

"What's wrong, Shirane?"

One of the girls bends down a little, placing her hand behind me and asked.

"Pft…Hahahahaha…"

I tried to hold in but I couldn't. In the end I just let it all out. Realizing that it was laughing, everyone sighed and smiled in relieved.

"Whose….idea…was… it…? Haha…"

"Well… We did have another costume for Haizaki but…"

The girl who answered looked at the mascot before turning back at me.

"Haizaki's expression was just too scary."

"So we had him wear the mascot outfit instead."

Another girl continued on, smiling at me. I finally stopped laughing at that time and was wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I guess this makes up for it then."

"Shirane, let's have your measurements then."

The group of girls grab a hold of me and I brought away to another place.

* * *

After a long session of measurement taking and briefing, I headed back to the gym to look for Coach. Practice was already over but I needed to tell him that I wasn't coming for practice till the end of the festival.

"Coach?"

I knocked on the door to the office before entering. Coach was sitting on his desk while he was chatting with the other Coaches from the 2nd and 3rd string.

"Shirane? Give us a minute. We will be done soon."

Coach resumed his conversation with them. I made myself comfortable as I look through the whiteboard.

After a while, I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked back to find the 2nd string Coach.

"Looks like you are doing well."

"Yes. What about you Coach?"

I bowed down and greeted him. I used to be the manager of the 2nd string after all.

"Never be better. Anyway, we are done now. See you then."

The 2nd string Coach turned towards the door and left with the 3rd string Coach. I bowed them until they left.

"I don't see you being that nice to me."

"That because you never finish your work."

"That's so mean."

"…"

"I heard you were kidnapped by your own classmates today."

"…Eh…About that…"

"Momoi told me already. It's about the school festival right?"

"Yeah… I also want to tell you that will not be attending practice as of now till the end of the festival. Is that okay?"

Coach looked at me for a moment before his expression turned into a smile.

"Sure, why not?"

Somehow, it seems like he was trying to get rid of me.

"But I am curious, why do you need all that time off?"

I didn't want to answer him so I ignored his question.

"Well since you agreed, I hope to are able to hold up to the end of your deal as well, Coach."

"…Of course…"

I can see Coach sweat-dropping at that.

"Then I shall take my leave."

I left the office, closing the door behind me before heading for home. The following 2 weeks was going to be chaotic.

* * *

**Here is this week's chapter! However, I am going off the story line a bit since we need a break from all those serious stuff. As I mentioned during one of the earlier chapter that I was going to do a chapter on the school festival based on the replace novels. Well, here it is! It's going to be a few chapters long. If you noticed, a based the idea for what Shirane's class is doing off of the anime Karneval. What's a better way to do a school festival like a Circus? I recommend you guys to read/watch Karneval if you haven't.**

**With all that blabbering, time to answer your reviews!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****5/11/13 . chapter 9**

I love your story! And I always wondering if there's a fic that Kise would be jealous over a girl from Akashi! Also, it's a miracle that the girl is a white haired , the same as I was hoping! Gosh, thank you very much for making this fic. Hope you update often and finish it!

**It's 'Kiseki' alright. :D I originally wanted to base Shirane off the colour Orange. However I had issues with the name as there wasn't a family name with the proper pronunciation of the word orange. Therefore I settled with white instead. I am glad that I made this choice because I realized that white can match with any colour. Lol.**

**asus ****5/11/13 . chapter 11**

Yup,its really good that they patch up  
and i have some questions these are  
Aomine has started to change Wahh...*crying* is he becoming to that arrogant personality(saying the one who can beat him is only himself)?  
is akashi as frightening as haizaki says?  
will this story end after teiko or continues the high school kuroko no basuke?if so then which school will Shirane going?is she going Seirin,Kaijō,Tōō,Yōsen,Shūtoku,Rakuzan,Fukuda Sōgō or none of these schools?  
Sorry there are too many questions  
Can you tell me some of these questions answer or it will be a suprise ?

**On the previous chapter, it was the beginning of him realizing that he could play better than other people. However we haven't come to the point where he realizes that he finds basketball boring yet. So by the time we end this festival chapter and head back to the story. He could have realized it. People need to time to realize things after all.**

**I can't say about Akashi yet. It would be spoilers if I did. Do you find Akashi frightening? :D**

**This story will follow to the current timeline of Kuroko no Basuke. So yes, it continues to High school. However, I cannot tell you which school is Shirane going to.**

**That's the end for this one. I have come to look forward to your reviews so do write them!**

**Also, I am planning to write an Akafuri story. They are a very interesting pair to me. If you like me to do so, send me a message for motivation and ideas so that I can get started. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

It's now a couple of days few before the school festival. I haven't seen the guys from the basketball club for the past few weeks except during the practices right after the midterms before I was busy with the festival. The people in the sports clubs and those who are good at sports had a horrible time learning the tricks for the festival. Somehow I feel that our other classmates enjoy us suffering while they did the easy job. I think after this festival, all of us would probably come out with something equally terrible for them to do next year.

I finally managed to master the art of spinning 3 plates, throwing them and catching them with the sticks. I couldn't remember how many times I broken the plates. I gotten some cuts here and there but it wasn't that serious. It was until I broke the last plate of the set that my classmates ask me to use the plastic ones until I could get it right. Now I am going on ahead with the real deal again and I am not alone.

"Ready, Haizaki?"

Our class was at one of the gym in our school. We were having a practice session for our performance. Now, it was Haizaki's and my turn. Haizaki, who was in the rabbit suit, gave me a thumb up. He needed to wear the suit since he needed to get used to performing with the suit. I wanted to laugh at him again, but I held it in. I wonder who was the one who managed to get Haizaki into the suit? Anyway, I nodded him in return and got into my ready position before Haizaki started throwing the plates to me.

I caught the plates with the stick at ease before spinning them with the stick. After steadying the plates, I threw the plates over to Haizaki who had the stick ready in his hand. He caught it and spun them as well. After that, some plates were thrown to me and I caught it with ease and spin them. Now I had to exchange plates with Haizaki.

"Ready? Switch!"

Upon my command, Haizaki and I threw one of our plates to each other and caught them.

"Nice one Shirane, Haizaki!"

One of our classmates who were watching us, cheered.

"Once more! Ready? Switch!"

We did a couple more times before I handed over one of my spinning plates to Haizaki and step aside, joining with the rest at the side line. Haizaki began to juggle the plates.

"Thanks god that you are with us, or else we will have a hard time getting Haizaki to take part in our performance."

One of my classmates spoke to me as I joined them. I remember that I had to pound the basketball onto Haizaki's head just to get him to work with us.

"Come to think of it, who was the one who made him wear the suit?"

Upon hearing my question, my classmates looked at each other before pointing in the same direction at the same time. I looked at the direction at they were pointing and saw the drama club president.

"Oh…"

The drama club president is from our class. As we heard, she takes performances very seriously and she will do whatever it takes to get whatever she wants. I guess that just proves it, although I wonder what method she used to make him listen to her. Anyway, she is in charge of our costumes but I still haven't seen mine yet.

"I can't imagine her having to work on her club and the class performance at the same time."

One of my classmates said as we watched her instruct the girls beside her on what to do.

"Looks like Haizaki is done with his part."

"Okay. Wish me luck."

I headed back out again with my sticks on hand. Getting ready to my position, I nodded at Haizaki before he threw a plate for me to catch. After catching it and steadying it at a pace, I place the plate on my fingertips and did the Arm Curls trick. This trick is the most challenging one but it is a very impressive move.

Almost reaching the end of the trick, the plate somehow slipped off of my finger and shattered on my floor. One of the shards flew to my hand and gave me deep cut.

"Ouch!"

I immediately used my other hand to grab on to the wrist of my bleeding hand trying to stop the blood flow.

The rest of my classmates ran up to me. Even Haizaki did, with the head of the rabbit off of him.

"Shirane! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, but I think I need to go to the infirmary to wrap this up."

"I'll take you there."

Haizaki offered as he held my injured hand and take a good look at it.

"What happened? I heard a commotion."

The rest of our classmates walked up to us.

"Shirane injured her hand so Haizaki is going to take her to the infirmary."

One of our classmates explained to the rest.

"Haizaki can't go."

We all turned to look at who spoke. It was the drama club president.

"I need to fix up the suit."

"Che..."

Haizaki was a bit pissed off at her but it was true. Haizaki somehow managed to tear the suit whatever he uses it.

"If that's the case, Takano, take her to the infirmary."

The class representative spoke, taking charge of the situation.

"Okay."

A girl answered him before heading to me and bringing me to the infirmary.

"You guys, clean this mess up."

"Got it!"

"As for the rest, get back to work. We don't have much time left."

"Copy!"

* * *

"There you go."

The school nurse had bandaged my hand after cleaning my wound. She smiled before writing down on her report.

"I didn't think that I would find you one day injured."

The school nurse spoke to me as she continued writing her report. I have been to the infirmary countless of times to escort the guys from the basketball club who always injure themselves during training or practice matches.

"I didn't think so too."

I grinned at her, with a bit of embarrassment.

"Is her hand alright?"

Takano asked worryingly as she came up to us after sitting down on the chair to wait for the nurse to bandage my hand up.

"She's fine. Just make sure that you don't open up the wound."

The nurse looked at me as she said the last sentence to me.

"Got it."

I nodded back at her.

"That's great to hear."

Takano smiled at me and I return my smile to her. I stood up from my chair and bowed at the nurse.

"Thank you for bandaging my hand."

"Not a problem."

After thanking the nurse, Takano and I headed back to the gym again.

* * *

"How's was it, Shirane?"

One of my classmates asked as a group of them came up to me.

"Sensei said she will be fine as long she doesn't open up the wound."

Takano answered them back.

"What about the performance then?"

"Don't worry, I be sure to nail it. After working so hard to get it right, it will be a waste to not do it."

I grinned at them, reassuring them. I hated the idea of giving up after all.

"Shirane…"

The rest of them smiled back after hearing what I said.

"Let's do our best and make this performance a success!"

One of them shouted with one of his hand clench up.

"Yeah!"

All of us followed, cheering together as one.

"Hey! Get back to work!"

The class representative who was at the other side of the gym shouted at us. All of us scattered back to what we were doing once more.

* * *

It was late in the evening already. Ever since the festival preparations started, our class always had a meeting at the end of the day before we leave for home. Haizaki never attended the last meeting of the day and always leave the earliest. Anyway the meeting was already over and I was making my way to the school gates.

"Shiranecchi!"

Hearing a very familiar voice, I turned around and found Kise running up to me.

"Kise? Haven't you gone home yet?"

My class was the latest in terms of going back home. We had a lot of things to prepare after all.

"Our class had some problems so we had a meeting."

"Oh. Then where's Mura-kun?"

I look around to try to spot Mura-kun but he wasn't anywhere at all.

"He left early. He said something about getting some snacks."

Kise scratched the back of his head, and tried to laugh it off.

"Oh. I see. Then would you like to walk home with me?"

The moment I said that, Kise immediately placed a hand on his mouth. I am not sure if it was the setting sun or not but I think his face is red.

"Kise?"

I tried to peer at his face to try to read his expression. I was totally confused by his actions. Kise finally put down his hand and smiled at me.

"…Sure…"

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Shiranecchi asked me to walk home with her! I think my heart is going to beat out of my chest at any moment.

I am trying my best to calm myself down as I walk beside her. I haven't seen her in weeks and I guess because of that my heart is beating more wildly than more. Just when I thought I have gotten it under control.

Glancing at Shiranecchi's side, I noticed that one of hands was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?"

I asked her, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"It's a cut that I gotten while practicing. It will be fine after a couple of days."

"I see."

I sighed in relief. Come to think of it, I am not quite sure what Shiranecchi's class is doing. I did ask around but no one knew. The people from her class didn't say anything about what they were doing for the festival. I guess I could ask her.

"Hey, Shiranecchi. What is your class doing for the festival anyway?"

"Eh?"

Shiranecchi looked up at me with a bit of confusion on her. Somehow she looks adorable in my eyes.

"Nevermind."

I turned away, unable to take it.

"What is Kise's class doing then?"

Shiranecchi asked me, as though she was helping me to change the subject.

"We were supposed to do a café but because there was too many classes doing cafés that we were asked to change it. Therefore we had a meeting."

I laugh sheepishly.

"I see. Isn't that kind of last minute?"

"Yeah. We already made our costumes so now we are trying to come out with something."

I sighed. Seriously, they should tell us earlier if they were going to change it.

* * *

We had already walked quite a distance from school. As we passed by an alley, there were a bunch of high school students hanging out there. Just when we were about to pass them, I accidentally stepped on one of the guys foot. I didn't notice as my heart was still fluttering with Shiranecchi beside me.

"Ouch!"

The guy yelped in pain before he came up to us and held me by my collar.

"How dare you step on my foot!"

"Eh? I am sorry! I didn't know!"

I panicked as I tried to release his grip on me. The rest of the guys surrounded me.

"Have a taste of this then!"

The guy tried to launch a punch on my face. However something got to him first.

"Ugh…"

The guy released his hold on me and was down on his knees, holding the part of him that seemed to hurt. Just behind him was Shiranecchi with her leg lifted up. Shiranecchi must have kicked him hard.

"Get them!"

The guy in pain shouted and all the guys came towards us. I quickly grabbed Shiranecchi's hand and ran for it.

Although I ran, Shiranecchi couldn't keep up with me. One of the guys caught up with us and grabbed a hold Shiranecchi's hand, stopping us. Shiranecchi tried to shake his grip off but he was holding on too tightly. The rest of the guys were catching up to us soon.

As if she couldn't take it anymore, she shook my grip off her other hand and clenched them. After that, she punched the guy in the stomach.

The guy kneel down with his hand on his stomach. Shiranecchi on the other hand stood there with a pained expression on her face. I looked at her hand that she used to punched and saw blood soaking through her bandage.

Realizing that she opened her wound, I quickly scooped her into my arms and ran for it as the rest of the guys were about to catch up to us.

* * *

**I feel bad for injuring Shirane but being in pain comes with a prize. :D**

**The next chapter will have some romance so do look forward to it. I will get the next chapter up by the end of this week since we aren't following the manga for these few chapters.**

**Reviews Time then!**

**asus ****5/16/13 . chapter 12**

That Haizaki as mascot rabbit was very hilarious  
I find normal Akashi frightening but if Akashi act nice then i would think that my dead have promised  
And what Akafuri mean ?Akashi and who?

**Most people interpret Akashi as frightening but I beg to differ since we don't really know how Akashi is really like. We haven't seen Akashi's full personality yet. If you played Kiseki no Game [Kuroko no Basuke Game which is on PSP] you can get a feel of how Akashi personality is like from there. He isn't scary to me at all. I won't say since I don't want to spoil the rest who are planning to play the game after reading this.**

**Akafuri means Akashi and Furihata. Furihata is the brown-haired first year in Seirin. If you don't read the manga, then you wouldn't know how the pairing started out. It's on Chapter 113 if you wanna know. I just like the contrast between the two of them.**

**That's it then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

My hand really hurts. The wound opened up and my bandage is pretty bloody. I am trying not to groan in pain by biting my lips. More importantly, I am in Kise's arms now and we were running away from the group of high school guys. It felt rather embarrassing that I had to be carried by him but I had no choice.

Still feeling rather embarrassed, I glance up at Kise's face. I realized that all this time I never took a proper look at him and somehow at this moment I felt that he was pretty cool. What's more was that my heart was somehow started beating very quickly. It was a feeling that I never felt before. Trying to shake that thought off, I look over Kise's shoulders to find that the group of guys were still on our tail.

"Kise!"

As though he understood what I meant, Kise immediately took a turn to the alley. Avoiding the obstacles and making several turns, we finally lost them. I am sure that we were several blocks away from where we started to run. However just to be sure, Kise ran towards a nearby park before he finally put me down on the bench. Panting heavily, Kise sat beside me and took a hold of my injured hand to take a good look at it.

"Does it hurt?"

Kise looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. But it wasn't as bad as before."

I smiled at him, reassuring him. The pain wasn't that bad anymore but my hand was still bleeding.

"We still got to wrap this up."

Kise reach out behind his pocket and took out a handkerchief. Using his handkerchief, Kise wrapped my hand with it.

"Kise, you don't have to…"

"It's okay."

Kise continued to diligently wrap up my hand. Looking at his profile, my heart started to beat quickly again. I could feel a blush creep across my face. What is wrong with me?

While trying to sort out my thoughts, Kise had already finished wrapping my hand up. Satisfied with his work, Kise looked up at me. When I noticed he was looking at me, my face shot up in redness. However I shook my head in attempt to stop blushing.

"Shiranecchi?"

Kise, concerned for me, put his hand up to my forehead.

"Erm…"

I was confused by his actions.

"Oh. Good. And for a moment I thought you had a fever since your face is so red."

"It is!? It must be the sunset that is making my face red!"

I exclaimed, trying to end the subject.

"I guess you are right."

Kise gave a sheepish laugh after saying that. I sighed in relief in respond to him.

"I'll walk you to your house."

Startled at what Kise said, immediately respond to him.

"It's okay! You don't have to!"

I wave my hands very frantically at him.

"I am worried that those guys might come after you. Just let me do this, okay?"

With a determine look in his eyes, I gave in to his request.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

As I am walking with Shiranecchi back to her house, I couldn't help glancing at her hand. I felt really guilty for it. If only I watched where I was walking, then this wouldn't have happened at all.

Shiranecchi on the other hand was acting a bit strangely. She has been avoiding eye contact with me ever since we started making our way towards her house. I think that she might be blaming me for this. I can't believe I mess it up!

As we made our walk to the crossroad, the traffic light had just turned red. Shiranecchi didn't notice the traffic light and just went on ahead. Seeing a car that was about to run over her, I immediately grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her towards me. Shiranecchi managed to avoid the car just in time and landed against my chest.

"Are you alright?!"

I asked her as she looked up towards me in realization of what just happened.

"…Yeah…"

I sighed in relief. Too many things had happened today.

Looking at Shiranecchi who's was looking down, I found her face was as red as before. Her expression was as though she was embarrassed at what had happened. In my eyes, I couldn't believe how cute she looked right now.

Feeling a bit brave, I took her hand in mine. When I held her hand, Shiranecchi immediately shot her head up and looked at me with an even deeper blush.

"Come on, let's go."

I smiled at her in return before looking at the traffic light that had just turned green again, pulling her along with our hands held together as we cross the road.

* * *

We finally arrived at Shiranecchi's front gate. The entire time, we kept quiet as we held our hands together, never once letting go.

"That's my place."

Shiranecchi spoke up with her eyes looking down. I guess I should let go now.

"…"

"…"

Both of us looked down, still hand in hand.

"…Erm…"

Shiranecchi shook her hand a little, that's when I realized should let go now. I parted my hand from hers, with her warmness still lingering in my hand.

"I will wash this and return it to you tomorrow."

Shiranecchi lifted up her hand that was wrapped in my handkerchief.

"Ah, Right."

There was another moment of silence again.

"I guess I should get going then."

I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile.

"See you tomorrow."

I started to head back. I guess I must have acted really weird to her that she couldn't say anything.

After walked just a few steps, I felt someone holding my hand from behind. I turned back to find Shiranecchi holding on to my hand, looking down.

"Thanks for today…"

I am positive that Shiranecchi was blushing for sure because I can see Shiranecchi's red face under my shadow since the sunset was facing my front. My heart beat loudly as I looked at her and the warmness of her hand was spreading through my hand.

"No problem…"

Shiranecchi finally let go of me before taking a step back. The expression on her face changed dramatically as though she realised she did something that she shouldn't. She immediately ran back into her house.

Stunned at what just happened it took me a few moments to realise what happened. Once I realised, I smiled to myself in relief. She wasn't angry with me at all. All the guilt was washed away.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

What had I just done?! What is wrong with me?! My heart is thumbing so loudly that I think he might have heard it!

Leaning against the door, I slouched down and huddled to my knees. My face was crimson red and heart couldn't stop beating.

I never had this kind of feeling before. Usually I don't feel like this when I see Kise but today is totally different. What is worse is that I find Kise cool! How can this be possible?! I am supposed to be immune to people like him!

With so many thoughts running through my head, I clenched my hands. With a feeling of a cloth in one of my hands, I looked down at my hand and remembered that I had Kise's handkerchief. I guess I should focus on treating my hand first.

"Jun? Are you back?"

I heard a voice coming down the hallway. Footsteps followed before my mum appeared before me.

"Why are you on the floor?"

My mum asked in confusion.

"I'm home?"

I gave her a sheepish smile.

Knowing that I didn't want to be asked, my mum answered me back.

"Welcome home."

She diverted her eyes to my injured hand with concerned plastered on her face.

"What happened?"

I looked at the direction where her eyes was and realized she was referring to my hand.

"Well…"

* * *

I am now sitting at the living room while my mum treated my hand. I explained to her about the accident at school which cause my hand to have a deep cut. However, I didn't tell her that I have gotten into a fight with a group of high school guys. Instead I told her that I must have somehow opened the wound without knowing.

"I told you to be careful. And sometimes you jump into things too quickly."

"But I have to get it right or else there will be no performance for that."

I smiled at her. My mum shook her head in response as she finished up bandaging my hand.

"By the way, whose handkerchief is that? I know it's not yours."

My mum pointed at the handkerchief that was soaked in a bit of blood on the table. I thought of Kise and I blushed.

Reading my expression, my mum had a smirked on her face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"With that design, I bet it's from a guy. Is it your boyfriend?"

"What?!"

I exclaimed at her, with my face totally red now.

"My my… This is the first time I seen you react like this."

My mum giggled with a hand covering her mouth. A bit annoyed at her reaction, I threw a question back at her.

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, I ask you before about you and Atsushi back then. But you didn't have such a reaction like now. So I supposed you finally found a guy you like."

My mum shrugged at me, clearly pleased with herself. I wasn't annoyed anymore but instead I was blushing once more.

"No, I don't and stop assuming things!"

I stood up and head back to my room.

"Sometimes she is just too oblivious for her own good. I guess I should wash this."

Looking at the handkerchief, my mum sighed. She then took the handkerchief off of the table to wash it.

* * *

Soaking in the tub, I thought of all the things that happened today. The cut on my hand, the fight, running away and… The moment I thought of him, my face flushed once more. I couldn't forget the way he looked when he held me as he ran and when he wrapped my hand with his handkerchief.

In attempt to flush the thoughts out of my head, I submerged my head in the water. After a good minute or so, I resurface my head. However, I still couldn't get him out of my head.

"Why…?"

I asked myself as I looked at my reflection in the water. Remembering what my mum said, I thought to myself again. Did I finally found a guy that I like or is it just a spur of a moment thing?

Still deep in my thoughts, I got out of the bath tub and grabbed a towel to dry myself before wrapping the towel around me.

Everything just happened too suddenly for me to take it. All along I thought the concept of love is love at first sight. However, I doubt so because I never found myself liking someone before.

Convincing myself that it was only today that I felt like this, I looked into the mirror and gave a pat on my face. I need to focus on the festival and nothing else.

"Focus, Jun, focus."

With a determine look on my face, I moved away from the mirror to dress myself.

* * *

**Here's another chapter for this week. My inspiration is all coming back to me again. **

**I didn't make Kise react weirdly in this chapter because of the sense of guilt he felt for Shirane. And now Shirane is the one acting funny. :0**

**Till next time! XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Morning."

I greeted my mum as I walked to the kitchen to help her out.

"Morning Jun. Mind flipping the sausages over?"

I did as I was told as my mum continued to chop the carrots up. I always help out in the kitchen in the mornings to set up breakfast and make bentos.

"Did Shun left to jog already?"

"Yes. I can't believe that it's so tough to be so good looking…"

My mum sighed as placed her hand on her face dreamily. I sweat dropped at her reaction.

Shun is my elder brother who is just a year older than me. As his name states, he is a genius and was scouted to one of the top schools in Japan. He is good looking and is the president of the literature club in his school. However thanks to his good looks, I was pretty much immune to good looking people.

The reason I called him Shun was because when we were very young, we were often mistaken as twins. Shun who is a genius, understood the whole situation at that time, played along with the adults and told me to call him by his name. As I grew older, I was unable to kick the habit of calling him by his name. My mum did try to make me change my ways but she failed terribly so up until now I always called my brother Shun.

Putting the already cooked sausages and other ingredients into the bento box, I hurried to stir the Miso soup in the pot before ladling up to the bowls. We were having Japanese style breakfast.

"Morning."

My dad walked to the dining and took his seat as he yawned.

"Morning dad. You were still up till late last night again weren't you?"

I asked as I place the soup on the table along with the rest of the dishes.

My dad is a writer and this is where Shun inherited his interest for literature from. Most of the time, he coops up in his study room and writes his books. I have never seen him outside of the house except when he needs to rush to the publishers to hand in his manuscript. My mum, being a housewife, tends to his needs with no complains. I have no idea how she can stand serving for him in the first place.

"Inoue-san wants me to hand the manuscript over by 3 today."

"Oh…"

"Here's your tea."

My mum placed a teacup filled with tea in front of dad. Dad is very particular about matching his drinks to his meal.

"Thanks. How is your hand now?"

I sat down at the table before replying him.

"All better."

I lifted my hand up to show him.

"Just be careful then."

My dad answered after glancing at my hand.

"Got it."

Not long after, we heard a click at the front door. Shun was back from his jogging.

"I am home."

"Welcome home."

My mum greeted him as she placed the final bowl of rice on the table before taking a seat. Shun walked passed me to his seat, in the process he ruffled my hair. I gave him an annoyed face. I really hate him for doing that.

"Thanks for the meal!"

All of us spoke before starting on our meal. Half-way through the meal, Shun spoke up.

"Mum, did you buy a new handkerchief for me?"

"Eh…? No."

"Then whose is this?"

Shun reach out from his pocket and took out a handkerchief that was awfully familiar. Wait a minute, that's Kise's!

I immediately snatched the handkerchief from him.

"Eh...? It's yours…?"

Shun was puzzled by my action.

"I don't remember you liking that kind of design. It's more for a guy…"

Realizing it was the handkerchief from yesterday, my mum giggled. My dad and Shun were confused by her actions. I blushed and quickly kept the handkerchief in my pocket.

"What's wrong honey…?"

My dad asked, a little bit worried for my mum.

"Nothing."

My mum smiled at my dad before turning to face me.

"Jun, I made sure I washed the handkerchief properly. You can relax."

My mum winked at me. I really hate my mum now.

Thinking that the handkerchief was really mine, Shun spoke up once more.

"You are lucky. I didn't use it since I wasn't quite sure if was meant for me or not."

The way that Shun says seems like he was boasting at me. I really pissed at him now however I kept it to myself and continued eating my meal.

* * *

"We are going now!"

"Take care!"

Shun and I just left the house and we were walking until we reach the first crossroad. That is where we go our own ways. Usually Shun goes to school much earlier than me since his school is much further away compared to mine. However recently because of the school festival, I had to leave earlier for school than usual.

"How's the school festival coming along?"

Shun faced me and asked as we walk along side each other.

"Okay I guess."

I walked on, not looking at him.

"You know, I really wish that I could come and take a look at your school festival but I got a Photo Shoot that day."

"Photo Shoot?"

I turned to look at Shun with a puzzled face.

"Yeah, yesterday while I was on my way home, some scout came up to me and ask me if I was interested to model for the men's fashion magazine."

"I thought you weren't interested in this kind of thing."

"I am but I am kind of short of money for this month…"

Shun sighed. Shun has been eating out lately because he had to stay back in school to prepare for his literature club's exhibition which was happening this Saturday.

"Then I will make sure I get a copy of the performances video for you to watch. You should really see Haizaki in the suit."

I laughed as Haizaki in the bunny suit is something not to be missed.

"Although I never met him before, I wonder who has the ability to make him wear the suit?"

Shun laughed along with me, the tension on his face was gone now. I sometimes tell Shun about the people from my school.

"I just found out yesterday, I will tell you later."

We had arrived at the crossroad. Waving goodbyes to each other, we parted ways.

* * *

After arriving in school and putting down my bag, I took the handkerchief out my pocket. Clenching it, I figured that I better hand it over to Kise in case he needed it. Putting it into my pocket again, I make my way to his classroom. My heart seemed to thump a little.

Peering at the door to his classroom, I glanced around to find him. Kise wasn't here yet but Mura-kun is.

"Mura-kun, Morning."

I walked over to his seat, calling up to him. Many people took a glance at me since it was unusual to have someone from the other class to come over to another class in the morning.

"Shi-chan."

Mura-kun greeted me as he ate his snack.

"Eating snacks so early in the morning isn't good for you."

"Nhh…"

Mura-kun only made an incoherent sound as though he understood. However he didn't stop eating. I shook my head in disagreement and decided to ignore that.

"What happen to your hand, Shi-chan?"

Mura-kun's expression sort of became concerned as he stopped eating with his eyes on my bandaged hand.

"I injured my hand during yesterday's practice but its fine now."

I smiled at him to assure him. Mura-kun's expression relaxed and he went back to eating.

"Anyway, what time does Kise come in the morning?"

"I don't know."

I shouldn't have asked Mura-kun since he didn't care about what was around him.

"Well, I…"

Before I could finish, I heard a commotion outside and the door slide open.

"Good Morning!"

I turned around to find Kise standing there with a smile plastered on his face. Around him was a group of girls. With all those people, I bet he didn't notice I was here but I couldn't help but blush when I saw him. I hit my cheeks as I realized I was blushing. This means that what I felt yesterday was not a joke!

The moment Kise made his greetings, a flock of girls from his class gathered to him. The door way was crowded now.

"Does this happen every morning?"

I asked, looking at the scene unfolding while I kept reminding myself to pull myself together. Mura-kun nodded as he gazed at the scene, still eating his snacks.

Not long after, Kise noticed that I was in his class. His expression sort of wavered for a second before he make his way through the crowd towards us. My blush became redder as he came closer. Mura-kun, who was lazily eating his snack, noticed that my face was really red.

"Are you okay Shi-chan?"

"…Yeah…"

I muttered, calming myself as Kise finally joined us.

"Shiranecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Good morning."

Kise smiled at us. My heart is going to burst any minute now.

"Morning."

Mura-kun lazily greeted him as he looked at both of us.

"…Mor…ning…"

I muttered as I fumbled through my pocket for the handkerchief. After finding it, I placed my hand out with the handkerchief in my hand.

"Here…"

Realizing I was here to hand his handkerchief over, Kise reached his hand out to take it back. Our hands touch a little and I was startled for a bit. At that moment, I felt several eyes on me.

"Thanks."

Kise put his handkerchief into his pocket as he smiled at me. My heart thump at that but I immediately forgo the feeling in my heart as I felt pressure from the sidelines.

"How is your hand now?"

Kise asked with a little concern on his face.

"It's… fine…"

I gave him a sheepish smile. Feeling relieved, Kise smiled back at me and my heart thump once more. However I think I saw several sinster glints in the process. Wanting to escape quickly, I bowed at him.

"I… shall take my leave!"

I was about to dash for it went Kise stopped me.

"Wait! Erm…"

Kise scratched his head for a bit as I turned to look back at him.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Kise gave me a sheepish smile which made my heart thump even worse. I think my face is crimson red now and there might be steam rising from me. I couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!"

I ran off, never once looking back.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"What…?"

My mouth was wide open now. What just happened?

The people around me where also stunned for a moment before snapping out of it and mutter to themselves.

"Ki-chin got rejected."

Murasakibaracchi muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Murasakibaracchi!"

I turned to Murasakibaracchi, a bit embarrassed by what he said. There wasn't a girl who rejected me before when I asked them for favours or to hang out with. This was the first! Just when I thought I have gotten enough courage to do that since Shiranecchi didn't say anything about us holding hands yesterday.

"Ki-chin likes Shi-chan right?"

"Eh!"

I exclaimed loudly, catching attention from those around me. Realizing that people were listening in to our conversation, I went closer to Murasakibaracchi and whispered to him.

"How do you know?"

Murasakibaracchi didn't answer and just he ate his snack. First Kurokocchi and now it's Murasakibaracchi?! Who's next?!

I sighed at I looked at the door which Shiranecchi just left. Maybe Shiranecchi really did blame me for yesterday.

"I bet she is scared of me now…"

I muttered sadly as my eyes gazed downwards.

"Shi-chan isn't scared at all."

Surprised at Murasakibaracchi's words, I turned back to him.

"Eh?"

"Shi-chan is just nervous."

"Nervous?"

Murasakibaracchi just nodded as he finished the bag of snack. I wonder at that for a moment as Murasakibara got up to throw the bag of snack away. Suddenly a glimpse of hope was in me. Perhaps Shiranecchi had fallen in love with me? If so, then I have to…

I immediately ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"Momoicchi! Please help me!"

I bowed down to Momoicchi who was stunned as she stood in the hallway. I actually ran out to look for Momoicchi because she was the only girl that I know that knew Shiranecchi. Lucky for me, she happened to be walking down the hallway with Aominecchi.

"Eh…?"

"What's going on Kise?"

I felt someone pulling my collar from the back, forcing me to get up. I turned my head around to find Aominecchi doing it to me.

"Erm… What is it that you want me to help you with?"

Momoicchi, finally snapping out of it, asked me.

"It's… about Shiranecchi…"

I scratched my head, smiling sheepishly.

"Shirane?"

Aominecchi looked at me, puzzled at what I meant by that.

"I see."

All of us were shocked at a sudden voice, we all turned to find Kurokocchi beside us. Momoicchi recovered quickly and ran over to Kurokocchi.

"Tetsu-kun! Good morning!"

"Good morning Momoi-san, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun."

Kurokocchi greeted us, with his usual expression. However Kurokocchi had his bed hair sticking out.

"Morning, Tetsu."

Aominecchi greeted him after recovering. I shortly recovered as well.

"Good morning Kurokocchi."

"Oh right, what is it about Jun-chan that you want to ask me?"

Momoicchi asked me again. I looked at them as I thought if I should really tell the both of them.

"Go ahead and say it out. It's no use if you kept quiet."

Kurokocchi was urging me to say. I guess I should do that.

"Well… I… I like Shiranecchi…"

"…"

Momoicchi and Aominecchi just stared at me with their eyes widen. I suddenly felt very nervous waiting for their reaction.

"Hahahahaha!"

Aominecchi suddenly burst out laughing. Maybe I really shouldn't have said that. Momoicchi on the other hand seemed went back to normal. Maybe not, she looks like she is smiling… This is scary…

Kurokocchi managed stopped Aominecchi from laughing by jabbing him at his side.

"Aomine-kun, it's rude to laugh like that."

"Damm you Tetsu…"

Aominecchi held his side in pain. As for Momoicchi, she came up to me and held both of my hands. She was smiling, non-stop now.

"I will be glad to help you!"

I sheepishly smiled at her.

* * *

**My document file for this fiction has reach 100 pages! Woah, that's madness. XD**

**In this chapter, we have Shun, the older brother. The Shirane family will pay a role in the later part of the story. And Kise finally figured out that Shirane is in love with him. :0 What will he do? No, what is Momoi going to do to help him?**

**Reviews now!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****5/22/13 . chapter 14**

Yeay! Finally Shirane fell for Kise! But you should hurry up and update since what makes me very curious about this fic is : Why Shirane lost her love for basket? And what is her feelings for Kise when her love in basket has already lost ? Don't give me spoiler, ne? Just update and never do HIATUS because I love your fic plot and OC :D

**Haha, okay. Once we get over the romance part, you will know. XD**

**Ninja99 ****5/23/13 . chapter 14**

Hahah feelings are amusing

**I know. Poor Shirane... I feel sorry for writing her feeling like that but it's her first time feeling like that.**

**Tsuna De Vongola Decimo ****5/23/13 . chapter 13**

Nyanpero! XD Haizaki imagined as Yogi OTL

**Yeah! But I think Haizaki is more like Gareki in Nyanpero suit. XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

What is wrong with me?! Why did I embarrass myself?!

I am now currently hiding in the restroom cubicle, blushing rather madly. In the process of getting here, I think I shoved and surprised quite a number of students. But what can I do? After running away from that scene, I couldn't possibly go back to my class in my current state!

Think back about the situation, I realized that I had rudely answered Kise and left so suddenly. I really should apologize to him later but I might get nervous seeing him and end up not apologizing. I am getting dizzy just thinking about it.

As my thoughts weaver back and forth, the school bell rang. Yikes, it's time to get back to class.

Taking a deep breath, I got up and left the washroom.

As I step out of the washroom, there was someone standing by the door. It was Haizaki. It looks like he was waiting for someone.

"Haizaki? What are you doing here?"

Haizaki looked up at me before getting off the wall. He came closer to me with a bit of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh…?"

"Well, I was on my way to the rooftop when you shoved me and some other guys aside while you were running. At first I thought it was nothing but when I walked by the washroom, a group of girls that just came out were talking about you locking yourself in the cubicle and making strange noises for quite some time. I got a bit worried so I waited."

Haizaki scratched his head, looking to one side.

"Oh… It's nothing really. Sorry to make you worry."

Embarrassed, I bowed at Haizaki. I didn't know that I was making noises while I was trying to straighten my thoughts.

Haizaki sighed in relief. I guess he was really worried about me.

"I'm going to the rooftop then. Later."

Haizaki walked off, but not before I stopped his path.

"Haizaki."

"…Right…"

* * *

**Kise's POV**

The bell rang, it's lunchtime now. Earlier Momoicchi text me in the middle of class and told me to meet her at the cafeteria to discuss with her about the issue. However before that, I need to do something.

"Murasakibaracchi."

I went up to Murasakibaracchi's seat where he was seated.

"Hmm? What's wrong Ki-chin?"

Murasakibaracchi asked, taking out the long awaited snack that he was aching to eat during class.

"Momoicchi said that she will treat you to a box of Popsicles after school if you stop Shiranecchi from getting to the cafeteria during lunchtime. Also, please don't tell her anything."

I showed Murasakibaracchi the message to prove to him. Once he finished reading the message, Murasakibaracchi's eyes lighted up.

"Okay."

Murasakibaracchi stood up and left the classroom almost immediately. At least now, I don't have to worry about Shiranecchi hearing our conversation.

* * *

"Momoicchi!"

I called out to Momoicchi when I found her in the cafeteria. Walking up to the table she was seating, I realized that Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and Midorimacchi were with her.

"Ki-chan!"

"Kise-kun."

"Yo, Kise."

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

I directed the question to Midorimacchi. I didn't remember telling him about this.

"I asked Midorin to come as well. Midorin gives good advice after all."

Momoicchi smiled at me. I don't remember asking for that kind of help.

"We have already explained everything to Midorima-kun."

"Just this once, I will help you. So appreciate it while it last."

Midorimacchi pushed his glasses up, giving me a short boastful laugh.

"And I didn't think you would like Shirane!"

Aominecchi laughed at me. Thankfully Kurokocchi jabbed him, stopping him from continuing.

With nothing else for me to say, I sat down opposite Momoicchi.

"…"

"Well?"

Momoicchi asked as the rest were giving their fullest attention to me. Well, actually they are just eating their lunch.

"Erm… Where do I start…?"

I fiddled with the helm of my shirt, unsure of what to say.

"Let's start by you telling us when you fell in love with Jun-chan."

Momoicchi's eyes were sparkling now.

"It's… a bit hard to say…"

Momoicchi is giving me pressure now as she lean closer towards me. As Momoicchi was about to get even closer, someone's placed their hand on Momoicchi's shoulder to stop her.

"Momoi-san, it will be best to not ask or else we will waste most of our lunchtime on it."

Kurokocchi explained to Momoicchi. Thanks Kurokocchi!

"Okay then, but you have to tell me later!"

Momoicchi gave in after hearing Kurokocchi's reasoning.

"Kise, what is your horoscope?"

Midorimacchi suddenly asked, surprising me. Then I remembered that Midorimacchi is a very strong believer in Osa Asa.

"Erm… Gemini…?"

"I see. If I remember correctly, Shirane is an Aries."

Midorimacchi thought for a moment before answering again.

"Today, your compatibility isn't bad but it isn't good either."

"Eh?!"

"I suggest that you carry your lucky item on you today."

Midorimacchi took something out of his pocket. Everyone peered over to take a look at what it was. It was a hair clip.

"A hair clip?"

Aominecchi questioned Midorimacchi. Midorimacchi ignored him and pushes his glasses up one more.

"Take this and you do not need to return it to me."

"Are you sure?"

Midorimacchi didn't answer anymore. I took the hair clip and put it in my pocket.

"Anyway Ki-chan, you want to get to know Jun-chan better right?"

I nodded in reply. I really want to know what Shiranecchi like and dislike. How is she like to other people and more…

"Although I can tell you some of it, I think it's best if you find those out through her."

Momoicchi explained, sounding very serious for the first time.

"Don't worry. I will still help you, by creating chances for you!"

Momoicchi cheerfully assured me.

"Chances?"

I was a little puzzled at what she said.

"Yup."

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"Mura-kun? Why are you here?"

I was about to head to the cafeteria when Mura-kun came rushing into my class.

Without saying a word, Mura-kun suddenly snatched my bento off of my hands.

"Mura-kun!"

I reach up, trying to get my bento back. However Mura-kun held it way too high for me to reach. My classmates were watching in amusement. This is really embarrassing.

After a couple of minutes, I gave up and fall back to my chair.

"Why are you doing this?"

I asked Mura-kun, tired from trying to get my bento back.

Mura-kun didn't answer me instead he took a chair nearby and sat beside me.

"I want to eat your bento."

"…But I didn't make enough..."

"Shi-chan can have my snacks."

Mura-kun pulled a couple of chocolate bars out of his pocket and handed them to me. Hesitating for a moment, I gave in and opened one of the bars. I wonder how is eating chocolate bars during lunch even normal for Mura-kun.

"Okay. But you better tell me a day in advance the next time you want to eat my bento."

I took a bite out of the chocolate bar as Mura-kun opened up my bento to eat it.

"How is your class faring for the school festival? Kise told me that you guys met up with some trouble."

I blushed just a little when I mentioned about him. I should not have mentioned him.

"I don't know, didn't pay attention."

"Mura-kun…"

I sighed deeply as Mura-kun gave a blank expression to me.

"Well, at least there are no classes tomorrow."

That's right, because the school festival starts on the day after tomorrow, the school will not have any classes tomorrow to let us prepare for the festival. Come to think of it, I still haven't perfected the trick yet. Determine to get it right later I played the tricks through my head as we ate our lunch.

* * *

It was after school now. My class once again gathered at the gym to rehearse again.

"Are you sure you want to give it a go again?"

One of my classmates asked again. Since yesterday's accident, they were worried I might hurt myself again.

"I am positive so relax. I won't strike twice okay?"

I tried to assure them, but it hardly ever worked anyway.

"Haizaki, please help us convince Shirane not to do it."

Another of my classmates, who was simply too worried about me begged Haizaki for help. However Haizaki didn't budge.

"Even if I did, she wouldn't listen. Once Shirane-chan makes up her mind, she makes sure she does it."

Haizaki glanced at me as he said that. Hearing him talking about me, I looked at him and he immediately turned away in cold sweat. Well, at least Haizaki understood that part of me very well. I mean really really well…

"Shirane, over here! I need to get you change to your costume! You too, Haizaki!"

The drama club president called out to us. Today's rehearsal is a full costume one. Means that I get to finally see my costume for the first time.

"Got it."

I rushed over, pulling Haizaki who refuses to go along.

"Here are your costumes."

The drama club president handed the both of us our costumes.

"Okay! Let's get changing!"

Haizaki's face paled the moment she said that. I on the other hand was confused. With a snap of her fingers, our classmates who were under her appeared, standing beside her. Within a second they were at our side and grabbing a hold of us. Holding on to us, they dragged us to the changing rooms.

After being forced to change and do make up, I was finally done. The make up team were smiling at me, satisfied with what they had done.

"Take a look Shirane."

One of them said to me. I stood up and headed towards the mirror. That's when I finally got a chance to look at myself in the costume.

I was wearing bright light green nearly off shoulder long sleeve top, with light grey denim overalls shorts which were strapped at my right, leaving the left dangling. There were two black belts on my waist which over lap each other. To match, I had black long socks which reached my thighs and knee length light brown boots which has the same belts but were only smaller, running over one of them. Two long pieces of cloth which were red with thin dull blue stripes over it were tied on the left side of my belt and on my head which help my ponytail hairstyle up.

"Doesn't it look great? But your hand…"

The girl who spoke to me glanced at my bandage hand. Well, it was only that which spoiled the whole image.

"I think we might have some spare gloves."

The girl went through the accessory box before finding a black fingerless glove.

"This should do."

She went up to me and helped me put it on.

"Thanks."

I took a look at the gloves, checking if it had covered the bandage areas. After making sure, I made my way back again.

* * *

"I did it."

I was amazed that I had finished my performance and finally mastered the trick that injured my hand yesterday. My classmates who were watching the rehearsal cheered. With that, it was the end of the rehearsal for me.

"Shirane, I think you got a message."

One of my classmates came over to me and said before heading to the stage to perform her act. I walked over to my bag where my phone was and took my phone out. It was a message from Momoi.

* * *

From: Momoi

Subject: Let's meet up!

Jun-chan~! We are going to hang out at the arcade and get some Popsicles later since we haven't met each other for so long! Meet us near the gate around 6.ヾ(＠^▽^＠)ﾉ

* * *

Looking at Momoi's message, I sighed. Come to think of it, the class representative said there wasn't a need to have a meeting later. I am now really tired and I really wanted to head home straight away. Checking the time, it was 5.30 now. By the time I have change, it would be around 6 when I leave the school. And to get back home, I would still have to walk by that gate. I know that if I refuse them, they will somehow force me to go along.

Finally making up my mind, I typed a reply to her before heading over to the changing room to get change.

* * *

**I think I have lost my touch again. Yikes. Need to get inspired again... **

**For this chapter, I didn't think I would end up researching Osa Asa and horoscopes. I didn't want Shirane to have a Horoscope that clashes with the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai. I also didn't want her to have bad compatibility as well. In the end I settled for Aries. Come to think of it, Kise Birthday is around June and this story is currently in the month of June. How am I going to settle this...**

**Reviews now...**

**Mikan ****5/24/13 . chapter 15**

I always thought Murasakibara calls Kise as "Kise-chin"... I don't know anymore.

Kurokocchi managed stopped Aominecchi from laughing by jabbing him at his side.  
"Aominecchi, it's rude to laugh like that." - Did Kise say this or is this Kuroko?  
"Damm you Tetsu…"

**Actually I am not quite sure what Murasakibara calls Kise. I haven't seen him addressing Kise before. Therefore I am just putting it like this since the info in wikipedia said that Murasakibara tends to shorten names and at a 'chin' behind it. **

**As for the other one, it was a mistake on my part. Sometimes writing Kise's POV is so troublesome because I have to add a 'cchi' in almost everyone's name making me confuse. However, I do correct my mistakes the next day after I read it. Therefore if you spot any mistakes, please let me know.**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****5/24/13 . chapter 15**

Finally Kise tried to make his moves! But I'm still confused about Haizaki's feelings for Shirane. I hope you'll discover it soon. By the way, that Shirane art was made by you right? It's amazing and very anime-ish!

**I have plans for Haizaki, don't worry XD**

**And yup, I did that. I thought it will be easier for people to visualize how she looks like. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Jun-chan!"

As I walked to the school gates, I saw Momoi was already there with the rest of the gang, namely Kuroko, Aomine, Mura-kun and Kise. Wait?! Kise?!

I immediately stopped in my tracks and turned my back towards them when I realized he was there too. Oh no, what am I going to do?!

"Shirane! What are you doing?! Hurry up!"

Aomine called out to me impatiently. What was I supposed to do? Act normal in front of Kise?

Taking a deep breath, I turned back and walked towards them.

"Hey guys…"

I greeted them cautiously as I avoided eye contact with Kise.

"What took you so long?! We could have started our opera-!? Ugh!"

Aomine was jabbed by Kuroko from his side. He crouched down, hands to his side.

"Eh?"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"It's- nothing! Let's go then!"

Momoi immediately spoke in a tone higher than usual. Pulling onto my arm, she dragged me along. The rest of the guys followed us.

"How are your class preparations coming along?"

"Fine I guess."

I took a peek at the back to see where Kise was. He was walking at the back of the group along with Aomine with his arms slinging around his neck and Kuroko beside him.

"Oh yeah, I want to ask why are we going to the arcade? Isn't it a waste of money?"

I asked Momoi, since I haven't heard of going to the arcade before from them.

"Tetsu-kun told Muk-kun that there was a limited edition cracker at the arcade. However to get it we need to win 2 rounds of the Dance Revolution game."

"Eh?"

"So that's why we are making a trip to the arcade."

I looked at Mura-kun and he nodded at me, confirming what Momoi just said.

"Sa-chin is going to buy me a box of popsicles too."

"Huh?"

I looked back at Momoi who seemed to be panicking and waving at Mura-kun. I bet Momoi must have asked Mura-kun for a favour again. Then again, I didn't want to know what she asked him to do since there isn't anything to be suspicious about now.

* * *

"We are here!"

All of us looked up at the sign in front of the arcade.

"It was quite a mess the last time we came here."

Aomine spoke with his bored tone.

"The last time?"

I was puzzled at what he said. What does he mean by that?

"It was on the last day of practice before the midterms. You didn't join us since you stayed back that day."

Kuroko was suddenly beside me, explaining to me. I got a shocked when he spoke to me but I quickly regain my composure as if it was a normal thing to do. Kuroko should really try to make himself outstanding for once. Anyway, what Kuroko said was true. I did stay back on that day to settle everything before the midterms.

"We also came to the arcade for the same reason and also Midorima-kun wanted to have a copy of Momoi-san notes."

Kuroko explained as we walked into the arcade.

"Then why doesn't he just go to the convenience store to photocopy then? There's a machine there."

"It was broken down at that time. Luckily this place has a photocopy machine located at the corner to use."

"That's the machine right?"

Aomine pointed out the Dance Revolution machine and all of us walked over there.

"So who's going to play?"

"The last time Tetsu-kun played, I didn't get to see him do it. So Tetsu-kun, please do it again!"

Momoi begged Kuroko with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay then. I will go get the tokens."

With a blink of an eye, Kuroko disappeared.

"Since there are 2 machines, Kise should play too. Shirane, you should really see him play. He can copy dance moves too."

Aomine pushed Kise who had been quiet all along, in front of me, almost bumping into me. I blushed since Kise was so close to me.

"So your copy technique applies to other things too?"

I mustered all my courage I had to look at him and ask him this question.

"I guess you could say that."

Kise scratched his head in shyly, looking away. The rest of the gang were looking as us, somehow smirking to themselves.

"What?"

I asked, a little bit embarrassed and curious as to why they are looking at us like that.

"Nothing."

Momoi answered me, still grinning to her ears.

"Here are some of the tokens."

I turned back at Kise to find that Kuroko was already back and was handing Kise some tokens. With that all of them except for me and Kise headed to one of the machines to get Kuroko started.

"Shall we go too?"

Kise asked me cheerfully to break off the awkwardness between us.

"Yeah."

Deciding that I should at least make an effort to not blush or run away, the both of us headed to the other machine.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Momoicchi and the rest gave me a chance so I better make it worth it.

I step onto the machine and put in a couple of the tokens to start the machine up.

"Do you want to choose a song for me?"

I asked Shiranecchi, to keep the conversation going since we stopped talking again.

"It's okay."

She waved both of her hands at me in response. After hearing her refusing, I chose a song that I did before the other day since I only managed to copy that one.

The song began and I started dancing in tune to the music and the steps displayed on the screen. Occasionally, I glanced over at Shiranecchi to see that she was sort of engrossed at the screen. It wasn't surprising to me since I am getting combos. It was only when I saw her tapping her feet that I realized that she might want to play too.

After the song end, I catch my breath as Shiranecchi clapped for me.

"Do you want to try too?"

I asked her, once I stopped panting.

"Eh? Me?"

Shiranecchi pointed at herself with a rather lost look on her face. I find her rather cute.

"Well… I don't think it's a good idea since my hair will get in the way. I haven't got a hair tie."

Shiranecchi gave a soft laugh. Almost feeling sorry for her, I suddenly remembered the lucky item that Midorimacchi gave me.

"I don't know if this is enough but at least you can pin up your fringe with this."

From my pocket, I took out the hair clip and handed it to her.

Shiranecchi looked at the hair clip for a moment before looking at me.

"Erm…Why do you have this?"

"Midorimacchi gave it to me! He said it was my lucky item for today."

I quickly answered her, embarrassed to not even want to let her know what was the purpose of this lucky item was for.

Taking the hair clip, Shiranecchi pin up her fringe to the right. I can finally see how her entire face looked like.

"Thanks."

She smiled at me. My heart was thumping madly now. Using all the self-control that I have and mastered over the period of time that I started falling for her, I managed to calm myself down.

Shiranecchi got up to the machine and looked at my score on the screen.

"I don't think I will be able to get a score as good as yours."

"It's okay. You can try the easy songs first."

I took control of the machine and search through the song list for an easy song for her to dance to. Deciding on a song, I press and started the machine for her.

Shiranecchi had a hard time getting used to it at first but slowly, she got the hang of the rhythm and finished nicely at the end. Watching Shiranecchi dance was kind of funny and trilling at the same time.

When Shiranecchi finished, I saw that her score wasn't that good or bad either. I clapped for her as she walked over to me, panting.

Taking the hair clip off, Shiranecchi handed it over to me.

"It's okay. Midorimacchi said he doesn't need it and I don't have a use for it."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding at her, I convinced Shiranecchi to keep it.

Unfortunately with that score, we were unable to get to the 3rd and final stage. It was game over for us.

"It's too bad that we can't play anymore."

Shiranecchi commented, looking over at the display which showed the game over on it.

I looked at the tokens that we have left. There wasn't enough to play another game.

"Why don't we play the UFO Catcher then?"

I suggested to her since the tokens we have were only enough for that.

"Isn't that kind of game used to cheat your money? I can never get the things in there."

Shiranecchi glanced over at the UFO Catcher machines area.

"Don't worry about that."

Heading over to one of the machines, I inserted the tokens in and started the machine. Using the crane, I managed to get a plush toy down the hole.

Taking the toy out of the machine, I find out that I gotten a rabbit plush toy. Shiranecchi who had rushed over to take a look at me playing the machine, gasped in awe.

"I didn't think it was possible."

She exclaimed in amazement. I laughed at her reaction.

"What?"

She asked me, pissed at me for laughing at her.

"It's just that I never seen someone that amazed with something like this before."

Shiranecchi pouted at me. She was really really cute. My heart started thumping again.

"For you."

I handed the plush toy to her, blushing. Looking at me for approval, Shiranecchi finally took it.

"Thanks."

Shiranecchi was blushing fiercely.

"I see that you guys are enjoying yourselves."

Aominecchi and the rest where looking at us in amusement.

"Are you guys done?"

Shiranecchi asked, with her face flushed along side with me as though we were caught in the act.

"Yup!"

Momoicchi hurried over to us and pulled Shiranecchi out of the arcade. Aominecchi sling his shoulders over me and pulled me out as well.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

We were now at the convenience store getting popsicles. Everyone was done picking and was paying for their. Momoi did buy Mura-kun a box of popsicles.

As for me, I didn't think I was able to spend time with Kise like that earlier. There were moments that made me want to run for it yet I didn't. Kise even gave me stuff too.

I looked at the rabbit plush toy which head was popping out of my bag and the hair clip that I clipped at the pocket of my bag. Shaking my head, I resumed back to searching for my orange flavour Popsicle.

Looking through the freezer, I wasn't able to find it. As I was about to give up searching for it, the Popsicle appeared in front of me.

"Here."

My eyes followed up the hand that was holding the Popsicle. It was Kise who was holding it.

"How… did you know?"

I was shocked to know that Kise knows what I am looking for.

"I remember you telling me about it before and I managed to find one so I…"

Kise was scratching the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with me. My heart was beating very loudly. I didn't think that Kise would take note of what I said.

"Thanks…"

I took the Popsicle off of his hand.

"Let's go and pay then."

Kise walked to the cashier as I followed behind him. At this rate, my heart will probably explode.

* * *

We were now on our way back home. Everyone had finished their popsicles already and we were chatting to each other now. I haven't spoken to Kise since we got out of the store.

Reaching the crossroad where most of us part our ways, we said our goodbyes to each other.

"Jun-chan, I think Ki-chan has something to tell you."

Kise was pushed by Kuroko and Aomine towards me. I blushed almost immediately.

"Erm…Well…"

Kise stuttered at his words as he looked away. Expecting something, my heart beat even faster as each moment passed by. As though he made up his mind, Kise finally looked at me in the eyes.

"Good luck in the festival."

"Thanks...?"

Kise gave me a smile. However everyone was sullen with his response.

"Ki-chan!"

Momoi exclaimed with frustration at him. I was pretty confused at the moment as Kise gave her a sheepish laugh. Aomine went ahead to hit him on the head and Kuroko jabbed him right after. Mura-kun just stared at them.

"Jun-chan, let's go!"

Momoi huffed and pulled me along, leaving the scene.

* * *

**Oh Kise! Haha. I am sorry but I had to do this. It's way too early for them. I have an idea on how Shirane is going to come to hate basketball now. This idea is probably the most cruel way of hating basketball I think. Though I still need to see if the manga is going to the direction I am heading. **

**I will be busy for the next few days due to graduation so I will mostly likely start writing again around Tuesday?**

**Time for Reviews now!**

**Tsuna De Vongola Decimo ****5/27/13 . chapter 16**

Yes, it is Kise-chin, I remember very clearly. Murasakibara is Murasakicchi for future reference ;3

**Is it? Mind giving me reference then? Sorry but I would really want to see it for myself first before changing all of it. Shortening Murasakibara's name seems tempting to me... Haha**

**AkaSeiLove18 ****5/29/13 . chapter 10**

well,,, since i'm still on chapter 10...I want to say that i like how your story goes, but your English is giving me a hard time.

**Really? I thought my English was really simple enough since I am weak in describing things. But I try not to forgo it unless I really can't. I made an effort to use words that I don't tend to use often and I read through my story to see if my words do flow along. However, English is still very hard for me to grasp. This is probably the best I can do. If you seen my other story that I have here, it was from years ago. I am surprised that I am much better compared to then.**

**That's it then. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Two days later, it's the day of the festival. Currently, my class is in the gym where we were supposed to hold our performance for the evening. All of us were making sure everything is in place and rehearsing before the performance start. The gym is closed to the public until an hour before the performance start.

Just finishing my part of the performance, I headed over to where the drinks are to get a drink. I wasn't wearing my costume since I was told that they didn't want to have anything happening to the costumes before the performance start. I guess they finally learn their lesson from Haizaki because he torn the costume again just before he started performing. Now he is at the changing room with the sewing team.

"Shirane."

I turned to one of my classmates who were in charge of the scheduling as he called out to me.

"You are free until the performance begins so you can take a walk around and enjoy yourself."

"Got it."

I nodded at him and he walked away to talk to my other classmates. Taking a slip of the bottle of water, I check the time. It was already 2 now. I decided to head out and check out the festival.

As I walked out to the school building, I thought about how hectic it was yesterday. People were running back and forth and it rained during the morning since it was the rainy season. However with all the teru teru bozu hung up in the classrooms, the sky finally cleared.

As far as I know, I heard that the main reason for purposely arranging for the school festival to be held during the rainy season was in order for it to coincide with the founding day of the school.

For the students who had just finished their midterm exams, even though it was 2 weeks ago, it was a chance to let out their excitement and busy themselves with preparations.

Passing by the clubs and societies' section in the school building, I could see that everyone is enjoying themselves.

"Eh?!"

Someone suddenly exclaimed from one of the classrooms. Following the direction of the sound which I just heard, I peered into the classroom to see 2 people seated in front of a Chess board. One of them was in a state of shock while the other looked awfully familiar to me.

Checking the poster outside that classroom, I found out that the classroom is used by the Chess Club to host their Chess convention.

"Yet again… What is my prize this time?"

Akashi sighed, clearly unhappy about it. The people who were watching murmured to themselves.

"Woah, he has beaten the president."

"I heard he has beaten the Shogi Club president as well."

"Akashi's 'Challenge' is really something."

From their murmurings, I was confused on what they meant, especially the 'Challenge' part.

Once Akashi stood up and received his prize, he noticed that I was watching him by the door. Putting a smile on his face, he approached me.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Jun? I have not seen you since the 3rd practice right after the midterms."

"Yeah. Festival preparations are so troublesome but at least all the hard work paid off."

I grinned at him in respond to his greeting.

"By the way, why are you playing against the Chess club? I thought you would play against the Shogi Club instead."

Akashi usually plays Shogi in his spare time. Even during the Captain and Vice-Captain meetings, he would play, along with Midorima. I have never seen Akashi lost before.

"There wasn't anyone to play with after I have won against all of them. Therefore I decided to challenge the Chess Club."

Akashi turned his head to look at Chess Club president before turning back and sighed.

"But it seems like I have won against all of them too."

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

Akashi asked me in return now.

"I am looking around since I am free till evening. My class is having a performance in the 2nd gym at 5pm."

"I see. I will be sure to attend it."

"So where are you heading now?"

"I thought of challenging the Go Club next. Care to join me?"

Thinking that I will be sitting there to crack my brains to play a chess game, I shook my head at him. It wasn't something that I would do after all.

"I will pass, but thanks for asking."

"I will see you later then."

Akashi bid farewell me to me and left for the Go Club.

Since the clubs and societies' section wasn't my thing, I quicken my pace through the section. Well, it was until I heard about something that made me stopped in my tracks.

"Midorima's fortune telling is really something!"

A group of girls just walked out of a classroom. I looked at the where they came out from. It was the Astrology Society and there was a curtain covering the door.

Curious, I moved the curtain aside to enter the room, to see that the other three walls were heavily covered with blackout curtains. The classroom was divided into many small cubicles, and the indirect lighting from each of the cubicles became the classroom's only source of light. In the room that was somewhat somber due to the indirect lighting, the Astrology Society's members and the students that came for a consultation were sitting face to face at the tables, speaking to each other in low voices.

"Midorima?"

Saying out his name, Midorima turned his head to me. Wearing a cloak, Midorima was seating in one of those cubicles with a girl who was about to leave. Beside him was a huge shell. I bet it is his lucky item.

As the girl walked away, I came closer to his cubicle to question him.

"Why are you here?"

We all know very well that Midorima hates doing troublesome things.

"The Astrology Society's president asked me to and of course there is a fitting repayment."

I nodded my head in understanding and didn't want to press on anymore.

"What about you?"

"I am free till the evening so I am killing time now."

I sat on the seat in front of Midorima now.

"If that's the case I will give you a divination. And lucky for you, you aren't a Taurus."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Today's luck, the one who is the least compatible with Cancer is Taurus."

"You mean…"

By Taurus, there's only one person I know who is a Taurus. I bet Momoi had come to visit him earlier.

"So you chased Momoi away..."

"And I placed a notice up about it as well."

Midorima pointed to the notice at the side of the Cubicle. It did state it down there. Sighing at Midorima, I wondered how he is ever going to find a partner.

"What about my Divination?"

"You are an Aries right?"

I nodded in respond to him.

"Your luck for today is pretty good and is most compatible with a Gemini. Kise would be happy to hear that."

Midorima whispered at the end.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Midorima pushed his glasses up, leaving me in confusion.

"Anyway, good things will happen to you today so just wait and see. That's it."

"That's all?"

Midorima didn't say anymore. Deciding it was time I left, I stood up.

"Thanks? And I will leave now."

With that, I left the room with puzzling thoughts on my head.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After getting changed out of the costume, I was finally freed from work. It was time for me to enjoy the festival now. I hope I can see Shiranecchi too.

Well, I was supposed to when a group of girls came up to me.

"Kise-kun! Would you like to join the rally competition with me?"

"Hey! I was going to ask him that too!"

"Same here!"

The girls started to bicker in front of me.

"Erm… Hold on… What do you mean by rally competition?"

The girls stopped bickering and looked at me before answering my question.

"The Riddle Society is hosting a stamp rally competition later. Its two people in a team and you need to answer questions while going round the school."

"Oh…"

I responded, understanding what they mean now. However, I still don't get why they would want to ask me to go with them.

"And the grand prize is a pair of basketball shoes."

My eyes lit up and I decided to follow along and see what they mean by that.

* * *

Reaching the registration counter for the event, I saw Kurokocchi being pulled by Aominecchi and Momoicchi. Aominecchi and Momoicchi were bickering non-stop.

"…Kurokocchi, what are you guys doing?"

Momoicchi and the others looked over at me.

"Ah, Ki-chan… Ki-chan!?"

Momoicchi stared at me with wide eyes.

"If you argue at this kind of place, you'll trouble people."

"It's you who would cause people trouble in that kind of state."

Aominecchi was referring to the group of girls around me.

"Hey, don't push me!"

"The one that'll join the rally competition with Kise-kun is me!"

"No, it's me!"

The girls around me were fighting while shoving each other, obstructing the way.

"Kise-kun, you're amazing."

Kurokocchi said as he took the chance when Aominecchi and Momoicchi were staring blankly and broke free easily, touching his arm.

"Um, because a lot of girls had invited me to join the rally competition with them…"

I answered, casually playing with my bangs.

"Eh, being too popular is also a kind of sin."

I smiled somehow making the girls surrounding me scream.

"Oh no, the registration is going to be closed."

"Really! If we can't join, it's all Aomine-kun's fault!"

Aominecchi looked like he didn't care at all.

"Hey!? If you all ignore me, it's kind of shameful for me!?"

I was unhappy about being ignored.

"It's you who's ignoring us, Kise-kun! Hurry up and decide, who do you want to participate with!"

One of the girls around me said.

"Ah!? Ah, um…"

I looked upwards towards the sky, somewhat troubled. Usually I should treat every girl with equal and gentle treatment but I never thought that in the end I would get involved in trouble. Right now, no matter who I pick, it would result in the crowd getting angry. Yet I want to join the competition since the grand prize is too tempting.

Somehow, Momoicchi and Aominecchi had started to argue again.

"It's me and Tetsu-kun!"

"It's me and Tetsu!"

Everyone around them seemed to be sighing.

"Um, can you listen to my opinion?"

Kurokocchi raised his hand and asked them.

"I'll be in a team with Momoi, and Aomine-kun and Kise-kun can be in another team. How about that?"

"Ah?"

The three of us said at the same time.

"T-Tetsu-kun, are you serious!?"

Momoicchi seemed overjoyed. I guess who isn't happy when they get to pair up with the one they like.

"Oi, Tetsu! Why should I be in the same team as that Kise!"

Aominecchi pointed at me unhappily.

"Aominecchi! What do you mean by 'that'!? What's wrong with me!"

I exclaimed back at him.

"Also, I had already invited Momoi-san first. So I can't be in the same team as Aomine-kun anymore."

"Tetsu-kun…!"

"Cheh, why?"

Aominecchi grumbled at that.

"Besides, although Aomine-kun and I are very good together when it comes to basketball, but it's not quite so when it comes to other areas. If I were to be in the same team as you we will not win."

"That's true."

Hearing Kurokocchi's explanation, Aominecchi finally accepted.

"Then alright, Kise. I'll team up with you."

"Say, what's the meaning of that condescending tone!?"

"What, do you have something to say?"

"Ah, um…"

I swept my eyes at the surrounding girls, and thought about it.

"Nope."

Immediately, the girls around me made a noise of disagreement.

"Do you all have something to say?"

Aominecchi spoke, completely solving everything.

"What absolute words."

Kurokocchi commented.

"He's a tyrant."

I commented as well.

Then we finally registered and went towards the starting line of the stamp rally competition.

While we are on our way to the starting line, Momoicchi came up to me.

"Ki-chan, did you know that if a guy and a girl were in the same team and join the stamp rally competition and if they win…"

Momoicchi looked at me with an apologizing look.

"Apparently that pair would become a happy couple."

"Eh?!"

That's mean that all those girls were getting me to pair up with them because of this?!

"That's what my classmate told me. Sorry."

Momoicchi finished her sentence before catching up to Kurokocchi.

I stared blankly at her. If that's the case, if Momoicchi told me earlier, I could have find Shiranecchi and asked her to pair up with me!

Looking at Aominecchi who was confused at me staring at him, I sighed and walked on ahead.

* * *

**Festival time~ XD I am following what it says in the replace novel now yet I feel so sorry for Kise pairing up with Aomine. Lol. It can't be help.**

**As for Shirane hating basketball, what I can say is that the Coach is involve in it.**

**Anyway, reviews time!**

**dark-driex-07 ****5/30/13 . chapter 17**

wow... i love your story... i just recently discovered kuroko no basuke and i think that you are doing justice with the character... i just want to see more of akashi in your story. he is my favorite... can you make it kise x oc x akashi.? hehe... goodluck!

**Wow. Glad you join this fandom too! May you discover many great and wonderful things here. XD**

**Well as for your request, what I can say that Akashi is an important character in the story. You just got to wait till I get to that.**

**Okay, that's it for now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After my consultation with Midorima, it was already 3. Another hour before I can head back to the gym to get ready for the performance.

Heading towards another block of school building, I walked and watched everything according to its order. In the end, there was a long queue at the corridor.

Wondering why everyone was queuing, I took a look at the poster outside of the classroom which the queue led to. There it wrote this "Ennichi~ Bringing you a brand new love and perception that is gorgeous and magnificent~". The poster had that strange slogan, surrounded by a countless amount of fake roses.

"A festival?"

I tilted my head to a side in confusion. Why would anyone queue for something like this?

"I heard that Kise-kun is wearing a French type of costume and he seemed to be a bishounen right out of a shoujo manga!"

One of the girls in the queue squealed.

Kise? Wait…Do you mean…

I looked up at the sign and realized that this classroom is Kise's class! Starting to feel nervous, I tried to get away. However, someone called out to me.

"Shi-chan?"

A familiar voice called out to me, I turned to find Mura-kun and had a shock of my life. Mura-kun was wearing a thick dress that was full of lace.

"Mura…kun?"

I stared at him with my eyes wide open.

"Shi-chan came here to visit right?"

Mura-kun asked me tilting his head to a side.

"You… could say that…"

I recomposed myself after see what I thought I would not expect to see.

"Why are you in a dress?"

I pointed at Mura-kun dress, as Mura-kun gave me a confused look.

"Nn? Because today is the festival."

"But you are not supposed to wear that in a festival…"

I was really confused now. What is going on? Then I remembered that Kise mentioned to me that their class had a bit of a last minute trouble. Fixing the pieces together, I sort of understand the situation. However, I did not get why Mura-kun is in a dress.

Scratching the back of my head, I decided to ask Mura-kun about Kise.

"Where's Kise?"

"Ki-chin? He went for a break."

"I see."

I felt somewhat disappointed but I was relieved as well.

"What about you? When is your break?"

"In another 15 minutes."

"If that's the case, do you want to walk around the festival with me? I got some time to spare until the performance."

"Okay. But let me do this first."

Mura-kun turned to the people queuing. He coughed once, placed a hand on his hips, and pointed the other hand forward, made a pose.

"If there is no rice, then go eat pastries!"

Mura-kun purposely made his voice higher pitched when he said it.

I was stunned. What was going on now? The people who were queuing applauded.

"Amazing~"

"Too accurate~"

"Once more~"

"Eh…?"

I looked at Mura-kun for an answer however Mura-kun did not seemed to understand my expression. Deciding not to try to understand the insanity of this class anymore, I gave Mura-kun a sheepish smile.

"I will see you later at the entrance to the school field then."

I waved Mura-kun good bye and walked off, leaving him to attend to the people in the queue.

* * *

After walking around for a good 15 minutes, I was already at the place waiting for Mura-kun. However after waiting for another 5 minutes, Mura-kun was nowhere to be seen.

Leaning against the wall and tapping my feet impatiently, I wondered if Mura-kun was having trouble changing out of the dress. The dress seems way too thick to be taken off.

Just when I was about to head to Mura-kun's class to check up on him, I heard footsteps coming my way at a very fast rate.

I looked at the direction where the footsteps where coming from and I saw a group of people, people that I know.

The one running at the front was Kuroko. He was expressionless, but seemed anxious. Also, strangely enough was that he was like a rugby player, carrying a conch shell under his arm. It was the same shell that I saw Midorima had with him. And the one chasing at the back was Midorima.

"Stop right there, Kuroko!"

Midorima looked angry and I could see that whenever Midorima was about to catch up to Kuroko, he would be stopped by Mura-kun.

The one running behind the both of them was Momoi, and Mura-kun who suddenly slowed down. Mura-kun was carrying the hem of his skirt, walking side by side with Momoi who was running at full speed. Although Mura-kun was wearing a long skirt, this speed was still no pressure for him.

"Ne, ne, Sacchin. My crepe?"

Mura-kun asked Momoi sentence after sentence. However, Momoi was desperately chasing behind Kuroko and the others, and seemed to had absolutely no strength to answer him.

"What the…"

The group ran pass me and headed towards the school field. I walked out to see where exactly they were heading.

At the direction they were heading stood Aomine and Kise. There was also a station with some students for some sort of event. I hurried to closer and watched at the sidelines. I have no idea what was going on.

As Kuroko and the rest were almost reaching there, Aomine suddenly got into position, as though waiting to catch something. While running, Kuroko suddenly raised the conch shell in his hands to his head.

"What is he doing!"

Midorima exclaimed. A girl who was at the station looked at the conch shell held in Kuroko's hand, and nodded with a smile.

"Bravely rescued the shell."

The girl took the something out and seemed like waiting for Kuroko to go over. Momoi who was behind Kuroko looked relieved.

When Kuroko was about to run to the front of the cubicle, he slowed down, and in the next second Midorima caught his arm.

"Kuroko, just give up! Return the lucky item to me!"

"Ah, alright. I'll return it to you."

"Eh?"

Kuroko returned the conch shell to him.

"Here. Thank you."

"You!? What are you guys doing!? Kuroko! Do you know what you have done?!"

Midorima furiously grabbed the front of Kuroko's shirt. Momoi who was chasing from behind hurriedly went between the two of them.

"Midorin, calm down a bit! We have a reason for doing this!"

"Then tell me, what your reason is!"

"Uh, this is because…"

Momoi was shifting around her line of sight. Mura-kun, who was beside Momoi, didn't interrupt and silently watched them with squinted, sleepy eyes.

"Say it, Momoi!"

"Um…"

Midorima was raging and Momoi seemed to be racking her brains, but was suddenly lightly grabbed on the wrist by someone.

"Eh… Ki-chan?"

"Momoicchi, caught you guys!"

Kise smiled at Momoi. His right hand was grabbing onto Momoi, his left hand was holding onto Mura-kun's arm.

"Nn? What is it?"

Mura-kun also looked on unbelievably at his wrist getting grabbed, and tilted his head.

"Hey, Kise. Caught them."

Aomine was wringing both arms around Kuroko's and Midorima's neck, causing both of them to be unable to move. Kuroko looked a little puzzled, and scratched his cheek, Midorima immediately turned around to glare at Aomine.

"Aomine, what are you doing!"

Aomine completely ignored Midorima.

"Kise, after this what do we do?"

"Good job, Aominecchi!"

Kise praised Aomine as Midorima remained there shouting.

"I said, what are you guys planning!"

But Midorima was ignored by them.

"Pretty girl! It's gathered!"

Kise shouted to the people at the station.

Looking at the scene, I was pretty much in a state of shock. However, I managed to figure out that they were in a competition of some sort.

"Looks like they managed to find the items huh?"

My guess was right. It was a competition.

After standing there for a good few moments watching them, Midorima ran off to the classroom block with the shell. Mura-kun left shortly after him with some sort of paper in his hands as the other four ran off to somewhere. Noticing me, Mura-kun walked over.

"Shi-chan."

The people around me where staring at Mura-kun since he was still wearing that dress.

"What was that?"

"Sa-chin said she will treat me to crepes if I stopped Mido-chin."

Showing me the coupon that he obtained from Momoi, Mura-kun smiled at me. I sighed at him, not wanting to know what was going on anymore.

"Let's go get your crepes then."

With that, we headed to Momoi's classroom to get the free crepes.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After several more obstacles, and getting caught in the final trap, we lost. However we did see the confession between a guy and a girl right after they won the competition.

After being rescued, I was now going around the stalls with Aominecchi, getting food and drinks to try to forget about losing the competition. Getting our fried noodles, we decided to head back to see if Kurokocchi and Momoicchi were still there.

"What, the both of you are still here!"

Kurokocchi and Momoicchi were indeed still at the second school ground after being rescued.

"Tetsu-kun. Want to bring the both of them?"

"That's fine as well. Let's all go."

Seeing Momoicchi and Kurokocchi talk to themselves, both Aominecchi and I were confused.

"What?"

* * *

Kurokocchi brought us to the secret place he told us about. It was located on the rooftop of the old school block. After Kurokocchi opened the door with familiar moves, we followed him to the rooftop.

"Can we enter in here…?"

Momoicchi was a little confused, but Aomine and Iwere looking around with interest. Kurokocchi didn't answer, but walked ahead by himself.

"Everyone, over here."

Kurokocchi beckoned to us to come over.

"Tetsu-kun, just what is this…"

Momoicchi suddenly went quiet and walked to Kuroko's side, revelling in the scenery in front. Aominecchi and I did the same.

"This is my favourite scenery. I think, the people who know of this place, is probably only myself."

The scenery was the streetscape at sunset. The fourth floor view was different from the view of the street that we were used to see.

Eyes chasing after the streetlights that were lighting up one after another, into the sunset, the few construction cranes in the distance were only a vague silhouette, as though they were brachiosaurus. The sunset slowly sank between the tall buildings. While creating light, it also resulted in shadows. The sun finished its task for the day.

We quietly watched the scene.

"I really like this time."

As we looked at the scenery, Kurokocchi spoke up.

"After the sun set, there is still a glimmer of light on the ground during this time."

The air was silently changing colour. The city that was dyed red by the setting sun became a piece of pale cyan world.

Momoicchi was intoxicated with the slightly changing view in front of her.

"Really beautiful…"

"Yeah, it's awesome…"

Even Aominecchi was focusing on the beautiful scenery, as though it wouldn't be enough even to look at it forever.

I looked at the scenery and the first thought I had was sharing this with Shiranecchi. Come to think of it, I didn't even get to see Shiranecchi today.

"I don't mind if Shirane-san knows about this place too."

As though Kurokocchi read my mind, he suddenly said that to me. I blushed as he said that.

"That's right! Jun-chan has a performance at 5!"

"Eh?!"

"It already 5.20 now."

Kurokocchi looked at his phone for the time before looking up again.

"But I think we can still make it for her part of the performance."

Kurokocchi was looking at me when he said that.

"What do you mean, Tetsu?"

"I read the line-up for the performance. Shirane-san's part of the performance should be around this time. If we rush over, maybe we can make it."

"Let's go then!"

With that, all of us rushed to the 2nd gym, hoping we made it for her performance.

* * *

**Next chapter would probably be the last of the festival arc. Meanwhile, I managed to find out what Kise calls Murasakibara and all along I was right! Kise called Murasakibara 'Murasakibaracchi'. It was stated in the replace novels. Now I just need to find proof of how Murasakibara calls Kise.**

**By the way, would it be good if I gave the chapters names? Just asking.**

**Now for reviews~**

**Guest ****6/1/13 . chapter 18**

Just a tiny tiny mistake: "teru teri bozu"  
Correct spelling in romaji is "teru teru bozu" てるてる坊主（てるてるぼうず）

**Haha. Sorry about that. I typed too fast to noticed that. I already made changes, along with some other mistakes.**

**Okay, that it for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Kise's POV**

"We made it!"

The four of us just barely made it to the 2nd gym. Panting, we looked at the spot light area to see that a segment of the performance just ended.

"Look! It's Muk-kun!"

Momoicchi pointed to Murasakibaracchi who was really outstanding in the crowd even in a dimly lighted gym. We headed over and found Akashicchi with him.

"Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun."

Kurokocchi greeted the both of them.

"Ah, Tetsuya, Daiki, Ryouta and Satsuki. You are just on time."

Looking over at the spot light area, we saw Shiranecchi. Shiranecchi was wearing her costume and for some reason, I find her rather cute in that. I felt a blush creeping over my face. Luckily the gym was dark enough for anyone to see my face. Beside her was a rabbit mascot in a ringmaster outfit.

"It's a rabbit."

"It's kind of cute!"

"Somehow I don't like it."

Aominecchi didn't seemed to like the mascot for some reason.

"Shut up Dai-chan! No one asked for your opinion!"

Momoicchi and Aominecchi started bickering again.

"It's starting now."

Akashicchi said and the both of them stopped bickering at once. All of us were paying attention to Shiranecchi's performance that was about to begin.

The rabbit mascot was holding onto some plate while Shiranecchi was holding onto some sticks. Getting into position, the rabbit mascot started throwing the plates to Shiranecchi.

Shiranecchi caught the plates with the sticks at ease before spinning them with the sticks. After steadying the plates, she threw the plates over to rabbit mascot who had the sticks ready in his hand. He caught it and spun them as well. After that, some plates were thrown to her again and she caught it with ease and spun them.

Then the both of them exchange their plates with each other. They did a couple more times before Shiranecchi handed over one of her spinning plates to the rabbit mascot and step aside. The rabbit mascot began to juggling the plates.

After the rabbit mascot was done, Shiranecchi stepped out again. Getting ready into position, the rabbit mascot threw a plate for her to catch. After catching it and steadying it at a pace, she placed the plate on her fingertips and moved her arm while the plate was spinning at the same spot. It is a very impressive move.

Throwing the plate to the rabbit mascot who was at the sidelines, Shiranecchi and the rabbit mascot bowed to the audience and ended their performance.

All of us clapped to the amazing performance.

* * *

After the entire performance was over, all of us headed towards Shiranecchi who was packing things up.

"Jun-chan! That was amazing!"

Momoicchi held her hands cheerfully.

"Nice one, Shirane!"

Aominecchi gave her a thumb up.

"It was an excellent performance."

Akashicchi commented as well. Shiranecchi scratched her head and sheepishly smiled at us.

"Thanks."

"It's too bad we didn't get to see the earlier performances."

Momoicchi sighed.

"I know."

"Eh…Wait a minute… You knew…?"

The four of us looked at Shiranecchi in confusion. Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi did not seem surprised at all. Shiranecchi just smiled at us.

"I heard that the stamp rally competition ended sometime during our performance."

"But how do you know we were in the competition?"

Kurokocchi asked her. All of us wanted to know how she knew.

"I saw the mad chase and the chaos in the school field. But I did enjoy seeing Midorima being mad though."

Shiranecchi said with a smile on her face. I guess we caused too much of an attention.

"Who was that in the rabbit suit anyway?"

Aominecchi asked, still irritated with the rabbit mascot.

"Eh…"

Shiranecchi was hesitating for a moment before deciding to tell us.

"It was Haizaki."

"Eh?!"

All of us were stunned at what Shiranecchi just said. Haizaki in a rabbit suit?! I couldn't believe it! Aominecchi and I laughed as soon as we recovered. Kurokocchi jabbed our sides to make us stop laughing.

"I should be going now."

Akashicchi announced to us.

"You are not going to stay, Aka-chin?"

Murasakibaracchi asked him, as he took out a crepe to eat.

"Watching Jun's performance was the last thing on my list today."

Turning to look at us, Akashicchi smiled at us.

"I will be going back now. See you all at practice then."

With that, Akashicchi left us.

"There's a bit more time till the festival ends so I am going to wander around."

Aominecchi walked off.

"Tetsu-kun! Shall we have a look around as well?"

Momoicchi asked Kurokocchi.

"Okay."

And the both of them left us too.

"I am going to get more crepes."

Murasakibaracchi walked away.

"…"

"…"

It was only me and Shiranecchi left.

"Eh… Do you want to take a look around with me?"

I asked her shyly, expecting for her answer.

"Sure… Let me change first."

Shiranecchi hurried off to get changed as I waited for her here.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

After I changed my clothes, I headed back to where Kise was waiting for me. I didn't think he would come and watch my performance!

As I walked closer to him, I saw that he was looking at somewhere else. Somehow my face seemed to be blushing even more.

"Kise…?"

I called out to him when gotten close enough for him to hear me. Kise who was looking at something turned towards me. Realizing that I called out to him, he blushed.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The both of us headed outside to where the stalls were.

Passing by a few stalls, we could see that everyone was starting to pack up. There wasn't that much to see anymore.

"It's over I guess. I must have taken up quite some time to change."

I commented, looking at the stalls packing up. It's sad to know that all the hard work that everyone did over the week is just to prepare for the today.

"It's okay, besides everyone had fun right?"

Kise said, looking at me with a grin. With the setting sun behind him, it looked as though he was a dazzling prince. I blushed with the thought of that.

Turning our attention back to the stalls, Kise suddenly had a look as though he thought of something.

"Shiranecchi, follow me."

Kise took my hand and led to the rooftop of the old school block. Opening the door to the rooftop, scenery was revealed in front of us.

The scenery was the streetscape basked in sunset. It was different from the view we were used to see.

"Wow…"

I was amazed by it. I have never seen such a view before.

"Kurokocchi was the one who found this place. Earlier he took us here to show us this."

Kise explained, looking out at the sunset.

"But does Kuroko mind if I knew?"

I asked Kise, with a bit of worry in my mind.

"Kurokocchi says it's okay to let you know."

"I see."

My mind was relieved now. Enjoying the sunset, there was a smile on my face. Kise turned towards me and watched my expression. Realizing Kise was looking, I blushed and turned towards him.

"What is it?"

"Shiranecchi is really cute when you smile."

"Eh?"

I blushed even more, embarrassed by what he said to me.

"Even cuter when you blush too."

"What are you trying to say?!"

I turned and looked away from him. However, Kise held on to my shoulders and turned me towards him.

"Kise?"

Looking at Kise's face, I saw that he seemed to be deciding on something while looking at me. I was confused by his actions. As though he finally decided on something, Kise took a deep breath and took one of my hands, placing my hand on his chest.

"What can you feel Shiranecchi?"

I was confused but I followed what he says and focus on my hand on his chest. That's when I feel Kise's heartbeat. It was beating really fast.

Looking up at Kise, I answered him.

"Your heart is beating very quickly…"

Kise smiled at me.

"It only happens when I am with you."

"Eh…?"

I realized at that moment, Kise was in love with me.

Pulling my hand away, I held both of my hand close to my chest. It was an unreal moment for me. I only just recently discovered that I was falling in love with Kise and now Kise is confessing to me?!

"I fell in love with you ever since that day I picked up your notebook. That was also the first time I seen you smiled. Your smile is just so dazzling to me."

Kise stopped for a while, reading my expressions before continuing on.

"After that, I started to notice and learn more about you. I have come to realized that you are a really amazing person. You work so hard and everyone respects you. Even though you may be strict but you make sure that whatever we did is for our own good."

Kise sheepishly laughed at the last part of what he said. My heart was beating very loudly now.

"But, you shouldn't always keep things to yourself."

"Eh…?"

How does Kise know in the first place?!

"Shiranecchi's expression is easy to read after all."

I blushed immediately after he said that, so that means that Kise knew how I felt all along?!

"I want to be the person who you can share your problems with. So I would like you to consider going out with me."

Kise seriously looked at me, his eyes were very determined. My heart was thumping every single moment of silence. It felt like eternity.

Making my decision, I looked down with my face flushed.

"It… will be my first time… going out with someone…so…please take care… of me…?"

I muttered softly, loud enough for him to hear. After Kise heard what I just said, his face broke out into a smile.

"Yeah!"

We stayed in that place a little while longer to bask in our new found happiness.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

Both Shiranecchi and I parted our ways after leaving the old school building's rooftop to get our bags. We were going to meet at the school gate and walk home together.

I have just gotten my bag from my classroom and was now walking to the school gate. Thinking back of what I just did, I couldn't believe that I confessed to her! It was super embarrassing for me every time I think about it.

As the view of the school gate became clearer, I could see Shiranecchi standing by the gate waiting for me.

"Shiranecchi! Sorry to make you wait!"

I called out to her, running towards her before stopping in front of her. Shiranecchi was blushing at the sight of me. How much cuter can she get?!

"It's okay… I just arrived not long ago…"

Shiranecchi explained to me, rather shy as we begin to walk back home side by side.

"Shiranecchi, earlier, you said that this is your first time right?"

I asked her, reconfirming what she said earlier.

"Yeah."

Deep down, I was really happy that I am her first.

"Kise has dated a number of girls before right?"

Shiranecchi carefully asked me, I can feel she wasn't quite sure. I placed my hands at the back of my head and looked up.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I asked someone out before."

"Eh?"

Shiranecchi looked at me, rather surprised.

"Well, all this time, the girls that I dated is those who asked me out. I dated them to see if I could find someone I like but didn't work out. But I don't have to do that anymore."

I gave her my best smile.

"Because I met you."

Shiranecchi's face had gotten even redder than before.

"How are you able to say such things without feeling embarrassed…"

Shiranecchi looked away and as she did, I held onto one of her hands.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Looking at our hands joined together, Shiranecchi nodded slowly. Holding her hand tighter, I could feel the warmth of her hand spreading through mine. It was a sweet and quiet walk to Shiranecchi's house.

* * *

Reaching the front of her house, both of us stood facing each other, still hand in hand.

"Thanks for walking me back home."

Letting go of our hands, Shiranecchi was about to walk in when I stopped her.

"Your number!"

"Huh?"

"I haven't gotten your number yet."

It was true, Shiranecchi and I didn't exchanged phone numbers yet. Also, tomorrow was the weekend so I won't get to meet Shiranecchi till Monday. I at least I should have her number so that I can text her over the weekend.

Taking out our cell phones, we recorded each other numbers down. I glanced over to Shirane's phone to see what name she inputted for me. It wrote Kise.

"Eh…Shiranecchi, don't you think you should put my name down as something else?"

"Eh? But isn't Kise fine?"

Remembering that Shiranecchi is a beginner at this, I explained to her.

"It's just that we are dating now so it would be better if you call me by something else so that we would sound as though we are closer."

"But you put me down as what you usually call me right?"

Shiranecchi looked over at my phone. I put her name as Shiranecchi.

"I guess so…"

I gave her a sheepish laugh.

"Then it's okay right?"

"No it's not!"

I waved frantically at her. Shiranecchi looked rather confused now.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?"

I thought about it for a moment as Shiranecchi tried to read my expression. Coming to a conclusion, I looked at her with determination.

"My given name."

"Eh?!"

"Let's call each other by our given names."

Shiranecchi blushed the moment I said that.

"Ryou…ta?"

The way Shiranecchi said my name seemed to sound perfectly to me. I blushed and my heart was thumping non-stop when she said my name. Shiranecchi on the other hand was blushing fiercely. It was my turn to call her now.

"Jun…?"

I can't believe that her name sounded perfectly when I called her! Both of us redden even more.

"I still don't feel comfortable…calling you like that…"

Shiranecchi averted her eyes from me. She was rather uneasy.

"Yeah… I guess we can just take it easy first."

Agreeing to what I said, we decided to take our time with calling each other by our names.

"Well, then see you on Monday."

"Yeah."

The both of us waved at each other before I watched Shiranecchi walked into her house.

* * *

**And that's the end of the festival arc. :D **

**I wanted to actually extend one more day for the festival because Shirane hasn't seen Kise in his costume yet. However I reconsidered the fact that in June, it's the rainy season. Most school festivals is held during 3/4 of the year. However in the novel, Teiko's school festival is in June. So I guess it's logical when you think about it.**

**Well, at least Kise and Shirane became a couple now. I will now focus on the ups and downs of their relationship, for example : Fangirls. =.= ****Also the main plot on how Shirane came to hate basketball. Thinking about all the angst ideas in my head makes me feel so sad. :(**

**Ok! Till the next chapter then!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"…"

After closing the door to my home, I just stood behind the door in a daze with my face flushed. I just couldn't believe what happened today.

"Jun?"

My mum called out to me as she appeared from the hallway. Since I was still in a daze, I didn't respond to her.

When my mum was about to step closer to me, she noticed the expression on my face. As if she knew, she rushed to the window.

Realizing my mum was heading to the window, I snapped out of it and tried to stop her.

"No!"

I shouted at her, trying to block her view with my face still flushed. However, my mum caught a glimpse of Kise from his back view as he walked away.

"So that's the guy. I can't see his face but he is rather tall."

My mum was tiptoeing, trying to get a look at his face. Luckily shortly after, Kise got out of her view.

Having a look of disappointment for not being able to see how he looks like, my mum quickly sighed and grinned at me. I didn't like that funny look on her face. I back away, knowing what was coming after this.

"So, who is he? Your classmate?"

My mum grabbed my hand, making sure I did not escape.

"Erm…"

I was getting nervous now. I knew if I didn't answer, she will keep asking me non-stop until I do.

"He's… from the basketball club…"

"Senior? Junior?"

"Same year…"

The pressure on me was intense. My mum eyes were twinkling with interest. I could feel myself sweating.

"How long?"

"Erm… Just today…?"

"Today?!"

My mum grabbed my other hand and brought my hands up. Her eyes where twinkling brightly at me.

"Finally! I have been waiting for this day!"

"Eh?"

I was confused. What did she just say?

My mum let go of my hands and place her hand on her face with a dreamy look.

"I was so worried that you wouldn't be able to find a guy because your somewhat anti-social personality and violent side of you."

Even though it was true, those words stabbed me hard for some reason. It is that bad?

"If you were more like Shun, then I wouldn't be that worried."

"…"

Somehow, she's comparing me to Shun. I am getting a bit annoyed now.

"So, is the guy good looking?"

My mum leaned forward, with her face close to mine. I got nervous again.

"Erm… You could say that…"

I am immune to good looking people, so I wasn't quite sure.

"Is he someone I know?"

"I guess so…"

It is true after all. My mum had those magazines that Kise had modeled for.

My mum thought hard for a moment and scratched her head.

"But I don't recall ever seeing one of your friends that tall and with yellow hair…"

While my mum was still thinking, I fled to my room.

* * *

Closing the door to my room, I dropped my bag on my desk and fall on to my bed. It was a tiring yet an eventful day.

Turning to my side, I heard my phone ring. It was my message ringtone.

Sitting up, I reach my hand out to the pocket of my bag to grab my phone. Once I had it, I flipped open to read the message. It was a message from Kise.

My face was blushing once I knew it was a message from him. I shook my head and told myself that it was just a message before proceeding to read it.

* * *

From: Kise

Subject: Hey Shiranecchi~!

Hey Shiranecchi~! I thought I should send you a message to see if I key in your number correctly. Reply to me if it did. (≧∇≦)/

* * *

Looking at the emoticon in the message, it looked silly to me. I giggled a little as I typed a reply to him. When I was about to send, I realized the way I typed it seemed like I was too eager. Therefore I cancelled the message that I wrote and retyped it again.

* * *

To: Kise

Subject: Re: Hey Shiranecchi~!

Yeah, it did. You should focus on walking home instead of messaging me.

* * *

After checking what I wrote, I hit the send button. A few moments later, he replied back.

* * *

From: Kise

Subject: Re: Re: Hey Shiranecchi~!

Shiranecchi is still as strict as always… (┳Д┳) But okay, I will message you again once I get back home. Later then! ヾ(＾∇＾)

* * *

Smiling to myself, I closed my phone and placed it on my desk.

* * *

It was dinner now. All of us were sitting at the table having our meal, quietly when my mum spoke up.

"Did you know that Jun has just started dating?"

I choked while my dad and Shun stopped whatever they are doing and stared at my mum.

"Isn't that right Jun?"

Everyone's eyes were on me now. I panicky looked down to avoid their gazes and blushed.

"It's a miracle."

Shun's comment made me pissed at him now.

"I only saw the back view of him though."

My mum sighed.

"Well, as long as the guy is nice."

Ending the topic, my dad continued with his meal. Thanks dad.

"Oh yeah, I have a Photo Shoot tomorrow afternoon so I won't be back for lunch."

Shun reminded my mum as I went back to eating again.

"Okay, I will be sure to get that magazine you feature in! By the way, do you know if there are any models doing the Photo Shoot with you?"

My mum asked, eyes twinkling at him. Shun thought for a while before replying.

"If I remember correctly, there's this guy called Kise Ryouta."

I choked again.

"Kise Ryouta?!"

My mum eyes were sparkling ever so brightly. Usually all of us would treat it as a normal thing but what just Shun said shocked me.

"Shun!"

My mum held onto Shun's hand.

"Get me an autograph from him!"

My mum's obsession with handsome young guys is too much to for normal people to apprehend.

"I'll try…"

"You have to!"

I quickly snapped out of it and hurried with my food. Finishing it, I put down my rice bowl on the table with a loud thud, catching the attention of my family.

"I finished my meal."

I got up and hurried to my room.

"That was fast."

Shun commented, looking at the direction I just left. My mum giggled, thinking that she understands what was going on.

"Someone is in a hurry to talk to her boyfriend."

* * *

As soon as I entered my room and shut the door, I took my cell phone and dialed Kise's number.

After a few moments of beeping, Kise finally picked up.

"Shiranecchi? I didn't think you actua-"

"You have a photo shoot tomorrow right?!"

"Eh? How do you know?"

"So it's true…"

I muttered to myself.

"What's going on Shiranecchi?"

Kise asked, sounding worried.

"Shun is going to be in the Photo Shoot too."

"Huh? Who's Shun?"

Kise sounded confused. Oh right, I haven't told Kise anything about my family yet.

"My brother."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. Your brother is going to the same Photo Shoot as me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's a bit too early to meet your family but I guess I should introduce-"

"That's the problem!"

I quickly cut in.

"Eh?"

"If Shun knows, he will tell my mum and my mum will…"

I shivered as I thought about it.

"Will what?"

"You… don't want to know."

"Okay…? Then why don't you ask your brother not to tell your mum?"

"Erm… I can't. Shun is bad at this kind of things."

I remember the last time, I told Shun to keep quiet about me working late at night to work on the training regimes. However, Shun forgotten about it and slip it out of his mouth. I got apprehended after that.

"Okay then. I will keep quiet about it. Don't worry."

I sighed once he said that.

"Thanks."

"Shiranecchi?"

"What?"

"I am happy that you called me."

My face reddens when he said that.

"Are you an idiot…?"

I muttered softly. Kise just laughed over the phone.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

It's the day of the Photo Shoot. I entered the studio with high spirits as I greeted everyone in there. After changing and having my make-up done, I headed to the shooting area.

"Ah! Kise-kun! There you are!"

One of the staff called me. I walked over to find a guy who was as tall as me standing with her.

"Kise-kun, this is Shirane Shun. Shirane-kun, this is Kise Ryouta."

It's Shiranecchi's brother! Somehow he is in a totally different level in terms of looks compared to Shiranecchi. Not that I don't find Shiranecchi cute. Are they even siblings?

"Nice to meet you, Kise-san. This is my first Photo Shoot so I hope you can guide me along."

Shiranecchi's brother bowed at me. I waved my hands in panic.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Kise will do."

"Right, Kise. Then you can call me Shirane."

Shiranecchi's brother smiled at me. At least their smiles are the same.

"Kise-kun, Shirane-kun, please get ready, we are about to start."

The cameraman called out to us.

"Got it!"

* * *

After a couple of clothes changing and shoots, it was time for a break. I have been giving pointers for Shiranecchi's brother to help him out. Surprisingly he was able to execute things perfectly. Now we were resting at a corner having a friendly conversation.

"I always thought that people like you are probably selfish individual that only care for themselves but I guess I was wrong. Kise is a really nice person."

"That's a mean way to put it you know but thanks for the compliment."

"Kise, you are younger than me right? I am in Year 3 of Middle School."

Shiranecchi's brother asked me as I drank my bottle of water.

"I am in Year 2."

"Then you are in the same year as my sister then."

I choked on my water.

"…Sister?"

Oh no, I shouldn't have said that.

"I have a younger sister in Teiko Middle School. Come to think of it, I heard that you are in the same school as my sister right?"

"Eh? Yeah, but how do you know?"

"My mum told me. She is a fan of models like you and she reads about your interviews before."

I had a bad feeling when he said that. I finally understood why Shiranecchi didn't want me to tell him now.

"I see. I guess I must have gotten too popular that even older people like me huh?"

I sheepishly laughed.

"Oh right! My mum wanted an autograph if it's okay with you?"

"Sure."

Taking the photo book of me from him, I signed at the cover page.

"There you go."

"Thanks Kise. My mum will be happy once she gets it."

Shiranecchi's brother said as he kept the photo book away.

"So what made you want to work on this modelling job anyway?"

I asked him, curious. A guy like him would have been scouted long ago yet he didn't do any modelling jobs until now.

"I was short of money this month due to my literature club event. I was looking for a part time job at that time when they scouted me. So I thought I should give it a shot."

"I see, but once this magazine is out, your popularity will be rising."

"Yeah, I know. The situation in my school is bad enough."

The both of us laughed, understanding each other.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Kise."

Shiranecchi's brother bowed at me. We had finished the Photo Shoot.

"I told you not to be formal with me."

"Looks like I forgotten about that."

Shiranecchi's brother scratched his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Well, I hope I can work with you again if I ever decide to do another modelling job again."

"Sure."

Bidding each other farewell, I went to get my bag and check on my phone. There was a message from Shiranecchi.

* * *

From: Shiranecchi

Subject: How was it?

How was the Photo Shoot? He didn't find out did he? If he did, I will pound the basketball in your face.

* * *

Smiling to myself, I replied to her message. The message that Shiranecchi worryingly typed was just way too cute.

* * *

**Family troubles. Haha. Well, at least Kise met Shun. I wanted Shun's personality to be the opposite of Shirane's. Since Shirane is somewhat anti-social and violent in certain ways, Shun is sociable and gentle. Shirane is respected by others, Shun respects people.**

**On the next chapter we will be starting with the main plot again.**

**Reviews now. XD**

ResyaAfhirsa00018 6/3/13 . chapter 20

Thank you for finally making Shirane go out with Kisecchi! Your knowledge about Japan is awesome, ne? Yeah fangirls. What will you do Kisecchi? Also, I really want to know about how Shirane came to hate basketball and I love angst so don't worry about it.

By the way, if Shirane loses her love for basket, then will she loses her love for Kise? You don't need to answer this one cuz I don't wanna a spoiler mmkay?

**Haha. Thanks. I been to Japan before so I know how things are like there. Did you know that the people there even sweep the sidewalk in front of their shops? I woke up very early in the morning and saw them doing it. Haha. Also, I research about things when I am not sure.**

******PhoenixRage92 6/4/13 . chapter 20**

Akashi won't be happy about this :D

**Is he? Then Kise will have a hard time. :0**

******hlflores 6/4/13 . chapter 20**

i'm looking forward to ryo-chan's meeting with shi-chan's brother. please update as soon as possible.

**How did you know I was planning to write about them? Haha. There were hints in the previous chapters weren't there? Try predicting the next chapter then. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**~Teiko's Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

It's the start of a new week again. I was listening to my headphone, letting off some steam, as I walked my way to school. Passing the crossroad, I thought I heard a very familiar voice calling out to me. I took off my headphones and turned back to where the voice was from.

"Shiranecchi!"

Kise was running up to me. I could feel my heart thumping again. It's way too early in the morning to feel like this!

"Good Morning."

Kise greeted me with his dazzling smile on his face. I blushed straight away.

"Morning…"

I walked on with Kise trailing beside me.

"I didn't think I would actually meet you."

"Huh?"

I gave him a questioning look.

"Well…"

Kise scratched the back of his head, looking rather embarrassed.

"I thought we could walk to school together."

Feeling my face was burning, I looked away from him.

"Can I hold your hand?"

Kise asked me. Now that I think about it, Kise has become more daring recently. He has gotten even more daring after he confessed to me.

"Yeah…"

Kise grab a hold of my hand. I could feel warmth radiating from his hand.

"Oh yeah, did your mum like the autograph?"

Remembering the expression my mum had when Shun gave the autograph that he gotten from Kise, I nodded.

"That's great! By the way, I didn't think that your brother would be so different from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…He's much nicer compared to you…?"

I jabbed Kise from his side. That was the last thing I want to hear after the comparison during breakfast.

"…Why…?"

Confused and in pained, Kise winced as he held onto his side. However, I didn't reply him and just walked on.

After Kise recovered, he ran back up to me again, holding my hand once more. There was another moment of silence until Kise spoke up again.

"We finally get to start practice today huh?"

"Yeah. I got to get to the Coach's office later."

"Aww… I thought I could walk you to your class."

"…"

Seriously, how can he say these kinds of things so easily? Does being a model contribute you to be so charismatic? I don't even know how red my face was going to get.

Nearing the school, I could start to see students walking to school. At first it was nothing since it was a normal thing for me. However, when some girls turned to look at us, I started to feel uneasy somehow. Their gazes were very much like a glare to me.

Turning to look up at Kise, he didn't seem to notice the gazes that was on us. Then I remembered that Kise always faces this kind of things every day. What is worse is that now I am dating him, I will be looked at too. And those looks on me were not friendly ones.

I tried to shake Kise grip off his hand without him noticing but unfortunately he did.

"What's wrong Shiranecchi?"

Kise studied my face as I looked away from him with a bitter look on my face. Kise took a look around and realized the situation we were in.

"Oh…"

Understanding the situation, Kise grabbed on to my hand again, but even tighter.

"Kise…?!"

I was surprised at his action. What he is doing right now is making things worse.

"Trust me."

With just those simple words, Kise smiled at me and looked on ahead. Feeling I can trust him, I pulled myself back together and held his hand tighter in response. The warmth in his hand felt even warmer than before.

* * *

"Here will do."

Kise walked with me all the way to the gym. There were people staring at us when we entered the school grounds but all my worries were swiped away when I looked at Kise's assuring smile.

Standing at the door to the gym, we were about to say our good bye to each other.

"Erm… Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Kise was scratching the back of his head, asking me. I shook my head at him with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but you do know that I always head to the Coach's office during lunch to work on the training regimes and stuff."

"Right, I forget."

Kise sheepishly laughed, a bit disappointed with it.

"I don't mind if you walk me home though."

I muttered softly, hoping Kise would catch on and he did.

"Of course!"

Then Kise thought for a moment before continuing on.

"But I won't be able to on the days which I have my modelling jobs."

Feeling a sudden surge of anger in me, I swing my bag and whack him on his head. I really wished I had a basketball in my hands now. I was giving him a chance but he had to say that to ruin it. Good job Kise.

"I'll… see you during practice…"

Kise called out to me, wincing in pain as I stomped off to the office.

* * *

"Coach?"

I knocked on the door to the office and called out to him.

"Come in."

Opening the door, I could see the office was in a mess again.

"And you said you could handle it."

I talked to the pile of papers on the desk knowing he was buried under there.

"I did but it just got out of hand."

The pile of papers dropped onto the floor as Coach stood up. Sighing, I dropped my bag on the chair, picked the papers up and begin stacking them.

"Get yourself together Coach, the national championships are coming in two months."

"I know, I know."

As I kept picking the papers up and stacking them on the table, Coach just stared at me. Feeling that Coach's eyes were going to burn through me, I stopped and looked at him.

"Coach?"

"I think it's time."

Coach muttered to himself.

"Huh?"

I got up and looked at him with confusion.

"Shirane, it's time I taught you the skills you won't find in the notebook."

"Eh?"

Coach took a piece of used paper from the draw and begin write on it. He then handed it over to me.

"What's this? The Physiology of a Human Body? Psychology of Humans? Basketball Tactics? What is with this list?"

I was amazed at the list that Coach written down. What was surprising was that most of the books were about psychology.

"These are all list of all titles of the books I want you to read."

Coach looked at me seriously. He wasn't joking.

"Books?"

"You need to read all of them first before I can begin teaching you. Finish this whole list before Friday's practice. I will test you to see if you can apply what you learn from the books."

"Eh?! This much?!"

It wasn't just one or two books. There were ten books, ten.

"How am I going to finish this?!"

"If it's Shirane, I am sure you will find a way."

Coach smiled at me and began picking up the papers. Looking at the list of books, I will have to go and find some time today to get to the library.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After dropping Shiranecchi off to the gym, I headed back to my classroom. Walking along the corridor to my classroom, someone called out to me.

I turned back and saw Momoicchi running up towards me with Aominecchi.

"Ki-chan! I heard! You finally did it!"

Momoicchi was cheering happily.

"Good going Kise!"

Aominecchi nudged me with a grin on his face. I was confused at the moment.

"Huh?"

"My classmate told me about it."

"About what?"

"Stop kidding around, Kise. The news is spreading like wildfire."

Finally getting what they mean, I blushed.

"It was last Friday after the performance right?"

"Eh?!"

Kurokocchi suddenly appeared beside us, shocking us for a moment.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Momoicchi went up to Kurokocchi.

"Yeah."

I scratched my head, smiling sheepishly at everyone.

"If that's the case, let's all go out and celebrate!"

Aominecchi cheered with one of his hands up.

"Yeah!"

Momoicchi and Kurokocchi cheered with Murasakibaracchi behind them. Wait Murasakibaracchi?! When did he get here?! I was stunned for a moment before remembering the flexibility of these people is always like that. Smiling sheepishly, I wonder how Shiranecchi is going to react to this.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"Sorry am I late!"

Sliding the door open to the classroom. I apologized to Sensei who was in the class. I was late because of picking the papers and arranging them for Coach.

Looking around for a bit, I could see that my classmates were looking at me and murmuring to each other. I could guess what they were talking about.

"Silence!"

Sensei shouted to the class before turning to me.

"As for Haizaki…"

"Got it."

Dropping my bag on my desk, I left to get Haizaki from the rooftop.

* * *

Reaching the rooftop, I stood at the door and did my usual calling to Haizaki however Haizaki didn't respond. I walked out and when to look for him. Spotting him napping above the door, I called out to him.

"Haizaki."

Awaking from his sleep, Haizaki jumped down and greeted me.

"Shirane-chan, what's up?"

"Don't what's up me. You know it's time for class."

Haizaki scratched his head and yawned. Studying me for a moment, Haizaki suddenly spoke.

"You and Ryouta are dating now right?"

"Eh?"

"I heard people saying that."

I kept quiet. I guess these kind of things spread like wildfire when it involves someone famous.

Studying my expressions again, Haizaki sighed.

"Are you serious about him?"

Haizaki's expression was serious that I almost wanted to take a take back. I slowly nodded at him.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?"

"I see…"

Haizaki somehow looked conflicted. However soon after, he seemed to decide on something and started to walk up towards me. I was afraid he might do something to me that I back off a little but instead he just flicked my forehead.

"Ouch!"

I rubbed my forehead in pain.

"Because you are an idiot when it comes to these kinds of things."

"I am not an idiot!"

I retorted back at him. Haizaki just laughed at me in my attempts to admit that I was not an idiot. When he finally stopped laughing, he became serious again.

"If… that guy ever breaks up with you… tell me. I will personally go and have a piece of my mind with him."

Haizaki turned towards the door and walked off. I smiled to myself and followed behind. My guess on Haizaki was actually a nice person was right.

"I will be sure to tell you that."

* * *

It was lunchtime now. I headed over to the library to get the list of books on the piece of paper. I wonder how I am going to carry all of these books later?

Passing the list for the librarian to help me look for the books, I waited around the front desk and looked at my surroundings. The library is always a quiet place for people to come here to study or read books.

Turning back, there was Kuroko in front of me. I almost yelp if not for Kuroko placing his finger on his lips, reminding me that I was in the library.

I calmed down and sighed.

"What are you doing here, Kuroko?"

"I am here to return and borrow a book. What about you Shirane-san? You don't usually go to the library at this time."

That's right. I would usually be at the Coach's office sorting and working on regimes, match line-ups and etc.

"Coach gave me an assignment. He says he want me to read some books."

"Here are your books."

The librarian dropped the pile of books on the desk with a loud thud.

"That's a lot of books."

"Yeah…"

We stared at the pile of books, amazed by how thick they were.

"So you would like to check all of them out...?"

The librarian asked me, unsure I was really going to borrow that much books.

"Yeah."

I nodded at him but looking at Kuroko, I said something else instead.

"Why don't you start on his first before starting on mine?"

"His?"

The librarian looked around, not noticing Kuroko. Then I remember how bad Kuroko's lack of presence is.

"Over here."

The librarian heard Kuroko's voice and looked over.

"Eh?!"

Everyone in the library hushed at him. Feeling embarrassed, he apologized to Kuroko and started checking out his books. I was amazed at the scene.

After doing his, the librarian worked on mine and was done within 10 minutes. Kuroko stood there the whole time with me, reading his newly acquired book. I was wondering why he stood there reading his book. I found out the reason when Kuroko finally spoke up once the librarian was done with my books.

"Do you need help with those books?"

Kuroko offered his help to me, I nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Kuroko carried half of the pile with his other books while I carried the other.

"To your classroom?"

Kuroko asked me as we walked down the hallways.

"No, to Coach's office. He said I can leave it there."

Walking to the direction to the gym, Kuroko suddenly asked me this.

"Was Kise-kun romantic when he confessed to you?"

"Eh?!"

I was shocked with his sudden question. Kuroko just smiled at me. News sure spread really quickly.

"You… Why would you ask that…?"

I tried to retort back at him, avoiding the question.

"I am curious, that's all. They say that romance in real life cannot be compared to books."

"Kuroko, you read too much."

Giving up on the conversation, I just focus on walking straight on ahead.

* * *

**There you have it for this week. I will be busy getting university applications done for the next few days so expect the new chapter to be out sometime next week. Sorry guys!**

**Reviews now!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****6/5/13 . chapter 21**

Srsly you have been in Japan? Cool. I always wanted to go there but yeah... my family put up some reasons.

Hey, this chappie is making me lol. By the way, please don't make Akashi as Kise's rival of love. I would prefer Haizaki than him. It will be dramatic.

**Yup. I been there. Osaka and Kyoto. Communicating was hard but the food there is awesome. XD If I am ever going Japan again, I will most likely go to Hokkaido or Tokyo. My mum said going to Tokyo means sightseeing people in those outrages clothes and hair that normal people won't do. Haha. **

**I feel bad for you not being able to go but I understand how your parents feel too. It's a foreign country where people don't speak English that much, except for if you go to Tokyo. You got to be adventurous to explore fully.**

**About that, I actually have an idea in my head already. Sure, in this chapter you can see Haizaki likes Shirane but decides to give her up because he wanted Shirane to be happy. And of course Shirane doesn't know. However, that's as far as I am going to touch on him. Well as least until they get into High school. As for Akashi, he is important to the story but I am not going to say how. What I can tell you is that whatever Shirane chooses to do he will have a part of it.**

**hlflores ****6/5/13 . chapter 21**

lol the only hint i possibly had was the fact that he is a novice model, but i was thinking about ryo-chan being jealous of shun-kun and shi-chan then later on he discovers they're siblings. um.. in the next chapter.. i guess haizaki will confess his affection for shi-chan in some straightforward and odd way. or something like that. please, update as soon as possible, yuki-sama, i'm curious about what will happen now.

**Sorry but your prediction was wrong. XD Thanks for trying though. You don't have to add a sama behind my name. Just Yuki will do.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**~Teiko's Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

The school bell rang, signalling the end of school. With everyone around me busy packing and leaving, I was too engrossed in reading the books with I was assigned to. I had started reading ever since lunch was over. Lucky for me, I was found out by any Sensei and of course I did listen to important parts of the class.

Since I was too engrossed in reading, I didn't notice that someone was standing next to me.

"Jun-chan."

Looking up, I found Momoi standing there, smiling brightly at me.

"Momoi."

I greeted her and realized that I was too engrossed that I haven't noticed that the class was already over. I began packing my stuff.

"This is the first time I have seen you so engrossed in a book. Perhaps being in love makes you have a sudden urge to read romantic novels?"

I gave her the 'Are you crazy' look. I will never read those novels in the first place.

"If you didn't exactly read the cover of the book, this is a psychology book."

I lifted the book up and showed her the cover.

"Oh…"

Momoi suddenly felt embarrassed at her mistake however she quickly recovered and smiled yet again.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that you are dating now. Although I am quite sad that you didn't tell me the first thing right after Kise confessed to you."

Although I felt a bit shy, Momoi gave me a sad puppy look which just made me forget about my shyness and ignore her. Standing up with my bag and read the book in my hand, I began walking out of the classroom. Momoi followed and walked beside me.

"By the way, why are you reading that book? That book doesn't really suit your taste."

"Coach told me to. I have another 9 more to go and I have to finish them by Friday."

"Eh?! That's too much!"

Momoi exclaimed, attracting attention to us. However, we choose to ignore them.

"But I got no choice if I want to learn."

Understanding what I meant, Momoi didn't ask anymore. As we were about to turn at the corridor, I bumped onto someone.

"Ouch."

I fell down and landed my butt on the floor. My book dropped out of my hands and landed beside me.

"Sorry! Are you all right?"

A hand reached out to help me and I was about to accept the person's help. However I looked up, I realized it was Kise.

"Eh?!"

The both of us were stunned in that position. Momoi who had walked ahead for quite a bit looked back when she heard us. She ran back to find us in that situation. Looking at us, she giggled.

"What?"

I glared at her, not finding anything funny with it.

"Nothing. I shall move on ahead. Have fun you two."

Leaving us in our embarrass state, Momoi skipped away, giggled to herself.

"Here."

Kise's hand was still reaching out to me, waiting for me. I put my hands on his rather shyly and he pulled me up.

"Thanks."

Bending down, I picked up the book that I was reading.

"What with that book anyway?"

Kise pointed at my book with a rather curious look on his face. Well, anyone would be curious to why am I reading it. Forgetting about my shyness, I explained to Kise the task I was given to and the impossible deadline for it as we walked to the gym together.

"That's crazy."

"That's why I need to find every moment that I have to read up all of them. I am hoping to finish two books in one day."

And I went back to reading again.

"But we just started dating and Shiranecchi won't be able to see my face properly for a week."

Kise whined while I tried to ignore his mushy line. I attempted to focus on my book once more but my concentration was broken when I felt Kise's hand holding onto mine.

"Kise?"

I looked up at him, confused at his actions.

"At least this way, you can still feel me and I can guide you properly so that you won't go bumping onto people."

Blushing, I turned to my book and tried my best to read again.

* * *

"Oh no! I am late!"

One of the basketball club members entered the gym hurryingly, trembling in fear. Closing his eyes and expecting something to happen, it didn't.

"Eh?"

He opened his eyes, confused at what didn't happen.

"I'm not in trouble…?"

"It's not that you are not in trouble but rather…"

Aomine glanced over at me who was at the side of the gym, reading.

"And we haven't even started yet."

"Jun-chan!"

Momoi nudged me making me looked at her. I saw her worried expression as her eyes lead me to the current situation. Then it clicked to me. Panicking, I closed my book and whistle for the guys to gather.

Just before, Coach left me in charge as he went to the second and third string to see their progress for today. I told the guys to do warm ups first and went back to reading. I didn't know that I was too engrossed in it that I have forgotten.

"Today we are having practice match, 3rd years against 2nd years. Akashi and Nijimura-senpai, you guys will be in-charge for the teams. As for the 1st years, you guys will watch and learn from it. After the match, it will be practice drills. We will work on your footing."

"Yes!"

Understanding my instructions, the members began getting ready for the match.

"Don't worry, I will keep an eye on them."

Momoi who was standing beside me, assured me knowing that I needed time to read the books and headed for the bench.

"Shirane."

Nijimura-senpai came up to me. About a month ago, Nijimura-senpai used to be our captain while Akashi was the vice-captain. However due to Nijimura-senpai's family issues, he decided to step down and let Akashi be the captain.

"Need any help?"

Nijimura-senpai asked, concerned for me. I thought for a moment before grinning at him.

"Yeah. Could you punish those guys who were late? For this whole week…?"

I really needed the time to read without getting worried over these things.

Nijimura-senpai made a crack sound with his knuckle with his dark smile.

"With pleasure."

Nijimura-senpai walked away, heading towards an unsuspecting person. He was the other person I could trust when it comes to these things. When Haizaki was still with us, he would sometimes skip the matches outside of school because he overslept. Luckily, Nijimura-senpai would somehow manage to drag Haizaki to come using his methods.

Finally feeling at sense of relieved, I took a sit at a bench and began reading the book once more.

And a scream could be heard from the gym that day and for many days to come.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Shiranecchi!"

I was waiting for Shiranecchi by the door in the gym. Shiranecchi was finally done with whatever she was doing in the Coach's office and was now walking towards me, still reading a book.

"You are still on it?"

Shiranecchi looked up at me when she finally walked closer to me.

"I already started the second book sometime during the end of the practice match."

"Shiranecchi is amazing!"

I took her hand into mine, earning a blush from her and led her out of the gym.

"I still got 8 more to go after this. I am bringing the 3rd book back just in case I am done with this."

Shiranecchi sighed. I feel bad for her but I can see she is trying her best to get something out of it. It made me admire her even more now.

As we pass by the corner of the school building, Shiranecchi suddenly stopped for a bit.

"What wrong?"

"…It's probably nothing…"

With that being said, we walked on.

What we didn't know was the lurking at the other corner of the school building was a group of people we would face later on in the future.

"Oh right, I forget to tell you something…"

"Huh?"

Shiranecchi looked up at me, reading my expression as I scratched my head. We were getting nearer to the school gates.

"Kise! Shirane! Hurry up!"

Aominecchi who was standing at the school gate with Momoicchi, Kurokocchi and Murasakibaracchi, called out to us.

"They want to have a celebration...?"

I sheepishly laughed. Shiranecchi was glaring at me now. Stepping on my foot, I winced in pain, letting go of her. Shiranecchi briskly walked away.

Shiranecchi was about to walk past Aominecchi when he catch her by slinging his arm around her neck.

"Not so fast, Shirane."

Shiranecchi's face was very gloomy now as she took Aominecchi's arm off her.

"Come on Jun-chan! Take a break from the books for a while. We will treat you."

Momoicchi tried cheered her up.

"Fine."

Even though she said that, her mood hasn't changed.

"Kise is treating me right?"

"Eh?!"

"Aren't you my boyfriend?"

The look on her was the one she wore whenever she lashes out on the members who were late for practice.

"Right…"

"All right then! Kise will be treating us! Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Huh?!"

Everyone set off and made their way to the usual place that we all go to for popsicles. I stood at the same position, stunned with the conclusion of how I ended up paying for everyone now. Shaking my head and snapping out of it, I ran to catch up to them.

* * *

Now, I was walking Shiranecchi back home hand in hand. After paying for everyone's popsicles, which I sadly used up all my money, we left the rest saying that Shiranecchi really need to concentrate on her books. Even though Momoicchi knew, she can't help having the look as though we were going to something behind her back.

After leaving them, Shiranecchi finished her Popsicle rather quickly and resumed reading again. I was still having my Popsicle up until now.

Looking at her with her face which was cutely concentrated, I couldn't help to disturb her. However I held back my urge to.

"Shiranecchi, when do you think we will have our first date?"

I spoke up, looking up at the sky which was already dark, enjoying my Popsicle at the same time.

"Why do you ask…?"

I turn my attention back to Shiranecchi who was blushing behind her book. It was really cute. Shiranecchi is really shy about this kind of things.

"Well, we will be busy for the national championships and I have my modelling jobs so…"

Both of us didn't speak after that. It was true after all.

"Isn't… this… like a date already…?"

Shiranecchi's words suddenly surprised me. I could see her face redder than before. Naturally, I grinned.

"I guess you are right."

Since Shiranecchi is perfectly content with what we have now, I guess I shouldn't complain. I have to work hard too!

"Shiranecchi, I am going do my best and improve myself!"

"Eh?"

Shiranecchi looked at me, confused for a moment.

"So do your best too!"

I smiled at her, earning an even impossibly redder blush from her.

"Thanks…"

* * *

"Just here will do."

Shiranecchi tugged our held hands, prompting me to stop at the crossroad just before reaching her house.

"Eh? Why?"

I was confused at her actions.

"If you go any further, my mum will probably find out that I am dating you."

Oh right, Shiranecchi doesn't want her mum to know that she's dating me.

"Okay then."

I scratched my head, sadden by the fact I can't spend a little more time with her.

"Kise, thanks for treat."

Shiranecchi blushed ever so cutely at me.

"It's nothing. Like you said before, I am your boyfriend right? This is what I should do."

Letting go of each other hands, it concluded the end of today for us.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I waved at Shiranecchi as I walk the other way back. After losing my sight on her, I suddenly remember something that Momoicchi told me right before we left them. I reached out to my phone to type a message to Shiranecchi.

To: Shiranecchi

Subject: Reminder~!

Remember to rest early. Don't coop up with your books for too long~!（-＾〇＾-）

PS. Momoicchi told me about this.

Hitting the send button, I walked back home with a smile that didn't seem to be coming off anytime soon.

* * *

**Now we have Nijimura. :0 Sorry Nijimura, you going to be a side character unless the manga says you important for the story. :(**

**Anyway, reviews again!**

Kurokami Yami 6/6/13 . chapter 22

Oooooo... I went to yokohama, somewhere in tokyo last year for a guitar competition. Went to two highschool exchange program too! They're all friendly but... sorry to say that they can't really communicate in english... they only know a few words and told me they don't understand english. Thankfully I actually knew some japanese else it'll be way too hard to talk to them. Btw, your fanfic's really good! Will haizaki try to steal shirane from kise?

**I can understand what the people are saying. However for my case, because I went to Osaka and Kyoto, the people there have their dialect which makes it harder to understand. But what I noticed is that the people there are starting to be better in ****English. W****hen we took a public bus to an attraction, t**he middle school students who were taking the same bus with us said a sentence in English to see how we reacted. Haha.

**As for Haizaki, I won't say steal but there will be interaction in the future. Just wait till the story gets there. XD**

******Guest 6/6/13 . chapter 22**

Kise calls Momoi as "Momocchi." I can't really remember from where but I think when Kise goes to Touou vs. Seirin and he was talking with Midorima or the novel/drama cd.

**I did check it up on the manga and it did say Momocchi, However I am not quite sure since I don't really trust the translations that much. I will watch that episode to see if it's correct. Thanks for the heads up! 0w0b**

******hlflores 6/6/13 . chapter 22**

guess this kinda of thing just happens once uh. update asap, yuki-chan, i'm looking forward to the new abilities of shi-chan \o/ you could make akashi-sama and haizaki as ryo-chan's rivals - it would be interesting. perhaps haizaki as a friend of shi-chan's brother.

**Haha. That's too much to ask for. I won't say anything except that Haizaki won't be Shun friend for sure. :D**

******ResyaAfhirsa00018 6/10/13 . chapter 22**

Whaaaa... Mom said that if I wanna go to Japan, I need to finished my course first and MUST wait to be a highschooler so it would be easy since I'll be more mature than now. BUT IT IS 2 YEARS LATER! I must wait for 2 years (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩)

I'm excited for the main arc (I guess). But I'm kinda dissapointed when found out that Haizaki gave up on Jun-chan and you won't make anymore about Haizaki/Jun. Why you couldn't do anymore? *sobs*

**2 years will pass very fast. Actually I wish that 3 years will pass now so that I can get over with university. Lol.**

**Just wait, there will be something about that in the near future. XD**

**That's it from me. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Ahn~!"

I yawned as I walked to school, reading the book in my hands. I had started on the third book after I was done with the second book and my homework. And yes, I can never forget about my homework.

Kise send me a message this morning, greeting me good morning and asking if didn't overwork myself and etc. He also told me he had a modelling job today and won't be able to walk me home.

While reading, I made a turn to the road which led me directly to the school gate, but was suddenly pulled behind with arms around my shoulders.

A car drove pass in a very fast speed in front of my eyes, shocking me. I tilted my head back to see who saved me and it was Mura-kun.

"Mura-kun."

Releasing his hold on me, Mura-kun yawned as though nothing happened earlier.

"Shi-chan."

He greeted me lazily, taking the book out of my hands to have a look.

"Thanks."

Mura-kun nodded as he his eyebrow furrowed when he flipped through the book. Handing the book back to me, both of us resumed back to walking to school as I continued reading.

"Does your mum know about Ki-chin?"

Mura-kun suddenly question startled me out of my reading. Mura-kun knows about my mum's obsession when he once found her private collection lying about somewhere in the house. However due to Mura-kun's personality, he didn't really care about such things.

"No… None of them knew…"

I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Oh…"

Turning his head away, Mura-kun suddenly pointed in front of him. Looking at the direction which he pointed, I saw a familiar hair coloured guy carrying a huge teddy bear.

"…"

"Mido-chin."

"I guess that's today lucky item…huh…?"

"I feel like crushing it."

"Eh…?"

Mura-kun stepped forward, reaching his hands out to try to grab Midorima's teddy bear. Realizing what he meant, I rushed in front of him and tried to push his hands away.

Whenever Mura-kun sees or finds something annoying, he will have a temptation to crush it. The last time he wanted to crush someone was back when I still have not joined the first string as the Coach's assistant. If I remember correctly, I think it was Kuroko.

"No, Mura-kun!"

I knew that if Mura-kun were to do something to Midorima's lucky item, Midorima will probably lose it. And the consequences will probably last the entire day unless we can find a replacement.

Midorima, who heard the commotion behind him, turned back to take a look.

"Midorima…Good Morning…"

I sheepishly smiled at him in the situation I am in.

Studying the situation, Midorima shrugged it off thinking we were idiots or something. I could tell with the look on his face. Feeling a bit annoyed, I held my annoyance back.

"Good Morning."

Midorima pushed his glasses up, looking at us as I tried my best to get Mura-kun not to do it again. He was considering about something before he decided to walk with us. Now I had to walk in-between them to stop Mura-kun from snatching Midorima's bear. And of course, Midorima does not know about this.

"You were rather unfocused yesterday."

Midorima glanced at the book in my hands.

"I can see that Coach made you do something again."

"Yeah..."

Still smiling sheepishly at him, I was busy using my other hand to hit Mura-kun's hand which was attempting to snag the bear from our backs. Turning my head to glare at Mura-kun, Mura-kun didn't seem to care at all.

Somehow we managed to walked to the school gate together while I still busy stopping Mura-kun. As we entered the school grounds, I saw Haizaki walking ahead of us.

Looking at Midorima and Mura-kun who were distracting in their own things, I had an idea and grabbed both Midorima's and Mura-kun's arms with mine. Running up to Haizaki, I called out to him.

"Haizaki!"

Haizaki turned back to find me with Midorima and Mura-kun. Midorima and Mura-kun were confused at what was going on.

"Shirane! What are you doing?!"

"Shi-chan…?"

"Good Morning!"

I smiled happily and stopped in front of Haizaki with Midorima and Mura-kun. Haizaki was clearly confused at my actions since he knew I wouldn't smile at him like that.

"Morning…?"

Releasing my hold on the both of them, I turned to Midorima and bowed at him.

"The rest is up to you! Good luck!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

Midorima shouted after me as I ran off to the gym, leaving the three of them there.

Midorima turned back to the two to find that Mura-kun and Haizaki were glaring at each other.

"Oh no…"

A fight was about to start.

"SHIRANE!"

I could hear Midorima's shout from a distance away. The plan worked. At least Mura-kun won't focus on Midorima's bear now and I know that Midorima always takes a step forward to stop Mura-kun and Haizaki from fighting. Sorry about this Midorima, I had no choice.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I was walking with Kurokocchi, Aominecchi and Momoicchi ever since I met them on my way to school. As we just entered the school grounds, we heard someone shouting.

"What's going on?"

All of us walked up to the crowd of people that was gathering as the voice was heard from. We found Murasakibaracchi and Haizaki bickering while Midorimacchi was in-between them, pushing them apart. Immediately, Aominecchi and I helped Midorimacchi stop them. I pulled Murasakibaracchi back as Aominecchi did the same with Haizaki.

Kurokocchi and Momoicchi pulled Midorimacchi away, who looked like he been through a fight.

"Are you alright, Midorin?"

Kurokocchi and Momoicchi were helping Midorimacchi up.

Unfortunately for me, since Murasakibaracchi was too strong for me, he easily cast me aside. Making his way to Haizaki, he pushed Aominecchi easily aside as well. This isn't good.

"Atsushi, what do you think you are doing?"

A commanding voice pierced through the air, making us freeze in our spot. Looking at where the voice was from, people started move aside to make a path for that person. It was Akashicchi.

"Aka-chin."

"Akashi."

Akashicchi walked towards us, his eyes were serious.

"Those who are watching, leave at once."

Without needing to say it twice, the crowd dispersed. Akashicchi took a look at us, studying the situation.

"Che…"

Haizaki looked away when Akashicchi looked at him.

"I am leaving…"

Haizaki didn't want to get into trouble with Akashi and left almost immediately after announcing to us.

Watching Haizaki go, all of us except for Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi sighed in relieved. Akashicchi looked at Midorimacchi who was worn out.

"What happened?"

"It's Shirane. She caused the whole thing."

Shiranecchi? What did she do?

I looked at Midorimacchi who fixed his uniform and picked up his bag and a teddy bear from the floor. Midorimacchi didn't need Kurokocchi's and Momoicchi's support now.

"I see."

"You are not going to punish Shiranecchi, aren't you?"

I asked Akashicchi, worried for Shiranecchi. Akashicchi just smiled at me.

"Have a little more faith in your girlfriend."

"Eh?!"

Looks like Akashicchi heard the news too.

"Not to worry, Jun won't do such a thing without a reason. I will personally ask her when I see her later."

I sighed in relieved. Akashicchi then faced Murasakibaracchi.

"Atsushi, no matter what, you must learn to control yourself even if you don't like him. Understand? Or else you will not be allowed to participate in the tournament."

Murasakibaracchi sulked as he nodded in understanding.

"Make sure Atsushi and Shintarou get to their classrooms."

Akashicchi instructed the rest of us and left without another word.

"Come on Midorima. Let's get back to class."

Aominecchi swing his arms around Midorimacchi's neck and pulled him along. Momoicchi and Kurokocchi followed behind. Aominecchi and Midorimacchi are in the same class. If I remember correctly, Midorimacchi once said before that he practically sits behind Aominecchi.

Looking at Murasakibaracchi, I could see he is rather unhappy with the outcome.

"Murasakibaracchi, let's go too."

Murasakibaracchi followed along behind me, still sulking.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"Akashi?"

It was after school now. Just as I was about to get up and leave, I saw Akashi standing by the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I walked up to him, with my bag and book in hand. I was about to finish reading the third book soon.

"It's about Atsushi and Shougo."

"Oh…"

I sheepishly smiled at him, starting to tense up. Did the whole thing blow up? No wonder Haizaki was in class instead of his usual place.

"Sorry about that…I didn't think it would…"

"Don't worry. It wasn't as bad as you think. I just wanted to confirm some things. That's all."

At least I wasn't in trouble. I sighed in relieved.

"Shall we talk about it while we make our way to the gym? I also need to speak to the Coach."

Nodding my head, Akashi and I started heading to the gym together.

I explained to Akashi about Mura-kun wanting to 'crush' Midorima's lucky item. The only thing I can think of was what doing that since I needed to head to the Coach's office without worrying about Mura-kun.

"I see."

Akashi had a small smile on his face. He finds the situation amusing. I stared at Akashi who in return gave me a questioning look.

"This isn't funny you know."

"I know."

However the smirk on his face didn't came off for quite a while. Deciding to ignore him, I opened my book and started reading again.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Shiranecchi!"

"Kise?"

I was waiting for Shiranecchi at the bottom of the staircase. Shiranecchi who was reading her book, looked up at me. Akashicchi was beside her.

"Akashicchi."

"Ryouta."

We greeted each other.

"Well, I won't bother you guys. I shall move on ahead."

Shiranecchi and I blushed when Akashicchi said that. Akashicchi smiled and walked on ahead, giving us our alone time for today. I held my arm out to Shiranecchi.

"Come on."

Shiranecchi shyly held my arms and continued reading as I guided her to the gym.

"Ahn~!"

Looking at Shiranecchi yawn, she must have not heeded my words and stayed up late last night.

"You stayed up late, didn't you?"

Shiranecchi didn't answer me, she just kept reading her book. Sighing, I used my other free hand and pushed her head to lean on my arm.

Shiranecchi looked up at me, confused and shy at the same time.

"Just lean your head on my arms and rest a bit. Forget about your book for a while."

Considering what I said, Shiranecchi closed her book and leaned her head against me slowly.

"Thanks…"

Closing her eyes for a bit, we walked to the gym.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Practice was like usual. Coach instructed the members to do some drills before starting a practice match. There weren't any problems for me since there are people that were helping me so that I can concentrate on my book.

Kise said his goodbyes to me before he hurried to his modelling job. Seeing his rushed off, I head to my shoe locker to change my indoor shoes to outdoor shoes.

Opening the locker, there were papers falling out.

That's weird, I was sure that there wasn't any paper in there this morning.

Picking up the papers on the floor, I read the contents of one of the paper.

* * *

Break up with Kise or else…

* * *

Eh? What is this?

I read another one.

* * *

Kise-kun belongs to no one. Learn your place.

* * *

And another.

* * *

You will regret it.

* * *

"…"

Suddenly I remember that earlier when I was walking with Kise to the gym, I felt that we were being watched. I didn't really thought much about it since I was tired. The same thing also happened yesterday when we were leaving school. It then all clicked together now. All these papers were threat letters from Kise's fans. There was a pile of them inside my locker too.

Being with Kise, I knew these things were bound to happen. Luckily for me, I already made up my mind that I will not be affected by such things. Kise is confident about us so I should be too. I only worry that things may get out of hand in the future. I need to settle this without letting Kise know. If he knew, he would be worried about me. He is already worried about me with the assignment that I was given.

Throwing all the letters to my bag, I sighed. I need to come up with a solution for this soon.

After changing my shoes, I walked out of the school, reading the fourth book in hand.

* * *

**Beginning of troubles. What is Shirane going to do with all the letters anyway? We will just have to see.**

**Reviews! XD**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****6/10/13 . chapter 23**

Whoa... I just read chappie 22 and I've already got chappie 23 in 1 hour? Thx! I couldn't open ff for 4 days and I just open it today. Also, I can't really predict what will happen to Shirane and what makes her hates basketball. And I reaaalllyyyyy... wanna to know Shirane in short hair, I think you should make her cut her hair after she declares herself that she hates basket? (Perhaps), so if you're going to do my suggestion, please make her art!

**Yeah, I know. I was about to upload chapter 23 when I received your review for chapter 22. I didn't upload for the weekend because I needed to settle paperwork for university admissions. Haha.**

**Shirane with short hair? Isn't that like a common thing that most girls do when they break up with their boyfriends? Too mainstream I'll say but I will think about it.**

**hlflores ****6/10/13 . chapter 23**

well, you choose, yuki-chan (︶) please, update as soon as possible, okay? poor shi-chan, so many books to read till friday.

**I agreed. I feel bad for writing that but those books are going to help her.**

**Okay that's all for now.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

2 days have passed since then and now it's Thursday. I had been busy reading my books, so I am on my 9th book now. Kise also has been walking me back home, very understanding that I need to finish my books. I feel bad for him since we really haven't spend time together properly yet.

Of course since that day, the letters kept coming in. Lucky for me, Kise hasn't found out yet.

I didn't throw any of the letters away, but instead I kept them and brought them home, reading every single one of them when I had a bit of time.

This isn't what people would normally do when they faced this problem but I had a purpose for doing so.

Anyway, today was the day I was going to confront those people. I could roughly guess that during practice, they would put in the letters in my shoe locker.

"Jun-chan? Where are you going?"

Momoi asked me as I headed out of the gym, looking at the pile of papers that I am holding in my hands. Currently, the members were having a practice match which is a perfect time for me to head out and find out who were the ones doing it.

"I…left some stuff on my desk. I am heading back to get them."

I hurried off, before she could ask anymore.

"Hey! Wait! You dropped one of your papers!"

Unfortunately, I had already left the gym.

Squatting down to pick up the paper which I dropped, Momoi read the contents of the paper.

"This is…"

* * *

Heading to where the shoe lockers were, I slowly went behind the row of shoe lockers just before mine to see if anyone was there. And there, in front of my shoe locker was a group of girls.

I slowly and carefully walked up to them and saw they were putting the letters in my locker. Well, at least I know who they are now.

"If you guys have something you want to tell me, you guys can just find me you know?"

Shocked, they turned around to find me stand there, smiling at them.

"You…!"

"If you keep leaving those threat letters in my shoe locker, means that you guys are cowards."

I kept smiling at them.

"Shut up! Don't act big just because Kise is dating you! Didn't you read them?!"

One of the girls spoke. From the way she speaks, I can tell she is probably the one leading the rest.

"Of course I know what inside all these letters."

I raise my hand which held all the letters that I received.

"Break up with Kise or else. You will regret it. You are just lucky that you are dating him."

I began saying every single sentence that I read from those letters which I remembered in my head.

"If you know them all, then you should immediately break up with Kise!"

"Okay."

"Eh?! You will?!"

The girls were shocked at my respond. My expression changed to a serious one.

"But if I do, what good will it does to all of you? Kise might find another person again and the cycle will continue."

"It… doesn't matter if the cycle continues, Kise belong to no one."

One of the other girls spoke up.

"But deep down, you guys wished to date him right?"

"Ugh…"

They were speechless at my words. I could tell that all of them wished for it.

"Don't talk big! You are just lucky he decided to go out with you!"

One of them snapped back at me but of course I wasn't affected by it. Instead I sighed sadly at them.

"But it true right?"

"…"

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Satsuki! What wrong? You looked kind of uneasy today."

Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and I walked up to Momoicchi after the practice match. I looked around to find Shiranecchi missing. Where did she go?

"Where's Shiranecchi?"

I asked Momoicchi who seemed worried over something.

"Kise!"

Momoicchi finally realized we were beside her and she immediately grabbed a hold of my shoulders, shaking me.

"Ki-chan! What am I going to do?! Jun-chan is probably in trouble!"

"Eh?!"

I started to worry. What is going on?

"Woah! Slow down Satsuki! What do you mean?"

Aominecchi grabbed a hold of Momoicchi's shoulders, shaking her now.

"Hmm? What are you guys doing?"

Murasakibaracchi and Midorimacchi came up to us now. Murasakibaracchi was busy eating his snacks.

"What is with this gathering? You guys are too noisy that I can hear you from the other side of the court."

Midorimacchi looked very annoyed with us.

'It's Momoicchi. It's something about Shiranecchi in trouble."

Midorimacchi didn't look so annoyed now and Murasakibaracchi suddenly looked serious.

"Aomine-kun, that's no way to treat Momoi-san like that."

Kurokocchi moved Aominecchi hands away from Momoicchi.

"Momoi-san, calm down and take deep breaths. Take your time and explain to us what happened."

Momoicchi did what Kurokocchi told her to do and took deep breaths. After calming down, Momoicchi finally spoke.

"Jun-chan suddenly left in the middle of the practice match saying she needed to get some stuff from her desk."

"So?"

"She still hasn't come back yet."

"Maybe she went to the toilet or something?"

"The thing is that she dropped this."

Momoicchi handed me a piece of paper.

"Jun-chan was holding a stack of these when she left. She dropped this one."

* * *

Don't act so happy just because you are with him! You are only just plain lucky that he choose you. Once he is done with you, he will dump you for sure!

* * *

"This is…"

Don't tell me, these are threat letters from my fans… That means that all this while, Shiranecchi was…

Aominecchi took a hold of the paper which I was holding and was reading it with Kurokocchi before handing it over to Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi to read. I stood there, stunned with thoughts going through my head.

"Eh? I don't get it."

Aominecchi didn't understand, but I do. That means that Shiranecchi is in trouble now!

"I need to find Shiranecchi!"

Snapping out of it, I ran off and left the gym.

"Ki-chan!"

Momoicchi yelled after me.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"So what if we are? You can't do anything about it either."

One of the girls finally found the courage to speak back at me.

"Likewise, but did you guys ever think how Kise feels?"

"Don't talk like you know him!"

The leader quickly recovered as well and spoke back at me.

"Yes, I don't know much about him at all."

I spoke in a sad tone and sighed again.

"In fact, we only just started no long ago. Plus the fact we don't really have much time together because of the championships coming up. But I do understand one thing, which is how people feel when they break up with another."

The girls were quiet, listening to what I was saying now.

"The first time I met Kise, he just found out that his girlfriend was stolen by another person… I could see how depressed he was even though he intended to break up with her sooner or later. Even if both parties were to mutually agree to break up, there will always be an unpleasant feeling. These things take time to heal."

"Of course…! But people will eventually forget and start a new relationship again. It's a normal thing!"

"But to experience time and time again, is it a good thing?"

They kept quiet again.

"You guys are his fans right? As fans, shouldn't you support his decisions instead restricting him? Isn't that what true fans should do, right?"

"Ugh…"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming our way. As it got faster and closer, we saw Kise running towards us.

"Kise-kun?!"

"Kise?"

We were surprised at his appearance.

"Shiranecchi! Are you alright?!"

Kise suddenly pulled me to an embrace.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

We pulled apart as I asked him. Kise looked at me worryingly before glaring at the group of girls who flinched when Kise glared at them.

"Kise, it's okay."

Kise turned back at me and I smiled at him. His expression softens when he sees my smile.

I turned my attention back to the girls again.

"I hope that you guys would think about what I just said. Of course, I will keep to my words but in the end, the decision is up to you all."

Bowing at them, Kise and I headed back to the gym, leaving them speechless.

"Are you sure you are okay? They didn't hurt you right?!"

Kise worryingly looked at me as we made our way back.

"I am fine."

I took a hold of his hand to assured him.

"Did those girls do anything to you? What if they decide to hurt you later?"

"They didn't and they won't. Stop worrying. Don't you have training to do?"

"But…"

"I just know that they won't."

"Then what did you promise them?"

"It's a secret between girls."

Kise kept quiet, knowing he had nothing else to say. Kise stopped in his track and said this to me.

"Shiranecchi, didn't I tell you before that no matter what happens you would share your problems with me?"

I stopped and looked up at Kise who was seriously gazing at me.

"I am your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

I looked down, feeling guilty for some reason.

"I just didn't want you to worry… You had a lot of thing going on lately and you are already worried about me doing Coach's assignment. So I didn't want you to worry even more…"

"Shiranecchi…"

Kise suddenly embraces me again.

"It doesn't matter. Your problems are also mine. So let me worry for you like you do for me."

"Okay…"

I muttered softly to him before we pull apart and headed back to the gym again, hand in hand.

* * *

"Jun-chan!"

Suddenly I was being latched by Momoi was came running to me when we entered the gym. Everyone stood around us.

"Momoi…"

I could barely even breathe. Finally Momoi released me and I gasped for air. Shortly after, Mura-kun hugged me too. I almost died if he hadn't released me in time. How did everyone knew about this anyway?

"Momoicchi was the one who told me about it."

As if knowing what I was thinking about, Kise answered me.

"Here, Shirane-san."

Kuroko who suddenly appeared beside me, shocking me for a moment. He handed a piece of paper over to me. It was one of those threat letters. So that's how they knew about this.

"We were just about to go look for you."

Momoi grabbed my hands, holding them up with a relieved look on her face.

"I understand your problem but it was irresponsible of you to leave for such a long period of time with informing us. Luckily for you, I am willing to help you to cover up."

Midorima pushed his glasses up. He's clearly worried, but he still hides it.

"I see… Sorry to make all of you worried."

I bowed at all of them.

"It's okay. That's what friends are for, right?"

Momoi's smile made me somehow smiled too.

"Why are you apologizing? I don't get it."

Aomine, who didn't understand a thing, looked ever so confused. Kuroko, who was annoyed by Aomine's constant question, jabbed Aomine by the side to stop him from asking. Aomine held his side and winced in pain.

"Kise, you are also at fault for leaving in the middle of practice."

"Is that so… Sorry…"

"You will need to explain to Coach."

"Eh?! You didn't help me cover up?!"

"There wasn't a need to."

"Midorimacchi!"

Midorima left with Kise whining after him.

"We should head back to training now. Let's go Aomine-kun."

"Tetsu! I still don't get it!"

Kuroko and Aomine left too.

"Shi-chan."

Mura-kun looked at me for a second before following them too.

"Come on Jun-chan."

Momoi handed a book she had in her hands over to me. It was the book I was reading.

"You still have to finish the books right?"

"Yeah."

I nodded to Momoi and the both of us went to settle down at a corner so that we can do our own things.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I need to end this issue in a rather Shirane like way. Besides, I just remembered about the Summer Festival in Replace Novel III. The festival is hosted in July and the summer break for their school starts in July and ends in September. Then we also have the tournament is which held in August. I am thinking whether I should write about the summer festival. Should I or not?**

**Reviews now.**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 6/12/13 . chapter 24**

I think I kinda sort of getting to know where this story will harbour. But please don't make it to dramatic. I just don't like it too much cuz to me it is awkaward ._.

Maybe Shirane will be mistaken as a bishounen if she cut her hair. Gladly, she's not a flat chested like Riko lol.

**I won't make it dramatic. I hate writing dramatic stuff myself so don't worry. :D**

**Haha. Yup, she isn't that flat-chested. If she were, I think she can probably pass off as her brother. Then again, Shun is still better looking than her. Lol.**

******hlflores 6/12/13 . chapter 24**

we shall see what happens next (ﾉﾟοﾟ)ﾉ please, update quickly, yuki-chan. and i realized now that i'm missing atsu-chan - shouldn't he show up more since he is her childhood friend?

**Sorry about that. I did try my best to make Murasakibara appear if possible. However if you seen in the fanbook interview for Kiseki no Sedai, Murasakibara gets along with Akashi the most. Meaning that Murasakibara spends more time with Akashi. Knowing Akashi, he don't usually spend time together with the rest. Same goes for Midorima. However Murasakibara and Midorima do spend some time with Aomine and the rest from time to time. So I will take note of that in the future.**

**Okay, that it from me. Roger out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

It's Friday, the day where coach will be testing me. I managed to finish the final book last night. Even though I read all the books already, I still didn't have a clue to what it is for. Thus I am now cracking my head as I walked to school.

"I don't get it…"

"Get what?"

Suddenly being embraced from the back, I tilted my head up to find Kise grinned at me. Immediately, I blushed.

"Ki…Kise!"

"Good Morning Shiranecchi!"

Kise greeted me before letting me go.

"Morning…"

"You were lost in your own thoughts when I saw you, so I decided to surprise you a bit. What were you thinking about?"

"It's just that…"

I paused for a while thinking if I should tell him. Looking at Kise's face, I could see he was curious. Suddenly, I remembered the words he said to me yesterday. I guess I should just tell him.

"I don't understand why Coach is making me read all those books. I mean I do understand the purpose of some of the books but psychology books?"

"Hmm…"

Kise thought hard for a moment.

"Coach is really hard to predict huh…"

Kise finally gave up on thinking, scratching his head at me.

"Yeah."

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't be thinking too much into it. I can probably ask Coach later or something.

"Come on, let's move get going."

Grinning at me, Kise let out his hand and I placed my hands on his. We walked hand in hand to school together.

* * *

"Shirane."

Kise and I just entered the school grounds when I was being called. Looking at the direction where the voice came from I saw the same group of girls yesterday.

"They are…"

"Kise, go on ahead without me."

"But…"

"It's okay."

"I am going to wait here in case something happens to you."

Kise looked at me determinedly. I can't say no to that.

"Okay then. I'll be back soon."

Turning around, I headed to where the girls were.

"Have you guys made your decision?"

The girls were quiet for a moment before the leader of them spoke up.

"Yeah. About what you said yesterday…"

The leader hesitated for a moment.

"We thought about it and you were right. We can't call ourselves fans of Kise-kun. We shouldn't restrict him. That's not what true fans do."

"So we are terribly sorry what we have done to you and Kise-kun."

Another girl spoke up. Then all of them bowed at me, making me panic. I immediately got them to stop bowing at me.

"It's okay! You guys don't have to!"

"But…"

"I know that you guys have your own pride, so you don't have to do this because of me."

"Shirane…"

"Besides, I never hated you guys or anything like that. You were just acting on your own feelings. So there's no need for an apology."

"Shirane. You are a kind person."

"And you are different from the other girls for sure."

"Yeah, please take care of Kise-kun."

"Even though some of us may not like the idea of it."

One of the girls sulked but was immediately nudged out of that state by another girl.

"Also, that the fact that there are many fans out that that might be like us out there."

"Yeah, I know."

That's right. It's not just them too. There are many fans out that as well. This issue is never going to go away. However I do know one thing, which is I can never give up because of it.

Smiling at them, I am glad I got my message through them.

"Shirane."

A girl from the group called out to me. I looked at her, giving her my attention.

"You are pretty reckless you know?"

"Eh?"

What did she mean by that?

"To think you would actually give us the choice to let you stay with Kise-kun or not."

All of the girls giggled as I sheepishly smiled at them.

"Oh…"

"And also, you are kind of like a friend to us now. It seems like you know us very well, but I don't know why though."

"Eh?"

"We should be on our way now. Have fun with Kise-kun."

Still giggling, they left. Turning back, I could see Kise waiting for me. I headed towards him, smiling.

Kise looked at my smiling face and sighed in relieved.

"Shiranecchi! They didn't do anything right?!"

"Yeah, just like what I said."

"You guys were laughing and I got worried something must have happened or something. It was creepy to see that you guys were acting like close friends or something."

"Earlier one of the girls said that I was like a friend to them because I seemed to know them really well."

I was confused. What is going on? Do I appear like that?

"Eh? Maybe you met them before?"

"No… I never talked or met with them before this happened."

"Strange... Anyway, how did you get them to stop?"

Kise changed the subject since we were getting nowhere with that.

"Oh… It's simple. I gave them choices."

"Eh?! What choices…?! Don't tell me it's…"

Oh right, I didn't tell Kise because I knew he would freak out.

"Sorry about that Kise!"

I put my hands to together and raise them above my head, closing one of my eyes tightly.

"Shiranecchi… Oh well… Don't do it again."

Kise sighed.

"I promise."

I smiled at him, making him smile too.

"Anyway, what about the choices?"

"Oh right. You see, when you give people choices, they tend to pick the one they prefer, right?"

Kise thought for bit before nodding at me.

"Yeah, but how does it help?"

"Simple. In addition to choices, I give them things to consider."

"Things to consider…? Won't they disregard it?"

Kise was confused at what I said.

"They won't. That's because when we are given things to consider, people will make sure to reconsider their choices again."

"But it doesn't work all the time right?"

"Right. So the order of presenting the things is important as well."

"I don't understand."

I sighed. At least I know that Kise can't take in complicated things that easily.

"I start by giving the less important things and leaving the most impactful one as the last. It builds up their tension so that in the end of all that they will listen to what I say."

"I sort of get it now, but how do you know all these things?"

"It's…from the books that I read."

I didn't realize that myself until Kise asked. Oh well, at least I know the books did helped in this problem.

"Shiranecchi? What's wrong?"

Kise was staring at me now. Realizing that I must have suddenly wondered off in my thoughts, I snapped out of it and blushed.

"It's nothing!"

* * *

Now it's after school and we are having practice now. We are having a practice match as promised to test what I learned from those books. It just so happened today was the day for the practice match between 2nd stringers and the 3rd stringers and the 3rd stringers Coach has something on today. Therefore Coach made me in charge of the 3rd stringers while he and the rest of the 1st stringers stood aside to watch the match.

This match that I am having is against the 2nd string coach which I know very well. As a Coach, means he is very skilled in his job and I shouldn't take him lightly. Furthermore, the players that he has are much stronger than mine. This isn't going to be an easy match.

I honestly had no idea what the psychology books would help me in anyway. Coach vaguely told me the reason for this arrangement was to see the results clearly. However, I didn't seem to believe him since I felt like this whole thing is going to end up with a clear winner.

"Let's see what you have learned from those books."

Coach gave me a smile before heading to the bench where the 1st stringers were. I headed over to the bench where the 3rd stringers were.

"Are you guys the ones that will be playing today?"

The guys at the bench looked up at me, a bit surprised. Who wouldn't be surprised to see a girl in a boy's basketball club?

"Are our manager for today's match?"

"No."

I was a little annoyed with that, but then again I never worked with the 3rd stringers before so I guess they didn't know about me.

"I am your Coach for today."

"Eh…?!"

"I look forward to working with you all."

Smiling, I bowed at them.

"Oh… So even the 1st string Coach has given up on us huh…"

"…"

They all looked disappointed. I guess because they were expecting Coach instead of me. I wanted to say something but I knew it wouldn't help at all if I did so. Instead, I decided to take a good look at them to see in what way we could do this.

"You are a Shooting Guard right?"

I spoke to one of the guys that were beside me.

"Yeah."

"And you are a Point Guard."

The guy who I pointed at nodded.

"What about me then?"

Slowly the guys started snapping out of it and asked me what positions they were. At least they weren't depressed anymore.

"Small Forward and you are Center. As for you…"

Strange… This guy is different for some reason… Don't tell me his…

"How do you know our positions?"

One of the guys asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh… The 1st string coach taught me. He said I must know these things."

"So… the rumours are true! You are that girl who is the 1st string Coach's assistant!"

One of the guys exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Sorry. It's just that we heard about you before and thought they were just rumours. We didn't think it was true."

So these guys knew about me. Well, that saves the trouble of showing them what I can do. Plus their mood seemed better now.

"So Coach…"

One of the guys called me, and I was startled because this is the first time someone called me Coach. I am kind of happy that he called me Coach but it seems strange at the same time. I have to get used to this…

"What is the game plan?"

Looking at each one of them, I started to pick out the starting players. Then I looked over at the other team, roughly guessing which players are in what positions.

"For the first quarter, we will observe and study them. Try to remember their patterns. They will do the same thing to us too so it's best to show all we got. I also need to know what you guys can do."

"Okay. We will give it our all."

The guys cheered and headed out on to the court. I need to focus and observe their skills, including the other teams too.

The match began and I could see clearly a great difference between the power and speed. The 3rd stringers were trying their best but it seemed too much for them to handle.

At the end of the first quarter, the score was 20-13.

* * *

In the first quarter, I could roughly see each player's capabilities and their weakness. I managed to come up with something now.

"Good job guys. I got all I need."

"Eh?"

"Yeah, I may have a proper game plan now, so listen up."

Explaining to them, I told each of them who to mark and what approach we are using.

"As for you…"

I spoke to the guy whose position I am not sure of.

"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"This match is sort of unfair."

Shiranecchi is going to lose no matter what. I don't understand what is Coach is thinking at all.

I glanced at Coach who was sitting at another bench. He seems rather calmed about it.

"There's no helping to it. That's the way it is."

Midorimacchi closed his eyes, certain that the winner was clear.

"It seems that Shirane-san hasn't given up yet."

Kurokocchi told us as he observed Shirane's team.

"That's right. And starting from this quarter, it is going to get interesting."

Akashicchi commented, saying nothing more. The rest of us were confused at his words except for Coach who seemed to be in his own world.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"For now, stick with Power Forward. Got it?"

"I will try my best."

"You guys heard that right? When I give the signal, aid him as much as you can."

"Got it!"

The guys returned to the court and got into their positions. The second quarter began.

The Point Guard began slowing the tempo of the game down. I could see that the 3rd stringers work best at a slower tempo and the opponent team's style is playing defence. With the tempo down, we began to work around our opponents who kept missing their chances since their tempo was still fast. I could see we were gaining points. However, it seemed like the 2nd string Coach has plans for us too.

Being able to predict our strategy, he came out with a counter plan which was to strengthen their defence even more.

"He's well prepared too. If that's the case…"

Giving a nod at my team's Point Guard, it was time for us to show what we got. The Point Guard gave a signal to the rest, especially to the Power Forward.

The Power Forward, who they were supposed to aid, had the ball passed to him.

In front of him, there was another Power Forward trying to block him. This is where it gets interesting.

The guy, quickly passed the right side of the opponent, like what a Small Forward would do, stunning the opponent.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"What… Isn't that guy supposed to be a Power Forward?"

Aominecchi asked, surprised like the rest of us.

"This is just I expected from Jun."

Akashicchi said as he focusing on the guy who just charged passed the opponent.

"You knew?"

Midorimacchi questioned Akashicchi, looking at him.

"Of course."

"Is this even allowed? Playing Power and Small Forward at the same time?"

I asked, since I wasn't quite sure what was going on. I was still rather clueless at some basketball knowledge.

"People that can play both Power and Small Forward are called Cornerman."

Kurokocchi explained to me.

"Or Forward."

Aominecchi added on.

"These people either are Small Forwards who are tall or strong enough to play against Power Forwards or Power Forward that has the speed and agility to guard Small Forwards."

"I see…"

Looks like Shiranecchi might have a chance.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"That's crazy! How can that guy change from power forward to small forward and back again?!"

Despite complaining, they didn't have a chance to stop us from scoring points. By the end of the second quarter, we came up to them. The score was 38-40. We were leading now.

"All right!"

The 3rd stringers cheered. It was now half time break. All of them were patting the back of the Forward for the great work he has done. Looking at his state, I knew he needed to rest for the next quarter if he was going to play till the end. Playing both roles is tiring.

"Rest for the next quarter."

I instructed him before facing the rest.

"As for the rest, this quarter we will be playing offence."

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because once we scared them, naturally their mindset will lean more to defend rather than to attack. Of course they need to score to catch up to us. So to make sure we want them to go the way we want them to, we will go aggressive. They will naturally be even more afraid and will definitely choose to defend instead of attack."

"Okay. We trust you."

Those words felt heavy to me. It's like everyone is putting their trust in me. If that's the case, I need to give it my all too.

"Yeah."

The 3rd quarter went by rather smoothly for us, with the score of 50-61. The opponent team was afraid of our aggressiveness so much they got lecture by their Coach.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Shi-chan's strategy was to corner the opponents."

Murasakibaracchi who was quiet all this time, eating his snacks, spoke up.

"After playing their thump card, they need to do something to keep the points in check. Therefore the next best way is to do something unexpected."

Midorimacchi continued, sounding as though he knew it all but deep down, he was surprised for sure.

"But the 2nd String Coach is giving his team a lecture now. They are going to snap out of it in the next quarter."

"Not necessary. The fear is still in them no matter what."

Akashicchi corrected me, very positive about it.

"Eh?"

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

"We are going to corner them by going defensive for last quarter."

The team nodded, they didn't question my decisions anymore, putting complete trust in me.

"Since they are going to go all out, we will play defensive."

"Ah! We are going to scare them with that too right?"

"Yup."

"Okay! Let's do it!"

And with that, the match ended with the 3rd stringers winning.

* * *

**This is a much longer chapter than usual. I wanted to make it shorter but if I did, then the match would have to go on to the next chapter. I am sorry if I suck at writing the practice match. I am not good in describing scenes like these even if I wanted to. Anyway on the next chapter, Shirane's abilities and the reason for reading the psychology books will be explained.**

**Reviews!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****6/13/13 . chapter 25**

I read summer festival too in replace novel. I think you should write about it because I think it will make Shirane and Kise get to know each other.

As for this chapter, I thought Haizaki will appear but no ._. Kisecchi... Why're you soooo romantic? awoaowoaowooao *blush*. Well... Why in the world I wanna know Haizaki's momments while this fic is about Kise? lol.

Yeah... She'll maybe lost to her brother but if fans asked who's the cute one, I bet Shirane's name will come out after Kuroko.

**Haha. Okay, then I will write about it!**

**There are always people that write reviews on wanting Haizaki to rival with Kise and etc. Same goes for Akashi too. Is there a lack of fiction on them or something? I know that Haizaki doesn't have much but Akashi? I don't get it.**

**Bishouen Shirane comes after Kuroko? Lol. Probably. But if Momoi became Bishouen too, then Shirane is rank third!**

**hlflores ****6/13/13 . chapter 25**

awn, shi-chan is always so mature. hm, where's akashi-sama? i'm guessing there's a reason why he isn't in this chapter. oh, i'll search for the fanbook (-) please, update asap. when ryo-chan and shi-chan will have kawaii moments? i know they're busy but there's a lack of romance here. well, i'll just wait for their first date.

**As far as I know, Akashi didn't seem to hang out with the rest of Kiseki no Sedai as much from the first 2 replace novels. Furthermore, he and Midorima often have Captain and Vice-captain meetings as stated from Murasakibara, where Akashi would play Shogi with Midorima.**

**As for the Kawaii moments, I can't say. Maybe soon? :D**

**Okay. That's it for now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After the eruption of cheers from the 3rd stringers, the 2nd string Coach walked up to me, smiling.

"Congratulations. It was a great match. I can see that you have learned a thing or two from him."

He glanced over at Coach who was getting up along with the rest of the 1st stringers that watched the match.

"Yeah, you and your team were great too."

I smiled back at him.

"Nice one Shirane!"

Aomine and the rest came to where I was and patted me in the back, pushing me a step forward.

"Well, I shall not interrupt your party. Have fun."

The 2nd string Coach headed back to where the 2nd stringers were.

"Shiranecchi is awesome!"

Kise hugged me from the back, making me stumble forward again while I blushed.

"It's was a great match Shirane-san."

"I have to admit, you did a great job."

Midorima shifted his glasses up.

"Is that really how Mido-chin feels?"

"Shut up."

"Good work, Jun. I knew you would do it."

"Thanks guys."

Thanking everyone, I removed Kise's arms because it was getting hard to breathe.

"Come to think of it… I feel that someone is missing…"

Aomine spoke up, confused as he scratched his head.

"Oh right. Momoicchi isn't here at all."

"So are the other managers."

Kuroko added in.

"That's because I asked them to prepare for the drills in their respective gyms."

"Coach!"

Nearly everyone was stunned when Coach's voice sudden spoke up. Coach was standing next to Akashi who wasn't shocked at all.

"You boys better head back and do your drills. Shirane, may I have a word with you?"

I nodded as everyone walked away and headed back to the 1st gym.

"I have seen it all, great work. You passed the test."

"Thanks."

Come to think of it, I should ask Coach why he made me read all those unrelated books.

"Coach?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't understand how the psychology books helped."

Reading my rather confused expression, Coach sighed.

"I thought you would at least figure it out by now, but seems like I was wrong."

Coach looked around and he could see that the 2nd stringers were busy packing up since they lost the match to the 3rd stringers.

"Come on, I will explain to you everything in my office."

* * *

I took a seat on the chair in Coach's office, facing him. Coach placed his chin on his hands and looked at me before speaking.

"You wanted to know why I made you read those books."

I nodded at him, determinedly.

"Then for you to understand, you will need to know the special skill you process."

"Huh? Skill?"

I have a special skill? I am pretty sure I don't have one.

"Yes and you are not even aware of it even up until now."

Looking at Coach's eyes, I could see he wasn't lying to me.

"Then…What is my special skill?"

There was a moment of silence and started to feel myself getting a bit tense.

"Remember the first time when you came over to the 1st string?"

"Yeah."

"How did you stop the fight between the two of them?"

The two of them, refers to Haizaki and the third year at that time.

"Erm… I threw the basketball on their heads…?"

I don't get where the conversation is going.

"Why did you decide to use the basketball to hit them?"

"Because it was the most oblivious solution to deal with people like them?"

"But it isn't to other people."

Coach smiled at me, while I was lost.

"How long did it take for you to know with the entire 1st stringer?"

Coach suddenly changed the question again.

"A week?"

"That's rather fast, don't you think?"

"Eh?"

"A normal person would usually take about a month or so to get to know a group of people."

"What are you trying to say Coach?"

I can't keep up with Coach's beating around the bush.

"The thing is that you have the ability to know a person's mindset at first glance."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you realized it? Even though you don't spend as much time with other people because of your work, you are still able to get along with them as much as a person that does so."

Thinking about it, often I know how a person is thinking or feeling by just looking at them. I managed to grasp the situation now but I was still unclear of some things.

"As you know, by knowing how they think, you can identify their traits and habits."

Right, identifying traits and habits proved to be a very useful thing in a match. We can predict the opponent's moves and come up with a counter for that.

"Because of this, I made you read all those books."

"But I don't get the link at all."

"Have you noticed that most of the psychology books I made you read are based on specific topics?"

I nodded. Those books weren't vague books but rather speciality books.

"Those books help you in your observation skills even more and teach you how to deal with people or make people change their mindset. And you applied that to the match earlier."

"…"

He's right. My strategy for that match was to instilled fear in the opponent since we were lacking physically.

"In short, I made you read those books were so that you can read other people's minds even better and learn to corner them mentally."

Coach suddenly seriously looked at me, startling me for a moment.

"Should you ever master the act of cornering one's mind, it will be a powerful tool for you in the future…"

* * *

"…"

I was still thinking back on Coach's words as I walked to the locker room where the guys were. Earlier, Momoi told me to meet up with the rest outside so that we could head to the convenience store and get some popsicles to celebrate again.

"EH?!"

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts. Looking in front of me, I could see the guys were in the middle of changing.

"…!"

Quickly I rushed out of there, embarrassed and closing the door behind me. I have been thinking too deeply that I didn't realize I just walked in the locker room.

Hearing someone giggling, I turned to find Momoi, standing there. Looks like she saw what happened too. I blushed even more.

"You're done with your work?"

I asked her, changing the subject.

"Yup. Mi-chan and Ai-chan are also done too. I just need to hand over some data to Akashi-kun."

Mi-chan and Ai-chan, as Momoi calls them, are the other 2 managers in the Basketball Club. In total, there are 3 managers and each manager is in charge of each string.

"What is it about me?"

Standing at the door, was Akashi.

"Akashi."

"Akashi-kun."

"Jun, Satsuki."

We greeted each other.

"Momoi was just telling me that she needed to hand some data over to you."

"That's right. Akashi-kun, here is the data you asked for."

Momoi handed the papers which she held in her hands to Akashi.

"Thanks Satsuki."

Akashi turned to me and chuckled.

"By the way, that was quite an uproar you caused."

Feeling embarrassed again, I turn away. Akashi is just making fun of me now.

"I better leave now. I need to discuss with Coach about some other things."

Akashi walked off, leaving us.

"Akashi-kun has been busy lately."

Momoi commented as we looked at Akashi who just walked away.

"Yeah. It must be because the nationals are coming up."

Just then, everyone else started coming out of the locker room.

"Satsuki, Shirane."

Aomine greeted us and just when he was about to continue, I interrupted him, knowing what he would say.

"Aomine, say anymore and you shall have a taste of my basketball."

"…"

Aomine gulped while the rest of the guys trembled, except for Mura-kun. He wasn't the kind of person to care about such things after all. Come to think of it, it's been a week since I last used it.

"Come on Shiranecchi."

Kise suddenly held my shoulder from the back and pulled me towards him. I looked up and saw his dazzling smile. All my anger was swept away and was replaced with shyness.

While I was focusing on Kise, the rest of the guys gave a thumbs up to Kise. In their minds, they all thought of the same thing.

Thank you, Kise!

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Shiranecchi?"

I am walking Shiranecchi home now. Even though Shiranecchi passed Coach's test, she didn't seemed happy. Rather, she has been unfocused since then.

Shiranecchi who has been deep in her thoughts, snapped out it.

"Come again?"

"What's wrong? You have been out of it all this time."

"I am? Sorry…"

Shiranecchi lowered her head.

"Care to tell me?"

Shiranecchi thought for a while.

"I am just thinking of what Coach said to me earlier today."

Oh right, Coach had a talk with her after the match.

"What about it?"

"He told me… About the special skill I process."

"Eh? You have a special skill?!"

I was startled. That's was surprising to hear. Shiranecchi doesn't seem to look like she has one.

"Yeah, I didn't noticed that myself too."

Shiranecchi looked up at the sky before continuing.

"He said I can read people's mindset."

"Eh?"

Shiranecchi turned to look at me now.

"Hard to believe right? But after Coach told me that, I come to realized it too."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Coach wants me to use my skill to corner people minds."

"Huh?"

Confused, I don't understand what Shiranecchi is saying now.

Shiranecchi sighed at me, understanding that I did not get it at all.

"Means to say that if we ever come across opponents who are stronger than us, we can beat them using that."

I nodded my head, finally understand what she means.

"So what is wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's just that… The way Coach said it, seems like he is warning me of something else."

"Are you sure? Maybe you are exhausted that you think that way."

"I guess you are right..."

Shiranecchi didn't say anymore and we kept quiet again. Unable to stand the silence, I spoke up.

"Shiranecchi, are you free tomorrow?"

Shiranecchi thought for a while before replying.

"Yes."

"Then let's go on a date."

"Eh?!"

Shiranecchi suddenly blushed. She was in a nervous state now. How cute.

"Manager-onee san gave me 2 free tickets to the amusement park after I told her about us."

"Eh?!"

"She actually wanted to go with her boyfriend but some work came up for her that day. After hearing me talk about you, she handed the tickets to me and asked me to use them to go on a date with you. Also manager-onee san said she wanted to meet you."

"I see."

"So how about it?"

I waited to see what her response was.

"Okay…"

Shiranecchi down look, rather shyly.

"Great! Then tomorrow I will pick you up at the crossroad at 10am."

Shiranecchi nodded, causing me to break out in a smile. Holding her hand tightly, we slowly made our way to the direction of her house.

* * *

**This is a shorter chapter than usual. Oh well, since the last chapter was longer than usual, please forgive me! Anyway, the next chapter is about their first date! Yay!**

Oh! It's Kise's birthday today! Happy Birthday Kise! **XD**

**Reviews!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****6/16/13 . chapter 26**

Hei, I think you could make Shirane breaks with Kise in summer fest for some accident I think? Hahahaahah. Noway. :

No! Akashi should be with someone's OC! Sorry... How egoist of me ... But yeah... Kise should break with Shirane in a cruel way even without a rival. That's pretty dramatic of me?! No! Please, don't do that! Do it on your own! /Panick mode : on

A boy with a pink hair? Momoi should be Natsu's Dragneel long-lost-sibling I guess. lol

Btw, you said you couldn't update this weekend but you can. Something's good happening?

**That's too soon! The summer festival is some time in July and the current timeline is in June now.**

**Don't worry, I am not going to make them break up because of a rival or because of an small accident. It has to be something big for them to break up or else I will feel as though why did I make them break up because of this kind of thing? Panick Mode : Off [For you] Lol.**

**Those fanarts of Momoi as a guy are pretty hot. Haha. I can also imagine the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai as girls too. I am not so sure for Akashi because I can't imagine him as one.**

**I did? You must have read it wrongly. I checked and it was some chapters back when I said that and that chapter which I said that was published a couple of weeks ago.**

**That's it from me again.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"…"

Currently, I am in my room. After finishing my breakfast, I head to my room to pick the clothes I am going to wear. After a long time, I was now trying out the final set of clothes I have. This is probably the best I have.

"I give up!"

I flop onto my bed, feeling frustrated. I don't understand why girls would want to dress their best for a date. I don't usually go out on the weekends so I don't have many clothes to choose from. The only reason I am doing this was because Kise sent me a message last night. I took my phone and glanced at the very message that led me to my frustration.

* * *

From: Kise

Subject: Date!

Tomorrow remember meet me at the crossroad at 10am. Be sure to dress up nicely for me~!

* * *

He must have grinned like an idiot when he wrote this. Then again, why do I care? I could feel my face heating up.

I sat up on my bed and looked around my room, trying to forget about it. Just then, something caught my eye. On my school bag, were the side pocket is, was a hair clip that Kise gave me. I got up and went over to get it.

"I guess I should wear this…"

With that, I took the hair clip and pinned up the side of my head. Looking at myself in the mirror, I think it's a bit better than before.

"It looks a bit better now…right?"

I wore a red hoodie which I gotten from Shun because it was too small for him. Since it was a bit big for me, I folded the sleeves to three-quarters so that it wasn't too long. I also wore black shorts to match with the hoodie. With the clip on my head, it didn't look too simple now.

Checking the time, it was about time for me to set off. I grabbed my sling bag and my phone before leaving my room.

Downstairs, I quietly made my way to the entrance. Not wanting my mum to know that I left. I did tell her vaguely that I was going out for the day. And knowing my mum, she wanted to know more if she finds out I am leaving now.

I almost succeeded if not for the fact that I accidentally tripped over a pile of books placed at the hallway. I had no idea why is that doing there. I took a look at the book which I tripped upon and found out they were my mum's magazine collection.

"…"

I should make a dash for it.

As I was about to run off after getting up, I felt someone hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going, Jun?"

I slowly turned my head around to find my mum in a rather sparkling aura. She's making a puppy face at me.

"Hi…Mum?"

"You didn't tell me where you were going, perhaps a date?"

I gulped as her face got closer and closer to me. Just as I was about to give in, a voice saved me just in time.

"Mum! Where did you put my towel?"

My mum turned her head away.

"I thought I placed it on your bed."

She shouted back at Shun. This is my chance to escape. Immediately, I slipped on my sneakers and dash out of the house.

"Ah! Jun!"

Realising I just ran off, my mum chased after me. This isn't good. My mum's curiosity is too much to handle!

I ran to the crossroad where Kise was waiting for me. Upon seeing me running up to him, Kise waved at me. I ran towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"Shiranecchi?! What's going on?!"

Behind us was my mum, still chasing after me with her sparkling eyes as she caught the sight of Kise's back.

"Jun! Wait up! I want to have a look at him!"

Kise looked ever confused as I was trying my best to run as fast as I can while pulling Kise along. At this rate, my mum would catch up to us. I didn't want to think of what is going to happen if she does.

Come to think of it, how is my mum so good in running anyway?

Kise finally realized what was going on and sped up. He was the one who was pulling me along now and he led me down to some alleys to shake my mum off.

After a while, we finally shake her off. Both of us panted heavily as we slowed down to a halt.

"Your… mum… is a fast runner…"

"Yeah… She's crazy…"

Catching our breaths, we finally stopped panting.

"Sorry about that Kise."

I apologised to Kise, feeling bad for pulling him into this situation.

"It's okay. At least I know where you got your never give up spirit from."

Kise laughed and I chuckled along with him. Just then, my phone rang. I took out my phone to find that it was a call from my mum.

"Aren't you going to answer that call?"

I immediately rejected the call. Turning my phone off, I smiled at him.

"Nope."

"Okay… Then let's head to the station now."

I nodded at him and we headed to the train station.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Shiranecchi."

"Yeah?"

"You put on that hair clip I gave you?"

We were walking to the train station now since the amusement park we were going to was a few stations away. Upon hearing me say that, Shiranecchi touched the hair clip on her head before answering.

"Yeah."

I looked at her from head to toe for the first time properly. Even though she wore casually, she looks pretty cute to me. Blushing as I look at the hair clip on her head, I reached into my pocket and felt for thing that I bought for her earlier.

"Kise?"

Shiranecchi was looking at me, a bit worryingly. Realizing that I must have made a weird face, I awkwardly smiled back at her and pulled my hand out of my pocket.

"It's nothing!"

Shiranecchi didn't pursue anymore. Instead she muttered loud enough for me to hear.

"Even though Coach said that I can read people's mindset, but I can't seem to read your mind now…"

If you knew Shiranecchi, it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Oh yeah, I almost forget I need to wear this."

I wore the hat which I had been holding all this time in my other hand.

"A hat?"

Shiranecchi looked at me, puzzled.

"It's because everyone will recognise me if I don't disguise myself. It wouldn't be fun if people kept looking or interrupting us."

I smiled at her and Shiranecchi blushed almost instantly. How cute. Deciding to make her face even redder, I decided to comment on her.

"Shiranecchi looks very cute today."

And I got the reaction that I wanted. I could get used to this.

"Shut up. I just anyhow pick out some clothes to wear."

I am positive that she's denying it.

"Just be honest, Shiranecchi."

Teasing her is sure fun.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Kise paid for the train ride for me. Even though I told him there wasn't a need to, he still insisted. In the end I let him do so. As for the train ride, we did made conversations and Kise would always find a opening to tease me. I retorted back at him but he somehow always managed to find a way to use it against me. In the end, I also gave up on that.

Now we have arrived at the entrance of the amusement park.

"This is the newest amusement park right? Shun told me that the tickets are hard to get."

I stared at the sign which stated the amusement park's name before looking at the long queue at the ticket booths.

"Yeah, I am guessing that manager-onee san must have taken quite a long time to get these tickets."

Kise took out the tickets from his pocket.

"I feel bad for her."

"Same here."

After a moment of silence, Kise spoke up.

"Let's go in now."

I nodded and followed Kise to the gates.

After entering, we were awe by the number of attractions that they have.

"Shiranecchi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this your first time to an amusement park?"

Kise studied my awe face. Kise did say before that my expressions are too easy to read.

"Yeah…"

I stuttered back at him, embarrassed. This was indeed my first time here since I hated going on outings.

Kise smiled at me, taking my hand.

"Then let's start with the easier rides first."

* * *

After riding the simpler rides, we slowly progress to even more extreme rides. Now we are standing in front the entrance to the rollercoaster ride.

"…Are you sure it's safe…?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it..."

Kise smiled at me to assure me but I could see that he was starting to tremble a bit.

Looking up at the rollercoaster, I could hear people screaming.

"Okay."

I smiled at him and walked on ahead. I could see Kise gulped as he followed me.

* * *

"That was fun."

My adrenaline was very high now. The ride was scary but after a while it became fun. However for me, experiencing it once is enough.

Walking out of the attraction with Kise, I could see that he has been keeping quiet all these time. After a few steps, Kise collapsed onto his knees.

"Kise?!"

I hurried over to him, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"…Yeah."

Kise's head lean against me and soon after, he passed out. I could see his soul coming out.

"Kise?!"

* * *

"Here you go."

I handed Kise a can of drink that I bought from a nearby vending machine. Earlier, Kise passed out for a moment. If he hasn't regain conscious, I would have trouble carrying him to a bench.

"Sorry about making you do this Shiranecchi."

Kise lower his head as I sat beside him.

"It's okay. But why did you go on to the ride if you can't take it?"

I looked at him, waiting for an answer. Kise lowered his head even more.

"I wanted to look cool in front of you. Beside it's your first time riding it so I thought you need someone to accompany you."

Kise finally looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"Kise…"

I blushed. Kise did that for me? I don't know what to say.

Just then my stomach growled.

"…"

"Shiranecchi…"

Kise laughed and I felt embarrassed. Then another growling sound came again, except this time it wasn't me.

I looked at Kise who finally stopped laughing and was embarrassed now. I chuckled at him.

"Looks like I am not the only one."

"Yeah… I guess it's time for lunch huh?"

I check my phone for the time.

"It's past 12 now."

"Then let's find a restaurant to have lunch."

Kise got up and offered his hand to me.

"But are you okay now?"

I looked up, worryingly at him since he may not have recovered yet.

"Yup, I rested long enough anyway."

Sighing, I took a hold of his hand and Kise pulled me up. We then walked away to find a place to eat.

* * *

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

The waitress bowed and left us. We were now at a café and had just ordered our food.

I remember then we got in and sat down, Kise took off his hat and many girls in the café started glancing at him. Even the waitress serving him was only looking at him the entire time, ignoring my existence.

"…"

"What wrong Shiranecchi?"

"Nothing."

Even though I said that, my face was saying otherwise. I was sulking, I think.

Kise didn't asked anymore and instead he took something out of his pocket.

"For you."

He handed me a small paper bag.

"That is this?"

I opened the bag, revealing a couple of hair pins.

"Earlier today when I was on my way to the meeting place, I passed by a shop which sells hair accessories. I saw these hair pins and thought it would look good on you."

"But didn't you give me this already?"

I touched the hair clip on my head.

"It's the lucky item from Midorimacchi. I thought it would be better if it was something that was directly from me."

Hearing him say that, I feel really touched that I forgotten that I was sulking before.

"Here, I'll put it on for you."

I took off the hair clip that was on my head and Kise started pinning the ones he gotten for me.

"There, done."

I touched where the pins were before looking at my reflection on the glass window. Kise helped me pin the hair pins in a cross pattern.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

I was surprised at how good he is at this. Usually guys don't know about these things.

"Oh, I watched and learned how the hairdressers do it. Not bad right?"

I nodded at him and realized that the people around us, mainly the girls were giving off jealous looks.

"I don't mind… if you put that on…everyday…?"

"Eh?"

I was snapped out of it by Kise's sudden words.

"You don't have to force yourself if you don't want to!"

Kise waved his hands at me, try to make me forget what he just said.

"I don't mind."

"Eh?"

"I guess it will be good if I changed my hairstyle a bit."

I touched the hair pins again and smiled at him warmly.

* * *

**The next part will be on the next chapter. Writing it here will be too much for this chapter.**

**I don't know if you guy read the news but Singapore and Southern Malaysia are affected by the haze from Indonesia now. Since I live in Singapore, I can say that it's pretty bad that the meter is at the hazardous zone now. People have to wear mask when they go out. Even I am trying to keep myself indoors as much as I can. So to those readers who are living in the same region as me, do drink lots of water and try to stay indoors, okay?**

**Reviews now!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 ****6/18/13 . chapter 27**

o.O  
This chapter... OMG... I never thought such an idea of an OC's talent! You're very creative to have an idea like that Yuki-san!

Ahh... How I love people who make a fic where the boy get jealous... I really love thatt...! Could you make it in this fic? Another favor, will you make Jun's mother realize that she's going out with our Kisecchi? I think it would be hillarious , I guess.

Yeah... I searched male!Momoi and wow... She'll be very cool if she becomes a boy. I think she'll become the most popular boy in her school if she was a boy. And Kise will be the most popular girl but I love Momoi befriend with Kise. I just love to see them together as a besties! As for the GoM who become girls... I can imagine Akashi like Erza but yeah... his eyes will be different of course.

**That was something that I decided on. Initially, I planned for Shirane to be skilled in strategy thinking and teaching the players advance skills, like a Coach except way better. However, I thought about it and it seems overused by people so I had to rethink it over. Considering the fact that Kiseki no Sedai are genius of their own and that Momoi has the ability to know the data and growth of players, I ended up with this. This also perfectly matches what I plan to do next in the future chapters.**

**Well, there will be some of that in the future but it will be probably a small case. The getting jealous over another guy is too mainstream I think. And as for Shirane's mum, eventually we will get to that. Haha. XD**

**hlflores ****6/18/13 . chapter 27**

yuki-sama, eu estou meio que cansada pra escrever em inglês e eu não podia deixar de comentar, é claro. enfim, shi-chan e ryo-chan finalmente vão ir a um encontro, huh. yay. wow, a habilidade especial da shi-chan é incrível! e combina com o akashi-sama e todo o lance de "eu sou absoluto". dá pra ver o porquê do interesse dele. hah, ryo-chan é a salvação do time, hein. por favor, atualize rapidamente.

**I google translated it and I didn't understand 'ryo-chan is the lifeline of the team'. The rest is fine though. Haha. And yup, with Akashi, it's the 'I am absolute'. That is why Akashi is interested in Shirane in the first place. Anyway, thanks for commenting. :D**

**Guest ****6/18/13 . chapter 27**

"manager-onee san"  
The grammar is incorrect in the first place and if this is Kise's personal manager, he would call her just plainly 'manager' or that person's name. By using "onee san" at the end made Kise look as if he is talking about a person who he is not close at all and doesn't know their name. By the way, the correct grammar way is "manager no oneesan"  
You usually use 'something no oneesan' for example when you call at the flowershop girl who you don't know them that well. So it would be "hanaya no oneesan" (flowershop hanaya)

**I beg to differ from you. Firstly, 'manager onee-san' is how Kise calls his manager. You can check it up in the first chapter of replace III novel for Kuroko no Basuke. It states there clearly. I won't anyhow write stuff unless I did my research on it. Also, because Shirane doesn't know the manager's name, Kise refer his manager as manager-onee san in front of her. Of course I doubt he would call his manager that in front of him. **

**Secondly, when it comes to talking in Japanese, people will tend to forgo the 'no' just to make things easier for them to say. Plus the fact that this fiction is written in English, it would be better if I put it this way.**

**Come to think of it, why don't people read up on the novel books and fanbook? I understand if you can't get them but there are translations on the web for them that you can read up on. I keep getting comments about this kind of things and I always have to correct them instead because they never read up on them. Maybe I should put at the summary that you guys should read the novels first before read this fiction?**

**Look at me blabbering now. Sorry about that. :o Oh well, I will stop here now.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Getting out of the café was probably the hardest thing to do today. After having and paying for our lunch, we were about to leave the café. Kise was going to put on his hat again before some girls, swarm to his side of the table and started asking him to take pictures and sign autographs. With that, more people started to gather.

I quietly stared at the scene unfolding in front of me. This was going to take a long time. Seeing Kise entertaining them, I sighed and headed towards the crowd, taking out a torchlight from my bag. I knew that I had to use this sometime today.

I switched the torchlight on and shined on the girls' faces, temporality blinding them. Quickly, I grabbed Kise's hand and we dashed out of there.

After running to a place with a good distance away, we finally stopped.

Panting, Kise looked at me in surprise.

"Where did you learned to do that?"

"From my experiences with Shun."

I catch my breath for a bit before continuing on.

"Shun is the same like you. Girls always flock to him that he is unable to do anything. So I learned a trick or two to get him away from crowds whenever I am with him."

"As expected from Shiranecchi."

Kise grinned at me before putting on his hat once more.

"So where to now?"

"Well…"

I glanced at the Bumper Cars nearby. Kise managed to catch on what I mean.

"Oh… That's as violent as you…"

Kise whispered to himself. I didn't catch on what he said.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind!"

Kise smiled and reached out to hold my hand.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After today, I roughly understood what Shiranecchi prefers to ride at the amusement park now. She is like the total opposite of me. I feel embarrassed for letting her know that I can't take rollercoaster.

After having fun with a couple of rides, it was already evening. For the final ride at the amusement park as a couple, it's always the Ferris Wheel.

Well, we actually headed over there to ride it but to find it was close for maintenance.

"…"

"I guess we can't help it huh?"

Shiranecchi and I looked at the close sign. I turned to look at Shiranecchi and she didn't look like she was disappointed. I guess Shiranecchi really doesn't know about it.

"Oh well, I guess it time to leave the park now. Most of the rides are closing soon."

Shiranecchi nodded in agreement with me. With that, we left the park.

* * *

Since the day was going to end, I walked Shiranecchi back home. When we reached the crossroad where we were supposed to part, I didn't let go her hands.

"Shiranecchi… Can't I walk you all the way to your house…?"

I asked carefully. I knew there wasn't a chance for me to do so but I wanted to at least tell her that.

Shiranecchi kept quiet for a moment before answering.

"I… guess its okay…"

I didn't expect her to say that. Plastering a smile on my face, I held her hand even tighter and we make our way to her house.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

Finally we reached the front of my house.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

I smiled at him, clearly thankfully for the eventful day.

"No problem. And I am sorry for letting you that side of me…"

Kise was referring to the roller coaster incident.

"It's okay."

I didn't really mind, at least I know a bit more about Kise now.

"Well then…"

Kise suddenly pulled me in to a hug. Shocked by his sudden movement, I blushed almost immediately when I realised the situation.

"Kise…?!"

Using one of his hands to cup the side of my face, Kise pulled my head closer to him. My heart started racing faster than ever. I close my eyes shut, waiting for something to happen.

Kise kissed my forehead.

My face was terribly red now, as I opened my eyes. Kise gave a smile to me.

"You are really adorable, Shiranecchi."

"Idiot."

That was all I can say. Right after I said that, we heard the sound of something falling onto the ground. Kise and I turned to look, surprised to find my mum standing there, with jaws wide opened.

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

My mum screamed. Her scream attracted the attention of my brother in the house.

"Mum? What wrong?!"

Shun rushed outside to find mum. My mum pointed at Kise, and Shun looked at the direction which she pointed before she fainted.

"Mum?!"

All of us rushed over to my mum's side.

"Get a grip mum!"

Shun rested my mum's head on his lap. Just then my dad came out to see what was going on.

"What happened?"

Dad walked up to us, finding that Mum had fainted. Looking at the extra person, Kise, he understood the situation and immediately, dad asked Shun to help mum up. The both of them carried mum to her room.

"Is your mum alright?"

Kise asked worryingly.

"Yeah, she should be. I am guessing that seeing us together overloaded her that she fainted. Dad said that it happened to her once before."

"Eh?"

Kise and I entered the house and followed to see them till outside of the room to see them tug mum into her bed. After that, Dad and Shun walked out of there and faced us.

"You are… Kise, right?"

Shun asked and Kise just sheepishly smiled at Shun.

"Nice to meet you again, Shirane."

Almost forgetting dad was there, Dad sighed to get our attention.

"Ah! I am sorry Shirane-san! I forget to introduce myself. My name is Kise Ryouta."

Kise bowed at Dad.

"You don't have to be so formal."

Dad beckoned Kise to get up before continuing on.

"I heard about you."

"Eh?"

"My wife is a fan of yours."

Right, my mum likes to talk about young models and celebrities a lot. Dad has his fair share of that all the time.

"I heard from Jun."

Kise sheepishly smiled. I understand why Kise used my name to refer to me but somehow when I hear him say my name, I started to blush fiercely.

Dad turned his attention to me now.

"Did you have a fun date today?"

"Wah! Dad!"

Dad was making fun of me now. I didn't tell him anything but he figured it out.

"Wait a minute! That means that… You are the guy that Jun is dating?"

Shun suddenly spoke up, surprised on what was going on.

Kise and I looked at each other before nodding to him.

"Eh?!"

Shun went to a corner and was freaking out now. All of us were stared at him before dad turned to face Kise.

"Don't mind him. It's just something that he inherits from his mother."

With a smile on his face, Dad ushered us to the living room.

"Shun always freaks out when he can't figure something out."

I whispered to Kise since he was still worried about Shun.

"Jun, do you mind pouring us some tea?"

Dad suddenly interrupted us. I nodded and headed to the kitchen, leaving Kise and dad in the living room.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

"Have a seat."

Shiranecchi's dad and I took a seat on the couch. I was starting to feel nervous.

"I am sorry about my wife's reaction earlier. She just can't help herself."

Shiranecchi's dad had a sorry look on him. I quickly shook my head.

"It's okay!"

"I am glad to hear that."

Shiranecchi's dad smiled at me and I finally stopped shaking my head. There was a moment of silence now. I looked at him, waiting for him to speak up and he finally did.

"I am quite surprised though."

"Excuse me?"

"Well what I mean to say is that, as you might know Jun by now, she isn't the kind of person who would actually date a person, let alone a famous person like you."

"Yeah. "

I agreed with him.

"The first time I heard it, I was surprised but I didn't really mind since I know it is hard for Jun to find a person she likes."

Shiranecchi's dad stopped for a bit before continuing on again.

"But I was even more surprised to find that Jun was dating you."

I have gotten even more nervous now. This is bad…

"What I am trying to say is that, this is Jun's first time. So I hope you can be understanding and try to take good care of her for us."

"Wait? You don't mind us being together?"

I was surprised about what he said. I thought he might do the opposite.

"You are only young once, so what is wrong with it?"

Shiranecchi's dad smiled and continued on.

"But since you guys are only in middle school please don't take things too far, okay?"

The frightening aura suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I am scared to my wits now.

"And if you make my daughter cry, who knows what will happen to you…"

Shiranecchi's dad cracked his knuckles. Right now, I wanted to hide somewhere. This is just too frightening for me. I finally understand where Shiranecchi get that part of her from.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

In the kitchen, I overheard Dad's conversation with Kise. I am glad that Dad is okay with it. However when he reached to the part where he threatens Kise, I had to step in to stop him.

"Dad, tea is here."

I placed the cups of tea on the table. Dad snapped out of it and gave me smile, thanking me. Kise looked at me with grateful eyes as he took his cup of tea to drink.

Just then, Shun walked into the living room. He seemed to have snapped out of it already. Taking at seat at the couch beside Kise, he turned to face Kise.

"How did you even get to know her?"

So all this time Shun was freaking out because he couldn't figure out how we met?!

Shun closed in to Kise, expecting an answer from him.

"In the basketball club…?"

"Eh?"

Shun looked at me now, expecting me to explain to him everything.

"That enough Shun."

Dad cut in between us.

"But dad…"

"You can ask that later."

Shun muttered an okay to dad, looking rather unhappy.

"Anyway, would you like to join us for dinner? Since my wife will be out until the morning, there's extra for one more person."

Dad offered Kise to stay for dinner but Kise just shook his head.

"It's okay. I have dinner at home."

Kise looked at the time on our house clock.

"And I should be going now."

"I see."

All of us walked Kise to the front door.

"Thank you for the tea."

Kise bowed at us, well, mainly at dad.

"I hope to see you again soon."

With that, Kise left. Shortly after he left, Shun came up to me.

"So…?"

Right, the explanation…

I explained to Dad and Shun on how I met Kise over dinner. The three of us agreed on not letting mum know about it. And because Shun is a bad liar, Dad said he will make sure he doesn't say it by threatening him. Dad's threats always works on Shun.

With that, the day ended just like that.

* * *

**Well, that's how it is. I am not going to focus on her family anymore until later in the future chapters. At least we get to know where Shirane get that violent nature of hers from. Haha.**

**The haze is better now. Phew... But the people in Malaysia are suffering from it now. Eventually it will come back again... Be prepared people!**

**Reviews time!**

**Ame Deri-chan ****6/21/13 . chapter 28**

Oh! Ur from singapore! Me too! N i really like story n i hope to see mpre chapters;)  
Btw, can u suggest any fan books that u mentioned somewhere in this chapter? Im interested coz as far as i know, there's only fan fiction

**Sorry, I think you misunderstood the meaning of fanbook. The fanbook I am referring to is the character bible, not the doujinshi.**

**Snippets of the Dream Catcher ****6/21/13 . chapter 28**

Ahhh so sweet of Kise to give Shirane-chan hair clips! T_T  
I WISH I HAD SOMEONE TO PAMPER ME TOOOOOOOO! :(  
One can only dream after all. T_T  
Though I am glad my mother is not like her mother. Hehe, she doesn't care about me having a boyfriend that much.  
Do take care of yourself too cause I live in Singapore just like you (hey, that rhymes! (lame joke)). I am sick of leaving the air-conditioner switched on the whole time though I feel even more sick out in the living room. I am starting to have teary eyes. ;(  
But more importantly, thank you for this sweet chapter! Hoping to see more of their date! *.*

**Haha. Don't worry, one day you will find something that will pamper you too. I am also waiting for my prince to arrive. XD**

**ConfusionRunsRampant ****6/21/13 . chapter 28**

Are you gonna continue this to after Teiko too?

**Yes I am. XD**

**Okay that's all from me for now. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

3 weeks has pass since then. Ever since Shun and dad knew about Kise, Shun managed to get Kise's contact from me and they have gotten pretty close to the point where Shun started telling embarrassing things about me to Kise. I found out when happened to chance upon their conversation once when I walked by Shun's room. Even though I beaten the crap out of Shun, he never learns.

As for mum, the moment she woke up the next day, she started saying that she did saw Kise and I together. Excitingly shaking me, Dad calmly stopped her and told her it was all a dream saying that the fact it was impossible for me to date Kise. The rest of us nodded along. Mum finally stop and thought about it before agreeing as well. At least we managed to deceive her.

Even so, Shun is still pretty bad at lying. There were a couple of times where mum suddenly said she wanted to meet the guy I was dating or when she was cooing over Kise. Shun, being the way he is, had an urge to say it to her. Dad and I had to find several methods to stop him from saying since we knew it would mean trouble. It's a miracle that we still able to keep mum in the dark up until now.

As for my relationship with Kise, we had some sweet and sour moments. The sour moments refers to me having to deal with Kise's idiotic thinking. Then again, no one bothers with him about that. Kise had modelling jobs on some days, so on the days which he has them, I would usually walk home with the rest or have a one on one match with Mura-kun in a nearby court.

Also during the past 3 weeks, the basketball club has been giving our all in training and matches since we were having the preliminaries. I also have been studying up on books and trying out tactics during practice matches. I wasn't ready to take on official matches just yet but coach said I could take on a match during the championships to try it out. And at the end of the 3 weeks, we had pass the preliminaries rounds for the nationals and made it to the championships.

* * *

It's Friday and now, it was practice time. I had just sent the guys off to run 10 laps around the school and was now currently walking back into the gym with Momoi.

"Erm… Momoi?"

"What is it?"

"What's wrong with Aomine lately?"

Momoi looked at me a bit worryingly, hesitating to tell me.

"Lately Aomine isn't playing like he used to."

I noticed that Aomine wasn't very much like himself for the past few weeks.

"But he back to the way he used to again right?"

Momoi answered. She's right. I remembered that Aomine started gaining his spirit back just a few days ago.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"That's because Tetsu-kun talked to him about it."

"About what?"

"You don't need to know since it's been settled. Oh… Looks like the Coaches are done talking."

Momoi glanced over to Coach and the other Coach. 2 weeks ago, Coach brought in another Coach to help out for some reason. I asked him why but he didn't say. All he told us was the Coach was to help him Coach the 1st stringers so that he had time to oversee all of the 3 strings. So overall the system because like this: The new Coach is the Coach for the 1st string now and Coach became the director of all the coaches.

Even with the changes, I would still stick around with Coach to help him in the arrangements. I would also help the new Coach with coaching the guys.

"The two of you."

Coach beckons us to come over. So together with Momoi, we walked over.

"As you guys know by now, in two weeks time, we will go for our summer camp."

Momoi and I nodded. We were informed last week that we were going for the summer camp during the 1st week of the summer break. It will last for four days at the nearby mountains. The entire basketball club will be going.

"These are the schedule for the guys. The both of you will have to work around the schedule."

Coach handed us the schedule over and we read it.

That's right. To cut cost, we had to prepare the meals ourselves. Because the guys would be so busy training, the all of the girls need to prepare the food for the guys. Meaning we got to buy the ingredients and plan what to cook for them.

What is worse is that the Coaches don't know about Momoi's cooking at all. Once I talked to Coach about Momoi and he just shrugged it off, thinking it wasn't that bad.

I glanced over at Momoi who was smiling happily at the thought of cooking for Kuroko. Even without my ability, I can tell since it's written all over her face.

I turned my head back, feeling awkward. How am I supposed to tell Momoi not to cook? I better remember not to eat what she made…

"I'll contact Mi-chan and Ai-chan and we will make a date to plan the meals and buy the ingredients next week!"

Momoi cheerily skipped away, off to find the two managers.

"…"

"I'll be in my office. Should there be any problems, do tell Sanada."

"Got it."

Coach went back to his office.

Just then, the guys started to come back from their running. It's time for us to head back to work.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After practice, Shiranecchi and I were walking back home. Murasakibaracchi was tagging along with us for some reason.

"Why is Ki-chin walking this way?"

"That's because I am walking Shiranecchi back home! I could say the same to you too! Isn't your home the other way?!"

"It is."

"Then why are you walking in this direction too?!"

"My mum called him over to get his Yukata."

Shiranecchi who was quiet all this time, spoke up.

"Eh?"

"There's the summer festival going on this Sunday. Every year, Mura-kun and I would go to the festival and my mum would make Yukatas for us to wear."

"You mean that festival down the nearby shrine?"

The both of them nodded at me.

"Are you going?"

Shiranecchi asked me and I thought about it for a moment.

"I have a job on that day so I might not be able to make it to the festival."

"Oh…"

Seeing that somewhat disappointed look on her face, I changed my mind quickly.

"Murasakibaracchi, can you accompany Shiranecchi at the festival until I arrive?"

Shiranecchi and Murasakibaracchi looked at each other before turning back to me.

"Okay."

Murasakibaracchi answered.

"You are going?"

Shiranecchi looked elated now. That's great.

"Yeah and at least you don't have to break your tradition of going to the festival together."

I was aware that Shiranecchi and Murasakibaracchi haven't spent much time together because of me.

We reached the crossroad just before Shiranecchi's house. Murasakibaracchi seem to read the atmosphere, turned away.

"See you on Sunday, Shiranecchi."

I kissed Shiranecchi on her forehead. This has become something normal for me to do now since Shiranecchi's father didn't let me do anything more than that. However for Shiranecchi, she always blushed like it's her first time. I find that part of her really cute.

Waving Murasakibaracchi good bye as well, I went back home.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

After Kise left us, Mura-kun and I continued to walk on.

"Shi-chan, I don't think it's a good idea for Ki-chin to go to the festival with you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Cause you are pretty scary during the summer festival."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Mura-kun quickened his pace and I hurried to keep up with him. Soon, the both of us were at the front of my house. I opened the door and we entered the house.

"I'm home."

"Ah! Atsushi!"

My mum came to the front door upon hearing me.

"Sorry to intrude."

"It's been a while hasn't it? Come in."

My mum greeted Mura-kun and totally ignored me. Oh well.

The both of them headed to the living room while I went upstairs to my room to put my stuff down.

Coming back down, I headed to where Mura-kun and mum where.

"Did you grow even taller than the last time? Every time I see you, you seem to have grown an inch!"

Despite asking, mum didn't even give room to let anyone answer her questions. Lucky, Mura-kun isn't the type to answer most questions. He would just nod or give a grunt back.

"Are you staying for dinner? You did tell your parents that you are coming over, right?"

Mura-kun simply nodded.

"Mum, stop flooding him with questions and go back to making dinner. I'll help you."

I pushed my mum into the kitchen and help her finish up whatever there is left to be done.

* * *

Soon, we were setting up the table. Mura-kun simply made himself at home and sat at one of the chairs at the table.

"I am home."

Shun came back just in time for dinner.

"Hey Mura-kun."

"Oh. Murasakibara-kun is here?"

My dad who just emerged from his room came to the table as well.

"Hello."

Mura-kun greeted lazily at them. Mum and I finally took out seats and all of us began eating.

"Mura-kun still doesn't know how to hold the chopsticks huh?"

Shun was still amused by how Mura-kun was picking up his food after knowing him for so long.

"By the way, Dad is your deadline on Monday?"

"Yes. I just left a few more pages left."

While having a lively conversation during dinner, suddenly my mum asked this question which made everyone froze for a bit.

"Atsushi, do you know who Jun's boyfriend is?"

All of us mentally panicked except for Mura-kun. Mura-kun just nodded his head.

"Who is he then?"

Shun, who had the urge to say was suddenly silence by my dad who jabbed him by his side.

"I don't remember."

All of us sighed in relief. It's a basic thing that Mura-kun knows that telling her would mean disaster. We actually weren't worried about Mura-kun, it's actually Shun we needed to worry about.

"Oh…"

My mum sounded disappointed so dad quickly changed the subject to avoid further questioning.

"Let's hurry and finish eating dinner. You still need to let Murasakibara-kun try the Yukata right?"

"Right."

And we resumed eating dinner.

* * *

After dinner, my mum took out the Yukata that she made for us to try. She has been doing this since we were young.

"Here you go, Atsushi."

Mum handed him a sleeveless Yukata.

"There wasn't enough cloth to make the sleeves."

Mura-kun looked at the Yukata in his hands before thanking her.

"As for the both of you…"

The both of us is actually referring to Shun and I.

Mum handed us each a Yukata that the exact same design. It was greenish-blue with whitish-grey star patterns on it.

"It's the same!"

The both of us exclaimed together, shocked at the identical design of our Yukatas.

"That's right."

My mum smiled at us.

"But mum, we aren't kids anymore."

Shun complained to her but my mum just shrugged it off.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Besides I love the design for this cloth so much that I bought enough to make 2 Yukatas. Don't worry too much, with you being so good looking you will be able to pull the design off."

That last sentence was meant for Shun. Shun gave himself a face palm.

"Anyway…"

My mum looked at me now.

"Is your boyfriend going to the festival with you?"

"Shi-chin, help me put on the Yukata."

Mura-kun did me a favour by getting Shun out of the room.

"No. Mura-kun is."

Mum glanced at Mura-kun who was leaving the room with Shun before turning back to me.

"I thought since you are dating now, your boyfriend should be accompanying you. Plus I haven't even got to see him yet."

"I am going to try the Yukata now!"

Immediately, I flee upstairs to my room.

* * *

**I said I wasn't going to write about them but I did it again. =.= I am sorry but I can't help it. At least you will get to see Murasakibara in this chapter.**

**Anyway, I wanted to get this over with because the timing for the summer festival is during this time. Also, I need to slow down a bit to read the manga chapters before deciding on how to write. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Jun! Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

I hurried down the stairs. Today was Sunday and it's the day of the festival. Shun and I were about to leave our house.

"I still cannot believe that we are wearing the same design."

Shun took a look at my Yukata and his. He wasn't quite happy about it.

"At least we are not walking the festival together."

I corrected him, comforting him and myself with that fact.

"I know, you are going to spend time with Kise later."

"Shun!"

I blushed, checking if mum was hearing on us or not. Shun just grinned at me like he won.

"Well, let's go. Don't want to be late."

The both of us headed outside. Just before we close the door, we announced together in unison.

"We are off!"

Both Shun and I shouted to our parents who were nowhere to be seen. Dad is still tie up with his work while I am guessing that mum is probably in her room doing something.

Once outside, we made our way to the festival location.

"Who are you meeting Shun?"

I asked him since he knew I had plans with Kise.

"A group of my friends from school."

"Girls again?"

"Yeah."

Every year it's the same thing for Shun, being asked out by the girls. As long as I known Shun, he couldn't say no to them.

"But at least the guys are joining in as well."

"More like wanting to have a chance with the girls…"

I muttered softly for myself to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I smiled at him, acting nothing had happened. Shun shrugged it off.

"Come to think of it, the traffic is pretty bad for this year too."

Shun commented, looking at the number of cars on the road as we approached the festival location. I took a look as well.

"It looks worse than last year, maybe an accident?"

"Who knows?"

"Shun!"

A voice called out to Shun. Ahead of us, there was a group of people at the entrance to the festival. They were waving over to Shun. Shun hurried over to them as I slowly made my way over as well.

"You kept us waiting!"

One of the guys slung his arm around Shun's neck grinning happily. Looks like all of them had the festival mood on them.

"Who's this?"

All of them turned their attention to me who had just walked up to them, glancing back and forth at our Yukatas.

"Matching Yukatas?"

The girls were exactly happy with it either as they glared at me.

"That's my sister."

Shun explained. And their expression immediately changed to the opposite.

"Hi."

I greeted them while mentally thinking those girls must have not been thinking properly to assume I was someone else.

"That's your sister? What is with the matching Yakatas then? It's so childish."

The guys laughed at us. Shun and I was not pleased.

"Shut it! It's was my mum's idea."

"But still your sister is kind of cute. She at least got some of the looks."

The guy, who said that, approached me.

"Huh?!"

Shun and I was stunned by what he said. What? No one has ever called me cute before other than Kise.

"Wait a minute! When is my sister ever cute?!"

Shun retorted at him. I was pissed at Shun. Did he need to say that so clearly?

Just as the guy was about to put his arms on my shoulders, hand grabbed his. A shadow cowers over us.

"Shi-chan."

Looking up, we found Mura-kun in his sleeveless Yukata.

"Mura-kun."

I turned around and greeted him as everybody but Shun stared at the size of Mura-kun. Mura-kun let go of the guy's hand and guy held on to his hand in pain. Mura-kun must have gripped it too hard.

"Let's go. I'm hungry."

"Okay. Shun, I am heading off first. Later!"

Waving Shun goodbye, me and Mura-kun went into the festival grounds leaving the rest speechless as Shun waved back to us.

* * *

Immediately approaching the stalls, Mura-kun had started buying food for himself. I waited for him ti be done before we continued to look around again.

"What is Shi-chan going to do next?"

Mura-kun asked me as he ate his food.

"Well, when it comes to summer festival, of course it's the…"

"Seems like you two are enjoying yourself."

The both of us turned to the location of where the voice came from. And there stood Akashi in his Yukata made out of white fabric with a flying dragon motif.

"Aka-chin."

"Akashi?"

We walked up to him, surprised at his presence.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked him, wondering how he can pull off such a Yukata.

"Is it a surprise for you to find me here?"

"No. It's just that Akashi doesn't seem like the kind of person to be in a festival."

"Someone I know requested that I participate in a Shogi competition later."

"Oh…"

"Atsushi, the first prize for the Shogi competition is a gift box with sweets inside. Since I have no interest in it, would you like to have it?"

Mura-kun's eyes lit up and he nodded in delight.

"Mura-kun, too much sweet is not good for you."

I recalled the amount of sweets that Mura-kun took just this week.

"It's okay Jun. Today is a festival after all so you should enjoy yourself."

Akashi said in an assuring smile. Usually, he would agree with me. I sighed in defeat since Akashi is right. Looking away for a moment, something caught my eye.

"Found it!"

Immediately, I hurried over to the stall that caught my eye.

"Ah... Shi-chan never changed."

Akashi and Mura-kun headed over to the stall I was at to see what I was doing.

"Kingyo-sukui?"

Akashi asked a bit surprised.

"Oji-san, I am here again!"

I squatted down, greeting the stall owner.

"Ah, Shirane-chan. Again this year?"

The stall owner gave me a Poi and a bowl. He was expecting me to come.

"Thank you!"

I handed him 100 yen and started playing, totally forgetting about Akashi and Mura-kun behind me.

"Shi-chan always plays this every year during the festival. Once she starts, she cannot stop until she's done.

Mura-kun explained to Akashi on what was going on.

"I see…"

Akashi took a look at my attempts of catching goldfish.

"Aka-chin, let's walk around the festival for a bit. It's best not to stay on any longer."

Mura-kun shivered at the thought of it.

"Fine. Let's move on then."

The both of them walked off, leaving me to the game.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I just arrived at the festival. I tried to contact Shiranecchi but she didn't pick up the calls or answer my text. I was worried that she might be in trouble, but then again, I remember that I asked Murasakibaracchi to look after her until I arrive. So maybe she is having too much fun that she didn't noticed?

Looking around, I saw a familiar pair of people at the Takoyaki stand. Looks like they aren't the only ones there.

"A-reh~~ What are you two doing here?"

I removed the hat which has been lowered until my eyes cannot be seen from my head. I flashed a cheerful smile at them.

"Ah. Takoyaki huh? That sounds nice. I'll buy from this store too."

I pretended I didn't see the tattooed man at all and happily approached Momoicchi and Kurokocchi, starting to converse with them, a smile on my face. The tattooed man who got ignored by me opened his mouth and rushed towards me yelling.

"You little brat!"

But then some people interrupted him.

"Ne, that guy, isn't he the model who got featured on magazines recently!"

"Eh, model!? Which one, which one?"

"No way! He's so handsome!"

The girls around us realised that I was a model started discussing very passionately. I smiled in a very professional manner and said 'Hello~' to them, waving at them, causing a chorus of shrieking of 'Kyaa~'.

The tense atmosphere was immediately dissipated. The tattooed man, upon sensing the surrounding atmosphere, started cursing.

"Damn it, what the hell."

And he disappeared into the crowd.

"Thank goodness…"

Momoicchi who had been holding her breath finally relaxed.

"I thought Tetsu-kun was going to get beaten up…"

"My apologies…"

Kurokocchi scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed.

"So Kurokocchi actually has such a hot blooded side huh~"

After waving to the girls and greeting them, I looked at Kurokocchi with a slightly anxious look on my face.

"If I didn't show up, wouldn't the situation be really bad?"

"Ki-chan, you mean it was intentional!?"

Momoicchi looked at me with some surprise. She must have thought that I must have definitely got too excited and didn't read the atmosphere that I ran up to talk to them. I shrugged my shoulders, sighing.

"I must say, even if I'm that dense, I definitely can see how tense the atmosphere was just now."

Whatever it was, whatever happened just now was my method of quelling a bad situation.

"Thanks to you guys, the hat that I specially borrowed from the stylist is useless now."

I mumbled while spinning the hat on the tip of my finger.

"You specially went to borrow a hat? Why?"

"Because I'm too outstanding."

I smiled, teasing my fringe. Kurokocchi faced me and stated this.

"I was actually very grateful to you, but now I don't feel like thanking you at all."

* * *

Even though there was a little bit of conflict, but we still managed to buy the Takoyaki and we headed towards the end of the street. Walking to a place where there were hardly any people, we opened the paper bag. An appetising aroma drifted out.

While deciding who gets to eat which Takoyaki, Momoicchi realised something.

"Ki-chan, that Yukata you're wearing, I haven't seen such a design before."

"Ah, you noticed!?"

I happily looked down at the Yukata I was wearing. It was a light aqua coloured Yukata that had a disorganised pattern of hand drawn penguins.

"I wore this before during my photo shoot so it was given to me. For a men's Yukata, this design is hardly seen."

"So, basically men's Yukatas tend to have simpler designs. Most would choose dark colours. Tetsu-kun's one is black and Aomine-kun also chose a navy coloured one."

"Because for men, dark colors are easier to pull off. White might look rather refreshing, but few people wear it, so wearing white takes quite a bit of courage."

I finished my statements and smiled at them. For a moment, Momoicchi and Kurokocchi were stunned.

"What's wrong?"

"…Akashi-kun's Yukata, it was white."

"Eh, really!?"

"Un. And there was a dragon motif on it too…"

"A Dragon! It's way too difficult to pull off this kind of design!"

"But it suits him very well."

"Urm…"

As expected of Akashi-kun…!

I think all of us shared the same thoughts on that.

* * *

**I am sorry I didn't update for the past 4 days? I didn't have access to internet and I had a big headache. Didn't had the ability to think straight and I had to sleep it off. Anyway, this is the festival chapter and I probably might have to split it to at least 3 chapters. Well, we will see. XD**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter, I will post the next chapter within the next few days.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Kise's POV**

After finishing the Takoyaki, the paper bag was thrown into the bin. I looked at Momoicchi and thought of something.

"Speaking of which… Isn't Aominecchi here with you today?"

"Er…about that…"

Momoicchi told me about the whole incident in which Aominecchi is waiting for her at the resting area.

"That sounds quite like what Aominecchi would do."

I laughed cheerfully.

"Kise-kun, did you also come here by yourself?"

Kurokocchi asked me.

"That's right."

I replied Kurokocchi.

"Actually, Shiranecchi and I were supposed to meet up but I tried contacting her with no avail. I guess she must be having too much fun with Murasakibaracchi."

I scratched my head sheepishly.

"Eh? But earlier when we saw Muk-kun, he wasn't with Jun-chan."

"Eh?!"

I panicked now. Noticing that I was panicking, Kurokocchi said to me this.

"Don't worry. Shirane-san isn't the kind of person to get into trouble."

"Oh…"

Kurokocchi is right I guess.

"Anyway, an uncle that I know said that he'll be carrying one of the carriages for the parade later and told me that I have to watch it as well. I wanted to come here earlier but the road was too congested. The car couldn't move at all."

I gave another reason to try to cover up my embarrassment.

"….Even if you need to rush here to attend the festival, do you really need to be chauffeured?"

"Wait, what's with that! Momoicchi, what's with that look! I, I'm not that famous! It's because I had a job today, so on the way back, Manager onee-san drove me here."

"True…The road conditions were horrible today. While I was on the way here, I saw that there was a traffic jam."

While Kurokocchi was recalling what he saw, he subconsciously covered his mouth with his hand.

"There were a lot of police cars around too, did something happen?"

"An accident maybe…maybe a case happened?"

Momoicchi nodded in agreement.

"But, the situation isn't that bad. We're still enjoying the summer festival~"

I smiled and ended the topic, Kurokocchi and Momoicchi smiled and nodded in agreement.

Kurokocchi and Momoicchi then offer me to browse the booths with them. I actually wanted to reject that offer at first. I whispered in Momoicchi's ear such that only she can hear.

"If I went with you guys, won't I just be a light bulb?"

"Eh? Why?"

For a moment, Momoicchi had some confusion but after a while, her face flushed into a bright red.

"It, It's not like that, that sort of thing, you….you don't have to mind it that much! We're just playing together, Un! Like that, I think Tetsu-kun would be happier too!"

"…Well, since Momoicchi says it like that, then I don't have any disagreements. Besides, I can find try to find Shiranecchi like this too."

Seeing Momoicchi stuttering due to embarrassment, I laughed gleefully.

"Then, let's go and walk around the night market! By the way, which shops have you both gone to?"

"Simply put, we played balloon fishing and hoop throwing. And we got these."

Kurokocchi lifted up the plastic bags full of water balloons and showed them to me.

"For hoop throwing, Tetsu-kun got this for me."

Momoicchi also lifted up the stuffed bear and showed it to me.

"This…Don't tell me Kurokocchi likes these sorts of things…"

I asked in surprise as I moved closer to look at the bear more closely.

"No, it's what Momoi-san likes."

"Eh, it's quite cute right!?"

"Un…"

I was a bit disturbed by Momoicchi's choice.

"Regarding what Momoi likes, I don't really get it at all…ah, but, if you carry this stuffed bear, maybe you won't get hit on that often."

"Really?"

Momoicchi hugged the bear and stared at it.

"Those who will avoid such a situation would do so. If you carry the bear for other people to see, well, I think most people wouldn't even want to say hi to you."

"And given that Kise-kun is so eye-catching, I don't think anyone would even make an attempt to hit on Momoi."

"Ah ha ha, I'm not at that level yet…"

"I wasn't praising you."

"Eh, it's that so!?"

"Compared to me, I think Ki-chan is more like to get hit on, right?"

"Ah…but, with Momoicchi around, there shouldn't be a problem. This is called mutual benefit."

"…Then, aren't I a bit extra?"

"No, not at all!"

Momoicchi and I shouted together.

Because of the unity of the voices, the three of us can't help looking at each other and laughed.

Thus the three of us walked side by side to the lively and crowded fair.

* * *

Looking around the open air booths with glass pieces of art work, buying malt candy from the almond sweet shop, taking a shot at the rifle range game…

The place was filled with summer festival enjoyments. In the mist of all this, I was still trying to find Shiranecchi, but there was something that was a real pain in the neck.

"Momoicchi, you're really amazing."

Walking leisurely, I said that with a serious look on my face.

"Kurokocchi and I are already next to you and all but there are still so many people trying to hit on you."

"Uu…."

Momoicchi blushed and bowed her head somewhat apologetically.

From the time the three of us started browsing the fair till now, Momoicchi had been hit on three times already. Even though Kurokocchi and I got her out of the mess each time, but Momoicchi felt tired from the annoying and embarrassing situations.

"Don't tell me this happens every single year?"

"How is that possible! Last year, I never even got hit on once! Even Aomine-kun can vouch for me!"

"…Which means, Aominecchi is your body guard? If you are with Aominecchi, it's quite hard to find the courage to flirt with you…"

Seeing that I nodded to myself after coming up with that sort of conclusion, Momoicchi frantically shook her head.

"But, even if I'm not with Aomine-kun, no one comes up to me. When I went to the pool to play, it was quite quiet."

* * *

Going to the pool to play, that was an incident that occurred during last year's summer holidays.

As there was a long break from club activities, Momoicchi and Aominecchi went to the pool. Knowing that she can play at the pool other than the times during swimming lessons, Momoicchi was very excited about it, however Aominecchi was a bit strange. It seemed as though something was making him very jumpy. And he kept looking around at the pool.

"Aomine-kun, what's with you?"

Momoicchi thought it was strange so she asked. Very quickly, she regretted even asking in the first place.

* * *

"Aomine-kun said…that at the pool…there will be big chested woman wearing bikinis!"

For Momoicchi, these kinds of words are embarrassing to say so she just complained to me with a reddened face.

"He's the worst! That black skinned pervert, he's black and perverted, A BIG BLACK SKINNED PERVERT!"

Obviously, when Momoicchi heard Aominecchi say what he said at the pool, she was very angry and said this.

"You're too much, I don't care anymore!"

And she left him. Afterwards, she had a great time playing at the pool by herself, and on the way home, no one hit on her at all. But Momoicchi didn't say this last part because the unpleasant memories made her mad again.

And I who knew nothing, is troubled by her now.

Initially, I just wanted to talk about other people flirting with Momoicchi, but somehow, the topic changed to the pool and for some strange reason, it turned to talking about Aominecchi's lecherous tendencies. I who tends to believe in being harmonious, struggled but managed to reply.

"Em…that, how should I say it….Aominecchi is a boy after all, it's kinda of unavoidable…"

I think my forced answer added fuel to the fire.

"Even Ki-chan says that! Then Ki-chan, you're like that too!?"

"Ugh, me!? Besides, Momoicchi, why are you dragging me into this!?"

"Because…!"

"Even if you don't like it, but most boys like this sort of thing….right, Kurokocchi!"

I quickly turned to Kurokocchi for help.

"Ah?"

Kurokocchi blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't listening just now."

"Kurokocchi~~~~!"

I shouted and somewhere in my heart, I was whining.

"Tetsu-kun is not like that!? Because, I trust him!"

Momoicchi looked at Kurokocchi in anticipation. Although Kurokocchi wasn't very sure of the situation, but he still nodded.

"It's my honour to receive your trust."

And thanks to Kurokocchi's gentlemanly behaviour, Momoicchi's fire was extinguished.

"Kurokocchi, you're too cunning! Why am I the only one who got scolded…"

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something, so I really didn't listen…"

Kurokocchi scratched his cheek apologetically.

"Tetsu-kun, what are you thinking about?"

"There's just something I noticed…"

Just when Kurokocchi was deep in thought again, I covered his mouth and pulled him.

"Watch out!" I yelled in surprise, looking at the direction where the thing was coming to us at.

And something suddenly entered Momoicchi's vision, it was a paper cup flying towards her. And in the cup, was some sticky liquid—

"!"

Momoicchi panicked and at that moment, she was frozen.

Splash!

The paper cup before Momoicchi was directed away.

Before the liquid spilled onto Momoicchi, Kurokocchi reached out after I pulled him and hit the cup away. The trajectory of the paper cup changed and following the pull of the Earth's gravity, it landed on the ground, spilling its contents all over.

"That was close…"

Kurokocchi gently sighed in relief. However…

"Oi. What the heck is the meaning of this…"

"Eh?"

Looking in the direction of the cold voice, it was Midorimacchi standing there in an obvious fit of anger.

Next to his feet was where the paper cup landed, and the contents had soaked his leg.

"Hey, Midorimacchi!"

"Kuroko, what were you doing…?"

"It's a misunderstanding, Midorima-kun. It's that person's doing."

Kurokocchi calmly pointed at the man standing in front of them, who had stiffened up.

Indeed, that man's hand, was still in the pose of holding a paper cup.

"I, I, that, I only tripped, that's all…"

The man explained hesitantly, Kurokocchi stared intently at the man with doubt in his eyes.

"Is that so? If you tripped, your body should be in a more awkward pose…and, on the back of your hand, there's…"

The man was taken aback and he used his left hand to cover the back of his right hand.

"D… Damn you!"

The man cursed, and he ran away.

"You could at least apologise….!"

Midorimacchi frowned, took out a Daruma from his bag and threw a three-pointer.

The Daruma flew through the air in a beautiful curve into the crowd of people, and then they heard a man give a pained cry.

"That hurt—!"

"Good."

"Good my foot! That was dangerous! What if you hit someone else!"

Facing my questioning, Midorimacchi answered indifferently.

"Don't be foolish, my shooting will not miss."

"Who's talking about that!?"

"Midorima-kun, I'll go get the Daruma back."

"Even Kurokocchi! Is that Daruma the only thing all of you are concerned about!?"

I clutched my head. And Kurokocchi wormed his way into the crowd.

"I'm counting on you".

Midorima looked at Kuroko's back and Momoicchi can't help but feel a bit worried.

"Tetsu-kun! We'll go to the resting area! So after you get it, go there directly, 'kay?"

"I understand."

Kurokocchi waved his hand to show that he got the message and disappeared into the sea of people quickly.

"What's wrong with all of you, seriously…"

I slumped my shoulders helplessly.

Momoicchi took a handkerchief out of her pouch and passed it to Midorima.

"Midorin, use this first. It's a bit of distance, but we should go to the resting area together, okay? There is a water fountain there, so you can rinse your foot there. Ne?"

Midorimacchi nodded his head frankly as Momoicchi planned out the itinerary with the aura of a manager. So together with me, the three of us quickly went to the resting area.

* * *

As we headed there, I told Midorimacchi I would go and look for Aominecchi and Shiranecchi since I still haven't seen her yet.

After walking around, I saw Aominecchi and Momoicchi with a group of people.

"Eh—-? Aominecchi and Momoicchi, what are you both doing?"

I trotted over.

"Why are you both with Taka-san?"

I looked at Momoicchi and Aominecchi, surprised.

"I knew it…the person Kise was talking about is…"

Momoicchi raised her head and looked towards the crew cut man. I laughed happily knowing what she meant.

"Yep. That's Taka-san who lives near my house."

"What, so you're Ryota's friends?"

Crew cut man, or more accurately, Taka-san, laughed loudly.

"That's the kind of good body that I want."

"Taka-san, it there something you want from Aominecchi?"

"Not really, it's just that when I saw that kid with such a good build, I wanted to ask if he wanted to carry the shrine carriage with us."

"No, I definitely don't want to do it—!"

Aominecchi protested violently.

Taka-san is already about to give up, but holding onto a small silver of hope, he invited Aominecchi once more.

"Just treat it as doing a good deed, and help us carry it, ok? We're kind of shorthanded and it's troubling for us. Who knows, you might fall in love with it after you try it?"

"I not doing it, I don't want to! Who would have interest in something like shrine carriages…!"

Maybe they were upset with Aominecchi saying 'Something like shrine carriages', the other followers looked at Aominecchi with a dangerous look in their eyes.

"Oi, you stinking brat….watch your tongue!"

"Our big bro is asking you for help, you should be helping without any complaints."

The religious followers moved closer to Aominecchi pressuring him. Surrounded by the scary men, Momoicchi nervously grabbed onto Aominecchi's Yukata. Aominecchi, instead stood his ground and glared at the followers with no fear in his face.

I looked at Taka-san with a troubled look on his face. Taka-san just sighed and scratched his head.

"…Oi, all of you, enough already."

Taka-san spoke to the other followers in a low voice.

"I only invited him to help. If he is unwilling, we can always find other people."

"But, Big bro…"

Among the followers, there were some who looked at Taka-san, not really understanding.

"And actually, we're not really that shorthanded…?"

"If you get help, will you give us sweets?"

Suddenly, someone interrupted the conversation, and everybody turned towards the voice.

"If you can give us sweets as a gift, I could introduce a talent who is energetic and strong."

Adjusting his glasses, the one who spoke so bluntly was Midorimacchi.

"If you guys come up with 3 candied apples, you'll probably get the help you need."

"Really? If it's like that, will you help us?"

Taka-san looked at Midorimacchi's build, eyes sparkling. Midorimacchi looked stunned for a while and then looked away.

"…It's not me. But, if you are interested, I can help you contact that guy anytime."

"What, so it wasn't you…never mind, but if you can really introduce a good person, then we are grateful. I'll be counting on you."

Taka-san smiled warmly at us.

"Oh, right. This, you can use it I suppose."

Taka-san passed me a few lucky draw tickets.

After departing from Taka-san, the four of us finally made it back to the resting area and occupied the empty seats. Aominecchi slumped on the table once he sat down.

"I'm so tired…"

"Really, Aomine-kun, where did you go off too and ended up getting yourself into that situation?"

Momoicchi chided Aominecchi, a bit tired. Aominecchi remained slumped on the table and tilted his head, looking at Momoicchi.

"It's not my fault. Technically, Satsuki is partly to blame as well."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you didn't come back after so long. I was thinking of whether I should go to the stores and get something to eat. And then, those guys suddenly came up to me…"

Aominecchi sighed as though exhaling all the air in his lungs.

"Midorima, you are going to introduce Murasakibara to help?"

"Eh? That means, Muk-kun isn't with you?"

"Because I finished buying all the desserts that Murasakibara wanted, we parted ways. Seeing how much that guy was eating, I felt that I completely lost my own appetite."

"I can kind of understand that."

Hearing Midorimacchi's complaint, I nodded a little, agreeing. Maybe I should try calling Murasakibaracchi to ask where's Shiranecchi.

"Rather than that, Satsuki."

Aominecchi called Momoicchi's name directly.

"Where's my meat?"

"Ah!"

Momoicchi covered her mouth. She had completely forgotten about it. Seeing Momoicchi going "Heh heh" apologetically, Aominecchi slumped on the table once more.

"Are you kidding me…damn, I'm going to starve to death…"

"Don't exaggerate…what am I going to do about you…geez…I'll go and buy something back."

Momoicchi got up and Midorimacchi said impatiently.

"Momoi, stop spoiling Aomine, let him buy it himself."

"It's alright. I have to look for Tetsu-kun anyway."

Kurokocchi has not returned from picking up the Daruma and Momoicchi was getting worried. She'll just buy some grilled meat back for Aominecchi while she is looking for Kuroko.

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

I got up but Momoicchi smiled, stopping me.

"I'll come back soon, it's okay. Just wait a bit! Besides, don't you need to find Jun-chan?"

Momoicchi carefully hugged the stuffed bear and quickly walked off.

* * *

**This whole chapter is Kise's POV. I figured he needed more screen time plus Shirane is only just playing that game. Anyway, that game seem pretty fun, using the poi to catch goldfish. XD**

**The festival is gonna be longer than 3 chapters, I already wrote finish the next chapter and working on the 4th part to it. It's crazy since the replace novel had a pretty long chapter of it. Major copy, paste and edit of course.**

**Okay, that's it from me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"You are faring pretty well this year but shouldn't you stop now?"

The stall owner said that to me as he and a crowd that as formed around me watched me trying to catch the goldfish. This is my third bowl of goldfish and my Poi still hasn't broken yet.

"Until my Poi breaks, then I will stop."

The stall owner sighed while the crowd cheered.

"Okay."

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I decided to help Midorimacchi do a favor by helping him find Murasakibaracchi. Also, by finding Murasakibaracchi, I can ask him where is Shiranecchi at.

"Murasakibaracchi!"

I finally spotted him in mist of the crowd.

"Ahn…Ki-chin."

Murasakibaracchi came up to me with some snacks in his hand.

"Midorimacchi is looking for you. He made a deal for you that if you help to carry the carriage, the people with give you 3 candied apples."

Seeing his eyes lit up, he nodded. Then I reminded I needed to ask him about Shiranecchi.

"Where's Shiranecchi? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

I looked around him, not seeing her.

"Ah... Shi-chan is playing Kingyo-sukui since the beginning of the festival. I think she will be done soon."

"Eh?!"

Shiranecchi was playing Kingyo-sukui all along?!

Murasakibaracchi then brought me to where Shiranecchi was while explaining to me about Shiranecchi and her long history of playing the game during festivals.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

There was still part of my Poi that was still intact now. I could still carry on playing for a it longer.

Just as I was about to catch a goldfish, someone called out to me.

"Shiranecchi!"

And my Poi broke.

"…"

"Looks like its game over for you."

The stall owner said, feeling sorry for me like the rest of the crowd. Slowly the crowd dispersed.

"Shiranecchi!"

I turned around to the voice that called me to find Kise and Mura-kun headed over to me. Then I remembered I was supposed to meet Kise.

Checking my phone, I saw tons of miss calls and messages from Kise. I must have spent too much time playing this that I forgotten.

As Kise and Mura-kun approached me, I got up and bowed at Kise.

"Sorry! I was too engrossed in playing that I forgotten!"

"It's okay. Murasakibaracchi explained it to me."

"Shirane-chan, here is you goldfishes."

I turned back to find the stall owner holding a big bag full of goldfish.

"Thanks Oji-san!"

I took the bag off him.

"That's a lot of goldfish…"

Kise was stunned at the insane amount of goldfish in my bag. I just sheepishly smiled at him.

"Sorry. I just can't help it…"

"It's a bit too much this year."

Mura-kun commented.

"Anyway, I got to bring Murasakibaracchi to Midorimacchi."

"Okay then…"

And the three of us started to head off.

"Come back next year!"

The stall owner called out to me.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Midorima!"

I called out to Midorima who was waiting for us at the resting area with Aomine. I left Kise and Mura-kun because they wanted to look for Kuroko and Momoi. They were worried about them and explained to me what was going on. I decided to find Midorima and tell him that Kise and Mura-kun were looking for them.

"Shirane."

"Aomine."

I greeted Aomine as well.

"Hey, Shirane."

Aomine answered me.

"Did you see Kise and Murasakibara?"

Midorima asked, getting a bit irritated.

"I did. But they were worried about Kuroko and Momoi so they decided to look for them."

"I am getting hungry."

Aomine lazed his head on the table. We took a glance at him before deciding to ignore him.

"We don't have time for that!"

Midorima sort of exploded now.

"Don't worry, Mura-kun will come back in about 10 minutes time. Besides he is tall enough to find people easily. Besides, how long is it before the thing starts?"

"In about 10 minutes."

"Then it's okay right?"

With my reasoning, Midorima finally gave up. Midorima and I went to find the people carrying the carriage to buy some time for Mura-kun. Aomine just stayed at the resting area since he didn't care.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After looking around for about 5 minutes, Murasakibaracchi and I still didn't manage to find them. We decided to call them again.

"Kurokocchi~! Are you here—?"

"Kuro-chin—?"

"Kise-kun! Murasakibara-kun!"

It was Kurokocchi that shouted, which he rarely does, our names.

"Ah, Kurokocchi!…Eh Eh EHH!?"

I saw Kurokocchi and Momoicchi as well as the masked group that was chasing them. He backed up subconsciously. Murasakibaracchi who saw the exact same scene said what I was thinking.

"Wah, something strange is coming over!"

"Murasakibara-kun! Catch!"

Kurokocchi threw the stuffed bear to Murasakibaracchi. Murasakibaracchi caught it and quickly stuffed it into my hands.

"Ha? Why did you give it to me?"

"Run!"

"Huh!?"

"Ki-chan, you and Muk-kun run now!"

Momoicchi hurriedly instructed us.

"What the heck, seriously—!"

I started running while shouting indignantly at the same time.

"Eh—, we have to run—?"

Murasakibaracchi, as expected, has not grasped the situation but still chased after me and ran.

I ran out of the forest only the activity area and ran towards the resting area which is on the right. Kurokocchi on the other hand, intentionally ran towards the left.

"Don't think you can get away—!"

The masked group chased me and Murasakibaracchi and we ran crazily on the pathway.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

On the road which connects the resting area to the shrine, Midorima and I were anxiously waiting for them to return. Behind us, were Taka-san and the group.

"Hey, it's almost time to carry the shrine carriage and set off."

They started saying impatiently. At the corner of the activity area, there was a dazzling golden glow. It was the shrine carriage which has been decorated with phoenixes. The religious followers who were guarding it were also starting to warm up, each of them were really serious.

"Ne, if that guy doesn't show up, then you'll carry the shrine in his place, that okay?"

Midorima intentionally ignored Taka-san's suggestion. If Murasakibara doesn't come back, then Midorima would have to really carry the shrine carriage. Thinking about that, Midorima became more frustrated.

"Well, let's set off, guys!"

Taka-san said and the bells started tolling and the shrine carriage parade was about to start. Midorima shuddered a bit and tried to find a chance to get out of this mess. I chuckled, a little curious to see Midorima do that and it was this moment…

"Midorimacchi—!"

"Kise!"

Hearing the voice that we were waiting for, Midorima and I looked through the crowd searching for the voice's owner and then we became speechless.

Kise was running towards his direction at full speed. Mura-kun was also running right beside him. However, why were there a bunch of men wearing comical anime masks and running behind them!

The men who were wearing such joyful masks started making faces that were totally opposite from the masks expression.

"Stop right there—!"

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I don't know either!"

Midorima was so angry that his tongue was tied as I was still shocked. But at this moment, I could see an idea surfaced to him.

"Murasakibara!"

"Hmm—?"

Mura-kun gave an exhausted look towards the direction from where Midorima shouted.

"Throw those guys over here!"

Midorima pointed at Taka-san who was giving orders to the religious followers about carrying the carriage.

"Eh?"

Kise looked equally shocked as me. What is Midorima thinking?! Midorima, on the other hand, nodded his head without any hesitation.

"Ok."

Mura-kun pivoted on one leg and faced the masked group who were on their heels. The air and pressure caused to masked group to utter a 'Wah' and stop in their tracks.

Because they were so focused on chasing, they didn't really notice Mura-kun I guess. Now he was facing them, that frightening giant figure was now looking straight at them. The men realised that they might be in danger, so they stopped.

But their instinct only made them stop but they were unable to protect themselves.

"Osu—"

Mura-kun stretched his arms towards to frozen man and with using only a little strength, like he was throwing trash, the men were sent flying one by one. The men screamed and one after another, crashed into Taka-san.

"…Oi, that hurt."

Facing the men who rudely flew in, Taka-san gave them an extreme look of irritation.

"You bastards, you dare to crash into our big bro!"

The big brother that they respected has been hurt and the strong religious believer stared at the masked group furious.

"Eeeep!"

The masked men huddled together, trembling and Midorima said something to calm the whole situation.

"Taka-san, these people said that they want to carry the shrine carriage!"

Suddenly, Taka-san's face turned into a warm peaceful smile.

"What, so it was like that! If that is so, then I'll let you cute fellas off!"

The masked group who were trying to get away all got their wrists grabbed and with some pushing and shoving, they were forced under the rack of the shrine carriage and made to carry it. It seemed as though they were about to start wailing but no one heard them. The men who were carrying the shrine loudly went 'Hey, Ho! Hey, Ho!' creating a high atmosphere for the summer festival.

"What the heck is this…really."

Seeing the shrine carriages being moved into the activity area, Kise mumbled, irritated while I chuckled at what Taka-san said about them being cute.

"That should be my line. What the hell were all of you doing!"

Midorima asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm not really sure what's going on either…just that Kurokocchi told me to take this and run."

Kise stared at the stuffed bear carefully, while Mura-kun, who was beside him, stretched and yawned loudly.

"Midori-chin, I heard you were looking for me?…but who were those people?"

Mura-kun was lost.

"I want to know too…"

Midorima sighed deeply.

"If only Kurokocchi was here, maybe we would understand something."

"I'm over here."

"Wah!"

Kise jumped in fright. It wasn't sure when they were there, but Kuroko and Momoi appeared behind him.

It seemed as though they were hiding somewhere, the two of them were catching their breath.

"Kurokocchi! What was that all about, those people!"

Kuroko raised his hand stopping Kise who was violently protesting, saying "I'll explain."

"If what I deduced is correct, I think we can see something amazing."

* * *

Going towards to resting area and reuniting with Aomine, we sat down at a corner. Even though everyone wanted to hear Kuroko explain, but Aomine and I who didn't know anything that happened asked about the sequence of events.

You seem to have encountered something interesting!

This was what Aomine thought since I could read his mindset.

Even though Aomine was grinning brightly, the rest could not smile at all.

But, what did we do? What were we involved in?

Those were the rest of the guys' thoughts. I was the only one who was sitting there with an expression like Kuroko's.

"Tetsu-kun, who were those people?"

Momoi asked Kuroko.

"They were the people who tried to flirt with Momoi-san."

Kuroko answered curtly.

"Eh?"

Except for Kuroko, everyone gave a shocked look. Momoi asked, not really understanding.

"But, if we're talking about flirting…We met a lot today, ah-reh?"

"That's right. More accurately, from the time the person who flirted with you at the Takoyaki store all the way to the person who spilled the juice."

"Juice? The one who splashed juice on Midorimacchi? That's not flirting, is it?"

Listening to Kise's doubts, Kuroko nodded.

"That's true. But they are all from the same group. Did you notice? All those people had something in common."

Kuroko pointed at the back of his hand and continued talking.

"There was a lizard tattoo here. Did you both see that?"

"Now that you mention it…!"

Momoi exclaimed loudly.

"At first, I thought it was just a coincidence, but during the fourth time, that person had a lizard tattoo as well. So I thought it was strange."

Kuroko explained that the one who confirmed his suspicion was, as expected, the one who was holding the fruit juice.

Pretending that he had fallen over and wanting to throw the juice on Momoi, suddenly everything became clear. However, the one who executed that plan seemed to be hiding an important link. Testing him and saying 'The back of your hand…' to find a clue, the juice spilling man panicked and ran off. And it was because of this, that Kuroko concluded that this string of flirting incidents was planned. After hypothesizing, he wanted to confirm it so he tried to find out the truth by himself.

Pretending to be looking for the daruma and leaving Momoi, he went to look for the man with the lizard tattoo. Fortunately, he saw the man buying masks from the mask shop. Therefore, he followed him to the forest and heard the man and his group discussing their secret plans.

"So, that's why you appeared in the forest to help me."

Momoi's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, sometimes, you can be quite bold, you know…"

Kise said, scratching his cheek, half in shock and half in awe.

"So, what was their motive?!"

Midorima impatiently asked.

"Their motive was to get this back from Momoi-san."

Saying this, Kuroko picked up the stuffed bear from the table.

"Eh, this?"

Momoi stared at the stuffed bear. The other members did not comment about it. To Momoi, this was only a cute stuffed bear.

"They said they hidden something important in this stuffed bear."

"Hidden…?"

Kuroko picked up the stuffed bear, turning it around.

Then, he opened the tiny backpack on the stuffed bear's back and turned the stuffed bear upside down. The item that was hidden inside the bag rolled into Kuroko's hand.

"!"

All of us stared with widened eyes.

"…See, it is something amazing."

Kuroko smiled, looking at the shining ruby and diamond in his hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had issues with my laptop lately. It starts to go off power just suddenly and I always have to on my laptop again. =.= Anyway there's still 1 more chapter to go before the festival arc ends.**

**Reviews now!**

**ResyaAfhirsa00018 7/3/13 . chapter 32**

Since I read replace novel, I skipped this chapter because I've already know the plot. No worries, I'm still reading your fic cuz I love Shiranecchi! So please update soon. I want to know this fic's main course!

**So sorry about that! This is longer than expected. :0 However do read the next chapter since there won't be a lot of parts from the novel. I will get back to the main plot in chapter 35.**

**That's it guys.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Afterwards we found out that actually those masked men were a gang of robbers who robbed a jewellery shop. Even though they were a gang of robbers, that was actually the first time they actually committed a crime. What they stole was a low grade item. Although they stole the items without a hitch, but the store owner quickly informed the police. Afraid of being noticed by nearby patrolling police cars, they quickly hid the precious stone. They didn't realise they it would end up being put in a box labelled 'defects' near a booth and that the items in the box would end up being given as a consolation prize…and this is what led to the series of events.

After giving the precious stones to the police, Kuroko and Momoi were told that they needed to get their statements taken. After they finished, it was already around 9pm. Rejecting the police officer's offer to send them home, Kuroko and Momoi walked out of the police station.

"Yo, is it done?"

Kuroko and Momoi lifted their heads, the sound came from near some shrubs on the road side. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara and even Akashi were sitting there. I was stand there beside them.

"Everyone, what's with this?"

Momoi was somewhat surprised and she and Kuroko ran towards them quickly.

"We were waiting for the both of you~"

Kise smiled cheerfully.

"It took such a long time, couldn't you have explained to the police in a simplified and efficient manner?!"

Midorima complained, with his arms crossed.

"Want some snacks?"

Murasakibara took some snacks from the bunch of snacks he was carrying and handed it out.

"I asked Oji-san to help me split my bag of goldfish into 2. Here's a bag for you. I can't possibly keep them all."

I handed a bag of my goldfish over to Momoi.

"Thanks…?"

"It must have been very troublesome. It was really fortunate that there wasn't anyone like Haizaki among those culprits."

Akashi simply consoled them.

I could see Momoi was touched by our actions.

"Then, let's go!"

Aomine stood up and stretched. Then the rest of them stood up too.

"Go? Go where?"

"To set off fireworks. It's the last activity for the summer festival."

Aomine said and Kise lifted up the bunch of fireworks that he put on the pathway and also said.

"Of course we must happily set off fireworks at the end of the summer festival."

"Ending the day with a visit to the police station, don't you think that is pitiful?"

Akashi smiled slightly. Momoi turned towards Kuroko. Kuroko had a peaceful smile on his face.

"Let's go, Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kun…"

Momoi was about to nod and agree but then stopped herself.

"I, kinda need to go home soon…I have curfew…"

The clock was already pointing towards nine. Momoi's family was surely waiting for her to return.

"Sa-cchin, you're going home?"

Murasakibara's eyebrows sloped downwards in disappointment.

"Well, this isn't an appropriate time for girls to be loitering about outside."

"Eh~~! Midorimacchi, you're too old fashioned—! If it's summer holidays, returning home a bit late is nothing right? And tomorrow, we're starting club activities again, we'll be busy!"

I step onto Kise's foot with my clog, earning a yelp from him.

"I also need to get home too."

"But…"

"Momoi-san and Shirane-san's family will get worried…"

The boys exchanged words, discussing and debating. And then finally, Akashi spoke.

"Kise, you brought your mobile phone?"

"Eh? Yeah, of course I did."

Kise pulled out his mobile phone from his pocket. After looking at the phone, Akashi turned to Aomine.

"Aomine, you know what you should do, I suppose?"

"Ha? What do you mean?"

Aomine scratched his head, a bit unhappy. Akashi smiled as though knowing everything that was going on.

"We specially waited for them until this point, do you really want to see the plan go to waste?"

"…Geez, guess I have no choice."

Aomine snatched the mobile phone from Kise's hands and tossed it to Momoi.

"Here."

"Aomine-kun?"

"Call your house. Then, tell them when you are going home, I will send you straight back to your house."

"…Is that okay?"

"Don't think so much about it and just call."

Because Aomine sounded impatient, Momoi frantically called her home.

Listening to the phone's connection tone, Momoi lifted her head and looked at the sky.

The night sky was clear with twinkling stars. That was the most beautiful night sky.

Momoi bowed a little, anticipation and closed her eyes waiting for the call to connect.

Meanwhile, Akashi faced me.

"You have a phone with you too right?"

"Yeah…"

From that I knew that Akashi wanted me to do the same too.

"I am going to hate this…"

I took out my phone and called home.

"Shirane's residence. Who is this?"

My dad picked up the call.

"Dad, it's me."

"Oh, Jun."

"I thought mum would be picking up the phone?"

"Well…About that… Your mum had a bit too much liquor."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, what's wrong?"

"Well… Do you mind if I stay a bit longer?"

There was a moment of silence before dad answered again.

"Okay. Make sure that either Murasakibara-kun or Kise walk you home."

Eh? I didn't tell dad about that, did I?

"…Wait! How do you know…"

"Shun told me earlier today."

"Oh…"

"And tell Kise that he better not try anything funny."

"…Okay."

With that, the call ended. Momoi was done with hers too as she passed Kise's phone back to him.

"Okay then, let's start!"

Aomine announced, showing us the bag of fireworks and sparklers to us.

"Yeah!"

Everyone agreed along and soon we were engulfed with playing fireworks and sparklers under the night sky.

* * *

"Okay this is the final one. Kise, hurry and light it up!"

We were down to the last firework we had left.

"Why am I the one who's doing it?!"

"Quit complaining and light it!"

"Okay, okay…"

Kise took the lit matchstick in his hands and lit the firework. Quickly moving away from it, the firework started. All of us close our ears and gazed at the sight that the firework made in the sky.

With the last light disappearing from the sky, it was over.

"I wished there was more though…"

Aomine muttered, not quite satisfied yet.

"Idiot. If we had, then all of us will get into trouble with our parents."

Midorima shifted his glasses up.

"Midorima-kun is right. It's past 10pm now."

"Then we should be on our way home now. Daiki, Ryouta, make sure you safely see the Satsuki and Jun to their homes."

"Yeah."

"Got it."

"Jun-chan."

Momoi was just beside me and started to whisper to me.

"You are lucky. How I wish Tetsu-kun was the one walking me home."

"…"

Are you sure? Kuroko don't have the capability to defend you like Aomine does. Wait, she's blind, I forget.

While having a mental conversation with myself, Kise reach out his hand to me, snapping me back to reality.

"Come on Shiranecchi, let's go home."

With a smile that I cannot resist, I started blushing and held his hand.

"Come on lovebirds, we don't have all day!"

Aomine and Momoi had already walked quite a distance away. They turned back to call us to hurry.

"That's what I get for living near them…"

I sighed to myself, with Kise chuckling beside me before the both of us made our way to join them, waving goodbye to the rest.

* * *

So after that, there wasn't anything special. We parted ways with Aomine and Momoi, Kise walked me all the way to my house, we bid each other farewell and I placed my new goldfishes in the fish tank.

A few days have pass since then, currently Momoi, the other 2 managers and I were getting the food supplies for the camp. We were given excuse from practice since we will be busy in the next few days preparing for the other stuff for the camp.

"Next, we need to get ingredients for the curry."

"We will go get it then!"

Momoi volunteered as she dragged me along. The other two managers gave me a good luck look.

I could still remember just yesterday we were discussing who was going to cook what.

* * *

"Let's see, since we will be arriving in the afternoon and leaving after breakfast on the last day, so will need to prepare meals for 3 days."

The four of us were sitting at Coach's office, deciding on what to cook for the camp.

"Then let's have a Japanese style breakfast in the morning."

"That's a great idea, Ai-chan! Then let's have bentos for lunch. We will make those during breakfast so that we don't have to prepare it during lunch."

"But Mi-chan, that means we need to wake up extra early for that."

"Well, we don't have to. Half of us can work on it."

I muttered out. I wasn't particularly interested in the topic, as long as I know how to cook it. I glanced at Momoi who seemed excited about it. Then I remember Momoi sucked at cooking.

"Or not…"

"That's a great idea!"

Momoi exclaimed cheerfully.

Oh shit.

The other two managers knew about Momoi's horrible cooking, so the three of us started to panic. Just then one of the girls thought up of something.

"Momoi! Why don't you make them some sport drinks instead!"

"Eh? But you guys will be cooking all the meals then. I should share some load of work."

"…"

All of us didn't want to hurt her feelings, knowing she was looking forward to this. The both of them looked at me for an answer. I sighed and thought of something instead. Sorry guys, this is the best I can do.

"Why don't you do that and cook for the last dinner? The best meal is always the last dinner."

I smiled sheepishly at her as the other two managers nodded along. At least the destruction of path wasn't that much, I think.

"Okay then! If that's the case, I will make curry!"

"…"

She's going to make the curry look worse than it is. I must remember to cook my own dinner that day.

"Then, Shirane shall cook breakfast, me and Ai-chan shall work the bentos and Momoi will work on the sport drinks. As for the dinner for the first two days, Shirane will cook the first day's dinner while the both us will cook on the next."

With that we decided on the meals we will be making. After Momoi left us, the three of us had a short meeting and I was appointed to observe Momoi every step of the way so that she doesn't actually kill someone with her food.

* * *

And now, I am with Momoi as she is taking some bottles of sauces from the shelves.

"Eh…What are those for…?"

I asked her. Looking at face, I think I know what she is planning but I was wishing deep down it's not what I think it is.

"I am going to make the curry from scratch!"

For once, I wished I didn't have the ability to read her mindset.

"But getting curry packets are much convenient compared to starting from scratch."

I suggested, trying to smooth her out of it.

"Since this meal has to be the best, I have research and found the best recipe there is. I am going all out for this!"

Momoi was fire up for it. Oh great…

"Besides, Tetsu-kun is also going to eat it too."

Momoi said dreamingly.

"Oh… Then good luck…"

I coldly laughed by myself as Momoi resume getting the ingredients she needed.

* * *

**Next chapter, training camp. I need to pump up in ideas so do give me some suggestions.**

**Meanwhile, have you guys seen the PV for Season 2? The PV was shown in KUROBASU CUP 2013 event on 7 July. That's why there was fangirls screaming in the PV. Man, I haven't felt that excited for a long time. Then again, this season animes are all somehow fan service for us girls! XD There's Free!, Makai Ouji and Brothers Conflict to watch. **

**There's also the second season of Senki Zesshou Symphogear for me to watch too! Well, this anime not fan service for girls, more for guys but I watch it because of the plot. If you intend to watch it, please start from Season 1. I am not sure about Senki Zesshou Symphogear G but for now it's going along nicely in episode 1.**

**And the other day I was wondering if they are planning to have replace novel IV. Then shortly after that, they announced for it to be release in August. Hurray!**

**I am fangirling too much now...That's it before I continue on rambling again.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"Once all of you put your belongings in your respective rooms, head to the assigned gyms."

Coach instructed all of the basketball club members before he started announcing the room assignments and handing out of keys. Today is the first day of the training camp and we had just arrived to the training campsite about 20 minutes ago.

All of us, the girls, had already been given the key to our rooms before Coach started instructing the guys. We were given much earlier because the 2 other managers needed to head down to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

And now we were heading to our assigned room.

Opening the door to our room, Momoi and the other 2 managers were awing at the room. It just was a Japanese style room. I didn't understand the need to get excited.

"…Are you guys done yet?"

Looking at the 3 girls scattering across the room, I placed my bag down at the side of the room. They weren't going to be done anytime soon.

"I'm gonna to head to the gym then…"

Seems like they didn't hear me at all… Well, knowing that I can't stop them, I sighed and left the room.

* * *

"Sorry that I am late!"

Momoi came running to me and the 2 Coaches. We were having a discussion on the training regime for the camp.

"Ah, Momoi. Not to worry, Shirane told me about you."

"Eh?"

Momoi looked at me, puzzled but I just gave her a shrug. I only told Coach that Momoi would be coming down later.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we will be focusing on the basics first. On the third day, we will have practice matches with the other 2 strings. I have already informed the other Coaches for the arrangement. Momoi, do record the data from the guys."

"I understand."

"Sanada will be in charge of their training. As for Shirane, I will teach you the strategies and techniques personally for the rest of the camp."

"Eh?"

I gave Coach a confused look.

"Follow me."

Ushering me to follow him, I did as I was told, leaving Momoi and the other Coach behind.

Coach led me into a Japanese tea room in another building. There was a fireplace with a kettle hanging in the middle of the room. Also, there was a familiar board placed near the fireplace.

Coach sat beside the chess board as I stood there, completely stunned.

"We are not going to do that right…?"

Coach just smiled at me in return.

"Yes we are. We are going to play Shogi."

My worst nightmare has come true.

* * *

The plan was that for the rest of the camp, Coach and I will be facing against each other, alternating between several board games like Shogi and Chess. My goal was to defeat Coach within a certain amount of moves.

For the past 2 days I have been failing terribly because I suck at these games. Thus I began to look forward to preparing meals. That is until it was Momoi's turn to cook for that evening…

I heard that some guys who drank Momoi's sport drinks were pretty much immobilized with just a sip. And the effect lasted for 3 hours.

I sighed as I made my next move on the chess board.

"Checkmate."

Coach smiled at me as he knocked off my king off the chess board. I placed my hand on my head, tired from playing.

"My head hurts. Can I take a break?"

Looking at the wrist watch that he has, Coach nodded.

"A half an hour break, probably you will play better the next round."

"I doubt so…"

"And take this."

Coach handed me a piece of paper game.

"Okay…?"

Getting up, I left the room and decided to have a walk outside. The air in the mountains was fresh and cooling despite being in the summer.

As I pass by the gym in my walk, I bump onto someone without looking.

"That hurts…"

Rubbing my head which was hurt, I thought that voice sounded very familiar. I look up to find Kise.

"Shiranecchi?"

Kise looked surprised to find me here. Then again, who wouldn't be since I was shut in to that damn room for the past 2 days playing board games.

"Kise."

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking a break. What about you?"

"Same here."

Kise seemed to realize something when he looked at me and chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

I tiled my head, puzzled with his actions. All of a sudden, Kise pulled me close to him.

"Kise?!"

I started to panic when I realized he did that.

"Stay still."

Sweeping my bangs to a side, Kise took out something from the top of my head. Showing it to me, it was a leaf. I started blushing in embarrassment.

How long has that leaf been stuck onto my hair? Did anyone saw it?

"If it was autumn, you would probably have a head full of leaves."

Kise chuckled once more.

"Shut up."

I retorted back at him in embarrassment.

"Anyway, I am going to get a drink from the vending machine. Want to come along? My treat."

Nodding back at him, Kise held out his hand for me to hold on to.

While making our way there, Kise began asking me how was my training was Coach as far.

"It's horrible. I really suck at this kind of games. If I were Akashi, it will be a piece of cake."

"If that's the case, why don't you ask Akashicchi for help?"

Kise suggested to him. It wasn't something that I didn't think of.

"I wish I could but you guys are busy in your training too, so I didn't want to bother him. Besides, asking him for help wouldn't serve the purpose for my training would it?"

"True."

The both of use finally reached the vending machine.

"What do you want?"

Kise asked as he inserted the coins into the machine.

"Green tea please."

Hearing me, Kise pressed the button and a can of green tea drop out to the pocket at the bottom of the machine. Taking it out from the pocket, Kise handed the drink over to me.

"Thanks."

I thanked Kise as he began to do the same thing to get his drink.

"By the way, did anyone drink the sport drink today?"

I asked as I opened the can drink that Kise gotten for me.

"Actually we were debating what to do with it after Momoicchi left the gym for a moment. Unfortunately, some guys didn't knew about it took and drank it. They fainted immediately after taking a slip."

I giggled after hearing Kise telling me that.

"We had to drag the guys to somewhere to hide them from Momoicchi. It was really tough."

"What happen to them after that?"

"Since the effect lasted 3 hours, the guys woke up. But they had no memory of it, weird right?"

"And nobody told them?"

"Yup."

Should I tell him about Momoi cooking for tomorrow's dinner? Maybe not.

"Well at least I finally relaxed. Playing board games really strain my head."

I took a sip of my drink as Kise opened his.

"Come to think of it, how are board games going to help in strategies and techniques? Probably does in strategies, but techniques…?"

Kise took a sip from his can.

"That's what I would want to know too…"

I sighed. Coach refused to tell me about that too. However he did give me a piece of paper with scribbles every time I finished a game with him. He told me to study it carefully. However no matter how much I tried, I could figure out what the scribbles on the paper mean.

Taking out the paper that I have just gotten from Coach earlier, I tried looking at it carefully again. However, I failed once more.

"Well, it time for me to head back now."

Kise came close to me and peck me on the forehead, earning a blush from me.

"See you at dinner."

Give me a wink, Kise ran off.

* * *

Reaching back much earlier than the stated time, I sat on the cushion and took out all the paper that I have gotten from Coach. I scattered them on the floor and look once more.

"Maybe I should look at it in a big picture?"

I muttered to myself and stood up to take a look. Suddenly, one of the papers caught my eye.

I sat back down and began rearranging the papers.

"I got it!"

I smiled to myself and look at the papers again. It was actually a chart of several game plans with key points at the side. Coming to think of it, they look kind of similar to how Coach was playing with the board games.

So this was the techniques that Coach was talking about.

* * *

The next day during preparation for dinner, the three of us were trying to reduce the damage that Momoi is doing to her curry.

"Ai-chan, why don't you go and get our back-up meals?"

Mi-chan, as Momoi like to call her, whispered to the said person. Ai-chan, hurried off without saying a word.

"I think we need to get ready to carry the guys."

"We could just leave them here. It doesn't matter anyway since we are leaving tomorrow."

"Right…"

"Mi-chan, Jun-chan, mind trying the curry?"

The both of us glanced at the pot of boiling curry. The colour seems a bit off.

"No thanks!"

We answered in unison. Just then, the guys started coming into the cafeteria and queue in line for their food.

"I'll say my prayers for them."

Mi-chan announced to me and began praying. I stood there and sweat-drop at her.

"Something smells weird."

Aomine who was queuing in line, sniffed.

"It smells very familiar."

"Aominecchi must have missed your mother's cooking."

"Shut up."

"I'm hungry."

"Wait just a bit longer Murasakibara-kun. It will be your turn soon."

* * *

**Kise's POV**

After everyone took their food and seated, we were all going to announce that we were going to start eating.

"Shiranecchi, why is your food different from ours?"

I glanced over at Shiranecchi's food.

"That's because there wasn't enough to go around."

Shiranecchi sheepishly smiled at me.

"I see."

"Wait a minute. This looks very familiar…"

Aominecchi stared at his tray of food.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Thanks for the meal."

Murasakibaracchi dig in to his meal.

"Atsushi, you shouldn't start eating before…"

Before Akashicchi can finish, Murasakibaracchi collapsed.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

Some of the guys near him went to help him up while the rest of us who were sitting on the same table wondered what had happened to him.

"Thanks for the meal!"

At that moment, everyone else around us who didn't know a thing started eating, including Momoicchi. Even Midorimacchi who didn't care what happened to Murasakibaracchi followed along. Not long after, everyone started collapsing one by one like Dominoes.

"Eh?! What is going on?! Why is everyone fainting"

"I knew it!"

"You know what?"

"Satsuki made this right?"

Aominecchi pointed at the curry before looking at Shiranecchi and the other 2 managers who were starting to get a bit nervous.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Sorry!"

The 2 managers looked away from him in guilt. Shiranecchi didn't flinch at all and just smiled. I guess she was used to Aominecchi threatening looks.

"What are we going to do with them?"

I looked around the amount of corpses lying around the room. All the Coaches were out too.

"We will have to carry them to their rooms."

Kurokocchi stated.

"What?! All of them?!"

"Do you have a problem, Daiki?"

Aominecchi and I started carrying the guys back into their rooms as Akashicchi and Kurokocchi led the way for the rest of the night. Carrying Murasakibaracchi was no easy feat.

Shiranecchi and the 2 managers carried Momoicchi back into their room before heading back to the cafeteria to clean up. They made up some food since we haven't eating anything yet.

And the next day, no one knew what had happened to them or how they ended up in their rooms. Aominecchi and I had not enough sleep because of it but Akashicchi and Kurokocchi seems like they did. I bet it was because they didn't do all the carrying.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! I was really out of it for a while. I think I'm back now. Well, we will see.**

**Anyway, I needed to end the camp part quickly since I am more into writing the next part of the story. I have ideas flowing through my head now after reading the recent depressing chapters of the manga. Lol.**

**By the way if you didn't know, I started a new fan fiction on Brothers Conflict. But don't worry, I will only work on it if I feel like it. This story is more important.**

**That's it from me.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After the camp, things started heated up as we prepare for the nationals. With the papers that I have gotten from Coach I started practicing in my everyday life. During practice matches or when Akashi ask me to play Shogi with him to help me out. However I still didn't like playing those games.

Soon after, it was the opening day for the national tournament.

The opening ceremony just ended and all of us where heading to the dorms to get ready to leave. The matches will only start tomorrow.

"Ah, I'm so hungry~ I want to eat snacks already~"

"We have only just finished the opening ceremony."

Midorima lectured Mura-kun like he always does.

"Eh?"

Kise muttered out with an awkward look on his face, soon a crowd of people gather around us.

"Could we ask a few questions regarding this year's team?"

"Please give your thoughts on your successive championship wins."

They were a crowd of interviewers.

"Whoa, us too?"

"Damn, I can't even move! …But man, Akashi's something isn't he?"

We glance over at Akashi who seemed naturally in place.

"He's unfazed. In fact, he looks right at home, giving model answers like that."

"Wow, it's especially intense this year."

"Is that so?"

"Tetsu-kun, you be careful too!"

"You there! Are you that beautiful manager we heve heard about?! If we could you a few questions…"

"Eh?! Me?!"

And Momoi was bombard with questions. Looking at Kuroko and Momoi, they are worlds apart. Kuroko is the sixth phantom man after all. Anyway, seems like everyone is busy answering questions with the exception of Kuroko and me. Maybe not…

"Excuse me! Are you one of the managers of the basketball team? We would like to ask some questions."

A reporter, who has caught the sight of me, came up and asked me.

"Urm…"

How am I going to put this? I am not a manager but saying that I the Coach's assistant will sound strange.

Suddenly, someone placed his hands behind me. Looking at the person who did that, it was Coach.

"This girl here is my disciple."

"Huh?"

"Eh?!"

The reporters began to uproar and bombard us with questions. Coach answered them all while I stood there beside him, stunned.

At the end of it, I feel like my soul was sucked out dry.

"Why…"

"I thought it was a good idea have people recognized your talent. So do your best for tomorrow's match."

Coach patted me on the head. Remembering that Coach was going to let me be in-charge for the first match of the tournament, I nodded in excitement.

* * *

The next day, it was the first day of the tournament. As we entered the court, the place was fully packed.

"What the… What is this…?! It's only the first day and it's this packed?!"

Kise looked around, shocked by the amount of people around us.

"That's a first, isn't it~?"

"…Yeah."

"Come one guys, we need to focus."

I gathered the guys around to talk about the game plan so that they wouldn't focus too much on the people. I can feel that they are feeling the pressure. Even I am affected too.

After explaining to them the game plan, there was an announcement.

"We will now begin. Please line up."

"Good luck guys."

And we finally disperse to begin the match.

I sat down beside Momoi, sighing.

"Jun-chan, are you okay?"

Momoi must have noticed something was off from me.

"Yeah. It's just that…"

I glance at the audience around us.

"The pressure is intense."

Momoi understood what I meant even without replying me. Then I overheard Nijimura-senpai explained to Kuroko at the other bench.

"It's like being force to wear a stupidly heavy cast. In this and this alone, there is no difference between geniuses and ordinary people."

He's right. It's stupid but true. It's something we cannot get rid off unless we are used to it.

Then the match began. The starting players were Akashi, Midorima, Mura-kun, Aomine and Kise.

Looking at them play, I could see that everyone is feeling the pressure. Akashi is playing safe, Midorima shots hit the rim, Mura-kun's movements felt slower than usual.

It wasn't just them too. Even I had trouble putting strategies into play since I was being very careful. There were eyes on me in whatever I do because Coach announced to the reporters that I was his disciple.

That day, we didn't play as we usually did. But under Akashi's prudent guidance, we managed to win with an acceptable point difference.

With that, we continued to the second stage matches in the group stages. Soon after, Coach opted to have the second years rest for the rest group stage matches. Nijimura-senpai and the other third years were pressured too but they managed to play it safe like Akashi did. And in the end we won all the group stage matches and advance to the play-offs.

* * *

Today, we were facing against Kamizaki Middle School. What I noticed was that Aomine seemed a bit into it today.

"What's with Aomine today?"

I asked Momoi as I watch Aomine display a dunk in his warm-ups.

"Oh. That's because he gets to play against Inoue-san."

"Who's that?"

I gave Momoi a questioning look.

"He's from the team we will be playing against later. He's a power forward just like Dai-chan and they played a fantastic match last year."

"I see."

I didn't attend the nationals last year after all so I didn't know.

"At least he is pumped up today, makes me want to play too."

"Jun-chan, you do know that you can't."

Both of us laughed together.

"Both teams, please line up."

An announcement for a role call was announced and the starting members gathered at the court.

"The match between Teiko Middle School and Kamizaki Middle School will now commence. Bow!"

"Let's have a good match!"

* * *

We were now on the fourth quarter of the game. With the score of 150 to 81, there was a huge point difference. It was mainly due to the fact that Aomine is in his full bloom. However what was saddening was that the other team gave up on the match already.

Watching the match, I could feel that Aomine was beginning to feel off. I looked at Momoi for an answer but Momoi had a worried look on her face. That's when we overheard Aomine's conversation with Kuroko on the court as they ran pass us.

"Tetsu… I don't think what you said was wrong. But in the end, it's no good."

Kuroko had a shocked look on his face now.

"Somehow, I have realized… I'll never find… What I'm searching for."

"Dai-chan…?"

Momoi muttered out loud enough that I can hear.

"The only one who can win against me is me."

* * *

At the locker room, Momoi started demanding answers from Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Just now, with Tetsu-kun… Why did you…"

"Man, you're annoying. I'm going outside for a bit."

Aomine headed for the door. As he passed by Kuroko, he said this.

"I wanna be alone."

And Aomine left the room.

"I didn't think my premonition would come in this form…"

Midorima stated earning some confusing looks from us.

"In this kind of situation, isn't Kuro-chin the one who usually goes after Mine-chin~~?"

Mura-kun asked Akashi as they looked at Kuroko in his shocked state.

"Yeah…However, I'll say Kuroko is in shocked too. At the moment, that may be slightly difficult for him."

The atmosphere feels horrible.

"But our next match will be starting soon. If worse comes to worst, we'll have to keep playing even with Aomine benched. Let's talk about it afterwards in the dorm."

"Kurokocchi…"

Kise approached Kuroko. I know he's trying to cheer Kuroko up. However, Kuroko's cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to take this… I'll step outside for a bit."

And Kuroko left the room.

"Kise…"

I place my hands on his shoulders and gave him a look to stop him from following. There's nothing we can do at this point.

* * *

After that, Aomine barely made it for the next match. He was sent out to play but his playing style became very unstable, it looks careless but he scored more points than ever before. As for Kuroko, he became unfocused in the match. As for the following days, Aomine kept up with his playing style.

And the day of the finals soon came, the match against Kamata West Middle School.

"Momoi, those two are twins right?"

I asked Momoi, making sure that I wasn't seeing things.

"Yeah. The data also said they are twins. It's unusual to see twins playing."

"Right…"

I suddenly remembered, Shun and I just to pretend we were twins.

"What I am worried is…"

Momoi was watching Aomine as he and the rest of the guys headed to the court.

* * *

I recalled what Coach told us soon after Aomine and Kuroko left the locker rooms that very day.

"No one say a word to Aomine."

"Huh?"

"It's fine to leave him to be. If you comfort him now, it will only have the reverse effect on him. If the need arises, I will speak to him myself. The same goes to Kuroko. Got it?"

* * *

Even so, I know that everyone can't help to feel that Aomine is playing it too risky. I watched Aomine as he did another one of his crazy shots.

"Twins huh… That's pretty rare. What are they like?"

Nijimura-senpai who was sitting beside Momoi asked her.

"About that… I actually have barely any data on them. There's nothing outstanding about their stats either…"

"Seriously?"

At that moment, Kise got a foul.

"Eh?"

I didn't see how it happened and assumed he was careless.

However, another foul happened to Aomine soon after. And suddenly, the fouls kept coming.

"Every time the foul happens, it's always from either one of the twins."

I commented as Momoi and Nijimura-senpai looked at me. Just then, Kise got another foul again.

"What?! Hey… was that really my foul?!"

Kise raised his voice at the referee.

"Accept it!"

"Where are your eyes, even?! He fell over on his own!"

Kise started to complain.

"How can I accept such a blinded referee?!"

Kise was making things worse now.

"Shit…"

Nijimura cursed as we all started to worry.

"Kise!"

I call out to him in attempt to stop him.

"Stop it, Kise!"

Akashi tried too.

"Techincal foul! White number eight!"

It was too late.

"Wha…!"

I face palmed myself. That was Kise's third foul now.

Nijimura-senpai sighed before explaining to us about the fouls.

"It's true that coaxing players into committing a foul is also a skill… Even so… I've never seen a player make it their specialty to this extent. Those twins… They are more troublesome than your usual high level players."

After that, Kise was temporarily benched.

"Idiot!"

I jabbed Kise in his gut the moment he returned to the bench.

"But Shiranecchi…"

"Just keep your mouth shut."

I commanded him before head over to Momoi.

"Momoi, there's something I like you to look up on."

"Eh?"

* * *

Soon the first half of the match was over, and we were trailing behind by 5 points. Aomine had 4 fouls now and if he gets another he would be out.

"Sanada… Take the players back to the locker rooms. I'm leaving the rest to you."

"I understand."

Coach then faced me as I was discussing with Momoi.

"Shirane, follow me."

With saying a word Coach move over to Aomine.

"Aomine, stay back for a bit. Let's talk."

The three of us sat down on the bench. I wasn't sure why Coach wanted me to be here. However I just kept quiet and listen to them instead.

"What is it you wanted to talk about…?"

Aomine asked Coach.

"Aomine, I have to apologize to you."

Both Aomine and I were stunned by his words.

"Even if I wasn't coaching directing during club practices now, I was always watching the players. Of course this includes you."

Even though Coach didn't seemed like it, he knew what was going on with the guys in the club.

"Almost immediately, I saw your potential. I also knew that you like basketball more than anyone else. And, I predicted this would happen should that potential come to full bloom."

Eh? So Coach knew it would happen?

Coach earned even more stunned looks from us.

"I realized all this yet I didn't say anything… I couldn't say anything. My desire to see what lay ahead of that potential won over my concern for your feelings. This is no excuse, but either way, I doubt there was anything I could have said to you. Everyone who plays basketball will eventually run into a wall or have doubts at some point. But the majority of those problems will stem from a deficiency of some skill or other. No one will sympathize with your overabundance of strength, and no Coach can solve this problem of yours either."

Coach looked at me as he said that, smiling. That sentence was for me too.

"That is because a Coach can improve a player, but no worsen them."

Coach turned back to Aomine once more.

"So I apologize, and make a request of you. Despite all of this, please do not let your talent go to waste."

"…Huh?"

"This isn't just so we can win today. This is for your future. Your worries won't disappear right away. There's a chance that a solution will appear before you, one day. Don't throw it away. I won't say it'll definitely work out if you don't give up. But if you do give up, nothing will remain."

"Wait…That line!"

Aomine was suddenly shocked. I looked over at them curiously.

"That's right. I stole it."

"You were listening?!"

"Eh?"

I didn't understand that.

Aomine face away and sighed.

"…I got it."

"I can't go back to the way I was before. But even so… I still want to win."

Aomine got up and faced us now.

"I'm going to find Tetsu then."

Coach nodded and Aomine left.

"Coach…"

Before I could continue, Coach stopped me.

"Shirane, should anything happen, please step in. I don't want you to make the same mistakes like I did."

"...Coach…"

* * *

Now we were in the mist of playing the second half. Kuroko opted to play for the next half and Coach agreed. Looks like Kuroko got back his spirit and we have turned the tables around too.

"Aomine!"

"A one-on-one?!"

The audiences exclaimed as they watched the scene unfold. I remember just before the match we had a meeting.

* * *

"Aikido…?!"

"Those two did Aikido until they were sixth grade. Known as the genius brothers, they won many competitions."

Momoi explained to the rest.

"Aikido is a martial art that teaches one to redirect the force of the opponent's attack by matching their breathing. Their ability to find the perfect time to get fouls probably arises from this background."

I followed on, explaining what I know to them.

"Hmm…"

'Wait, did you get all that during the first half and the halftime interval?"

"That's some amazing reconnaissance…"

Momoi and I smiled at each other in response to the other members' amazement.

"Jun-chan was the one who told me to check up on that."

"Nice on Shiranecchi!"

I blushed as Kise praised me.

"I thought they were rather good at getting fouls, for middle schoolers. I see… Aikido, huh…"

"What should we do? Should we continue to pass and rely on the pick and roll to avoid one-on-ones like before…?"

"No."

Coach replied back.

"Thanks to you, I have confidence in my decision. I suppose Shirane knows too."

Coach glanced over at me, signalling me to say it. I nodded in return.

"The opposite. One-on-one."

"However, make sure to make at least three fakes. If they did Aikido until sixth grade, that means they are only intermediate level players who started playing basketball in middle school."

Coach added on to my words.

"If the practitioners of Aikido excel in matching the breathing of their opponents, it's a basketball player's job to throw them off. Annihilate them. After all, can you really bare to let them walk all over you?"

* * *

Aomine won against the one-on-one and was substitute during the fourth quarter to Kise.

I smirked as I saw the look on the opponent team faces.

"Jun-chan, why are you smiling like that…?"

Momoi asked me, a little worried.

"Nothing."

Since I could read their mindset, I could see that the players were pretty shocked that we sub Aomine out. They wanted to dent our morale by kicking Aomine out. It's too bad that Coach made the decision to do that.

With that, we won the finals and our second championship in a row.

* * *

**Another long chapter to fill your needs. Finally I get to the main story. Phew... This is the beginning of the angst stuff so wish me luck.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

After the school reopened from the summer break, Nijimura-senpai and the other third years retired. No tears were shed and they bid the gym farewell with no regrets.

Today, Coach asked of me to meet him along with Akashi in the morning. I was running a bit late because my alarm clock didn't ring today. I practically ran all the way to school after I got ready.

As I was about to enter the gym to head to the Coach's office, I saw Kuroko, Akashi and even Momoi in the gym. I was going to call out to them when I realized Momoi had a panic look on her face. What she said next shocked me.

"Coach Shirogane… Collapsed…!"

What...What did she just said? Coach…Collapsed?!

Kuroko and Akashi had stunned faces on them. As for me, I was completely shock. I suddenly lost my strength and my bag fell onto the floor, catching their attention.

"Jun-chan?!"

All of them were clearly stunned to see me here. However I just fell onto my knees, trying to take in what Momoi just said.

"Coach…Collasped…?"

I muttered shockingly out as everyone came to help me up.

* * *

"It's not life threatening. He's currently recovering at the hospital. Nijimura and the others just went to visit him."

Coach Sanada explained to the rest of the members. Some of us had already heard about it this morning, including me. I quietly sat on the bench with Momoi. Momoi had a worried look as she watched over me.

"What a shock~~~"

"But I'm glad he's alright… Midorimacchi, did you already know about this?"

"I heard about it with Akashi this morning. However…"

"It is most unfortunate, but… He won't be returning to his position as the Head Coach."

What Coach Sanada said shocked those who didn't know.

"Coach Shiragane has had this illness for several years now. Even though it was not fatal this time, it remains serious. This is also one of the reasons why he was only able to spend a limited amount of time at practices for the past few months."

That's right. And it's also the reason why Coach employed Coach Sanada in. However the thing is that after all this time, I didn't know about his condition at all. Even with my ability, I still wasn't able to read Coach like an open book.

"Therefore, as of today, I will be taking over the position as Head Coach."

As Coach Sanada continued on, I got up.

"Jun-chan…?"

I walked off without a word.

* * *

After practice, the bunch of us were walking back home together. Kise held my hand tightly, as he looked worryingly at me. I haven't talked as much as I usually do and I was just staring at the floor.

"But~~~ What should we do~~~?"

Mura-kun asked as he held a box of donuts.

"What can we do? …Well, it's no use just worrying…"

Kise said that as he continued to look at me.

"Since Nijimura-senpai and the other senpais visited him today, we should visit sometime after tomorrow, too."

"But we should try to go as soon as we can. Apparently he's going to be transferred to another hospital with better equipment shortly. And it seems that hospital is rather far away…"

"Eh… Seriously?! After our championship win, there's been a constant stream of magazine reporters… It's hard for us too… But Akashicchi and Midorimacchi were even specially called out today."

Kise complained after hearing what Momoi said about Coach transferring.

"Even so, I think we should go. And also…"

Kuroko glanced at Aomine.

"…Aomine-kun?"

"…Yeah, I'm listening. …Sure I guess?"

Aomine wasn't feeling himself either.

"…I see."

"Murasakibaracchi, is it just me or have you been eating even more than usual?"

Kise asked as he sees Mura-kun munching on his donut.

"Not really… It's not like I'm not worried, you know? But for some reason, I've been really hungry recently…"

Later did we know, it was the start of everyone changing…

* * *

The next day, I went to visit Coach myself first. I asked Coach Sanada to excuse myself from practice today. Understanding my intentions, Coach Sanada allowed me to do so.

I knocked on the door to Coach's room.

"Come in."

Upon hearing him, I opened the door.

"Coach…?"

Coach heard my voice and got up from his bed to get a look of me.

"Shirane, come in."

I step into the room and seated on the chair by his bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

I asked him, still feeling a bit worried.

"It's much better now so don't worry too much."

Coach gave me a smile to assure me he was fine.

"I see…"

Then there was a moment of silence as I looked down.

"Shirane?"

Coach spoke up, breaking the silence. I looked up at him, waiting for him to continue on.

"I'm sorry that I won't be able to come back."

Coach gave me an apologetic look.

"Coach… You don't have to apologise."

"No, I should. I intended to stay until I taught you everything."

Coach stopped for a bit before continuing again.

"Plus, this is a very important time for me to be in."

I watched Coach's expression, wondering what he meant.

"Shirane, I'm sorry but is it okay for me to postpone teaching you until I get better again?"

I nodded at him. I could wait. Coach's health was more important.

"Thank you and…"

Coach looked up at the ceiling for some reason before turning to face me.

"Please keep an eye on the boys and make sure that everything is in place."

"Coach…?"

Coach looked at me with a worried expression.

"Don't make the same mistake that I did with Aomine."

After that day, I picked myself up again to uphold my promise with Coach.

* * *

Our days gone by rather quickly since the new members from the second string joined us. As it did, what I noticed was that Coach Sanada only send out the five of them, which the basketball world calls them , 'Kiseki no Sedai', into playing official matches. I didn't question coach Sanada why, making myself believe there was a reason for that.

Aomine on the other hand had skipped a few practices. Even if he did come, he pretty much flared up with the new members, every single time they were unable to do anything against Aomine. However there wasn't much to be done since we all knew that Aomine was at his peak.

Aomine wasn't the only one. Midorima's shoot was getting more and more precise and further. Mura-kun was starting to be stronger and faster than before. However, Mura-kun had started to turn into a different person, almost like how Aomine is. I knew I had to do something at this point.

"Kise, is it okay if I walk home with Mura-kun today?"

We were at the school entrance, getting ready to leave with the rest. Reading my face, Kise nodded.

"Then I will see you tomorrow."

Kise gave a peck to my forehead before dragging the others along with him. Then I turned towards Mura-kun who was looking rather confused.

"Mura-kun, let's play a game together."

It was something that we haven't done in such a long time.

* * *

We headed to one of the nearby courts to play. Knowing that I would lose, I didn't gave up and give it my all. At the deciding point of the match, not wanting Mura-kun to score, I ran up against him to stop his dunk. However, Mura-kun was too strong that he thrown me back.

I fell and hit my head against the basketball pole.

"Shi-chan?!"

Mura-kun who has just made his dunk realised that I hit my head against the pole, ran towards me and help me up. We headed to a nearby bench to sit down.

"Thanks…"

There was a throbbing pain pounding in my head. Then all of the sudden, there was a flash of white and my senses were back again. The pain was no longer there.

"…"

"Shi-chan?"

I realised that Mura-kun was looking at me very worryingly.

"Ah… I'm fine… Really!"

I smiled at him, assuring him. Mura-kun had a look of relief on his face now.

"That's good to hear~"

Mura-kun slumped on the bench and looked up to the sky, like he used to back when I first met him.

"Mura-kun?"

"I knew it, basketball is boring…"

Mura-kun turned to look at me now.

"And I became too strong that I hurt Shi-chan."

"Mura-kun, it's not your fault. I just tripped and fell. Besides, I am not hurt."

I grinned at him.

"Don't lie, I know I did that."

"…But still, you still love basketball right?"

Mura-kun got up.

"No, I really hate basketball now."

Without saying another word, he left.

"…"

I have failed to help him.

* * *

After that, I was unable to speak to Mura-kun on that topic again. My relationship with Mura-kun strained. However, that didn't deter me to stop trying.

It was on that day, where everything started to change.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Aomine yelled across the gym during practice.

"You let me waltz right past you every damn time! Even if you can't stop me, backup won't do shit unless you do something!"

"Aominecchi!"

"But I'm trying…! It's just that you're too strong! There's no one who can stop you… Ha ha…"

One of the members explained to him.

"Fuck it! I'm not dealing with this.

"Aomine-kun!"

Momoi called after Aomine as he left the gym.

"Wait Aomine!"

"The rest of you, don't stop practicing! Continue on to the two-man!"

Coach Sanada commanded the rest.

"Shirane, take charge. I will be back."

Coach Sanada ran off to find Aomine.

* * *

Coach Sanada came back shortly after that. However, Aomine and Kuroko didn't return. Akashi had actually allowed Kuroko to go after Aomine.

What surprised me the most was actually what Coach Sanada announced to us after practice. Coach Sanada allowed Aomine to skip practice as long he comes for his matches.

After we were dismissed, I ran after Coach Sanada.

"Why?! This wasn't the way it is supposed to be! Didn't you remember what Coach said?!"

I questioned angrily at him as I followed behind him. Coach Sanada suddenly stopped. I could see him tremble.

"I… I had no choice…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The chairman of the board… he… said no matter what happens… I must make sure to have them play in the matches… No matter what…"

Coach Sanada shook his head.

"What…"

The clipboard that I was holding fell onto the floor. My head started throbbing like it did back then but it soon resided.

"That's…"

"I'm sorry Shirane…"

* * *

I returned to the gym after hearing what Coach Sanada said. I felt that I lost all my energy again. However, my energy returned as I heard a commotion.

"What's going on…?"

I walked up to find Mura-kun and Akashi having a match.

"Jun-chan!"

Momoi signalled me to come over and I did.

"What's going on?!"

I asked her, watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"Muk-kun and Akashi are having a one-on-one. If Muk-kun wins, he doesn't need to attend practice like Aomine-kun."

"What?!"

I was extremely shocked.

"It's not just that, Muk-kun is winning with four to zero."

Akashi is going to lose for the first time?

I glanced at both Kise's and Midorima's faces. They were completely shocked as I was.

"I thought you will be harder to beat… But I guess that's it?"

Mura-kun was speaking to Akashi on the court. This was the final showdown.

"Honestly, I'm a little… No, I'm really disappointed~~"

Akashi's face was pale.

"Yeah, I don't think I can listen to someone this weak. Nope~~"

Mura-kun began to dribble his ball.

"Ah well, whatever~~ Once I get this in, it's my win~ Just like we promised, I'll do whatever I want from now on~~"

As Mura-kun is about to dash for it, Akashi suddenly said this.

"I, who wins everything, am always right."

Mura-kun managed to pass Akashi as he said that.

"He got past him!"

"Murasakibara's gonna win…!"

However as he did, the ball flew out of his hands.

Everyone was stunned. What just happened?

"Hey… What just happened?!"

"I don't know either…!"

"Akashi…-kun?"

Momoi muttered out.

Something felt strange. I felt like I experience it before somewhere.

"You're getting ahead of yourself Atsushi. Don't make me angry."

Akashi went to get the ball that flew away.

"I'll kill anyone who opposes me… Even my own parents."

* * *

In the end, Akashi made a comeback and won.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go now, good work everyone~~"

Mura-kun just knocked over the rack of drinks onto the floor.

"Wait… Muk-kun!"

"Whatever~~ It's fine as long as I keep coming to practice, right~~?

Mura-kun headed to the door before a voice stopped him.

"About that…It's fine. Do whatever you want. Just keep winning all our matches."

"What are you saying, Akashi! That's the complete opposite of what you…"

"Midorima and Kise, same goes for you two as well. As long as you win matches, I won't say anything."

The faces on everyone, was just completely shocked now.

"I realized it during the one-on-one. At our level it's pointless to try to get everyone to work together. I can even say it's more efficient to not work together."

"What…?"

"But that sounds as though you're saying we should abandon team play…"

"That's right. It's only natural that in order to win, we should choose the form of play that best allows players to maximize their strength. For us, the 'Miracles' team play is only a hindrance. So yes, that's exactly what I meant."

At that moment, the pieces of gears which interlocks with each other, shattered.

* * *

**So much angst. Damn it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And hurray to the 100 reviews for this story. XD**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Since that day, Akashi has changed. However, the only people who seemed to notice the change in him was other than a handful of first stringers and us. Apart from club activities, Akashi was no different than he usually was.

As for me, as much as I want to break down, I couldn't. The team still needs me. I need to put back the pieces together. I promise Coach that I wouldn't make the same mistakes like him. It was my job, my duty. So no matter how hard it gets, I needed to be strong.

Therefore, I need to find out what made Akashi the way he is now. And from what I concluded after observing Akashi for these few days was that he seems to be replaced by another person.

Remembering what Haizaki warned me about, I decided to ask him as I went up to the roof top to find him. I need to confirm my suspicions.

"Haizaki."

I called him and shortly after, Haizaki appeared from behind the wall.

"Shirane-chan."

Haizaki greeted me with his arms supporting his head from behind.

I didn't know how to ask him since I rarely talk to him regarding basketball practice anymore. However, I decided to put that aside and ask him.

Haizaki who was wondering why I didn't tell him off like usual, started to worry.

"Shirane-chan?"

"Haizaki. That time when you told me about Akashi, how frightening was he?"

I asked him, looking for an answer on his face.

"Akashi? Why are you asking about him?"

"Just tell me already."

I was getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah. If you are talking about Akashi, yeah he is frightening."

"To what point?"

"Let's see…"

Haizaki stopped to think for a bit.

"It's like he was a totally different person."

"I see."

So I was right after all.

"Shirane-chan?"

Haizaki was getting a bit worried for me now. I think I must have wandered off to my thoughts again.

"Nothing. Let's head back to class."

Haizaki didn't question me anymore as I turned around and walked down the stairs.

* * *

"That should be all."

I was at the Coach's office discussing with Coach Sanada about the regime and scheduling. As I was just about to leave, the door clicked open.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Turning back, it was Akashi that entered the room.

"Shirane, you may leave."

From the look in Coach Sanada's eyes, he means it. I nodded at him before glancing at Akashi as I took my leave.

I waited by the door as I recalled what Akashi said that day. He was really cold and distant. What is worse is that Mura-kun did turn up for any practice since then. I tried convincing him a number of times with no avail. Mura-kun would just simply shove me off.

After a while, the door opened and Akashi came out of the room. Noticing me, Akashi closed the door and turned to face me.

"Jun, do you still need to speak with Coach?"

I studied him for a moment before answering.

"What happened to the other Akashi?"

I asked him, determined to know the truth.

"I see that your ability is getting better each day."

"You haven't answered my question."

I wasn't in the mood to be praised.

"Right. My other self is fine if you are wondering."

"Then why did you suddenly come out?"

"Because there were changes in the team that unleashed me."

"You mean to say that…"

I was surprised to hear his reason.

"That's right."

"Then… Why did you…?"

"You should know very well, Jun. We are simply too strong that we no longer have enemies. Instead can only compete against ourselves."

What is he talking about? I couldn't read him. His thoughts…

"Simply put, forcing ourselves to work together, the team would fall apart."

"But still…"

"Jun, think about what I said. You are smarter than this. Besides, haven't you forgotten what I said to you before?"

I shook my head at him, not understanding him.

"You have the potential to bring the team to greater heights and this is just another stepping stone."

"Akashi…?"

With saying anymore, Akashi left me in a shocked state.

Since then, I thought about what Akashi said to me. Is this another stepping stone? Even so I don't want that. I just want to go back the way we used to, before everything changed.

As much as I denied myself, I noticed that the team has gotten stronger. Way stronger than they used to be.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I was waiting for Shiranecchi to come out from the gym, I thought about the things that happened lately. Besides that, I could hear the very familiar sound of the wind again. It was just like that time before I joined the basketball club.

Just then my phone rang.

"Hello? Yes…"

It was a call from Manager onee-san.

"Eh? A photo session? Next Saturday…? Geez… I have practice on that day…"

Then again, should I?

"Could I ask for… you to give me time to consider?"

Perhaps it is better this way. Akashicchi did say I don't have to come for practice.

"Forget about it. I will do it. See you then."

Ending the call, I sighed.

"Kise."

I turned back to see Shiranecchi walking up towards me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Shiranecchi smiled at me. Her smile somehow made me feel pained for some reason. That's right, I'm actually not coming for practice next Saturday. Should I tell her that?

I watched Shiranecchi as we were walking home. She looks really tired. I can understand her pain since she is still trying her best to get Murasakibaracchi to get to practice despite their relationship being strained.

Also, Aominecchi didn't come to practice too. What's worse is that Akashicchi suddenly changed so much. If I told her, it would made things worse.

"Shiranecchi… How do you feel with everything that is going on right now?"

I asked her as I looked at the street lights in front of me.

"I don't know…"

Shiranecchi looked down sadly.

"But I'm trying my best to keep everything together."

Shiranecchi faced me with a bitter smile. I gave her a forced smile in return.

Deep down, I regretted accepting that job but I know that the way things are now, it's impossible to repair them. I want to tell her to stop trying and let go, but I know that if I do that, it might hurt her even more.

"Kise, you must be tired today. I think you should head home first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I think I need some time alone to clear my thoughts."

Shiranecchi smiled at me to assure me.

"Okay then. I'll see you then."

Waving goodbye to Shiranecchi, I watched her walk toward the direction of her house.

"I'm sorry Shiranecchi…"

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

It was Saturday and we had practice as usual. The funny thing was that Kise wasn't here.

"Ki-chan is still not here yet?"

Momoi asked me as she stood beside me.

"Yeah."

I glanced at my cell phone. We were already mid-way through practice.

"Maybe he's sick?"

"I'll give him a call again."

I dialled Kise's number once more. However, Kise didn't pick up his call. It's been the fifth time since I called him.

"Did he answer?"

"No."

Suddenly my phone rang. Hoping it was Kise, I looked at the caller ID to find that it was just Shun calling me. I glanced at Momoi who was being called over by Akashi before answering.

"Hey Jun."

Come to think of it, Shun has a photo shoot today. So why did he had time to call me?

"Shun."

"Why didn't you tell me that Kise was going to the same job as me today?"

Did he just said Kise?

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Kise tell you that he is having the same photo shoot with me?"

"I… never heard him say that."

So Kise was doing a photo shoot?

"Really? Want me to ask him?"

"It's okay. It must have slipped my mind."

"Okay then."

As Shun was about to end the call, I quickly called out to him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"What time will you guys be done?"

"Around 5pm."

"Do you mind telling me the location of your shoot?"

"You are coming? Sure, I will text you then."

"Thanks."

I ended the call with Shun.

"Was that Kise?"

Momoi asked me as soon as she came back. I shook my head at her dejectedly.

"No, but Kise isn't coming."

I answered her with my eyes casting downwards. looking up once more, I needed to ask a favor from Momoi.

"Do you mind if I leave the rest of the things to you later? I need to go off earlier today."

I asked Momoi as I waited patiently for her answer. I know she has her fair share of troubles too.

"Sure."

Momoi gave me a smile. That's what I needed because I will be facing a storm later.

"Thanks."

Just then, Shun's message arrived with the address of the photo shoot.

* * *

After practice, I made my way to the location of the photo shoot that Kise and Shun were in.

"Excuse me."

I asked the lady at the reception counter of the building.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

The lady eyed at me suspiciously. She must have thought I was a fan.

"I am here to see my brother, Shirane Shun."

The lady checked her list before answering me.

"Are you Jun? May I check your identification?"

I took out my ID to let her check. Seeing the look of relief on her face, she finally greeted me with a smile.

"Here you go."

She handed my ID back to me.

"Your brother is on the 5th floor, in studio 501."

"Thanks."

Giving her a quick bow, I headed to the elevator.

* * *

"Excuse me."

I announced myself as I entered the studio. Everyone was busy doing their own thing. A lady who had noticed me, came forward to me.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Is Shun here? I'm his sister."

The lady took a good look at me, doubting I was his sister because I definitely wasn't as good looking as Shun.

"Right this way."

She still had the look on her as she led me the way.

Guiding me to the dressing room in the studio, I found Shun sitting on the chair getting his makeup done.

"Shirane-kun, your sister is here to see you."

The lady informed Shun before glancing at me. Shun leaned forward to look at me before breaking into a smile.

"Jun."

I walked over to him as Shun got up.

"Hey."

"I haven't told Kise you were coming. I figured you might want to surprise him."

Just then, Kise came out from the changing room.

"Kise. Look who is here."

Shun announced happily as he presented me to him.

"Shi…Shiranecchi?"

Kise seemed shocked to find me here.

"Hey…"

I gave him a bitter smile.

"We will be done right after this so you don't mind waiting right?"

Shun explained to me as I watched Kise avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah, not at all."

* * *

After the photo shoot, I waited outside the building for the both of them to get dress and leave.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Shun hurried over to me with Kise slowly following behind. When Kise finally came up to us, we all fell silence. Only Shun was wondering what was going on.

"Did you two plan to have a date or something? It seems like I am being the light bulb here…"

Shun asked as he glanced at the both of us.

"Shun, do you mind heading home first?"

I bitterly smiled at him.

"Sure. See you then, Kise."

Shun bid his farewell to Kise before he left.

After he left, it was just only us.

"Kise, let's head somewhere to talk, is that okay?"

I asked him with my eyes casting downwards.

"Yeah."

Kise replied me with his eyes casting downwards as well.

* * *

**These feeling of angst just pour through so easily. :( Oh well. Anyway the next chapter is probably going to be even worse. I will be out probably sometime on Monday. So a warning to you guys first.**

**That's it from me.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Kise and I made our way to a nearby park without striking a conversation or making any eye contact. It felt rather awkward. Furthermore, the park we were heading was the very same park where I started to fall in love with him.

Both of us took a seat on the bench and there was a gap in between us which didn't seem to exist before.

"Why did you not tell me you had a job today?"

I slowly ventured my words out to him while I looked at the kids that were playing at the playground in front of us.

"…I…"

Kise couldn't answer me. He seemed to have swallowed his words.

"Remember when you first confessed to me?"

Getting Kise's attention, I looked up at the sky now.

"You told me that you wanted to be the person who I can share my problems with."

I turned to face him properly for the first time today.

"I also want to be that person for you so please tell me what's wrong."

"…Shiranecchi…"

Kise muttered before turning away and deciding whether to answer me or not.

"Shiranecchi…Do you think basketball is fun now?"

"Eh…?"

"Because for me, it's becoming boring…"

When Kise said that, it reminded me of what Mura-kun said to me as well.

"I can hear the sound of the wind which I used to hear before I joined the club you know?"

Kise turned to me with a bitter smile.

"Sound of the wind…?"

"Yeah. Because there isn't anything to spur me on anymore so I think there's no point for me to attend practice."

"But…"

"I know Shiranecchi is trying your best to piece everything together again. I know that I shouldn't do this but…"

Kise sighed.

"Whatever Shiranecchi is doing right now is useless."

Those words strike me hard. It's even worse since it's coming from Kise.

"But I won't ask for you to…"

I don't know when or how but I got up and used my hand to slap him hard across the face. The sound echoed throughout the park and the kids that were playing at the playground looked towards our direction.

"How can you say that it's useless?!"

I yelled at him. Deep down, I know that Kise is right about that. No matter how much I try, there won't be any results.

"I know it's stupid of me to say this but…"

I looked at him with determine eyes.

"I just want things to go back to the way it was, before everything changed."

My eyes were starting to well up in tears. I blinked my eyes to clear my vision but with no avail.

"That's why, no matter what. Please don't say it's useless…"

I was crying now. I desperately used my hands to wipe away my tears. As for Kise, he just kept quiet as he watched me painfully.

"Shiranecchi…"

* * *

**Kise's POV**

I really want to embrace Shiranecchi to comfort her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt guilty since I was the one who made her cry.

Watching Shiranecchi, I know that this couldn't go on anymore. Dragging it even longer would cause greater pain to both of us. There were only 3 choices we can make at this point now. The first would be me giving in and attending practice for Shiranecchi's sake. However as much as I want to give in to her, I know that I can't. If I did, I would be lying to myself.

Second would be Shiranecchi to give up convincing us to attend practice. However that would mean that Shiranecchi have to lie to herself and breaking the promise she made with Coach. Furthermore, knowing that Shiranecchi isn't the kind of person to give in, this choice was seemly impossible.

The last choice was probably the worse one out of them all but it would allow me and Shiranecchi to continue whatever we were doing now without feeling guilty or hurt for each other. However, it would mean giving up each other for the prize for that. That option was to break up with each other.

I know that the answer was clear at this point. However I couldn't bear to do it. Shiranecchi was the first girl that I truly fell in love with and I'm still in love with her.

We stood there for a while with looks given to us by the kids who were at the playground. The scene to them probably looked like I was the one bullying her.

It was then where Shiranecchi finally stopped crying. I could see that her eyes were a bit puffy now and she had tears still brimming.

"Kise…"

Shiranecchi croaked up her voice before looking at me sadly.

"Let's just end this."

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

After that, I didn't recall how I made my way back home. I only remember that I ran back up into my room and shut the door the moment I returned home. Lying on my bed with my pillow stuff onto my face, I cried and sobbed like no tomorrow. My heart felt as though a piece of it was ripped off.

"Jun? What's wrong?"

Mum was at my door, calling out to me worryingly. I guess she must have noticed since I didn't greet her and just ran into my room without a word.

"What's going on?"

Another voice asked. It was my Dad. He's probably wondering what was going on since my mum called out to me like that.

"I don't know. Jun just headed up to her room and shut herself inside the moment she returned home. She didn't greet me and she seemed to be crying."

My mum explained to him.

"I see… Then just leave her to be. There's no use calling her if she doesn't want to. She will probably come out sooner or later."

"But…"

"Come on."

Then the voices where no longer heard from the door. They left me to be.

* * *

I lost track of time as I cried and sobbed. It was probably past dinner time since the sky fallen dark for quite some time already. I wasn't feeling hungry and my eyes were puffy with no more tears to shed. However my heart still felt the same.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Jun, I got your dinner here."

It was Shun. He probably heard about me from Mum and Dad.

I decided to get out of my bed and opened the door. At least Shun won't ask so much questions compared to Mum and Dad. The binding light from outside blinded my eyes since I didn't bothered to switched on the light in my room.

Turning around, I headed back onto my bed. Shun closed the door and switched on the lights in my room. I used my pillow and stuff my face onto it to protect my eyes from the light as Shun placed a tray of food on my desk before taking a seat beside me.

"Did something happen between you and Kise?"

Shun asked me as he read my expressions. I kept quiet for a moment before deciding to tell him.

"I've broken up with him."

Shun was shocked as he heard me say that.

"What?!"

I nodded my head as Shun looked at me for confirmation.

"If that's the case, I will give him a piece of my mind for making you cry."

Shun cracked his knuckles with a furious look. I quickly shook my head at him.

"…It's not his fault and it can't be solved easily. Besides…"

I removed the pillow and hugged it now.

"I was the one who told him to break up with me."

"Eh…?"

There was silence in the room as Shun tried to take in what I just said.

"Then what do you intend to do now? Be in this state forever?"

Shun asked me.

"I don't know…"

I looked down to the floor.

"I don't know what exactly happened but…"

Shun sighed.

"I was starting to think that Kise and you are really meant to be together."

Shun sheepishly smiled at me.

"Sorry to disappoint you…"

I didn't dare to look at him. Shun got up and ruffled my hair.

"Just think about what I said and sort out whatever you intend to do next."

Shun started to walk towards the door. Just as he was about to open it, he turned back towards me.

"But before all that, eat your dinner first. As much as you don't feel like it, you have to so that at least Mum and Dad don't have to worry so much about you. "

Shun lectured me before finally leaving the room.

Looking at the tray of food on my desk, I guess he was right.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

It was the worst day that I have ever had. The walk back home was the longest that I ever had. I always thought that those days before I joined the basketball club, walking back home seemed to be always the longest. Now I realized that it gets even worse when you lose someone you hold dear to your heart.

The moment I entered my room, I fell onto my bed. I couldn't forget that face that Shiranecchi made. My heart aches every time I recall it.

Just then my cell phone rang and I reached out to my cell phone which was on my desk.

"Hello…?"

It was Manager onee-san that called me.

"A job? On Monday? Sure, I guess…"

I wasn't in the mood to answer properly.

"Okay. See you then."

I pressed the button on my cell phone to end the call. As the call ended, the screen changed back to the main page where there was a photo of Shiranecchi being embarrassed as the wallpaper of my cell phone.

I took the photo of her quite some time back while we were walking back home from school. I was teasing her so much that Shiranecchi felt utterly embarrassed. Finding her expression too adorable to resist, I snapped a photo of her and made it my wallpaper. I could still remember that the next day I showed the photo to the rest of my classmates, stating she was my girlfriend to them.

Then Shiranecchi found out through the rumors and demanded that I deleted the photo from my cell phone. Instead I compromised with her by taking a photo of me with her cell phone and set it as a wallpaper for her. I told her that this way, we are equal. Shiranecchi didn't say a thing and just pouted at me.

I smiled fondly at the memory of that. She was just too adorable to me.

Closing my cell phone and placing it back onto the table, I covered my eyes with the back on my arm and sighed. It was useless. I told myself time and time again that this was for the best but…

I still love Shiranecchi, no matter what.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

It took me the rest of the weekend to sort myself out. And finally on Monday morning, I got outside of my room for the first time since that day and headed downstairs just like usual to help with the breakfast.

"Jun…?"

My Mum was shocked by my presence.

"Yes…?"

I answered her, pretending to not know what she was thinking. My mum took a good look at me before shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh well…"

The next reaction I got was from Shun and Dad. The both of them knew what exactly happened to me and decided not to say anything as well.

After breakfast, Shun and I left for school. As we walked side by side, Shun decided to finally ask me.

"So what did you intend to do?"

I kept quiet for a bit before answering him.

"I will just have to act as though nothing has happened at all. I will treat him like another one of the club members, that's all. I guess it will be tough but I need to overcome it someday. Everyone has to go through this someday, right?"

"That's good to hear."

Shun gave me a smile.

"With that, there isn't anything much worse that is going to break me down anymore."

I returned Shun with a smile of my own.

Later did I know, there was something that was even worse than this.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! :( I had to since I planned this from the beginning. I also noticed that I lost a follower for this story from the last chapter. Please don't leave me!**

**Anyway, there's a 101 followers! Hurray! And I also realized that I tend to write longer chapters compared to other writers for a multi-chapter fan fiction. Lol.**

**Reviews now~**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 ****7/26/13 . chapter 38**

Please don't tell me they're breaking up! .

**I'm sorry but they just did. :( You may beat me to a pulp if you like.**

**That's it from me.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

There were several eyes on me right now. It wasn't my intention to but I can't help it. Sighing to myself, I tried to avoid the gazes of the other students as I made my way to school.

"So I guess the rumours are true, Kise and Shirane broke up."

"I heard it was during the school break."

"Yeah, usually Kise would be walking Shirane to school at this time."

"But the thing that made it final is her hair. She cut it."

Everyone glance at the new hairstyle that I had. It was shorter than the one that originally had.

As you might know, people usually say when a girl cuts her hair means she has broken up with her boyfriend. However, it wasn't the case for me. In fact, it all started yesterday…

* * *

It was a Sunday and I was taking a stroll. Lately with all the things happening, I wanted to try forgetting about it for once. Thus I decided to head to the nearby park to stroll around.

As I arrived at the basketball court in the park, a bunch of elementary school boys were playing basketball. I took a seat at a bench nearby and watched them.

Their basketball is full of fun and everyone had delighted faces despite half of them were losing. Watching them made me smiled too.

After watching them for quite some time, they started to notice I was watching them. One of them started to approach me.

"Do you want to play with us?"

The kid offered. In return, I smiled at him.

"Sure."

We have a fun match and it was the most fun that I ever had in a long time. I had totally forgotten about what was going on back at the basketball club.

"Onee-chan is amazing!"

One of the boys praised me as we just finished the game with my team winning because of my help.

"Yeah! I bet Onee-chan is in the basketball club!"

Another one of the boys who was chewing a gum said. His words reminded me about the things that I forgotten and soon my smile faded away.

"Are you alright Onee-chan?"

A boy who was right next to me asked. He must have noticed my change in expression.

"I'm fine."

I smiled at him to assure him.

Suddenly, there was a pop sound from behind me.

"Opps…"

I turned back to find the boy chewing his gum had his gum popped. The gum was all over his face now.

"Onee-chan..."

The boy who was talking to me earlier was tugging my sleeve as he pointed to the back of my hair. I went to touch my hair and felt something sticky.

"Don't tell me…"

"Forgive me Onee-chan!"

The boy whose face was covered with gum bowed down to me. I quickly waved my hands at him to get him to stand up again.

"It's… Okay!"

* * *

After that, I tried to remove the gum out of my hair with no avail. The boys also helped me with no avail as well. In the end, the boy who removed the gum on his face insisted that I followed him.

I did follow him with the rest of the boys and we ended up at a hair salon which was near the park.

"Mum…?"

The boy called as we entered the hair salon.

"Hiroto…?"

A head peep over to us from behind the wall before stepping out.

"Oh… Hello."

The woman greeted us. The rest of us bowed down to her.

"Mum… We have a problem…"

The boy fidgeted his fingers as his eyes averted his Mum's.

"What is it?"

His mum asked him, curious about what he was going to say next.

"I accidentally pop the gum and…"

He glanced over to me.

"It sort of got stuck on Onee-chan's hair…"

His Mum's eyes widen before approaching behind me to inspect the damage done to my hair.

"I was hoping you can fix it for Onee-chan…"

The boy continued on, with tears starting to form on his eyes. As his Mum was going to start scolding him, I quickly step in to stop her.

"It's okay! It's not really his fault! I already apologised for it."

The woman sighed to try to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry about my son's doings."

She then smiled at me.

"Follow me. I will fix your hair for you."

She ushered me in as the rest of the boys followed and took a seat at the bench nearby.

* * *

After granting my permission to cut my hair, the woman fixed my hair in no time.

"Wow… Onee-chan is pretty…"

The boys approached me and took a look at my new haircut were amazed with the work that the woman had done.

"Of course!"

The woman boasted with a proud smile.

I stared at the mirror with my reflection. My hair was shorter now and it looks pretty good on me.

I got up and bowed at the woman.

"Thank you so much. How much is it?"

"You don't have to pay me. Just treat it as an apology from my idiot son."

The woman said as she pressed onto her sons head. Her son winced in pain.

After that, the boys and the woman bid me farewell as I left for home. Of course when I arrived home, my parents and Shun asked about my haircut. Dad and Shun suspected it was due to my break up but to prove them wrong, I told them everything that happened.

* * *

Now I was trying to take a look at the notice board crowded with student which was in front of the school building. Today was the first day of school and I was finally a third year.

Tip-toeing, I managed to spot my name under one of the class list. At least I know where my class is now. I double checked to see if Haizaki was in the same class as me. I sighed in relief when I didn't see his name on my class list. I was so glad that I don't have to take care of him this year. Thus I began making my way to the new class that I was assigned to.

Upon arriving, many of my new classmates looked at me as I find myself a seat. It was definitely awkward. I decided to seat near the window which I haven't had the chance to do so in my 2 years here and gazed outside. After a while, my new classmates lost interest with me and carried on what they were doing before.

Soon the class started filling in with more and more students and the chattering started increasing. My attention was suddenly shifted as I heard someone calling to me.

I turned to the direction of where the voice was from and my eyes widen immediately. Standing in front of my table was Akashi.

"Good morning, Jun."

Akashi greeted me, his eyes looking cold as ever.

"Morning."

I muttered before resuming what I was doing before.

"Looks like we will be classmates this year."

"Yeah."

I wasn't interested with conversing was Akashi, especially when he has turned to his other self.

Akashi took his seat in front of mine and finally stopped conversing with me.

* * *

It was now after the opening ceremony for the school. We have an opening ceremony every year on the first day of school in April to welcome the new students.

As my class made their way back to our classroom, my classmates and I heard a commotion from the other corridor from opposite us.

Soon a student ran over to us and announced this.

"Haizaki and Kise are fighting!"

My eyes widen the moment I heard that. Remembering what Haizaki said about giving Kise a piece of his mind up if we ever broke up. I knew I had to do something before it gets worse.

As I was about to run off, a hand rested on my shoulder to stop me. I turned to find Akashi was the one who did that.

Akashi gave me a look, telling me not to go however I shrugged him off.

"I can't let it slide like this."

And I ran off.

* * *

The moment I arrived at the scene, I found Kise and Haizaki face to face. Haizaki was really raging while Kise was looking rather guilty.

"You made her cry didn't you?!"

Haizaki spat, getting ready to launch his fist on Kise.

Almost immediately, I step in between them with my arms wide open.

"Stop this!"

I shouted, getting their attention.

"Shiranecchi…?"

"Shirane-chan…?"

The both of them were stunned to find me in front of them. I think they were more surprised about my hair.

"Your hair… So it's true!"

Haizaki was fuming mad again. I quickly blocked Haizaki from Kise.

"Haizaki! Stop it!"

I turned my head to Kise and gave him a look to run away. Kise took the cue and ran off without a word as I hold Haizaki back.

"Why are you doing this?! He made you cry right?!"

Haizaki asked, still trying to force his way to ran after Kise.

"Don't! I was the one who broke up with him!"

Haizaki finally stopped and look down on me. Tears were forming in my eyes now. I really didn't want to cry again.

Haizaki the glared at the spectators around us and they began to scramble away. Once they did, Haizaki placed one of his hands on my back to pat me as I tried to stop my tears from flowing with my hands.

"Come on… Let's head somewhere."

* * *

Haizaki led me to a bench behind the school building. We sat there as I cried. After a long time, I finally stopped.

"Feeling better?"

Haizaki asked as he glanced at me.

"Yeah."

I wiped the last of my tears before looking at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Besides…"

Haizaki looked straight ahead of him before continuing.

"Why did you break up with him? Did he cheat on you or something?"

I shook my head in respond.

"No. It's much complicated than that."

I sighed before continuing.

"I guess you were right. Our fates are more pitiful than you."

Haizaki was confused by my word but I carried on.

"Everyone is changing, we aren't what we used to be now."

I turned to sadly smile at him now.

"It's kind of sad."

"Shirane-chan…"

Haizaki muttered my name with concerned eyes.

"Haizaki, can you promise me one thing?"

I asked him with sorrowful eyes.

"Promise me you won't hurt Kise."

Haizaki made a rather annoyed sound.

"Fine. Just for this whole year."

Haizaki's eyes were hardening in resolve.

"But if I see him when I am in high school, he's going to get it from me."

Haizaki declared to me. I couldn't say a thing.

"But in return, tell me did you really cut your hair because of him?"

I shook my head at him.

"I am not the kind of person to do that. I only cut my hair because of an accident. That's all. Besides I was thinking of getting a new hair cut."

I explained to him.

"It's such a waste. Your hair."

Haizaki muttered softly, not letting me hear but I did.

"Then can I have one more request?"

I asked him once more.

"What is it?"

"Will you go and play basketball with me after school?"

"Huh?!"

Haizaki is probably shocked to hear my request.

"There's no practice today and it's been a long time since I last saw you play."

"No way. I don't wanna sweat. I rather hang out with girls."

I got up and stood in front of him.

"Just this once, please. This will be our final year."

I could see the look on Haizaki hesitating.

"…Fine. Just this once."

And that day after school, we played basketball together like we used to. And there was nothing to hold us down.

* * *

**At least this one is one of the happier chapters. I tried.**

**Reviews now~**

**Yuuki-Hime 2097 ****7/29/13 . chapter 39**

Idk if you mean losin me as a follower, cuz if so your dead wrong! I love this fanfic way too much to just leave when all the good stuff happens :) I just kinda had the feeling that direction would be taken and hoped it wouldn't cuz they're adorable together! DX I can't wait for the next chapter! XD

**I wasn't talking about you. XD I just happened to see it the other day because it hit 100 followers and dropped to 99 after that. Lol.**

**As for the rest you, sorry I had to make you go through this sadness. I really appreciated the reviews though. I believe it was the most reviews out of all the chapters. Lol.**

**That's all.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

Time passed by in a blink of an eye. Soon we were competing in nationals. Well, competing wasn't a right word to put it, because the guys were a bunch of insanely strong monsters.

I am not sure since when but I have been getting frequent pains in my head lately. There were times I had to stop coaching during practice because of it. No one in the club suspected it and I haven't told my family about it.

The only one who knew about it was Momoi because I would usually ask her to take over if the throbbing in my head gotten worse. I made Momoi promised not to tell anyone and Momoi tried convincing me to see a doctor but I didn't want to since it wasn't anything serious.

What troubled me the most was during the qualify tournament to qualify for the nationals. The team has started playing against each other during matches and seeing who scored the most points against each other. It was the most ridiculous thing ever and it angered me.

I tried to lecture them after the match but later to be stopped by Coach Sanada.

"Why can't I?!"

Coach Sanada pulled me out of the locker room as the club members' eyes followed us.

"What they are doing is unacceptable!"

"I know but it's better than not having them here!"

Coach Sanada looked like he is at his wits end.

"Shirane, just don't interfere anymore, please."

Coach Sanada left me with that sentence, rendering me speechless.

Since that day, I felt that all hope was lost. Despite my efforts to get everyone back on their feet, it was impossible. After months of trial and error, I gave in to focus on the game plans and other stuff. Furthermore, the throbbing in my head has gotten worse than before.

* * *

On first day of the nationals, we were greeted with cameraman and interviewers, just like last year. The only difference was that Kiseki no Sedai's attitude to it was totally different from last year. They didn't seem pressured by it and instead most of them looked bored.

This was demonstrated on our first match when Coach Sanada asked them to play seriously. They did what they were told and all of them played serious. For the first time, all of us were awe by their insane strength displayed together in the match. They have won the match with an overwhelming difference.

After that, the rest of the matches went smoothly. We won all of them despite not using our full strength. As I watch the matches, I realised that the opponents were rather pitiful. They all work so hard to get here only to be crushed by us. Their hopes and dreams, all of it were crushed. We were too powerful for them.

I even noticed that some of the players swore never to play basketball again. It made me feel really bad. We were the bad guys who done this to them. I didn't want this to happen at all. I have never clenched my fist so tight before that it hurts.

* * *

On the final day of the nationals, we were up against the team we faced in last years' championships.

"…Eh?! You want to play from the start?"

"…Yes."

Kuroko confirmed.

"You're suddenly fired up, huh?"

"This is unlike you, Kuroko."

Kise and Midorima commented.

"…Understood. Either way, I was planning on preserving the five main players in preparations for the championships. I'm benching Murasakibara and Aomine at the beginning."

Coach Sanada gave his agreement to Kuroko.

With that the match began. It was a piece of cake for us and we were leading by a lot despite benching Aomine and Murasakibara.

However the sad thing was, only Kuroko was passing. The rest of the team were playing on their own.

As soon as we secure enough points to win, Coach Sanada sent Akashi, Midorima and Kise back to the bench.

Not long after substituting the guys, I could see the tension on the faces of those twins. They were unsatisfied with this.

"Aaaagh!"

One of the twins snapped and in the process hit the player in front of him with the basketball. And that player was Kuroko.

"Kuroko!"

* * *

Kuroko was sent to the medical office with Momoi watching over him. He hadn't woken up. As for the rest of us, we were in the locker room, resting and getting ready for the next match.

"I am going to get some fresh air."

I informed Coach Sanada,waiting for his consent. My head was throbbing in pain again.

"Okay."

Coach Sanada gave me permission and I left. However there was a pair of eyes watching me.

"…"

"What's wrong Kise?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Outside, I took a seat on a bench. The cooling wind against my face was helping me calm down the throbbing in my head.

Spending a quiet moment by myself, I decided it was time for me to head back.

As I stood up to leave, the throbbing in my head gotten so much painful than usual. Before I knew it, I was falling over.

Expecting myself to land painfully on the floor, I close my eyes and embraced for impact. However, that impact I was expecting didn't happened. Instead, it was a soft thud and I landed into something else.

Regaining my footing with assistance, I turned to face the person who had saved me.

"Akashi…?"

"Are you alright, Jun?"

Akashi's expression was somewhat concerned but nevertheless he still had that cold look on him.

"I guess so."

I answered him with my hand on my head. The pain was still there. Akashi led me to take a seat on the bench to rest. The pain in my head subsided not long after.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked Akashi once I was sure that the pain was no longer there. I know that Akashi wasn't the kind of person who would come outside to take a breather, especially when he became another person.

"I was worried since you didn't look too good."

Shocked by his words, I was pretty sure that no one but Momoi knew about my condition. Furthermore, this Akashi isn't the type to be concern with people.

"My eyes can see everything."

Akashi answered the question in my head. However his answer didn't make sense to me.

"We are in the same class so it's natural that I would have noticed it."

Akashi gave me a more reasonable answer now.

"Right."

I muttered a reply to him. Just then, the pain in my head has gotten even worse again.

"Che…"

"You should see a doctor."

Akashi suggested to me.

"No thanks. This isn't something serious."

"It's considered serious if you leave it alone for so long."

"It wasn't that long."

"4 months is a pretty long time."

Akashi was right. I persisted for 4 months with the throbbing pain of mine.

"I can't. I don't want anyone to worry. Besides, I need to fulfil my promise with coach."

Looking down on the floor, I began feeling so many things weighting me down on my shoulders.

Remembering all the things that I faced during such a long period of time, I found myself no longer smiling as I play or watch people play basketball anymore. Instead I came to realise that the pain in my head only happens when whenever I see people play basketball or even when I play basketball. In short, I hate basketball to the point where my head throbs whenever I see it.

With the pain and all the bad memories resurfacing in my mind, I started to cry.

Akashi noticed that I was crying, placed his hand behind my back, in attempt to smooth my pain.

"If you don't take care of yourself now, you will eventually break down."

"But… I can't… I just want everything to go back the way it was…"

I sobbed, saying out what I truly felt. Akashi kept quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"Jun, you have the potential to bring the team to greater heights."

I looked up at Akashi again, surprised with his choice of words.

"As much as you wish for it, things won't go back the way it was. However, you can start anew in a new school. But if you don't take care of yourself, there won't be that chance. Do you want that?"

Akashi is right. No matter how much I tried, it's useless. I know that I am stubborn but it's time I gave up on it.

Remembering what Kise said to me as well, I finally nodded my head and resigned to it.

"I will introduce you to a specialist to take a look at you."

Akashi's expression softened as he placed his hand on my shoulders making me focus on him.

"In return, you shall follow me and start anew."

Those pair of heterochromatic eyes was staring into my soul, sending fear and chills down my spine.

"I want to see the growth of your abilities."

Akashi's eyes glinted. I knew I couldn't refuse. The agreement was made between us.

* * *

**Kise's POV**

With permission, I headed outside with the intention to see if Shiranecchi was okay. She didn't look too good lately. Even though she hid it from us, I know very well that something was wrong with her.

As soon as I spotted her, I hid from a distance and watched her. She was on the bench, closing her eyes as the wind blew onto her. After a while, she stood and and decided to leave. However, at the moment she stood up, she fell.

I wanted to go help her when I saw her fall that I almost ran out from my hiding place. However, Akashicchi beat me to it. I didn't even notice Akashicchi was there.

Akashicchi caught her and led her to rest on the bench. Soon they were engaged in a conversation.

Overhearing their conversation, I found out that Shiranecchi had these throbbing pains for such a long time. I should have noticed it before. But I remembered the reason why I didn't notice was that I chose to go for modelling jobs than practice. Feeling guilty, I know whatever I did will not make up for it.

At least now, Shiranecchi has finally given in. Akashicchi will take care of her.

So why am I feeling uneasy? Is it because I wasn't the one beside her?

But we were no longer dating anymore, so why am I still so worried for her? I want to forget but I still so deeply in love with her. Shiranecchi could do it, so why can't I? Is that also the reason why I chose to go for the jobs instead of practice? So that I won't get to see her?

I wasn't sure of the answer myself as I walked back to the locker room unnoticed.

* * *

**Shirane's POV**

After that, Akashi and I headed to the medical office to check if Kuroko was awake or not and in the process to get some headache pills to relief my pain. At the entrance to the medical office, there was Momoi and a guy who was conversing with her. As we gotten closer, we could hear their conversation.

"Is Kuroko-kun here?"

The guy asked Momoi.

"Ah…Yea. But he still hasn't woken up yet…"

"…I see."

The guy turned away to leave.

"Thanks."

"Um…Are you an acquaintance of Tetsu-kun's?"

Momoi asked him. Just then the guy's eyes met up with us, or rather, Akashi's since we gotten much closer to the door.

"And who might you be…?"

Akashi asked him making eye contact with him.

"What business do you have with Tetsuya?"

* * *

**Apologies for the late update. I gotten pretty busy the last week because my friends decided to hang out at my place for some reason. Lol. And there was holidays.**

**Meanwhile, I decided to continue the high school arc on another story so that this story won't get have many chapters. Don't worry just yet, I will inform you guys again when I am nearing the end of the middle school arc.**

**Do review and till next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**~Teiko Days~**

**Shirane's POV**

"What business do you have with Tetsuya?"

Akashi asked the guy who stood in front of us.

"I'm Ogiwari Shigehiro from Meikou Middle. I came to see how my friend's doing."

"From our opponent in the finals…Ogiwari?"

I muttered out remembering about the information that Momoi had gathered. Akashi had a considering look on his face before he came to a conclusion.

"…I see. So that's why Tetsuya acted the way he did in the previous match."

"Do you know about me?"

The guy, Ogiwari asked. Akashi gave me a look to go ahead without him first. I walked right ahead, past Ogiwari, toward Momoi.

"Is Kuroko awake yet?"

I asked Momoi as we entered the room.

"No…"

Momoi wore a worried expression. Kuroko was really hit hard on the head after all.

"I see…"

All of a sudden, I felt the stabbing pain in my head again. I clutch my head and winced in pain.

"Jun-chan?!"

"Pills…"

Momoi scrambled to the doctor in-charge of the infirmary. The doctor instructed her to guide me to the bed to take a seat as he look for the pills. No longer after, the doctor came over will some pills and glass of water in his hand.

"Here."

Handing me the pills, I took and swallow them before taking a sip of water from the glass of water given to me and soon after the pain subsided.

"Feeling much better?"

The doctor asked me. I nodded at him with a small smile.

"The beds are available if you want to rest."

With that, the doctor left me and Momoi to be.

"Jun-chan, you should really go and see a doctor."

Momoi spoke to me in concern. Remembering what I promised to Akashi, I nodded.

"Akashi is going to find a specialist to take a look at me."

Looking up at Momoi, I sheepishly smiled.

"So I will be fine."

Momoi expression broke out to a small but yet relieved smile.

"That's good to hear."

However the smile of hers did not last long as she turned to look at Kuroko. I knew that she was concern for Kuroko, however there was nothing I could do.

* * *

"Ah! Akashi-kun! Tetsu-kun's woken up…"

Shortly before Akashi entered the room, Kuroko had woken up. The doctor had check up on him the moment he woke up.

"Tetsuya…How do you feel?"

Akashi asked Kuroko as he stood by Kuroko's bedside.

"Akashi-kun… Momoi-san… Shirane-san…"

Kuroko turned to look over at us.

"The match…"

"We won, of course. The finals will be starting in five minutes. I'm afraid that's why the others can't be here right now."

Akashi informed him.

"I'll play too…!"

"Tetsu-kun…!"

"Kuroko…!"

Kuroko got out of his bed. Momoi and I panicked and ushered him to lie down.

"I won't allow it… The doctor said to rest. Don't make a fuss about it and go back to sleep."

"But…!"

"I know. Ogiwari-kun, right?"

Kuroko had this barely visible shocked expression on him.

"I just met him in the hall."

Akashi explained to him.

"'We should definitely play again.' He wanted me to tell you that."

Kuroko's expression changed after hearing Akashi's words.

"I…see…"

As Akashi was going to leave for the match, Kuroko call out to him.

"…Akashi-kun."

"What is it?"

"The finals…Please take them seriously. Please."

The tone of Kuroko was as though he was begging. Akashi glanced at him.

"…Are you sure? Regardless of what the point difference may be?"

"…Yes."

Kuroko answered was really firmed despite earlier on.

"He wouldn't want you to go easy on him. I'm certain… That's what he would say."

Akashi studied Kuroko for a bit before replying.

"I understand. I'll show them Teiko's Strength."

* * *

"…"

Because Momoi had to take care of Kuroko in the infirmary, I took over Momoi's place as the manager. The match had started and like usual, we were beating our opponent way ahead from them. As much as I didn't want to be there, I couldn't.

"Is this even the right thing to do…?"

I muttered to myself. Earlier before the game started, the guys where having a conversation among themselves.

* * *

"Ah, Akashicchi! How's Kurokocchi?!"

Kise asked Akashi as we returned from the infirmary. Despite asking Akashi the question, Kise glanced at me somehow worryingly.

"He's fine. There were no complications. Unfortunately he won't be joining us for this match…"

"That's too bad…"

"Whatever, let's just win first… We can all go report to him afterwards, right~?"

Mura-kun spoke up.

"…Yeah, let's do that."

Aomine spoke up as well. Both of them looked equally bored.

"That's fine…By the way, that discussion I overheard… What was that about?"

Akashi asked them.

"Ah, that was… We've gotten bored of seeing who can score the most points."

Aomine answered him.

"But~~~ That sounds like such a pain~~"

"That's what makes it interesting!"

"How pointless. Do whatever you want."

Akashi considered for a bit.

"…Hm. I don't see a problem with it. It seems much more engaging than just a point-scoring game. It's also perfect for our upcoming opponent."

I knew what they all were planning. I need to stop them before it's too late. Kuroko is pinning his hopes on this match. As much as I wanted to, I made a promise to follow Akashi, meaning I cannot object to his words.

And that his words are absolute.

* * *

The throbbing pain in my head surfaced again and I clenched my jaw to the point it hurts as I watched the entire match. The score was as clear as the guy planned in the beginning.

"Ogiwari-kun!"

Kuroko ran up to his friend who was uttered defeated. Ogiwari's expression was so despair that it was indescribable at all.

"Akashi-kun… Why…"

Tears flow out from Kuroko.

"Wh…wahhh…aaah…aaaah…"

Kuroko sobbed like no tomorrow. Watching him, I finally understood the reason for the pain in my head.

It was the pain of others in despair that came from the opponents we played with. There were also the feelings of those that simply lost their enjoyment for basketball. Even though I wasn't directly affect but I could feel these emotions. Being able to feel all these emotions at one go, it's no wonder it hurt so much.

And from that day forth, I declared to myself that I hated basketball.

* * *

After that day, Kuroko rarely comes to school. He didn't attend the graduation from the club at all. Momoi looked for him several times but he never comes out. As for the rest of the guys, they had been receiving scouts from high schools that were well-known in the basketball circle.

As for me, I avoided the basketball club guys ever since I left the club. I purely focus on studying for high school entrance exams. The only person that I had link to the basketball club was Akashi.

Akashi arranged a specialist to take a look at me already. Despite several visits to the doctor, the doctor did not know the cause of my throbbing pain. They can only assume that it was because of that incident with Mura-kun that started the whole thing. The only thing that could aid me in my pain was the pills that they had given me while they try to search for the answer.

And now I was at the library studying. My study session was soon going to be interrupted.

"Shirane?"

I looked up from my book to find a teacher approaching me.

"Yes sensei?"

"There's a scout that would like to meet you."

"Eh?"

* * *

I made my way to the meeting room where I was supposed to meet the scout. This was not the first time that has happened to me already. I had already refused them all up until now and I was planning to do so as well.

I knocked on the door before I slid the door open. There seated on the chairs was a middle-aged man with a very familiar red-headed person. It was Akashi.

The middle-aged man stood up the moment he heard me step in.

"You must be Shirane. I heard so much about you."

The man came closer to me and raised his hand up for me to shake.

"I'm Shirogane Eiji, coach of Rakuzan High."

"Shirogane…?"

Isn't that the same name as Coach?

Akashi stood up as well. I glanced at him as he nodded, confirming what I thought.

"Please, take a seat."

All of us went back to take a seat on the chairs.

"I suppose you know about Rakuzan?"

I nodded at him. Rakuzan High is a school that had been the defending champions of the winter cup for the past 5 years. Their school won the most tournaments as well. It's located is in Kyoto which is pretty far from here.

"Then I will cut to the chase. I hope that you can join us as an assistant."

Shirogane-san didn't beat around the bush. It was a good thing for me since I hate it when they do that.

"Thanks for the offer but I would have to refuse."

I said out what I had already planned to say from the beginning.

"Is it because of your condition?"

I gave a look of surprise when he mentioned that. I didn't even say a word about it to anyone other than Momoi and Akashi.

"I heard about your condition from Akashi."

" I see…"

I took a glance at Akashi who didn't seem to be affected by my glancing.

"But despite your condition, I really hope that you would consider coming to Rakuzan."

"You should consider it, Jun."

Akashi cut in, looking at me. It was then I remembered that I promised Akashi that I would follow him.

"Maybe this will help change your mind."

Shirogane-san took out a letter from his pocket. It was folded in half and was a bit crumpled at the edges.

"He wanted me to hand this over to you."

Shirogane-san handed the letter over to me.

"This is…"

"If you changed your mind after reading this…"

Shirogane-san took out his name card and gave it to me.

"Do give me a call. I will provide the necessary arrangements for you."

Shirogane-san stood up and gave us a bow.

"I look forward to seeing you two again."

He headed for the door and left. There was a short moment of silence between Akashi and I.

"You are free to go ahead choose your own school."

"Eh…?"

"My promise between you does not extend to the point where you have to follow me to whatever school I choose to go to."

Akashi explained himself.

"Despite the fact that I hope you would, but this concerns your future as well. Do not let your choices to be affected by the promise we made."

"I see…"

I am sort of glad that Akashi wasn't that serious about it.

"However I believe that you should consider this offer."

Akashi continued on as he stood up to walk out of the room.

"…You know that I no longer want to be part of this…"

My sentence immediately stopped his tracks.

"But you know that's inevitable."

Akashi glanced at me for a bit before leaving me in the room alone.

* * *

That night, after having dinner and showering, I lie on my bed and look around my room. As my eyes wandered to my bag, I remembered about the letter that I received earlier today. I got up and open my bag to take that very letter out.

I tore the edge of the letter to take the paper out to read.

* * *

Dear Shirane,

How have you been lately? It's been such a long time since I last saw all of you after my retirement. Don't worry about this illness of mine. I am doing fine as we speak! The hospital that I transferred over to is taking very good care of me. I believe that I can be discharged soon.

Anyway, I have seen the final match for the championship. As much as I want to congratulate all of you, it isn't right for me to say that. Your expression at the final match says it all. I'm really sorry that couldn't have been there to see you all through your final year. I know things have been really tough with everything that has been happening but you didn't have the power to stop it. Don't blame yourself because of it.

I suppose you have met the guy that handled his letter over to you. I have told him about you and he hopes that you would consider joining Rakuzan High. I hope you would too, despite all the things that have happened. I know you might not want to touch on basketball again but is it okay for you to give up on something you put your heart and soul on?

I know it's not the best sentence that I ever come up with but I hope you think about it. If you join Rakuzan High, you can continue where we left off.

Till next time,

Shirogane Kozo

* * *

"Coach…"

What should I do?

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update! I just started university about 3 weeks ago and adjusting to school life. However with the addition of school, I will not update as frequently as I should so I apologise in advance. **

**Anyway, I am going to end the story for Teiko Arc here. Thank you guys so much for following this story till now! I will be writing the sequel to this story sometime soon so do look out for it!**


End file.
